INFINITE STRATOS OUROBOROS- PROVIDENCE
by DARKOMNICENT
Summary: Este es un reborn de la serie tomando varias cosas del manga y las Novelas, se desarrollan mejores combates y se profundiza mas las relaciones aparte de aporta nuevas! incluso se da una nueva historia mas oscura como emocionante!
1. Chapter 1: INFINITE STRATOS

CAPITULO UNO: INFINITE STRATOS

En este mundo donde la tecnología esta en su auge, con la colonización del espacio y el desarrollo de ciudadelas en otros mundos, la mayor parte de los recursos económicos y de materiales se restringió al sector espacial donde la Dra. Tabane Shinonono creo el exoesqueleto denominado "IS" (infinite stratos) la principal herramienta del "Proyecto Colonizador". Una "Armadura" cuya principal característica era que solo las mujeres podían usarla debido a un fallo en la programación, así es como ellas ocuparon un lugar importante en la sociedad sobreponiéndose a los hombres.

-Explosión-Explosión-

Pero, el desarrollo del IS no fue solo para el sector espacial como fue decidido originalmente, las distintas organizaciones de los países del mundo modificaron el traje espacial para volverlo un arma de destrucción masiva. Cada nación con un número indefinido de IS ejecutaron un ataque total para poner al resto de la tierra bajo su soberanía desatando la primera guerra mundial en que los IS eran la principal fuerza de ataque.

-Gritos-llantos-muertes-

Cada sector sobre la tierra fue alcanzado por la guerra poniendo a la humanidad en un momento crucial y paralizando la colonización espacial, atrapados en un mundo que se caía a pedazos se formaron distintos grupos de acción:

Las Valkirias: grupo creado por la misma Tabane Shinonono para contrarrestar los ataques de los IS corruptos sobre zonas desprotegidas y minimizar su creciente numero.

Phantom Task: vanguardia compuesta por mercenarios con el fin de eliminar toda posible resistencia y someter al enemigo por medio del uso de los IS.

Los Alphas X: movimiento dedicado a la recolección de los núcleos IS para el posible desarrollo de nuevas unidades y distintas armas que luego usaran los países en la guerra.

La Guerra duro tres largos años dejando países enteros desolados y disminuyendo drásticamente la población mundial, en el final del tercer año lo critico de la situación llevo a las principales potencias a tomar una drástica decisión.

-sonido-sonido-

Disparando todo el arsenal nuclear disponibles decidieron erradicar la guerra silenciando al planeta en un acto que no solo acabaría con los pilotos IS sino que borraría a la especie humana completamente. En los cielos de Japón, la principal base de las Valkirias, su líder el "Caballero Blanco" se preparaba para interceptar los misiles.

White Knight: responda central, ya estoy en la posición acordada…

-silencio-

Whiter Knight:…me escuchan?

Central: aquí la genio Tabane Shinonono! te escuchamos fuerte y claro!

Whiter Knight: la principal unidad de defensa de las Valkirias "Shirokishi" esta en las coordenadas recibidas, espero a las Demás unidades…

Central: OH, lamentablemente eso será un problema "Shirokishi", actualmente las demás unidades están retrasadas debido al ataque del enemigo en sectores vulnerables!

Shirokishi: Phantom Task, esos canallas saben aprovechar una situación crítica…contáctame con Ráphael!

Central: recibido!

-Estática-explosiones-gritos de guerra-

Ráphael: recibido comunicado, Shirokishi, ahora estoy bastante ocupada! Los autómatas del enemigo han ganado mucho territorio si esto sigue así….ah!, sobre los misiles yo…!

Shirokishi: tranquila, yo me Hare cargo de ellos, dile a las demás que se preparen para las explosiones! Usen la onda de sonido para aventajar al enemigo!

Ráphael: entiendes lo que dices?! Detener los misiles tu sola es demasiado para…!

-Interferencia-

Shirokishi:…no importa quien o que sea lo que pretenda destruir este país, Yo lo cortare con mi Yukihira!

Los misiles taparon al sol con su gran cantidad numérica, la Valkiria se lanzo como un trueno contra ellos, el cielo se lleno de explosiones que emitieron unas ráfagas devastadoras. Las batallas continuaban mientras los misiles detonaban cerca de ellas arrasando con toda la zona, varias ciudades comenzaron a desaparecer, Japón fue uno de los pocos lugares que casi no recibió daño por ello sin embargo…

Un solo misil logro cruzar la línea de fuego que se forjo en las alturas impactando contra la capital de Japón "Tokio" que fue devorada por una luz enceguecedora, una gran explosión comenzó a resonar.

Tabane: ¡….!

Operadora uno: las defensas no resistirán el impacto!

Operador dos: se estima un daño del 100%!

Operadora tres: posibilidad de supervivencia casi nula!

Tabane: activen la defensa absoluta! Aunque consuma todos nuestros recursos estas instalaciones deben quedar en pie por el futuro!

-Silencio-

El plan para detener la guerra había fallado, muchos IS lograron sobrevivir reanudando los ataque sobre los blancos que aun quedaban, consecutivamente varios grupos exterminaron las instalaciones donde se dispararon los misiles para impedir otro intento de erradicación. Descendiendo de un cielo oscuro rojizo Shirokishi, severamente dañado, se presentaba en una Tokio devastada donde lo único visible era la base casi intacta.

Base central:…me….es…escuchas?

Shirokishi: si, cuales fueron los daños?

Tabane: las demás Valkirias reportan serios daños, hay muchas bajas y varios heridos…aunque evacuamos la ciudad la onda expansiva logro derrumbar varios refugios, la tasa de mortalidad es muy elevada…

Shirokishi: no vamos a sobrevivir, verdad?

Tabane: me temo que no, no podremos aguantar otro año más en esta guerra…la raza humana esta condenada…jujuju.

Shirokishi: jeh…

-sonido del sistema de detección-

Tabane: ¡detecto una acumulación jamás vista de energía!Algo se aproxima!

Shirokishi: ¡!

El horizonte se ilumino lentamente como si un aura sagrada fuera liberada así todas las zonas fueron cubiertas por un manto resplandeciente que dejo todo en silencio para siempre. Las maquinas en todo el planeta incluyendo los IS se desactivaron, la energía eléctrica desapareció dejándolo todo en una oscuridad total donde las cenizas caían del cielo sin parar.

En varios lugares estaban desconcertados con el extraño resplandor que se había ya extinguido. La lluvia negra marco el final de las hostilidades, los sobrevivientes vieron esto como un acto de una voluntad Superior que los instigaba a firmar un acuerdo de paz que Marcaria el final de una era oscura para dar inicio a una época pacifica.

En un día donde caían los pétalos de cerezos danzantes por el gentil viento se llevaría acabo una gran ceremonia en la prestigiosa "Academia IS" donde en su entrada se juntaron muchas personas civiles y cadenas televisivas del mundo para ser testigos de una revelación que cambiaria la historia de la humanidad.

Sistema de comunicación institucional: la ceremonia comenzara en tres minutos, por favor reúnanse en el jardín principal, gracias por su paciencia.

El jardín principal constaba de campos de todos los tipos de flores existentes del mundo que rodeaban el escenario ubicado en el Centro del mismo cuyo único acceso era un camino adornado también con flores a sus lados. Multitudes de chicas jóvenes estaban esperando de pie y en fila como un ejército a la llegada de la máxima figura de la institución, con los invitados en sus lugares y habiendo montado ya los equipos de filmación.

Tabane Shinonono: Hola a todos! Aquí esta la genio inigualable y directora de la mejor Academia del mundo "la Idol Tabane"!

-Exclamación-gritos de pasión de sus admiradoras-

Tabane: como ya sabrán Después de la reconstrucción de los países del mundo y por medio del "Pacto del Horizonte" es que se creo esta institución encargada de formar a los Pilotos IS de todos los países procurando que el uso de tal valiosa herramienta sea el correcto!

-Exclamación y mas gritos con silbidos de por medio-

Tabane: ya, ya, mis "pequeñas", han pasado siete largos años desde la gran guerra pero el hecho de estar reunidos hoy es para presentarles a mi nuevo alumno estrella!

-desconcierto, el público no entendía a que se refería-

Una limusina negra apareció por la parte de atrás del jardín avanzando con custodios a sus lados que iban sobre motocicletas y algunos autos negros que los seguían, esto desconcertó aun mas los presentes pero despertaba la curiosidad de las jóvenes cadetes. Al detenerse a un lado de Escenario una mujer de traje y gafas oscuras salio, sujeto la puerta del vehiculo quedándose así por un momento.

Tabane (un poco ruborizada): "Ikkun" ven conmigo!

Un chico descendió vestido con el uniforme de la Academia en negro, de cabello blanco con unos profundos ojos rojizos y una expresión seria comenzó a caminar hasta el escenario, mientras lo hacia las chicas hablaban entre ellas sobre quien era y por un hombre vestía el mismo uniforme que las cadetes Representantes, al llegar al lado de la directora esta exclamo:

El es "Ichika Orimura" el Primer y único hombre en el mundo en poder pilotear un IS!

El chico golpeo su pecho con su mano izquierda mientras hacia una reverencia, este era una especie de saludo militar.

Ichika: "Es un placer conocerlos, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí…"

Tabane (sonriendo): jujuju…

El público presente comenzó un gran escándalo, nadie podía creer que esto era cierto ya que nunca se logro que un chico fuese capaz de manipular un IS, los noticieros que transmitían esto en vivo trataban de explicar o entender esta situación.

Tabane: hay demasiada gente entupida aquí, Ikkun, por favor demostrándoles algo que las deje en silencio…

Ichika: como desee Srta. Tabane

El joven se separo un poco de la directora y alzo su mano derecha apuntando hacia el Cielo dejando ver un tipo de guante metálico que parecía ser parte de una armadura, respiro profundamente y grito.

Ichika: Ven a mi Byakushiki!

Una gran explosión de luz envolvió el escenario como si un trueno hubiese caído, un inmenso pilar resplandeciente se extendió conectando la tierra y el cielo momentáneamente, con un fuerte viento siendo liberado todos quedaron sin palabras al ver una figura Alada Emerger.

Ichika: aquí esta mi IS personal, el Poderoso Byakushiki…

Vestido con una armadura blanca de grandes Alas que cubrían parte del escenario estaba enfrente de todo el público un hombre equipado con el Infinite Stratos. Los escépticos se cayeron al suelo y los que pudieron procesar lo que veían dejaban ver una expresión de asombro.

Tabane (con los brazos en su espalda): OH, fue más espectacular de lo que pensé que seria, bien hecho Ikkun…

Ichika (asentando con la mirada): gracias…

Tabane: para satisfacer al cuerpo estudiantil y a "los otros" Ikkun hará ahora mismo la prueba de admisión para entrar a la Academia!

El Byakushiki desplegó sus Alas, con un fuerte estallido salio disparado del escenario elevándose a lo mas alto del cielo sobre la Academia mientras era observado por los presentes que no podían creer que ahora mismo se llevaría acabo una batalla entre pilotos IS.

Tabane: por seguridad es que se llevara acabo en las alturas, por eso implementaremos estas cámaras voladoras ultra sensibles y de alta definición para ver cada momento del encuentro de Admisión…

En lo mas alto del Cielo rodeados por el manto blanco de este y con el atardecer de testigo principal Ichika observaba quien seria su oponente, su instructor evaluador. Una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes con unos sutiles lentes que estaba equipada con una unidad armada con cuatro Gattlings , dos en cada una de las piernas, dos en cada uno de los brazos y unos lanzamisiles en los hombros, ella le sonrío amablemente, no dejaba de mirarlo.

Pantalla de comunicación: Ikkun! ella es Maya Yamada exValkiria de rango tres y encargada de evaluar a los nuevos cadetes, no te confíes de su naturaleza gentil y pasiva! ten cuidado!

Ichika:…..lo tendré…

Maya: jujuju, prometo que no te Hare sufrir mucho Orimura-kum, es un honor poder pelear contigo!

Ichika: no, el honor es Mio…."Yamada-Sensei"

-Materializando la Arma Principal "Red-Yukihira Sword"-

Ichika: con esta Espada saldré victorioso…

Maya: lo dudo mucho, pero es lindo ver tanta confianza en un rostro tan joven, lamento el tener que destruirla…

Activando el Ignition Boost el Byakushiki se propulso hacia ella blandiendo su espada hacia adelante en trayectoria para apuñalarla mientras Maya sonrío calibrando las Gattlings que comenzaron a disparar a alta velocidad.

Maya: caerás bastante pronto, "Orimura-Kum", jujuju.

Ichika: Gyahhh!

Impactando en el corazón del cielo teñido por el atardecer, con el sonido de las fuerzas chocando violentamente es que comienza la Batalla que marca el inicio de una era de épicos enfrentamientos jamás vistos.

Moviéndome por las calles de la ciudad adentro de la limusina negra, rodeado por guardaespaldas y soldados me dirigía a la prestigiosa Academia Is, hoy seria el día en que me anunciarían al mundo entero como una maravilla moderna. En frente mío estaba sentada la principal agente que el gobierno había puesto como mi protectora temporal.

"Sr. Orimura a partir de ahora será un ciudadano sin nacionalidad, es decir debido a las extraordinarias circunstancias que lo rodean Japón ha decidido junto a otros países revocarle su ciudadanía hasta definir cual será el gobierno que tendrá jurisdicción sobre UD"

La observaba sin decirle nada escuchando sus palabras con frialdad, en realidad no me importaba mucho que mi propio país, por miedo a que los otros tomaran represalias por considerar injusto que fuese yo su representante, me abandonara.

Ichika: No me interesa lo que tu gobierno tenga pensado hacer…mientras no se meta en mi camino nada malo ocurrirá…

Agente especial: ya veo, cabe decirle que su unidad personal IS es una maquina de origen desconocido que no tiene vínculos con ninguna industria de este país, así que puede destacar con ella o ser uno del resto como crea mejor para UD.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi guante de metal blanco, este era mi IS en su modo de espera, el seria mi compañero en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, la armadura que me protegería de todo daño y la espada con la que derrotaría cualquier adversidad. No pude evitar sonreír un poco, tal ves la idea de tener semejante maquina de mi lado me reconfortaba.

Agente especial: estamos llegando, cuando pise el suelo de la Academia automáticamente no será problema de este gobierno y de ningún otro, estará por su propia cuenta Sr. Orimura.

Ichika: eso me suena bien, mándele mis saludos a su gobierno…

Agente especial: ¡….!

Cuando se detuvo la limusina pude escuchar al publico murmurando entre si, el agente que acompañaba al conductor se bajo y me abrió "amablemente" la puerta. Espere hasta escuchar la voz que hace mucho deseaba oír.

"Ikkun ven comigo"

Ichika-Tabane-san, llego la hora de volvernos a ver…-:…..

Al salir observe a muchas mujeres que no dejaban de mirarme asombradas, vi. Donde estaba la directora de esta institución y me dirigí hacia ella con tranquilidad, desvíe un poco la mirada para ver que tipo de chicas eran las Cadetes, no pude ver nada que me llamara la atención.

Al llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba note su gentil sonrisa que aun recordaba, Tabane me dijo "te extrañaba IKKUN" en tono bajo, creo que solo yo pude escucharla.

Tabane: les presento al único y primer hombre capaz de pilotear un IS en todo el mundo "Orimura Ichika"!

Levante mi brazo y golpee mi pecho con el puño así mismo hice una reverencia mientras los saludaba, escuche muchos suspiros de elogios que indicaba que había logrado una buena opinión de mi con la presentación.

Dirigí mí mirada sutilmente hacia las cadetes de nuevo, esta vez buscaba a mi amiga de la infancia y hermana menor de Tabane.

Ichika-ella debería estar-:….

Rápidamente mi atención cayó sobre una chica de largos cabellos dorados con unos hermosos ojos azules, ella me sonreía con dulzura, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

Ichika:….

Chica desconocida:….

Al percatarme que aun había algo de incredulidad sobe mi "habilidad especial" sabia que no estarían conformes hasta verla personalmente, Tabane también se percato de esto y por eso mi pidió indirectamente que desplegara mi IS.

Como si fuese un superhéroe levante mi brazo hacia el Cielo y con gran naturalidad llame por primera vez a mi "compañero".

Ichika: Ven a mi "Byakushiki"!

Siendo más impresionante de lo que me habían informado la primera convocación fue extraordinaria, envuelto en energía pura que afectaba mí alrededor, poco a poco me fui equipando con las partes de la resplandeciente Armadura Blanca hasta por fin desplegar las Alas que disiparon la gran luz que me rodeaba dejando escapar una fuerte onda de impacto. Todos se quedaron sin palabras pero con sus expresiones y su silencio hablaban por si solos de lo genial que fue.

Tabane: no solo son testigos del Primer IS equipado sobre un chico si no que también lo verán en acción ahora mismo!

Ichika:..."Ignition Boost"

En un segundo Salí disparado hacia las alturas, volando a una velocidad supersónica me dirigí a lo mas alto del Cielo donde se llevaría acabo mi "Batalla de Ingreso", al detenerme en el punto acordado busque al enemigo con mi ojos observando a mi alrededor hasta por fin dar con ella.

Chica misteriosa: Te estaba esperando "Orimura-kum"

Ichika: ¡!

Una hermosa chica de cabello verde corto, con lentes y un voluminoso cuerpo me observaba con una preciosa sonrisa, su persona nada amenazante era fuertemente contrarestada por su IS que era inmenso, parecía un Titán armado para destruir todo a su paso.

Ichika:….

Monitor Holográfico: puedes oírme y verme, Ikkun?

Ichika: Tabane-san, te veo y escucho sin problemas…

Tabane: Ikkun, ella es Yamada Maya una exValkiria de tercer grado encargada de evaluar a los Cadetes, no te fíes de su apariencia pasiva, ten cuidado Ikkun!

Ichika: no te preocupes….

Al desaparecer el holograma, Yamada río en un tono bajo mientras me miraba fijamente, estaba un poco ruborizada. Unos aparatos pequeños volaban a nuestro alrededor grabándonos sin acercarse demasiado, una fuerte y helada brisa se sentía recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

Yamada: sos bastante lindo "Ikkun"

Ichika: gracias, supongo, Ud. tampoco esta nada mal…

Yamada: OH…

Ichika: ¡!, d…discúlpeme por eso…

Yamada: n…no esta bien…yo soy linda para ti?

Ichika (un poco ruborizado): c…claro!, es muy hermosa "Yamada-Sensei"…

Yamada (sonriendo): gracias…

Ichika: ¡…!

Yamada: bien, iniciemos con esto! Veras el poder del grupo máximo de la gran Guerra…las Invencibles Valkyrias!

Inmediatamente después de sentir el peligro materialice el arma principal y única de mi unidad, la "Red-Yukihira" una copia de la Espada que mi "hermana" blandía en el pasado, la diferencia era el color Escarlata que yo poseía mientras que la de ella era una Espada Negra.

Ichika: con esta espada saldré victorioso…

Yamada: jujuju, lo dudo mucho Orimura-Kum…

Sus Gattlings comenzaron a rotar preparándose para disparar, aprovechando esa respuesta tardía active una vez mas el Ignition Boost para atacarla de frente con una estocada penetrante, la derribaría con el primer golpe.

Ichika: Gyahhh!

Yamada: no duraras mucho de esa forma Orimura-kum, jujuju….

Sus grandes armas dispararon ráfagas tras otra de munición pesada, cambie la posición de mi espada para rechazar los proyectiles con estocadas laterales muy precisas, ante su asombro logre acercarme lo suficiente para encestarle un "Gatotsut" directamente.

Yamada: ¡!

Ichika: no podrás escapar de mi!

Un fuerte sonido repercutió en los cielos teñidos por la puesta de sol, con el cuerpo estudiantil y demás personas testigos de este espectacular inicio y la sonrisa de la directora comenzaba esta gran Batalla.

En el salón de primer año una chica se había quedado dormida sobre su pupitre ignorando las repetidas llamadas de sus compañeras y del sistema de comunicación, al parecer estaba sola.

"Exclamación, el publico ahí afuera esta gritando fuertemente, al parecer "algo especial" esta sucediendo"

Pensaba mientras oía el sonido proveniente del exterior, percatándose que las clases ya habían terminado se levanto para irse a su habitación. Por los corredores veía las pantallas holográficas que por orden de la directora habían sido activadas, parecían mostrar una batalla entre pilotos IS.

"Será una contienda importante?,por eso es que esta en las pantallas?...igual

No me interesa estar en un evento hecho por ella aunque sea ser una espectadora…"

Después de un momento ella suspiro levemente, acento un poco su cabeza, de verdad no parecía importarle mucho esa "Batalla Especial", siguió caminado ignorando todas las pantallas que estaban a su alrededor incluso fingía no poder escucharlas.

Tabane: vamos Ikkun!

Cadetes: woow!Es muy rápido!Increíble!

"Dijo Ikkun?!"

La joven se exalto al escuchar ese nombre, rápidamente comenzó a correr con dirección al jardín Principal, mientras lo hacia repetía en su mente una pregunta que no parecía tener la respuesta.

"Ikkun….digo, Ichika esta aquí?,pero por que?! "

Con el Gatotsut del Byakushiki la instructora debió bloquearlo con sus brazos equipados de una aleación reforzada aun así el impacto fue tan fuerte que la despidió hacia atrás con mucha brutalidad.

Maya-que fuerza!-: urgh!

Ichika: ! ¡

Desde su posición contraataco con las cuatro Gattlings al mismo tiempo, esta vez sus ráfagas eran mas precisas y constantes, Ichika trato de evadirlas pero fue alcanzado de inmediato.

Ichika (cubriéndose con la espada):…maldición…

Retrocediendo a alta velocidad tratando de disminuir la cantidad de impactos comenzó a ejecutar estocadas mientras retrocedía interceptando varios de ellos, inesperadamente Maya Yamada logro alcanzarlo Deteniéndose un instante enfrente de Ichika. Ella lo observaba sonriente hasta que disparo todos sus misiles a quemarropa, a tal corta distancia la explosión fue inmensa.

Ichika: ngh!

Maya: jujuju

Ichika en llamas caía a alta velocidad mientras se percataba del gran daño recibido a sus escudos. Yamada disparo una segunda oleada de sus misiles casi a la misma vez que la primera, estos se dirigieron directamente al Byakushiki quien acelero en picada, con la velocidad combinada de la caída y de sus propulsores tomo gran distancia de ellos. Ichika se detuvo repentinamente, se puso en pose de Battou y se lanzo contra la horda de proyectiles.

Ichika: Gyahhh!

Con destellantes movimientos fueron cortados cada uno de los misiles que explotaron en el aire, envuelto entre el humo, Orimura fue alcanzado de nuevo por Maya quien lo sujeto del cuello con gran fuerza impulsándolo hacia abajo.

Maya: eso fue magnifico Orimura-kum, pero sigue sin ser suficiente!

Ichika: !¡

Con una velocidad supersónica ella lo lanzo contra el suelo de uno de los campos de la Academia generando un gran impacto que hizo temblar la tierra y levantando un fuerte viento que sacudió a los espectadores. Entre ellos, sus gritos y asombro, la chica de pelos dorados era la única que no se veía afectada.

Chica desconocida:…..

Tabane: ohhhhh, eso si fue un gran golpe! Espero que Ikkun este bien…

Entre el polvo tambaleante se levantaba el Byakushiki, Ichika demostraba una mirada pensativa, si decir nada, EL solo se limpio la sangre de su boca con su mano izquierda, Con Yamada por encima de El observándolo detenidamente.

Daño al escudo del 57%(Ichika) -Daño del escudo del 20% (Yamada)

Ichika: Byakushiki analiza la unidad enemiga…

-Análisis Óptico Activado -Escaneo del enemigo en progreso-Escaneo completado: la unidad del adversario en un Raphael Revive Custom Modificado—error—error-

Ichika (su armadura es muy pesada y aun así a logrado alcanzarme): ¡!... Un IS de segunda generación?….

Yamada: vaya, sabes usar el sistema de reconocimiento de tu Is, eso es increíble!

Ichika:…..

Terminando de limpiar su sangre, Orimura despego hacia el cielo con gran velocidad, naturalmente su enemigo lo siguió ante una multitud que gritaba emocionadamente. De nuevo en las alturas Maya continuo disparando sus Gattlings contra Ichika, este se movió velozmente hasta desaparecer entre las nubes.

Maya: planea usar el manto de nubes que nos rodea como un escudo? Pues continuare disparando hasta dar con El!

Las nubes fueron bombardeadas por Ráfagas de munición pesada siguiendo la posible trayectoria del objetivo, desde su costado izquierdo apareció el Byakushiki con su arma lista para atacar.

Ichika: ourgh!

Maya: ¡!

Logrando impactar al enemigo con una estocada tajante que de nuevo fue interceptada a duras penas por los brazos brindados. Después de ser separados por el fuerte impacto Maya disparo sus misiles de nuevo, Ichika se propulso hacia el interior de la nubes, grandes explosiones las iluminaron.

Maya: es demasiado rápido!

Desde atrás de ella reapareció su enemigo listo para cortarla en dos, como su Unidad no era tan fácil de girar sobre ella misma no podía llegar a tiempo para bloquear el golpe.

Ichika (como pensé, ella a estado usando el Ignition Boost para impactarme de frente, como esta es una habilidad que da a la unidad una increíble velocidad que solo va en una dirección):…..

Maya:….

Ichika: la Yukihira posee la habilidad de "Anular Barreras", es decir, que puede destrozar las defensas del enemigo de un golpe bien encestado si están al máximo, pero como Ud. ya recibió daño será derrotada!

Bip-bip-bip

Ichika: ¿?

Maya: es una lastima, pero de verdad creías que seria así?

Rodeando al Byakushiki aparecieron minas que flotaban en el aire suspendidas emitiendo un sonido muy bajo, todas ellas estaban puestas de tal forma que creaban un campo Explosivo a espaldas de Yamada.

Ichika-en que momento las soltó?!-: maldición!

Maya (sonriendo): adiós Orimura-Kum…

Todas explotaron consecutivamente atrapando a Ichika en medio de una enorme explosión que cubrió todo el Cielo, la poderosa onda expansiva llego hasta la Academia volando algunos vidrios, todo se estremeció por un instante.

Tabane (con su mano levantada contra su frente): OH, es como si el sol estuviera en medio del Cielo nocturno!

Cadetes murmurando:

Es imposible sobrevivir a algo así!

El impacto debe de haber destrozado su IS!

Chica de cabellos dorados (sonriendo):….

Logrando salir por la entrada principal, la chica del salón miro hacia el cielo enrojecido, solo podía ver una inmensa bola de fuego. Dirigió su mirada hacia las pantallas holográficas donde solo aparecía la Instructora Yamada observando de lejos la explosión.

Chica del salón: ¡Ichika!

Su fuerte grito era tapado por la conmoción de la multitud, en las alturas el infierno creado allí comenzaba a desaparecer, fragmentos de las minas brotaban como las cenizas en el viento cayendo y perdiéndose en el paisaje.

Maya: como ex valkiria hubo muchas veces en que el enemigo trato de derribarme por atrás así que es natural que desarrollara una defensa aprovechándome de esa debilidad de mi Unidad…no sabes cuantos eh derrotado con eso…

-Silencio-un fuerte y frío viento se siente-

Nada parecía venir de adentro del gran humo rodeado de llamas, como era de esperarse nada podía seguir después de eso, solo restaba ver como había quedado su contrincante. Unos ojos color carmesí destellaron en medio de las llamas tomando por sorpresa a la ExValkyria quien retrocedió.

-Ajuste de Formato Completo-Reiniciando Unidad-

-Byakushiki en línea-sistemas funcionando al 100%-no se detectan anormalidades- Sincronización con el Piloto concluida satisfactoriamente-

Ichika (con sus ojos encendidos):….

Maya:…increíble…

Desplegando sus nuevas alas disipando el denso humo y fuego que lo rodeaba el Byakushiki emergía con una nueva forma blandiendo la Espada Heredada, el rostro de Ichika demostraba confianza mientras su armadura brillaba como si hubiera sido revivida.

Maya: no puede ser! Ese es el "Primer Cambio"?!Acaso has estado peleando contra mi usando la configuración de la industria del traje?!

Ichika: llego la hora de poner fin a esto, Yamada-sensei…

Maya-sus ojos brillan?,no, es su mirada la que esta encendida!-: hum…

Sobreponiéndose a lo acontecido disparo sus Gattlings con todo su poderío, Ichika se desplazo a tal velocidad que eludió fácilmente las ráfagas precisas del enemigo, Maya no podía creer ese aumento de velocidad pero aun así conservo la calma y disparo sus misiles combinados con las Gattlings.

Maya: esta es la defensa absoluta!

Ichika:….

Todos loa ataques fueron nuevamente esquivados, como si un trueno centellante se le acercaba sin poder hacer nada mas que recibir el impacto, sin embargo ella recordó que tenia a su alrededor varias Minas que al menor movimiento explotarían acabando por fin con su enemigo.

Maya-su defensa debe estar al 78% dañada, no podrá resistir esto-: jujuju

Ichika-es completamente diferente, se mueve como si la Armadura fuera mis propios brazos y piernas!...: Esta armadura ya es mi unidad personal…

Sorprendentemente paso por el campo minado antes de que los censores reaccionaran a tiempo dejando un camino de explosiones atrás, con todo su poder blandió su espada con las dos manos para cortar finalmente al enemigo.

Maya: ¡!

Ichika: Técnica Suprema: Destellos Gemelos!

Un gran impacto repelió las nubes a su alrededor, el Byakushiki termino a espaldas del enemigo con la Espada en posición horizontal enfrente de su rostro debajo de sus ojos Carmesí, del lado de Maya su Unidad y Ella misma fueron cortados en forma de una X Escarlata.

Maya: ¡!

Ichika:…

La unidad de Yamada se prendió fuego para luego explotar en un inmenso estallido que se podía ver desde el suelo, sus escudos habían colapsado recibiendo un severo daño directo que también afecto su armadura. El público ovacionaba el final inesperado de tal gloriosa batalla.

Tabane (sonriente y con una mirada brillante): parece ser que la opinión sobre ti "Ikkun" a mejorado mucho, jujuju.

Cadetes:

"Woow!Ese chico de verdad derroto a Yamada-sensei?!"

"Es bastante bueno!"

"No puedo creerlo!"

"Es muy guapo y genial!"

Chica de cabellos dorados (sonriendo): bien hecho, "Ikkun"

Chica del salón (muy alegre): Ichika…

En las pantallas apareció un acercamiento de Ichika mientras estaba escrito la palabra" vencedor". Del humo de la explosión comenzó a caer Yamada inconciente pero al instante fue atrapada por el joven.

Ichika (mirándola seriamente): fue una gran pelea, volvamos a luchar algún día "Yamada-Sensei".

Maya:….

Ichika: ¡!

Maya (abriendo un poco los ojos): O…Orimura-kum…?

Ichika (sonriendo):….

Maya (sonrojada): ah…

Ella se volvió a desmayar con toda la cara colorada, Ichika comenzó a descender adonde estaba Tabane esperándolo con una gran sonrisa, el cuerpo medico estaba preparado para atender las heridas del que resultara derrotado. El público estallo en gritos apasionados aclamando por el vencedor.

Tabane: gracias a todos por su Pasión! Pero el día ha terminado y deben volver de inmediato a sus habitaciones, mañana podrán interactuar con Ikkun!

Ichika:…

Tabane: Ikkun!Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Ichika: ¡!

Inesperadamente ella corrió hacia El, Ichika se sorprendió un poco pero igual ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras sonreían.

Tabane: bienvenido a la Academia IS!

Ichika:…gracias Tabane-san…

CAPITULO UNO: INFINITE STRATOS FINALIZADO

Nota del autor: aquí comenzaría el mismo ending visto en la segunda temporada, algunos cambios serian que detrás de Ichika solo están Maya y Tabane siguiéndolo, Uds. elijan cual es la del póster.


	2. Chapter 2: ACADEMIA IS

CAPITULO DOS: ACADEMIA IS

Caminando por los desolados pasillos en medio de la noche, seguía a la directora hasta donde será mi hogar en la Academia, mientras ella demuestra su felicidad con una gran sonrisa.

Ichika: así que debo quedarme a vivir en esta Academia?

Tabane: eso será por un tiempo hasta que veamos que hacer con tu situación pero no te preocupes! Hay muchas chicas viviendo en los dormitorios del campus!

Ichika:…no me refería a eso…

Al ser una institución muy prestigiosa existía la posibilidad o la opción de poder vivir en ella gracias a los dormitorios hechos para tal fin, sin embargo como soy el único chico en todas las instalaciones no puedo estar en los dormitorios con las chicas.

Ichika:…donde me hospedare si no son los dormitorios?

Tabane (oprimiendo el botón que abre la puerta de la habitación): pues…te quedaras conmigo!

Ichika: ¡!

Al abrir la puerta se veía una enorme habitación decorada con muchos adornos de porcelana y peluches, había piezas de maquinarias en el suelo y sobre la gran mesa del centro, en el fondo una gran ventana dejaba ver las instalaciones por completo.

Ichika: OH…

Tabane: esa será la cama donde dormirás, Ikkun…

Era una cama enorme de estilo victoriano, no cabía duda de que dos personas podrían dormir sin problemas en ella…esperen un momento, donde dormiré yo? Tengo un malpresentimiento….

Ichika (un poco sonrojado): este…donde dormiré Tabane-san?

Tabane (sonriendo):…..

Ella me miro de una manera bastante coqueta, mientras lo hacia junto sus manos y comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro tratando de contener su aparentemente emoción. Luego de su linda boca salieron las palabras que confirmaban mi intuición.

Tabane: por supuesto que conmigo! Deja tus cosas por ahí y vayamos a la cama!

Ichika: es en serio?

Tabane (sonriendo): crees que bromeo?,lo que digo es en serio!

Ichika (desviando un poco la mirada): ¡…!

Tabane: eh?, no quieres dormir conmigo?

Ichika: por supuesto que si, pero…estará bien?

Tabane se me abalanzo encima abrazándome con fuerza mientras que con su cara me acariciaba frotándola contra mi rostro, ella estaba realmente feliz por poder estar conmigo después de tanto tiempo.

Tabane: si es con Ikkun esta bien!

Ichika: hum….

Sin oponer ninguna resistencia acepte con una sonrisa su proposición, Tabane me devolvió el gesto mientras saltaba por todo el cuarto, deje mis pertenencias a un lado de la cama, por las dudas de que se presentara alguna emergencia me deje el traje que usaba para pilotear mi IS.

Ichika (preparando su lado de la cama):…

Tabane: eh? Vas a dormir así?

Ichika: si, algún problema?

Tabane (con un dedo en su boca y una mirada triste):…..

Ichika: Tabane-san….que sucede?

Tabane: es que…pensé que ibas a dormir sin ropa…

Ichika: ¡!

Por que pensó eso?!, es cierto que dormíamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños pero nunca desnudos!Argh! Esto me tomo por sorpresa! Será que ella aun me ve como a un niño?!...o podría ser que Tabane sienta algo por mi?

Ichika (un poco sonrojado):….

Tabane (con una mirad de decepción):….

Ichika: b…bueno, debo estar preparados si pasara alguna emergencia…pues

Tabane: ya esta!

Ichika: e…esta?...que significa…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar Tabane-san se comenzó a desnudar como si yo no estuviera! No pude evitar notar que su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Ichika:….

Tabane:…no quieres verme sin ropa?

Ichika: ¡!

Tabane (con tono juguetón): "Ikkun"…

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa y ruborizado): n…nunca dije que no…

Tabane: bien!Entonces me termino de desnudar!

Tome su mano antes de que pudiera desprenderse del vestido que llevaba completamente, ella me miro sorprendida, no podía verla directamente a los ojos así mientras trataba de juntar fuerzas para hablar ella comenzó a reír sutilmente.

Ichika: aunque seria algo "gratificante" creo que ya tuve muchas emociones fuertes por un día…

Tabane: OH…como quieras Ikkun…

Ella me sonrío dulcemente, me sentí aliviado, le di la espalda para así ir a mi lado de la cama, estaba bastante nervioso y no dejaba de pensar en ella, entonces escuche la risa picarona de Tabane. Al voltear mi cabeza la vi. Sin la pollera puesta, solo tenia la parte de arriba del vestido.

Tabane: jujuju, que tal esta emoción?

Ichika: OH…que bellas piernas tienes Tabane-san…

Tabane: lo se, te gusto así?

Ichika:…estas perfecta…

Tabane (un poco sonrojada y una mirada provocativa):…estas colorado Ikkun…

Ichika:….

Después de esa escena nos metimos en la cama después de apagar las luces, ella me abrazo del cuello apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho, parecía bastante feliz.

Tabane: buenas noches Ikkun…

Ichika:…que descanses…

Ella se durmió rápidamente, parecía que el evento la canso mas de lo que imagine, en mi caso me quede pensando mientras la miraba seriamente. Tabane era más dulce de lo que recordaba, no pude evitar envolverla con el brazo en que se apoyaba.

Ichika (con la mano libre sobre su frente):….

Tabane:…Ikkun…

Ichika-esta soñando conmigo?-: así serán mis noches en este lugar?

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me quede dormido con mi rostro mirando hacia otro lado mientras Tabane estaba roja como un tomate murmurando.

Noticiero de país A: acaba de suceder un hecho que cambiara la historia del mundo…

Noticiero de país B: un hombre ha podido usar por primera vez un IS!Encima en una pelea de verdad!

Noticiero de país c: Ichika Orimura es el nombre del único hombre capaz de pilotear un Is!

Noticiero de país d: Japón ha anunciado que no tienen ninguna conexión con el piloto masculino, es decir que no es propiedad de ese país!

"Que será del futuro de este chico que no pertenece a ningún país u organización?"

Mientras veía la televisión, la chica del salón estaba perdida en sus recuerdos recostada sobre su cama sin su compañera de cuarto presente, inquieta y furiosa recordaba uno en particular.

Chica del salón:….maldición…estaba tan cerca y aun así…!

Al decender, la directora los esperaba con un equipo medico y el personal de seguridad, las cadetes miraban celosas como su Sensei fue traída como una Princesa por el apuesto chico. Al dejarla los custodios rodearon al joven quien hizo desaparecer su Armadura.

-Nota: Orimura lleva puesto su traje negro de batalla.

Tabane: estoy orgullosa Ikkun, por ahora ven conmigo!, te has ganado un buen descanso!

Ichika (cerrando los ojos ignorando a la multitud):….

Ante los presentes que deseaban acércasele para elogiarlo o hacerles varias preguntas Ichika fue llevado adentro del Instituto sin ser molestado. Las chicas se decepcionaron y se quejaban en vano. Resonó el comunicador principal indicando que todas debían volver a sus habitaciones.

La chica del salón (Houki Shinonono) trato sin lograrlo de acercársele, si no hubiera sido por las cadetes que estaban en el medio tal ves lo hubiera logrado.

Ichika:…

Houki (con una mirada triste):…cuanto ha pasado…desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos…no has cambiado nada…aun siento ese gran vacío que hay entre nosotros…

"Pareces tan inalcanzable…eres ese guerrero que blande su espada con gran fuerza y espíritu….pero que esta caminando solo por un sendero incierto…"

Houki:…Ichika, hace tanto que no nos veíamos…

Houki:….si tan solo hubieras volteado hacia donde estaba…tal ves…

Houki (apretando sus puños): por que…justo tenias que estar al lado de esa mujer?

Al día siguiente Ichika se levanto temprano, mas precisamente antes de la salida del sol, dejando a Tabane continuar durmiendo por que pensó que parecía que hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien por eso se fue silenciosamente de su cuarto. Orimura llevaba un pequeño portafolios, un mapa de las ubicaciones de los salones y las clases que debería tomar. Al llegar a la gran Fuente de la Academia percibió un dulce aroma que desconocía.

Ichika: ¿?

Chica del cabello dorado: ¡!

Sentada en la fuente, con una mano tocando la superficie del agua y la otra en su regazo, estaba la chica que le había llamado la atención durante la ceremonia de presentación. Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que ella le sonriera.

Chica de cabello dorado (sonriendo):…

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa):…

El joven se le acerco lentamente, entonces ella levanto su brazo dejando ver la parte superior de su mano, Ichika lo pensó un poco. Se agacho levemente hasta tomar su mano con la suya y besarla.

Ichika: es un placer señorita…

Chica de cabellos dorados: Ud. tiene finos modales…

Ante su preciosa manera de sonreír Orimura se quedo en silencio mirándola un poco desconcertado, ella acerco su mano hasta su boca y río un poco. Ambos se quedaron una ves mas perdidos en los ojos del otro por un corto tiempo.

Ichika:…puedo saber su nombre?

Chica de cabellos dorados: por supuesto! Soy Cecilia Alcott….

Ichika: Cecilia…

Cecilia: Ud. es Orimura Ichika, no es así?

Ichika: esta en lo correcto…

Cecilia (sonriendo): o debo decirle "Ikkun"?

Ichika (un poco ruborizado): hum…no es necesario llamarme así, Ichika esta bien…

Cecilia: OH…entonces Ichika…"Ichika-san"!

Ichika (serio):…deslumbrante…

Cecilia: ¿?

Ichika: Ud.…digo, Cecilia, eres como una estrella en lo alto del Cielo…brillas intensamente…

Ella se quedo un poco sorprendida por sus palabras, estaba algo ruborizada mientras veía como Ichika desviaba la mirada un poco colorado. Después de un tiempo sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, los ojos azules de Cecilia contrarrestaban con los ojos rojos del joven.

Cecilia (sonriendo): sus ojos son hermosos Ichika-san…

Ichika (sonrojado):…gracias…, entonces, que haces aquí Cecilia?

Cecilia: me gusta esperar a que salga el sol antes de ir a clases, Ud. esta explorando las instalaciones?

Ichika: deseaba conocer más este lugar, pero es más grande de lo que creí…

Cecilia: ah, quiere que le de una visita personal?

Ichika: eso seria de mucha ayuda…

Comunicador institucional: atención cadetes! Las clases iniciaran para los de Primer año, vayan a sus aulas inmediatamente.

Cecilia: ese es nuestro llamado, parece ser que debemos posponer nuestra pequeña incursión.

Ichika: es una lastima, pero que se va a hacer…

Cecilia: pues vamos…

Ichika (doblo su brazo y se inclino para que ella se agarrase de el):…

Cecilia: OH…de verdad que Ud. es muy educado…

Ichika:…

Cecilia (sonriente le tomo del brazo):….

Antes de irse el Sol comenzó a salir tiñendo toda la oscuridad de un color amarillento, Cecilia se puso como una niña que descubría algo nuevo y fantástico, Ichika en silencio la miro con unos ojos profundos. Para llegar a su salón debían pasar por los Hangares de reparación y desarrollo de armas para los Is, como las clases de los cursos de segundo y tercer año no comenzaban si no hasta la tarde el lugar estaba lleno de gente reparando u optimizando sus Unidades.

Las Instalaciones de Mantenimiento:

Ichika (observando las unidades que están en estado de reposo): todos pueden usar estas instalaciones?

Cecilia: claro! Pero debes reservar un Hangar ya que muchos vienen a afinar sus unidades en las horas recreativas o horas extras!

Ichika:…..

Al seguir pasando entre chicas que corrían de aquí para allá llevando equipos ligeros y algunos pesados las miradas cayeron rápidamente en ellos, por la escena parecía como un Caballero estuviera escoltando a su Princesa, Cecilia sonreía mientras Ichika tenia una expresión seria.

Chica de tercero A: Ese no es el único piloto masculino del mundo?

Chica de segundo A: OH! Es mas lindo de lo que vi. Por las pantallas!

Chica de segundo B: Anda con una chica muy linda también!Serán Pareja?!

Chica de tercero B: no pensé que se viera tan bien…desearía estar de nuevo en Primero!

Continuaron los comentarios, todas se quedaron murmurando ignorando así sus propios proyectos, al avanzar mas se escucharon algunas voces que no eran tan amistosas, esto llamo prontamente la atención del joven. En uno de los puestos de mantenimiento tres chicas mayores habían arrinconado a otra que parecía ser de menor edad.

Chica mayor con una cicatriz en el ojo: miserable renacuajo! Así que intentabas dañar nuestras unidades antes del Gran Torneo!

Chica joven (moviendo su cabeza negándolo):….

Chica mayor de pelo corto: no te hagas la tonta!Vimos como tocabas nuestras herramientas!

Chica joven:….

Chica mayor con una trenza en el pelo: sos de primer año no es así?, querías darle ventaja a tus débiles compañeros? Malditos cobardes!

Chica joven (mirándola sonriendo):…..

Una mirada despreocupada adornada con una simple sonrisa, un uniforme con las mangas demasiado largas que tapaban las manos y una tranquilidad anormal ante tal situación, estas características fueron las que Ichika mas destacaba en su mente, Cecilia miraba desconcertada lo que sucedía. Después de varios insultos sin respuesta por parte de la acusada una de las acusadoras se preparo para golpearla.

Chica mayor de cabello corto: te lo has buscado! Te daré tu merecido!

Ichika: detente ahí!

Se voltearon al escuchar la potente voz que resonó por todo el Hangar, todo los demás sonidos exceptuando de las maquinas se habían detenido, parado enfrente de ellas estaba un chico acompañado de una hermosa mujer. La mirada fría del portador de unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre le provoco un gran escalofrío a cada una de ellas, la chica de ojos despreocupados se le quedo mirando asombrada.

Chica mayor con una cicatriz en el ojo: quien demonios eres? no ves que estamos ocupadas!

Ichika: conozco a esa chica, si tienen algún problema con ella hablen conmigo!

Chica mayor con una cicatriz en el ojo: ¡!

Chica mayor con una trenza en el cabello: ah, es Ichika Orimura! El bicho raro de primer año!

Ichika: bicho raro? Acaso nunca se han visto en el espejo?

Chica mayor con una trenza en el cabello: que?!

La mujer de cabello corto interrumpió intercambiando una mirada agresiva con Orimura quien la contrarresto con una mirada seria, los ojos color violetas de la mayor resaltaban, las otras dos solo la miraban sin entenderla.

"Soy Allessa representante de Hungría, es un placer Ichika Orimura…

La dama con la marca Honorable es Drianna representante de Escocia, La de la trencita es Mikami representante de Japón, juntas somos la Triada Legendaria"

Posando como soldados de elite con sus manos para atrás fueron fuertemente aplaudidas por sus compañeras, al parecer eran muy conocidas entre las estudiantes, Ichika ignorando esto dirigió su mirada por un instante hacia la chica de su misma edad, esta se percato de ello y trato de llegar pero Mikami se interpuso. Sintiendo la mirada fija de los Ojos Rojos la representante de Japón se hizo para atrás, así la joven llego hasta Orimura.

Ichika: estas bien?

Joven (asentando con la cabeza aun sonriendo): si…

Cecilia:….

Allessa: ya que quieres responder por esa chica, tendrás que pelear por ella!

Ichika: deseas luchar contra mi?

Drianna: enfrentarte a nosotras es todo un privilegio para alguien de tu nivel…

Mikami: somos el grupo que a ganado los Torneos de equipos durante tres años seguidos!

Allessa: es decir que somos muy poderosas, de verdad crees que puedes con el desafío?

Ichika: por supuesto!

Chica joven (jalándole la manga del uniforme): oye, por que harías algo tan peligroso?

Ichika (con unos ojos decididos mirándola): ellas te hicieron pasar un muy mal rato, no es normal que me vengue por ti?...

Chica joven (ruborizada): !¡

Cecilia: jujuju

Con un intercambio de filosas miradas entre los cuatro participantes; se sello la realización del enfrentamiento, un silencio total era lo que había en los hangares, con semejante presión en el aire las demás cadetes solo observaban expectantes.

-Sueño-Sueño-

Uwahhh…que linda noche eh pasado!Hace tanto que no dormía tan bien!

-Sueño-Sueño-

No quiero levantarme…quiero seguir durmiendo con mi Ikkun!

-buscando-buscando-

¡¿?!

Tabane se despertó en el mismo momento que sintió con su mano que no estaba su chico para aferrarse a El. Desconcertada miro por todo el cuarto tratando de ubicarlo sin resultado, sus orejas mecánicas se levantaron completamente activando su modalidad de rastreo.

Tabane (abrazando la almohada): Ikkun?, donde estas?

Se quedo pensando un momento en silencio mientras miraba el techo, solo podía imaginarse que Ikkun se había levantado temprano para prepararle un delicioso almuerzo como una sorpresa. Esto provoco una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tabane (sonrojada abrazando con fuerza la almohada): hum, Ikkun…

De repente se manifestaron ante ella distintas pantallas holográficas que parpadeaban, sin entender que sucedía solo las miro detenidamente hasta percatarse de que era la información que le mostraba.

-Detectada activación del Byakushiki-

Tabane: eh? Tan temprano? Mostradme donde esta!

Ubicación: Arena De Batalla numero Cuatro-Estado: iniciando secuencia de batalla contra múltiples objetivos-

Tabane: ah?! Es muy Pronto para estar luchando…

Tabane:….

Con unos ojos inquietos se quedo pensando mientras veía las pantallas, después de una pauta prolongada recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerro sus ojos, sus orejas metálicas se desactivaron.

Tabane: mmm...…creo que Ikkun tendrá varios problemas…

Tabane (abriendo los ojos con su boca tapada por la almohada):…..

Tabane (con una mirada preocupada): espero que no salga herido…

En el salón de clases numero 1-1 la instructora Yamada Maya con algunos vendajes en el cuello, la cabeza y en un brazo. Estaba enseñando a sus cadetes sobre las Batallas sucedidas en la época de la gran guerra, todo el salón miraba hacia el pupitre en el que debería estar el alumno estrella de la directora.

Maya: como verán, la Batalla del Desierto fue una de las mas extensas que logro abarca no solo el territorio desértico si no que también a las lejanas montañas…

Alumna A (levantando la mano): Disculpe Sensei, donde esta Orimura?

Alumna B: Ufa!, yo quería que viniera!

Alumna C: deseaba tanto poder hablar con El…que decepcionante!

Houki:….

Maya (un poco sonrojada): Tranquilas,… yo también estoy decepcionada…quería hablar con Orimura-kum sobre la magnifica batalla de ayer!

Por un breve momento ella recordó las escenas de su enfrentamiento con el Byakushiki, fue la mejor pelea que había tenido en mucho tiempo o tal ves la mejor de su vida, eso pensaba. Pero lo que mas le gustaba recordar era cuando el joven la cargo como a una doncella entre sus fuertes brazos, ver su angelical rostro en sus recuerdos le hacia hervir la sangre.

Maya (con una mano en su rostro y colorada): hum, es la primera ves que me tocan así…Orimura-kum u/u…

Sin darse cuenta la clase la observaba fijamente, ver a su profesora en ese estado por un chico era algo muy llamativo, la única que ignoraba la escena de Yamada-Sensei era Houki. Perdida en sus pensamientos trataba de encontrar una respuesta al por que la ausencia de Orimura en su primer día en la Academia.

Houki (mirando hacia la ventana apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo): me pregunto…si estará con esa mujer?…Ichika…

Refiriéndose a su hermana mayor Tabane Shinonono la gran Creadora y Líder de la Academia IS desde hace mucho que su relación no era la mejor, sin saber en que momento se volvieron tan distantes Houki evitaba pensar en ello.

Houki: por que no puedes alejarte de ella?, por que no puedes mirarme solo a mi cuando ella esta presente?...

Desde que se conocieron Tabane era muy unida a Ichika, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos platicando, paseando por las instalaciones militares o en el mismo Dojo de su familia, como ella era una figura sumamente importante no podía ir con cualquiera si no con alguien de mucha confianza.

Houki (mirada triste): en ves de elegir a alguien de su familia o a su mejor amiga Eligio estar con El….Ichika…

En la Arena Numero Cuatro elevándose sobre un escenario lleno de penumbras y un gélido viento, el Byakushiki desplegaba sus gloriosas Alas entre la bruma.

Deteniéndose en el punto más alto desvío la mirada para hacer reconocimiento de la zona.

Ichika: la visibilidad es nula, los vientos son bastantes fuertes y no se detecta al enemigo…

Canal de comunicación Holográfica: Ichika-san, como estas en ese incomodo sitio?

Ichika (mirando hacia la pantalla a la derecha): Cecilia, esta zona es bastante tétrica…por que es así?

Cecilia (sonriendo): es debido a que la arena cuatro es una de las pocas que posee un sistema de control de ambiente, es pocas palabras te puede llevar a cualquier campo posible de batalla…

Ichika: ya veo, disculpa por meterte en esto…

Cecilia: no es problema!, De todas maneras, me aburro mucho en las clases!

Ichika (sonriendo): me sorprende que una dama tan fina diga tales cosas…

Cecilia: las damas nunca decimos mentiras por mas crueles que pueda ser la verdad!

Ichika (sonriendo): como esta ella?

Cecilia: la veras en la pantalla de tu Izquierda!

Comunicador izquierdo desplegado: O/O…

Ichika: te encuentras mejor?

Chica joven (con una expresión de preocupación): ah si…pero…no deberías….

Ichika: que paso con esa sonrisa despreocupada?, no te preocupes por mi

Chica joven (sonriendo): O/O…

-Detectada Aproximación de Unidades Hostiles-

Ichika: ¡!

De lo mas profundo de la niebla emergieron tres Unidades con un aspecto de temer, equipadas cada una con armas de "munición real", grandes armas de corta distancia y unos visores de diseño amenazante. Ellas se rieron por un momento mientras Orimura las observaba fijamente sin titubear.

Ichika: desplegar sistema de reconocimiento del enemigo…

-Sistema de reconomiento activado-

Alessa—Unidad: Hunter-w012 maquina de largo alcance equipado con dos cañones en los hombros, cuatro lanzamisiles en brazos y piernas, una daga de energía continúa para combate de corto alcance.

Drianna-Unidad: Dragón R-6 maquina de alcance variable, equipado con cadenas electromagnéticas para objetivos móviles lejanos, armamento Gattling en hombro derecho con balas perforantes, espada larga capaz de atacar a distancia

Mikami-Unidad: Repulse k-04 maquina de corto alcance con capacidad para repeler munición pesada con sus armas: dos hachas de aleación especial, dos dagas de energía, Puños reforzados para derribar grandes blancos de un solo impacto.

Ichika: son un equipo bastante equilibrado…

Drianna: woow! Como es que obtuvo una información tan precisa de nuestras Unidades?!

Mikami: es la primera vez que veo un sistema así, como lo activaste?

Ichika: este sistema es un programa que funciona con el nervio óptico del Usuario, es decir, que debo mantener la mirada fija sobre la Unidad que deseo analizar para obtener un reconocimiento preciso…

Alessa: eso es un sistema de reconocimiento óptico?, que raro, solo una Unidad especializada en reunir información debería contar con uno así de avanzado…

"Pero…es imposible que su Byakushiki sea una Unidad de reconocimiento, ya que esas no están hechas para la batalla directa, para derrotar a la "Armada de una sola" Yamada Maya no funcionarían los ataques indirectos por que estos son menos poderosos que uno directo puesto que su función es la de crear distracción para una retirada rápida"

Alessa: equipo a la cuenta de tres!Uno…!

Mikami (con una expresión de enojo):….

Alessa: dos!

Drianna (sonriendo):….

Alessa: tres!Ataquen con todo!Sin piedad alguna!

Las tres unidades se separaron en direcciones opuestas a gran velocidad, Ichika se puso en guardia. El Hunter-w012 disparo todos los misiles que tenía hacia el Byakushiki que activo sus propulsores logrando esquivar la mayoría de ellos en difíciles maniobras, los que no pudo evadir los cortó con su Yukihira provocando fuertes explosiones que lograron sacudirlo.

Ichika: ¡!

Alessa: nada mal!Pero estas descubierto!

Con sus dos grandes cañones disparo a gran distancia, cruzando la espesa niebla lograron impactar contra el enemigo quien logro bloquearlas con su Espada la explosión lo lanzo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. En ese instante comenzaron aparecer las pantallas que mostraban un mensaje de error en el Byakushiki.

Pantalla de emergencia: falla en la calibración de los propulsores-sinapsis neuronal inestable-configuración del Usuario ineficaz-error fatal-Peligro -

Ichika: ¡¿?!

Antes de poder recuperarse fue impactado por unas ráfagas de la Gattling del Dragón-R6 que apareció repentinamente entre la niebla, usando su propia Espada como escudo pudo resistir el ataque sin embargo el enemigo se balanceo sobre el con gran fiereza y destreza encestándole una poderosa estocada que perforo la armadura del pecho en línea diagonal.

Drianna: jujuju! No puedes evitar verme chico?!

Ichika: ¡…!

Chocaron sus Espadas varias veces mediante movimientos finos y precisos, De entre la neblina emergió el Repulse-k04 que logro encestarle un devastador puñetazo a Ichika en la cara, este cayo directamente al suelo de la arena provocando un gran Impacto.

Sala de mantenimiento de la arena (norte):

Cecilia: el Byakushiki esta teniendo fallas en los ajustes de su armadura debido al Cambio Forzado de ayer…

Chica joven: eso es muy malo!, se necesita tiempo para que el sistema acepte los cambios de la estructura…

Cecilia (tocando su cabello):por lo general el Primer Cambio se produce después de varias sesiones de practica con el Piloto para así adaptarse correctamente a sus especificaciones, no obstante en casos muy raros se puede dar en la primera o segunda sesión pero eso trae consecuencias…

Chica joven: dices que debido a que forzó de alguna manera a la armadura a evolucionar es que ahora se muestran la incompatibilidad ante alguno de esos cambios…

Cecilia: es muy probable que así sea…

Chica joven (con las dos manos tapadas en el pecho): entonces el va a perder?

Cecilia (sonriendo): no te preocupes, Ichika-san es demasiado fuerte como para perder contra eso!

Chica joven: confías tanto en El?

Cecilia: mas que confiar es que…

De lo profundo del agujero entre los escombros y el humo un destello se manifestó dividiendo el panorama, los ojos carmesí estaban encendidos.

…El que posee unos ojos de ese color es quien posee la fuerza para nunca perder…

Chica joven: OH…Uds. son muy unidos…

Cecilia:….dudo de que sea así…

Chica joven: eh, por que?

Cecilia (sonriendo): no nos conocemos tanto para tener ese tipo de relación…

Chica joven: OH, en serio? No dan la impresión de que exista alguna distancia entre Uds.…

Alessa: no lo subestimen!No olviden quien fue El que derroto a la gran Yamada-Sensei!

Mikami (materializando sus hachas): eh? Si! Eso estuvo muy cerca!

Drianna (cargando Gattling): es mas rápido de lo que pensé, debemos derribarlo pronto!

-Desplegando Tablero de Comandos-

Ichika (con la mano izquierda ingresando comandos mientras mira la pantalla del mismo lado):….

Chica joven: esta tratando de corregir las fallas manualmente?! Pero eso es…

Cecilia: muy difícil, en especial si es durante una pelea…

Alessa: este chico?!, cree que podrá hacer algo que tomaría semanas en un momento como este?!

Las dos se separaron perdiéndose entre la neblina nuevamente, de nuevo se manifestó el mensaje de error en el sistema del Byakushiki, con problemas para poder moverse adecuadamente fue atacado por Mikami quien le encesto dos grandes cortes que pudo bloquear a duras penas aun así seguía corrigiendo las fallas de la programación. Desde atrás Drianna disparo ráfaga tras otra de su Gattling impactando al objetivo mientras Mikami se retiraba.

-Daño al escudo del 48%-

Ichika: urgh…

Alessa: llego la hora del final! Aléjense lo mas que puedan!

Descargo todo su arsenal de proyectiles contra el Byakushiki consumiéndolo en una gran explosión que arraso con todo el suelo de la arena, el gran impacto sacudió todo el estadio provocando varias fallas en el sistema eléctrico y estructural. En la sala del hangar Cecilia y la joven que habían auxiliado eran espectadoras de toda esa destrucción.

Chica joven (tapándose la cara): kyaaaa!

Cecilia (sonriendo): jujuju

-funcionamiento óptimo- errores eliminados- ajustes aceptados correctamente-

Ichika:…

Las Alas del Byakushiki se encendieron provocando un fuerte estallido que repelió los escombros, al humo, el fuego y a las tres unidades enemigas en un instante. Con una mirada encendida llena de furia y deseo de vengarse por el mal rato que le habían provocado se elevo entre los pedazos del suelo en un destello rojizo.

Mikami: imposible!Pudo corregir las fallas!

Drianna: no te distraigas!Viene hacia nosotras!

El Repulse choco sus grandes Puños y se lanzo a gran velocidad para interceptarlo, la Espada al rojo vivo impacto contra ellos generando una fuerte onda de impacto, mientras el metal crujía se produjo un gran corte que dividió el brazo del Repulse provocando que estallara.

Mikami: urgh!

Ichika se dirigió hacia el Dragón-r6 con la espada en pose de una estocada directa con la intención de perforarla, Drianna saco su espada mientras dispara sin resultado y así chocaron ambos destrozando parte de su armadura, ella comenzó a caer.

Drianna: ngh!, esto no a terminado mocoso!

Desplegando su cadena electromagnética logro encadenarse al Byakushiki por medio del cuello dañándolo con su inmensa carga eléctrica mientras era sujetada por El. Los ojos Rojizos se encendieron aun más en medio del shock eléctrico, el repulse blandió sus dos grandes hachas y se las lanzo con el fin de cortarlo por la mitad.

Mikami: jujuju! Desaparece pequeño Imbecil!

-Peligro-la Armadura no resistirá la continua descarga de energía-Sistema Colapsando-Peligro-

Ichika: ourgh!

Levantando al Dragón por medio de su propia cadena lo hizo girar a su alrededor para impactarlo contra el Repulse arrastrándolo con ella, usando su Yukihira para interceptar las dos armas móviles cortándolas por medio de un corte celestial que las hizo explotar posteriormente.

El Dragón se desprendió de sus cadenas antes de estrellarse junto al Repulse contra la pared del Estadio, ambas se perdieron en un gran agujero.

-Byakushiki daño al 78% -Repulse daño al 58% -Dragón daño al 42%-

Alessa: imposible…su velocidad es anormalmente grande…nunca vi. Una unidad tan rápida!

Ichika (aun con las cadenas en el cuello agarrandolas con la mano): pensé que serian más difíciles de derribar, que decepción…

Alessa: tu?!

Ichika: Prepárate…

Tomando un gran impulso alzo vuelo contra ella inmediatamente, sintiendo un terror como ninguno disparo los misiles que aun le quedaban, sin embrago eran fácilmente esquivados por el enemigo. Activo su Ignition Boost para tratar de escapar por arriba y dispararle desde ahí pero el Byakushiki uso las mismas cadenas que lo habían aprisionado para sujetarla de la pierna y jalarla hacia abajo.

Alessa: ¡!

Ichika: Recibe mi técnica final, Destellos Gemelos!

Usando sus propios propulsores logro alcanzarla cortándola antes de chocar contra el suelo del estadio en forma de una Cruz Escarlata, su unidad se envolvió en las llamas que comenzaron a brotar del daño recibido y exploto a metros de la tierra. Desde lo alto del muro destrozado emergieron las otras dos chicas solo para ver como su compañera caía derrotada.

Drianna: Alessa!

Mikami: no puedo creerlo!

Ichika: no se preocupen…

Suspendido en el aire a un lado de donde ellas estaban Ichika las miraba fijamente, como si un Ángel de la Muerte estuviera ante sus presencias se llenaron de pánico e impotencia.

Ichika (sonriendo):...pronto estarán con ella…

Respondiendo ante la provocación ambas se lanzaron empuñando sus armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, Repulse con las dagas de energía y el Dragón blandiendo su espada larga impactaron contra la Yukihira de Orimura con tanta fuerza que cayeron los tres al suelo provocando una gran columna de tierra. Continuando la batalla el Byakushiki intercambiaba estocadas con las dos a la misma ves, en un momento le encesto un fuerte golpe con su puño al Repulse lanzándolo lejos.

Mikami: argh!

Drianna: Mikami!

Ichika:…

Aprovechando su momento de descuido le provoco un profundo corte en el pecho dañándola mortalmente, ante su asombro y titubeando la fisura se prendió en llamas explotando fuertemente, con esto ella cayo al suelo con su energía agotada. El repulse se reincorporo, viendo a su enemigo de espaldas trato de acuchillarlo con sus dagas a toda velocidad.

Drianna:….

Mikami: ourgh!

Sin mediar palabra, apuñalo a Mikami con su Espada estando ella arriba de su espalda con las dagas a centímetros de su cuello, el Byakushiki había efectuado un estocada en reversa que penetro el lado izquierdo del pecho de su enemigo pasando por debajo del brazo del mismo lado. Escupiendo sangre el Repulse no podía entender como esto acabaría así mientras su enemigo seguía en la misma pose con su espada aun atravesándola.

Ichika (sus ojos brillan al ver a su presa derrotada): trataste de herir a mi amiga…por eso tú castigo será peor…

Chica joven: O/O…"AMIGA"…

Cecilia: es el final!

Mikami: urgh!

De la herida chispas se produjeron provocando llamas que envolvieron la Espada enrojecida, el Repulse exploto en cima del Byakushiki, con el fuego rodeándolo Ichika avanzaba triunfante caminando sobre las partes de las armaduras de sus enemigos.

"Este chico…pudo hacer algo que jamás eh visto…no solo venció a tres poderosos Pilotos de IS casi al mismo tiempo si no que pudo corregir las fallas en su Armadura sin cometer ni un solo error…nunca antes vi. A alguien tan increíble!"

Eso pensaba la joven mientras se ruborizaba poco a poco, volando hacia ellas ingresaba en el hangar un malherido y agotado Ichika cuyos ojos aun no habían perdido su brillo. Apagando su armadura se detuvo enfrente de las chicas, Cecilia se le acerco con una toalla y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, se ruborizo un poco por esto.

Ichika: Cecilia no es necesaria…

Cecilia: estas en un estado lamentable, Es mi deber el cuidarte!

Chica joven: Oye!

Chica joven: estuviste estupendo! No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres!

Cecilia (sonriendo): como esperaba, sabía que ganarías contra gente así…

Ichika: gracias, aunque no fue tan difícil como pensé que seria…

La joven se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente, parecía estar algo confundida, Orimura se percato de esto y se le acerco lentamente. Ella le sonrío animadamente mientras Ichika se sorprendía un poco por esto, Cecilia solo los observaba pensativa.

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa):…

Cecilia (sonriendo):….

Chica joven:….por que hiciste todo eso?

Ichika:…fue por que quería Protegerte…

Después de recibir ese inesperado comentario ella se quedo perpleja mirándolo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Ichika y Cecilia estaban un poco sorprendidos al verla así, ella trataba de secarse sus lágrimas con sus largas mangas sin mucho éxito.

Ichika: por que lloras?

Chica joven (con los ojos vidriosos):…es que…nadie había hecho algo así por mi antes…no se como reaccionar a eso…!

Ichika:…

Chica joven (sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla): ¡!

Secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos Orimura la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella no sabia en que estaba pensando pero sentía una extraña calidez de su parte. Cecilia miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichika: no soporto ver lágrimas en un rostro tan hermoso…

Chica joven (ruborizada): ¡!, m…me llamo Honne Nohotoke…

Ichika (un poco sonrojado): Honne, sonríe para mí!

Honne: si!Prometo que siempre tendré una sonrisa para ti!

Ichika (sonriendo):…

Honne: O…ORIMU!

Ichika: ¿?

Honne abraso con fuerza a Ichika quien no comprendía bien que sucedía, mirando su expresión de felicidad se ruborizo, coloco su mano en su cabello y la acaricio mientras asentaba su cabeza.

Ichika: "Orimu"…creo que suena bien…

Honne: es perfecto para ti!Orimu!

Ichika (desviando la mirada un poco ruborizado): pero solo tu puedes decirme así!

Honne: Ara!Orimu!

Ichika (abrazándola mientras suspira un poco):….

El miro a Cecilia quien le devolvió la mirada, ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que ella le sonrío, Ichika ya ruborizado por Honne desvío su mirada aun mas apenado por Cecilia.

Cecilia (sonriendo): jujuju

Ichika:…

Honne: creo que debemos irnos, Orimu, Cecil-Chan

Ichika: eh, si tienes razón…

Cecilia: Cecil-Chan?...ah, las clases ya deben de haber terminado…

Ichika: entonces solo queda volver a nuestras habitaciones…

Honne (ruborizada sonriendo):…..

Cecilia le tomo del brazo mientra Honne lo seguía abrazando de la cintura, observándolas a ambas se quedo pensando un momento, después los tres se fueron mientras afuera una tormenta se acercaba lentamente.

Maya: antes de que se vayan me llego un mensaje de la dirección, Dice que Orimura-kum no pudo asistir por que aun hay algunos detalles sobre su condición que deben ser tratados!

Cadete A: Orimura-kum aun tiene problemas por ser un chico?

Cadete B: tal vez sea por que ingreso dos semanas después de que comenzaran las actividades de la Academia…

Cadete C: Pobre Orimura-kum…

Cadete D: malditos directivos! Eso no es excusa para negárnoslo!

Cadete E: es verdad! Queríamos verlo en persona!

Cadete F: yo quería hablar mucho con El!

Maya (un poco colorada): basta ya chicas! mañana es seguro que podrán conocerlo!

Continuaban las quejas y demostraciones de angustia por la ausencia del joven Piloto, Houki se fue durante estas charlas con una expresión de decepción en su rostro llevando consigo su inseparable Katana. Al caminar por los pasillos se percato de la tormenta que se acercaba al mirar por una de las ventanas.

Houki: parece ser que será una fuerte esta ves…

-El viento sopla cada ves con mas fuerza-los árboles se sacuden violentamente-

Houki:…Ichika

-¡…!-

Al mirar hacia el camino de largas escaleras pudo distinguir la figura de sus pensamientos, moviéndose contra el viento Ichika caminaba junto a Cecilia quien lo tomaba del brazo, esta sorpresiva imagen fue un gran golpe para Houki.

Houki: Cecilia?...y esta con El…?!

Presiono con fuerza la vaina de la Espada, con una expresión de rabia comenzó a correr apartando de su camino a todo aquel que se opusiera, se dirigió hasta donde los había visto.

Houki: Ichika!

Ichika (volteando su rostro para verla): ¡!

Cecilia: OH…Houki?

Houki: Cecilia?!

Al estar mas cerca se percato de que Cecilia no era la única que estaba con El, del otro lado también agarrandole del brazo se encontraba una cara conocida.

Honne: oro?

Houki: H…Honne?...tu también…

Ichika:….

Houki: bastardo! No me digas que hoy faltaste por que estabas en una cita con dos chicas!

Honne: espera Houki-Chan, esto no es…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarle Houki desenvaino su espada a gran velocidad y lanzo una estocada contra el chico quien no reacciono, ante su mirada fría se detuvo el filo a centímetros del rostro. Soltando unas pocas lágrimas la joven lo miro con unos ojos llenos de odio.

Houki: te enviare de vuelta de adonde viniste!Tengamos un duelo!

Ichika:…si así lo deseas…

Cruzando sus miradas ambos se quedaron en esa posición con la fuerte brisa cargada con el aroma de la lluvia envolviéndolos, un trueno refusilo a sus espaldas, después de una gran lucha se estaba por desencadenar otra mortal batalla.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

Nota: en el ending aparecen Ichika siendo perseguido por Tabane –Maya- Cecilia y Honne, es a su elección quien aparece en el póster pero debe de estar entre las dos últimas.


	3. Chapter 3: EN EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA 1

CAPITULO TRES: EN EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA

Parte uno: Trueno Rojo

-sonido del Trueno-el viento golpea con fuerza el edificio-

Pantalla holográfica activada: Houki-Chaaaaaaaaan!

Houki: hermana?!

Tabane (jugando con sus orejas de conejo): la misma y única!, linda hermanita!

Houki: que quieres?, no ves que estoy ocupada…?

Tabane:…estas segura de esto?, de verdad quieres enfrentarte a Ikkun?

Houki:…

Houki:…por que lo trajiste?, acaso esto es un enfermizo juego de Uds. dos?...

Tabane (sonriendo un poco sonrojada): juego?, no creo que Ikkun le guste jugar…sabes bien que le gustan las cosas serias!

Houki:…odio cuando hablas así de Ichika….parecen tan íntimos…

Tabane: eh?, dijiste algo?

Houki: nada importante…

Hubo un inesperado silencio mientras Houki seguía afinando su IS, del otro lado Tabane jugaba con su trenza sonriendo, parecía estar recordando algo que la ponía de buen humor pese a esta atmosfera tensa.

Tabane: lo de Ikkun fue inesperado, su llegada a la Academia no estaba planeada…

Houki: me cuesta creer que esto no sea obra tuya…

Tabane: sabes bien que cuando se trata de Ikkun todo es posible, no se puede tener nada seguro con El, pero eso es lo que lo hace especial!

Houki (sonriendo un poco): es todo un enigma…incluso para la genio mas grande sobre la tierra, no?...

Tabane:…siempre sonríes de una manera muy linda cuando piensas en El…

Houki (sonrojada): ¡!q…que dices?! Eso no es verdad!, yo solo recordé algo divertido que me paso ayer…

Tabane: ten cuidado Houki-Chan, procura no salir herida de esto…

Houki: salir herida?, si será Ichika quien saldrá en una camilla de hospital!

Tabane: no me refiero a una herida física, si no una en el corazón!

Houki: ¿?

-Pantalla Holográfica fuera de línea-

Houki:….

Una alerta se regia sobre la institución debido al fuerte temporal que se estaba por desencadenar, ignorando el peligro se estaba preparando la arena numero cinco para un gran enfrentamiento.

Cecilia (sonriendo): Ichika-san…esta seguro de esto? no hace mucho que acabas de tener una batalla…

Ichika: es verdad, aun el Byakushiki no se ha reparado por completo y mi cuerpo siente un poco el desgaste…

Honne (con una mirada pensativa):…

Cecilia:…aun así, lucharas cierto?

Ichika (asentando con la cabeza):…

Cecilia (sonriéndole con dulzura):…

Honne: esto es por mi culpa…lo lamento Orimu…

Ichika: te equivocas, esto es algo que no se podía evitar…

Honne:….

Orimura se le acerco tocándole la frente con sus dedos, ellas se ruborizo mientras no entendía que trataba de hacer, El la miro fijamente. El corazón de la chica latía muy fuertemente debido a la aproximación entre ellos, Cecilia los miraba con una mirada de serenidad como entendiendo los sentimientos de Honne.

Ichika: no dijiste que ibas a sonreír para mi?...entonces sonreí Honne…

Honne: O/O…S…Si! Lo Hare Orimu!

Cecilia: buena suerte…

Ichika:….

Byakushiki: Propulsores al 70%- Armadura al 60%- Sistemas Operacional al 75% -Sincronización Neuronal al 90% -

Ichika (mirando la pantalla): bien…no esta tan mal como pensé…

Activando sus propulsores, salio despedido hacia la arena, con sus jóvenes acompañantes como únicas testigos emprendía una vez más otra difícil batalla. En lo alto del estadio descubierto se encontraba Houki equipada con una armadura carmesí en que los truenos se reflejaban claramente.

Houki:….

-Truenos resonando-el cielo se llena de fuertes luces-

Ichika: Byakushiki, Analiza la Unidad Enemiga…

Análisis Óptico en Proceso-Unidad enemiga identificada como el Akatsubaki de la cuarta generación especializado en altas velocidades-armamento: Espada Karaware, Espada Amazuki.

Houki: ¡!

Ichika: Cuarta Generación?

Houki (sonriendo):….

En el hangar observando a través de la pantalla holográfica estaban las compañeras de Orimura rodeadas de un silencio abrumador, como era un estado de alerta en la institución ellas eran las únicas en estar ahí. Honne estaba notoriamente nerviosa mientras Cecilia estaba muy calmada.

Cecilia:…Karaware "Cielo Destrozado" y Amazuki "Luna de Lluvias"…

Honne: ara, no sabia que hablaras japonés Cecil-Chan…

Cecilia: O…Otra ves con Cecil-Chan…

Honne: ¿?

Cecilia: digo, solo se un poco…

Honne (sonriendo):…..

Con la primera gota de agua en caer el Akatsubaki se volvió un destello carmesí que blandiendo sus dos espadas encesto una poderosa estocada doble contra el Byakushiki que alcanzo a bloquearlas con su Yukihira pero el fuerte impacto lo lanzo para atrás.

Ichika: ¡!

Houki:….

Impactando contra en muro fue rechazado por la barrera protectora, gimiendo un poco Ichika uso su espada para impedirse caer apoyándose sobre ella, la brutalidad de la embestida hizo que sus heridas de la batalla pasada se sintieran.

Ichika:…la fuerza de su golpe fue mayor de lo esperado…

Tras decir eso el Akatsubaki desapareció, sintiendo el peligro acercarse uso sus propulsores para alejarse de ahí, un gran golpe destruyo lo que quedaba del muro y las tribunas en un instante. Houki lo observo por un momento entre los escombros que aun estaban en el aire, nuevamente se movió a una velocidad inimaginable para poder embestirlo arrastrándolo hasta el otro lado de la arena mientras sus espadas crujían luchando la una contra la otra.

Ichika (de espaldas contra el suelo): !¡

Houki: sentirás todo el dolor que me has causado!

Ichika: ourgh!

Con una gran fuerza el Byakushiki rechazo el ataque empujándola para atrás con brusquedad, Houki se sorprendió un poco por esto pero igual tomo de nuevo velocidad y encesto una serie de Estocadas que eran bloqueadas hábilmente por su enemigo.

Houki: aun eres bueno…

Ichika:…

Houki: pero…no podrás vencerme con semejante técnica!

Ichika (con una mirada fría): de verdad eso crees?

Houki: ¡!

El Byakushiki encesto una estocada directa que a duras penas pudo bloquear el Akatsubaki con sus dos armas, ella tomo distancia al sentir como sus manos se entumecían por el impacto ante esto Ichika solo observaba.

Houki:…reconozco que exagere sobre tu estilo…por eso esta ves iré en serio!

Ichika:…no me gusta que me subestimen…

Houki: ourgh!

Blandiendo sus dos espadas en el aire ejecuto varios movimientos entre ellas con gran destreza, al detenerse con la Amazuki hacia delante y la Karaware hacia atrás de su cabeza observo detenidamente a su oponente, este ejecuto varios movimientos con su Yukihira hasta terminar en pose de un Gatotsu enfrente de ella.

Ichika (sus ojos destellan con los relámpagos): te prometo que esto será rápido…

Houki (sonriendo): sigues igual de parco Ichika!Pero no me asustaras tan fácilmente!

Detenidos por un momento se miraron fijamente hasta que la tormenta se desato, cayendo sobre ellos una fuerte lluvia ambos se lanzaron mutuamente entre si chocando sus espadas en un gran impacto que repelió la lluvia a su alrededor, como dos grandes dragones enredados entre si continuaron alejándose y golpeándose mientras ascendían al cielo.

Houki: Ichika!

Ichika:….

Houki: que significa ese silencio?, acaso no tienes nada que decir?!

Ichika: dejemos que nuestras Espadas hablen por nosotros…

Houki: tu!

La Amazuki choco contra la Yukihira provocando una gran ráfaga dorada que envolvió al Byakushiki haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo en una gran explosión, el estadio se sacudió un poco por el impacto.

Ichika: ¡!

Honne: que fue eso?!

Cecilia: fue la habilidad especial de Amazuki, una ráfaga directa ondular que corta al enemigo…

Honne: OH…

Quitándose algunos escombros encima Ichika se levanto sangrando por la frente, tambaleándose un poco observo donde estaba Houki, ella seguía en el aire observándolo fijamente, en sus ojos se podían percibir una gran furia contra su persona. El Akatsubaki blandió una vez más su Amazuki que destello en una nueva centella dorada que se dirigió velozmente hacia Ichika. Con gran destreza logro esquivarla solo para ver como se formaba una gran fisura que dividía el estadio.

Ichika:…su poder es devastador, pero…no perderé…

Houki: aun no has visto toda la gloria del Amazuki!

Lanzando varias ondas de choques que colisionaron contra el suelo partiendo cada parte, el Byakushiki se movía entre esta lluvia de destrucción esquivándola por muy poco, entre las grandes explosiones la arena quedo destruida. Elevándose entre el gran humo emergió Ichika quien se dirigió hacia Houki, esta al verlo automáticamente lanzo varias ráfagas hacia el, cortándolas a todas con su Yukihira sobrepasando las inminentes explosiones logro impactar contra el Amazuki.

Houki (cubriéndose con sus dos espadas): ngh!

Ichika: ¡…!

Akatsuki se separo con brusquedad del Byakushiki tomando vuelo elevándose aun mas alto desde adonde ataco con su Karaware que provoco una explosión de luz que lanzo destellos como si fueran balas, Ichika tomo acción evasiva tratando de esquivar todos los disparos mientras se elevaba hacia donde estaba ella. Como era una cantidad casi ilimitada de destellos filosos como espadas algunos lograron dañar la armadura del joven y consecutivamente a El mismo.

Ichika: ngh…

Houki: no podrás llegar hasta mi entero, caerás despedazado!

Blandiendo una vez más la Karaware acribillo al Byakushiki bajo una lluvia de balas doradas, al juntarse todos los destellos estos provocaron una gran explosión que ilumino el cielo de la arena despedazando una parte del IS blanco.

Honne: Orimu!

Cecilia: ese fue un ataque muy efectivo…

Honne: ORIMU!

Ichika:…no te preocupes, Honne…

De entre el basto humo destellaron los ojos color carmesí, visiblemente dañado el Byakushiki aun se mantenía en el aire empuñando con fuerza su espada, esta imagen de fortaleza hizo retrocede a Houki, ella no entendía como después de tal poderoso ataque no había logrado derribarlo.

Ichika: con un poder así…jamás podrás vencerme!

Houki: que dices?!

Honne (sonriendo): Orimu!

Ichika: lamento el haberte preocupado…

Cecilia (sonriendo):…creo que ahora ya estas encendido, no? Entonces acaba con ella!

Ichika:…así será…

Houki: ¡!

Al ver directamente en su mirada sintió un golpe en el corazón, era como tener una espada apuntándole directamente hacia su pecho con el fin de apuñalarlo. Con este sentimiento tomo con más fuerza sus espadas, ante tal peligro no cabía duda de que debía de derrotarlo con todas sus fuerzas aunque esto podría resultar fatal.

Houki (con la mirada encendida): recibe las ráfagas de las dos armas combinadas!

Ichika: Boost Ignition…

Honne (con ambas manos en su pecho):...Orimu…

Cecilia (sonriendo): no dudes ni tengas piedad Ichika-san!

Grandes ráfagas combinadas con cientos de destellos fueron lanzados contra el Byakushiki con la intención de derribarlo sin embargo a una velocidad inimaginable logro esquivar cada una de ellas con gran destreza y sin ningún error. Al acercarse hasta Houki, Ichika cambio de posición bruscamente, una tremenda patada impacto contra el estomago de ella.

Houki: ngh!

Ichika: jujuju…

Houki: ¡!

El Byakushiki se separo con fuerza impulsándola hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera su balance mientras este se elevaba a una altura aun mayor. Al recuperase el Akatsubaki gimió un poco volviendo a su posición de estocada, al dar con la posición del enemigo se lanzo a su casería.

Houki: miserable!No se que piensas pero ni creas que puedes superar a mi unidad en cuanto velocidad se trata!

Ichika en silencio se detuvo a gran distancia de ella, con su enemigo en la mira lanzo una gran ráfaga de su Amazuki directamente pero fue esquivada sin moverse del lugar por el Byakushiki, este elevo su Espada hacia el cielo y se quedo en esa posición mientras ella se acercaba, un gran Relámpago impacto contra la Yukihira estremeciendo al Cielo entero.

Houki: ¡!

Ichika (cuyos ojos brillan intensamente por el Relámpago): ourgh!

Blandiendo su Espada disparo el Trueno que se tiño de escarlata contra el Akatsubaki que recibió de lleno el impacto iluminándose intensamente, miles de voltios sacudieron a Houki quien se estremecía de dolor, después de unos segundos este estallo en una inmensa explosión de fuego. Cayendo envuelto en llamas se estrello en la arena.

Houki (largando chispas): argh!

Honne: increíble!Eso fue impresionante!

Cecilia (con su mano atrás de su cabeza acariciándose el cabello): para superar la velocidad bestial del Akatsubaki es que utilizo al relámpago, no importa que tan rápido sea esa unidad jamás podría superar eso!

Honne: Orimu es un genio!

Cecilia: es bastante astuto…

Houki: esto…no puede estar pasando!

Levantándose lentamente Houki negaba lo que sucedió, sin poder prevenirlo fue derribada de una manera que nunca imagino, su unidad desplegó las pantallas de error que indicaban que había recibido un gran daño.

Error critico-sistemas seriamente dañado-peligro-funciones de la armadura cayendo rápidamente-

-Escudos Eliminados-Defensa Absoluta Activada-

Houki (gimiendo): pensar que…hace un momento Ichika era el que estaba acorralado…

Ichika: esto esta a punto de terminar Houki…

Descendiendo rápidamente genero un gran impacto que sacudió los escombros y despejo el humo del suelo, Houki se estremeció pero pudo evitar caer por poco, dirigiendo su mas filosa mirada pudo ver la figura del Ser Alado con esos ojos brillantes de color sangre bajo la intensa lluvia, parecía ser un ser de otro mundo.

Houki: un Demonio….eso es lo que eres!

Ichika: Demonio dices?...jujuju, tal ves lo sea…

Houki (levantando sus dos espadas): no te burles de mi!

Ichika: no lo hago, solo que tus palabras son bastante irónicas, Houki…

Houki: tu!, te eliminare con mi técnica definitiva!

Ichika:…

-Byakushiki 20% energía-defensa absoluta alcanzada-

El Akatsubaki lleno de energía sus dos espadas depositando todo el poder que le quedaba, si encestaba el golpe literalmente destruiría al Byakushiki y a su piloto pero esto parecía no importarle, sus ojos solo tenían la chispa de la ira inmaculada. El Byakushiki adopto la postura de la espada en estocada directa por la izquierda, los propulsores de ambas unidades emitieron un desgarrador sonido cuando se lanzaron en carrera contra el otros empuñando con fuerza sus armas.

Houki:¡Técnica Suprema "Garras Aniquiladoras del Tigre Sagrado"!

Ichika: ¡Técnica Suprema "Destellos Gemelos"!

El gran impacto ilumino al estadio entero mientras este se estremecía por la gran fuerza desencadenada, mirándolo através de la pantalla Cecilia y Honne sentían la enorme presión de este momento decisivo, la arena fue cortada a la mitad como si un enorme Relámpago cayera en ella.

Houki: la Karaware se hizo para derrotar a varios enemigos a la vez mientras que el Amazuki esta hecha para acabar con un solo objetivo si junto estas habilidades en una sola puedo crear un poder capaz de derrotar lo que sea!

Ichika: no existe un poder así en este mundo, Houki!

En un gran destello ambas unidades quedaron a espaldas de la otra, con el camino hacia atrás prendido fuego por la fricción del movimiento final, la lluvia que se detuvo mientras duraba la cruzada volvió. El listón de cabello de Houki se corto, la Karaware junto a la Amazuki cruzadas entre si se rompieron en pedazos, una gran X roja se formo en su pecho.

Houki:…i…imposible, mi técnica mas poderosa fue…

Antes de que terminara de hablar la marca en su pecho se prendió fuego envolviéndola instantáneamente, el Akatsubaki se despedazo en una gran explosión que arraso con toda la área a su alrededor llegando casi a alcanzar al Byakushiki, quien solo los protectores de ambos brazos se quebraron sin ser destruidos completamente.

Ichika (en posición de envainar su Espada): lo lamento…pero no puedo permitir que

Nadie se interponga en mi camino…

-La gran explosión casi lo alcanza-

Ichika (cerrando sus ojos): ni siquiera tu, Houki…

En el hangar el silencio se convirtió en unos pequeños aplausos por parte de Cecilia quien sonreía por esta nueva victoria de su compañero, por parte de Honne esta se ruborizo y comenzó a saltar con los brazos en sus costados.

Honne: woow! Orimu lo logro!

Cecilia: pobre de Houki…pero esto sucede si te enfrentas a una fuerza mayor…era un resultado inevitable….

Honne (sonriendo): aunque me preocupe varias veces todo salio muy bien!

Cecilia: es verdad, derrotar al único IS de cuarta generación en el mundo no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer…

"….Solo aquel que posea una habilidad enorme y un potencial casi ilimitado…."

Entre las llamas, rodeada de algunos trozos de su armadura estaba acostada en el suelo bajo la fría lluvia una derrotada Shinonono, de sus ojos brotaban lo que parecían ser lagrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, con una expresión de dolor y angustia su visión se fue nublando poco a poco.

-Oscuridad-Oscuridad-

Houki: ¿?

-Silencio-Silencio-

Houki:…

Al darse cuenta estaba de nuevo en la arena de combate rodeada por una densa niebla, al pisar crujían los escombros y trozos del suelo, observo detenidamente tratando de ver alguna señal de algo pero su visibilidad era muy limitada.

Houki (mirando sus manos): estoy equipada con el Akatsubaki…debo de estar en medio de un enfrentamiento contra otro piloto IS…

De repente sintió a sus espaldas una mirada fija sobre ella, al girar vio un destello en el vacío, al alejarse por instinto todo se envolvió en grandes llamas rodeándola por completo, los Ojos escarlatas estaban sobre ella misma. Entre las llamas emergió el Byakushiki con sus Alas desplegadas.

Houki: Ichika!

Ichika (con sus ojos encendidos):…

La Red-Yukihira se la apunto directamente a la cara, con una expresión digna de un Hitokiri, Ichika la miro fríamente mientras el fuego lo rodeaba. Houki sintió un gran pánico al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del que estaba enfrente de ella.

Ichika….muere Houki…

Houki: ¡!

Todo se oscureció, despertando en sudor se levantaba Houki en una cama de la enfermería de la Academia con el sonido de la lluvia como transfondo malherida cubierta de vendajes, a su lado estaba sentada su Hermana quien la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Por alguna razón sus manos no dejaban de temblar, su respiración era agitada y algo fuerte.

Tabane: como estas hermanita?

Houki: yo…donde estoy?

Tabane: en la enfermería, sufriste mucho daño…

Houki: ¡!...es verdad…fui vencida por Ichika…

Tabane (un poco molesta): mas que eso, tu unidad quedo muy dañada…me llevara algunos días repararla por completo con el poco tiempo libre que tengo!

Houki (con una mirada pensativa):… lo lamento…

Tabane:….

Tabane (sonriendo): jujuju, era broma! Aunque quedo casi destruida solo me llevara algunas horas en dejarla como nueva! No te preocupes por eso!

Houki: aun así…me diste una unidad poderosa y yo…cause que me derrotaran aplastantemente!

Tabane: no seas tan dura contigo!, tu oponente era Ikkun! Deberías ver como quedaron las otras tres unidades que lucharon contra El!

Houki: eh?

Tabane comenzó a prepárale algo de Te a la ves que le contaba a su hermana sobre el incidente que Ichika tuvo donde se enfrento contra las tres chicas del ultimo año, Houki no supo que decir mientras pensaba que sin quererlo había atacado sin razón a su amigo que ya estaba herido por defender a una compañera en apuros.

Houki (mirando su reflejo en la tasa): así que por eso estaba con Honne…

Tabane (tomando un sorbo de Te): Alcott solo lo guiaba hasta su salón, Ikkun no es bueno con los mapas…

Houki:…como pude equivocarme tanto?,…encima le cause muchos problemas!

Tabane (cortando una rebanada de pastel): eres así Houki-Chan…solo debes disculparte y es seguro que Ikkun te perdonara!

Houki: debe creer que soy un fastidio….

Tabane (sonriendo): lo dudo mucho, si no Ikkun no te hubiera traído hasta aquí…

Houki: ¿?

Tabane: aunque estaba bastante golpeado su preocupación por ti era mas fuerte!

Houki:…..

Mientras su pequeña hermana tomaba despacio su Te preparado de manera especial, Tabane no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en el que Houki era traída en los brazos de un Ikkun empapado por la lluvia y visiblemente herido.

Tabane (sonriendo preocupada): sabía que esto iba a pasar,…ya tengo preparado un equipo medico para atenderla de inmediato…

Ichika (mirando a la chica en sus brazos): Houki siempre ha sido muy cabeza dura…

Tabane: así es ella…espero que no este muy afectada por la derrota…

Ichika:….

Deposito a la joven en los brazos de Tabane, esta le acaricio un poco el cabello mientras miraba su rostro, Ichika observo esta escena por un momento antes de darles la espalda e irse, Tabane se percato de las gotas de sangre que caían de la mano de Ichika.

Tabane (con un semblante de mucha preocupación): Ikkun, no te quedaras a que te curen?

Ichika: con el sistema de curación del Byakushiki estaré bien…

Tabane: pero…tienes algunas heridas bastante serias!

Ichika (observando su mano cubierta de sangre):…es mejor que ella no me vea cuando despierte…

Tabane: eh?

Ichika: conociéndola…se castigara mucho por esto…y si me ve tan pronto no sabrá que hacer…no quiero causarle mas problemas…

Tabane (sonrojada): Ikkun…

Mirándolo marcharse ella se quedo un momento en silencio con Houki entre sus brazos, la respuesta que recibió fue algo que no había considerado, por alguna razón sus emociones se habían descontrolado un poco algo que para ella era desconcertante.

"…No olvidare esa sensación…es la segunda ves que no puedo mantenerme bajo control…también en esa ocasión fuiste tu Ikkun quien me hizo recordar lo que era estar viva…"

Houki: estas bien Hermana?, por que estas llorando?!

Tabane (tocándose la cara): ah esto?, creo que me excedí con la temperatura del Te! Esta muy caliente para mi…

Houki: cielos, deberías conocer mejor tus limites!

Tabane: jujuju…

Houki (sonriendo un poco): hermana…

Paseando por los pasillo desiertos del edificio principal y en penumbras debido a una falla en el sistema eléctrico de la Academia, el trío involucrado en tantas peleas en un solo día deambulaban mientras charlaban de los sucesos que les toco vivir.

Honne: a sido un día muy emocionante!

Cecilia: reconozco que no me esperaba tantas emociones…

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa):…

Honne: Orimu?

Ichika: que sucede?

Honne (con sus mangas comenzó a secarle el rostro): arriba ese animo!

Ichika: ¡!

Cecilia: no te preocupes por Shinonono…

Ichika: eso lo se…solo espero que se haya calmado un poco…

Honne (abrazándolo del brazo): es verdad, por alguna razón estaba muy molesta…

Ichika: Houki siempre fue un misterio…

Cecilia (sonriendo):…algunas chicas son muy complicadas!

Ichika (un poco sonrojado):…ahora a donde Irán?

Cecilia:…todas las actividades del día se han cancelado por la tormenta, así que solo queda ir a nuestras habitaciones…

Ichika:…

Honne (un poco sonrojada): adonde esta tu cuarto, Orimu?

Ichika: en realidad no recuerdo donde quedaba…

Honne: oro?, eso será un problema…

Ichika: que hay de ti, Cecilia?

Cecilia: mi cuarto esta al otro lado del campus, para ir tendría que mojarme y eso no me gusta para nada…

Honne: que tal si van a dormir en mi cuarto?, esta bastante cerca de aquí!

Con los truenos iluminando el exterior se quedaron callados observándose momentáneamente entre si, una idea así en estas condiciones parecía ser la indicada, por parte de Ichika no había problemas pero para Cecilia no era la misma situación.

Cecilia (un poco seria):….

Ichika: creo que es la única opción…

Honne (sonrojada): vendrás? Eso es maravilloso Orimu!

Ichika: gracias por la invitación…

Cecilia:….

Honne: que hay de ti Cecil-Chan?

Cecilia:…pues…

Ichika:…

Cecilia: creo que aceptare…solo por esta ocasión….

Honne: en serio?!, estupendo!

Ichika (sonriendo):….

Cecilia (sonriendo):…

Honne: vengan por aquí!

Ichika y Cecilia se miraron por un corto momento, ambos se ruborizaron un poco mientras desviaban la mirada del otro, siguieron a Honne quien saltaba de alegría por los oscuros pasillos, una larga noche parecía estar esperándolos. El cuarto de Honne estaba adornado con muchas cosas de los templos de Japón, desde esculturas en miniatura hasta los tradicionales árboles de sakuras en tamaño pequeño, en la pared había dibujos sobre bestias o espíritus sagrados como el mítico Kyuubi hasta la gran serpiente Orochimaru.

Ichika:…OH, eso es una maqueta de las cuatro bestias sagradas?

Honne: exacto! Logre esculpí desde el ave de fuego Suzaku hasta el gran Tigre Byakko!

Cecilia: de verdad te gusta el folklore de este país…

Honne: no lo trates como si fuera fantasía!, estas Bestias Divinas de verdad existen!

Cecilia:…

Ichika: yo también creo que existen…

Cecilia: en serio?

Ichika: por lo menos eh visto al Fénix…

Cecilia: ¡!

Honne: Ara! Has visto en persona a Suzaku!

Ichika: eh visto algo parecido…

Mientras Honne se ruborizaba por la gran emoción que contenía en su interior Cecilia miraba desconcertada la expresión seria de Orimura, este parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos después de unos momentos se recupero y le sonrío a Honne quien comenzó a saltar sobre la gran cama con forma de corazón.

Cecilia: es en serio lo que le dijiste?

Ichika:… más bien, vi. Una maquina que se parecía mucho…

Cecilia: OH…eso es más intrigante…

Ichika: en verdad?

Cecilia:…si, me gustaría saber donde viste a ese "Suzaku de Acero"…

Ichika:….

Cecilia:…

Ichika.…no lo recuerdo…fue hace mucho tiempo…

Cecilia: OH…

Honne: bien vamos a dormir! Orimu tu estarás al medio, yo estaré en la parte derecha y Cecil-Chan en la izquierda!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, de inmediato se ruborizaron y fijaron sus miradas en ella quien sonría despreocupa, entendiendo que esa era la única cama en esa habitación por eso no dudaron mas y asentaron con la cabeza. Cecilia decidió usar su traje de Piloto Is que llevaba bajo su uniforme, Ichika estaba en la misma situación mientras Honne al verlos decidió imitarlos.

Honne (con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Orimu): buenas noches!

Ichika (un poco sonrojado):…que descansen…

Cecilia (desviando la mirada):…les deseo dulces sueños…

Las luces de emergencia se apagaron, durante unos minutos solo se podía escuchar el sonido del reloj mezclado con el de los relámpagos, en la cama Honne era la única que logro conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa en su rostro por eso Ichika la miraba algo avergonzado mientras Cecilia parecía un poco nerviosa.

Cecilia: I…Ichika-san…

Ichika: ¡!

Cecilia: pese a todo…este fue un día memorable…

Ichika:…

Cecilia (un poco sonrojada): ¡!

Ichika (tomándole de la mano):…lo mismo digo…Cecilia…

Cecilia:…O/O

Honne: Orimu…también fue un día que nunca olvidare!

Ichika:…

Ichika puso su otra mano sobre la cabeza de Honne acariciándola gentilmente, Cecilia sonrío apretando con mas fuerza su mano, con la dueña del cuarto durmiendo felizmente los dos cerraron sus ojos logrando por fin descansar.

FIN CAPITULO TRES

Nota: el ending sigue centrado en Ichika con las anteriores mujeres siguiéndolo esta ves la que perdió la oportunidad en el capitulo anterior (Cecilia-Honne) será la del póster, Houki aun no aparece en la fila por ahora.


	4. Chapter EX 1

EX CAPITULO TRES: EL MENSAJERO DEL ALBA

En lo alto del cielo una figura donde los relámpagos parecen estar saliendo observa a la Academia, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa que deja ver unos pensamientos malignos con respeto a su objetivo.

IS Misterioso (con su palma sobre su pecho): jujuju, con que…Byakushiki? Ese es un nombre apropiado para agregar a mi colección…serás una medalla hermosa en mi uniforme…Ángel Maligno!

Una fuerte carcajada retumba junto a los truenos con la fuerte lluvia y los vientos arrasadores una sombra de caos se cierne sobre la Academia…sobre el Byakushiki…sobre Ichika….

-La Batalla por su Vida esta por comenzar-

Destellos de los Relámpagos en la ventana, un cuarto grande con una biblioteca incluida, una gran cama, un mini-bar y un pequeño Gimnasio, sentada en una gran silla con los brazos sobre la lujosa mesa se encontraba Yamada agotada después de un día de trabajo.

Maya: hum!

Maya: que tristeza…deseaba poder hablar con Orimura-kum…

-Silencio-Trueno resonando a lo lejos-

Maya:…estará de verdad bien?...eh visto algunos informes sobre lo sucedido en este día y la verdad…no parecen ser ciertos…

Maya:…pero, si fuese verdad esos enfrentamientos entonces…no me equivoque con Orimura-kum!

-Sonido del gran reloj al lado del ventanal-

Maya (sonriendo): jujuju…

En la mañana la tormenta había terminado dejando un paisaje que brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol, en el Cuarto de Honotoke, Ichika despertaba con Honne acurrucada sobre El toda colorada y con Cecilia quien había abrazado su brazo fuerza mientras apoyaba su cara en El.

Ichika (con mirada pensativa observando a Cecilia):…no pensé que ella haría algo como eso…

Cecilia:….

Ichika (desviando su mirada hacia Honne):…me sorprende que después de un día tan malo para ella pudiera dormir tan bien…

Honne (abriendo los ojos lentamente): O…Orimu-kum…

Ichika: ¡!

Cecilia: OH…ya es el amanecer?, tengo salir…

Ichika:…vas a ir a ver como el sol se asoma de nuevo?

Alcott sonrío sutilmente a la ves que soltó lentamente el brazo de Ichika, su mirada se cruzo con la del joven quedándose así por un instante, luego desvío su mirada al igual que Ichika y se levanto.

Cecilia:…parecemos una pareja que comienza sus días así, no crees?

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa un poco colorado):…

Cecilia: bueno, debo ir a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas, nos vemos Ichika-san!

Ichika: espero verte pronto…Cecilia…

Cecilia (sonriendo):…

Ella se fue del cuarto dejándolos a sus dos compañeros solos, Ichika se quedo mirando la puerta como si fuera atrapado por un recuerdo, Honne se despertó completamente y lo abrazo con entusiasmo provocando que el joven sonriera.

Honne: Orimu!Buenos días!

Ichika: buenos días Honne…

Honne:…beso…

Ichika: ¡!

Honne lo beso muy cerca de la boca con suavidad, Ichika se quedo pensativo mientras duraba el beso, después de unos minutos ella se separo de su rostro y lo miro con cariño.

Ichika:…

Honne: /

Ichika: p…por que hiciste eso?

Honne: es mi forma de agradecerte por todo…además…

Ichika: ¿?

Honne:…te quiero mucho Orimu!

Ichika:…me quieres? por que?

Honne: es que eres la persona más amable y fuerte que haya conocido…

Ichika:…no me conoces tanto tiempo para saberlo…

Honne: no es verdad!, con tus acciones me has demostrado todo lo que necesito conocer de ti!Orimu!

Ichika:…entiendo…eres una chica bastante especial Honne…

Honne: gracias!, ahora preparémonos para nuestro primer día de clases!

Ichika:…esta bien…


	5. Chapter 4: EN EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA 2

CAPITULO CUATRO: EN EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA

Parte dos: Exclamación

-Oscuridad-Oscuridad-

IS Misterioso: jujuju, llego la hora de comenzar con el juego Predestinado, Byakushiki!

-Sonido de sistemas activados-iniciando secuencia programada-

Una espesa neblina comenzó a formarse por toda la ciudad cubriendo desde los altos edificios hasta a los vehículos, las calles quedaron desoladas ante una nueva alerta por mal tiempo. La Academia también fue alcanzada por la neblina eliminando toda visión del exterior, adentro del edificio Honne caminaba al lado de Ichika muy cerca de El.

Honne: Orimu, puedes ir hasta nuestro salón sin mi?

Ichika: ya aprendí de mi error, no volveré a perderme…

Honne:….

Ichika:…descuida, se donde esta…

Honne: perfecto!, entonces te dejo Orimu! Tengo cosas que hacer en el consejo estudiantil!

Ichika: ¿?¿consejo estudiantil?

Honne: no se nota? Soy una persona muy importante!

Ichika: OH…

Honne: beso….

Ichika: ¡!

Una ves mas Ichika fue besado cerca de su boca sonrojándose un poco por esto mientras Honne se fue saludándolo con su brazo alzado alejándose cada ves mas, Ichika solo la miraba fijamente hasta que ella se perdió al doblar en la esquina del corredor, continuo caminando hasta llegar al pasillo que finalmente lo llevaría hasta su salón de clases.

Maya: O…Orimura-kum…

Ichika: ¡!

A un lado del corredor se encontraba Yamada-sensei quien llevaba una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, al parecer ella lo había estando esperando. Ichika la observo un poco sorprendido pero igual camino hacia ella.

Ichika: Yamada-sensei…buenos Días…

Maya: buenos días Orimura-kum…

Ichika: me estaba esperando?

Maya: /…no…tal ves…pues, necesito presentarte a la clase!Por eso es que vine a asegurarme de que no faltaras!

Ichika: OH…es algo razonable…

Maya (sonrojada): si!

Ichika: entonces, la sigo Yamada-sensei…

Ella acento con la cabeza mientras sonreía, comenzó a caminar con Orimura que la seguía de cerca, al acercarse a la puerta del salón Yamada se detuvo y miro hacia Ichika quien la observo seriamente.

Maya (sonriendo un poco sonrojada): tus ojos…parecen dos lagunas de sangre, son muy lindos en verdad…

Ichika:…es la primera vez que me dicen eso…

Maya: te molesto?

Ichika:…no, me pareció algo interesante…

Maya: me alegro!, no se que hubiera hecho si te ofendía Orimura-kum!

Ichika (sonriendo): dudo que pueda enojarme con Ud.…

Maya: O/O...

Al abrir la puerta las alumnas se ubicaron en sus asientos al instante y guardaron silencio, Maya entro primero lo que provoco que las cadetes se levantaran para saludarla como si fueran militares antes de que se sentaran entro Ichika lo que causo un gran revuelo en el aula.

Maya: como se lo había prometido aquí esta Orimura Ichika en persona!

Ichika:…espero que podamos llevarnos bien…

Compañera A: es mas guapo en persona!

Compañera B: que alto es!, también tiene un buen físico!

Compañera C: Orimura, siéntate a mi lado!

Compañera D: claro que no!Ven conmigo!, estoy cerca de la ventana!

Maya: Orimura-kum te sentaras enfrente de mi, como has ingresado un mes después de comenzar las actividades de la Academia tendrás muchas dudas!

Ichika: entiendo, así podré preguntarle más fácilmente…

Maya: exacto!,

Después de sentarse las chicas se calmaron un poco, todas lo miraban fijamente ignorando las palabras de su maestra. Yamada activo el holograma del monitor principal que estaba delante de toda la clase, en este se veía las especificaciones del diseño del Rafhael Revive que ella usaba.

Maya: quiero que usen sus pantallas holográficas de sus escritorios y hagan una copia exacta o aproximada del diseño de este IS, como es algo muy avanzado podrán consultar la base de datos de la Academia!

Ichika (desviando la mirada un poco):…..

Observando meticulosamente se percato de la ausencia de sus tres únicas conocidas, ni Cecilia, Houki o Honne se encontraban en este salón además vio como sus compañeras ya estaban desplegando las pantallas de sus escritorios, volviendo a mirar al frente Ichika abrió el portafolio que llevaba consigo sacando un cuaderno grande con espiral y un bolígrafo. Ante la sorpresa de Yamada comenzó a dibujar.

Maya (poniéndose al lado de Ichika observando su cuaderno): OH…

-Dibujando-Dibujando-

Ichika (con una mirada seria):….

-Dibujando-Dibujando-

Maya: tu pantalla holográfica no funciona Orimura-kum?

Ichika: no es eso…me gusta mas hacerlo así…

Maya: hum…Increíble…

Con las miradas de toda la clase sobre ellos Ichika completo su dibujo, para asombro de su Sensei había logrado hacer un diseño completo del Rafhael Revive incluyendo sus especificaciones, diferentes ángulos del Is y las mejores armas para instalarle.

Maya: es Perfecto…lograste copiar a la perfección los planos del Revive…

Ichika:…

Maya: ¿?...la chica del Is soy yo?

Ichika:…todo lo hermoso que veo me gusta dibujarlo…

Maya: OH…dices que soy hermosa?

Ichika:…si creo que lo es Yamada-sensei…

Maya: O/O…

Cadete A: lo hizo con un bolígrafo y un cuaderno?!

Cadete B: woow!y eso que es difícil hacerlo aun con la ayuda del sistema…

Cadete C: imposible! Hacer los planos de cualquier Is demanda mucho tiempo y paciencia!

Cadete D: inclusive se debe tener una gran habilidad para hacer los diseños a mano!

El barbullo continuo pero ignorando esto Maya se quedo paralizada y toda colorada mirando a los ojos de Ichika que se quedo viéndola un poco sonrojado, ambos se quedaron así hasta que las demás cadetes se les acercaron con un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Cadete A: Podrías dibujarme a mi también?!

Cadete B: Yo también quiero uno!

Cadete C: Hazme un autorretrato Orimura-kum!

Cadete D: no es justo que solo a la Profesora la hayas dibujado!

Ichika (sonriendo): …de acuerdo, uno por una estará bien…

Todo el salón: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Maya:…..hermosa…V/V…

Así fue como transcurrió el resto del tiempo, como eran cerca de cincuenta compañeras esto tardo bastante pero todas terminaron muy felices con sus retratos, al sonar el intercomunicador se dio por terminada la clase. Ichika tuvo que quedarse en las horas del receso para estudiar y así alcanzar a las demás.

Maya: esto es todo lo que hemos visto en el mes pasado!, Es bastante no crees?

Ichika (ojeando uno de los libros):…por lo menos ya conozco la mitad sobre de sus contenidos…

Maya: en serio?, eso agiliza aun mas esto!

Ichika:…Yamada-sensei se quedara conmigo?

Maya: ah, si…desde ahora yo seré tu tutora, desde ayer que la directora me contacto para asignarme este puesto!

Ichika:…significa que pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos?

Maya: por así decirlo…si!

Ichika:…suena bien para mí…

Continuo ojeando los manuales mientras Maya lo observaba muy feliz, el reloj seguía marchando marcando los minutos resonando, Yamada-sensei se ruborizo y juntando sus manos contra sus pechos le hablo.

Maya: O…Orimura-kum!

Ichika: ¡!

Maya: este… me alegra de que no te desagrade el pasar tiempo extra con tu maestra!

Ichika: no me disgusta si es con Ud.…

Maya: OH…O/O…

Ella se quedo en silencio mirándolo solo con el sonido del reloj escuchándose en el gran salón, al joven le llamo la atención el silencio de su tutora y como ella lo estaba mirando con unos ojos cristalinos.

Ichika: ¿?

Maya (sonrojada): ah, bueno, creo que al terminar de estudiar esto deberíamos ir a practicar como movernos con nuestros Is!

Ichika:…no es mala idea, así podré ver como están las funciones del Byakushiki…

Maya: exacto!Tendremos una batalla de práctica para probar nuestras capacidades!

Ichika:….

En la enfermería una malherida Houki estaba de malhumor por no haber podido asistir a clases y así haber visto a su amigo de la infancia para aclarar el malentendido de ayer.

Houki: m…maldición, por que duele tanto si se supone que el Is posee un sistema de protección contra grandes impactos como el de un asteroide por ejemplo…?!

-Sonido del reloj-

Houki:…encima, donde esta mi hermana?...no sabe que necesito que este a mi lado en momentos así…

-Pensando-Pensando-

"…Es verdad…no pensaba así desde que éramos pequeñas…Oneechan jamás me soltaba la mano y me llevaba a todas partes así…"

-Pensando-Pensando-

…Era Tan feliz de que lo hiciera…parecía que jamás me iba a soltar…corríamos mucho por los jardines de nuestra casa…que nostálgico…

Houki:…por alguna razón…mi rabia hacia ella ha disminuido mucho…

"…La culpaba por todo lo malo que me nos había sucedido, perder a vuestros padres, nuestro hogar y…alejarme de Ichika…eso ultimo fue lo que mas me dolió…aunque amaba a mis padres ellos ponían a Oneechan en un puesto superior a mi…"

"Tabane es un prodigio, podría llegar a ser el genio de esta década" no me importaba eso…solo quería seguir jugando con Oneechan como siempre…

Houki: no quería admitir eso…no quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba…

Mirando por la ventana hacia la neblina que rodeaba la Academia se percato de que su corazón era como la neblina, lleno de una espesa barrera formada del odio que escondía sus verdaderas emociones. Recordó la batalla contra Ichika y sonrío.

Houki: Ichika…despejaste la neblina que había en mi corazón en esa pelea…gracias…

Alessa: argh!Ya no aguanto mas estar en esta cama!

Houki: ¿?

Corriendo la cortina que estaba a su lado había otra cama con una chica mayor cubierta de vendajes, solo su rostro y as manos estaban en perfecto estado, ella tenía un semblante furioso y golpeaba con su mano su propia cama.

Houki:…Ud. es una estudiante de tercero, no?

Alessa: ¡!, OH vaya eres una estudiante del primer año?

Houki (saludando como un soldado sentada sobre su cama): si señora, soy Houki Shinonono…!

Alessa (devolviendo el saludo también sentada en su cama): encantada, soy Alessa de Hungría…!

Houki: OH, cierto que en el año avanzado se dicen por los países que representan y no por el apellido…

Alessa: exacto!

Ambas sintieron un fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo que provoco que se dieran cuenta de que su estado era peor de lo que habían imaginado, al mirarse después de retorcerse un poco comenzaron a reír.

Alessa: bueno joven cadete Houki como terminaste aquí?

Houki: pues…tuve un mal final en una confrontación contra un compañero de curso…

Alessa: eso pasa…

Houki: y Ud. señora?, también perdió una pelea?

Alessa: lamentablemente si…fui apaleada por el Alumno especial de la Directora, de seguro lo conoces…

Houki: perdió contra Ichika! Acaso es una de las tres que cayeron ante El?!

Mikami: eso no pasó tan así!

Drianna: es verdad!

Houki: ¿?

Corriendo rápidamente la cortina detrás de Alessa se asomaron las otras dos integrantes de la triada legendaria, cubiertas también con vendajes y bastante molestas miraron a Houki con recelo, ella solo las miro un poco sorprendida.

Mikami: fuimos derrotadas por muy poco…

Drianna: eso, eso…la próxima ves nosotras ganaremos!

Houki:…

Alessa: como puedes ver, nosotras "el trío mas fuerte del tercer año" fuimos humillantemente vencidas por una sola unidad…

Mikami:-_-…

Drianna: ufff...…!

Alessa: aunque…no le guardo rencor a ese chico…

Houki: por que?

Alessa: por que Ichika Orimura es un verdadero Guerrero…reconozco que peleo como un "Elite"…fue bastante sorprendente…

Mikami: odio admitirlo pero…de verdad fue genial como blandía su espada!

Drianna: además…su unidad parecía ser como un Rayo cuando se movía!, jamás vi. Algo así!

Alessa: recuerdan cuando…

Houki (sonriendo):…

Ella se quedo escuchando con una sonrisa el relato de cada una de las tres, en su mente solo veía la figura gloriosa del Byakushiki en medio del cielo tormentoso rodeado de relámpagos esa fue la escena que mas la cautivo, se veía tan fuerte y lejano que parecía ser casi un Dios.

…"Veo que ya has hecho mucho en tan poco tiempo…si sigues así llegaras a ser una legenda Ichika!"…

Alessa: por cierto…Houki eres la novia de Orimura?

Houki (sonrojada):¡!...No! soy solo una amiga!

Alessa: en serio…pues son lo pareces!

Houki:¿?

Drianna: es verdad, la forma en la que miras cuando hablas o escuchas algo sobre El es especial…

Houki: especial?

Mikami: pareces muy feliz al respeto…eso es algo raro entre amigos no crees?

Houki: no lo había visto así…O/O

Alessa: igual, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para formarse como una pareja, seria lindo poder verlo!

En las instalaciones de la arena Numero Cuatro se encontraban Yamada-sensei junto a Ichika quienes se preparaban para una batalla de práctica, ambos salieron sin sus IS a la arena solo vistiendo el traje negro ajustado del piloto. Ichika no podía evitar verla, se veía tan atractiva con esa ropa que era imposible negarlo.

Maya: O/O…

Ichika:-/-

Maya: Orimura-kum…

Ichika: s…si?

Maya: que tal me veo?

Ichika:…pues…

Maya: me veo mal?

Ichika (sonrojado):..Todo lo contrario…se ve Preciosa Yamada-sensei…

Maya (sonriendo): me alegra mucho oírlo!Quieres empezar tu primero?

Ichika: las damas siempre van primero…

Maya: es verdad! que educado sos!

Yamada hizo aparecer un teclado virtual el cual al escribir una serie de códigos logro desplegar su IS envuelta en una luz Digital, mientras esto pasaba Ichika contemplaba su hermosa figura durante el proceso de equipamiento. Al finalizar Orimura levanto su brazo con su guante armadura y desplegó su Byakushiki, un inmenso pilar de luz lo rodeo hasta terminar el equipamiento. Maya observaba asombrada ya que nunca pensó que un Equipamiento de IS podría ser así.

Maya: woow!Nunca vi. Un llamado del IS tan espectacular!

Ichika:…gracias, el suyo también fue memorable…por cierto, su IS fue totalmente reparado?

Maya: por supuesto!La Directora lo dejo como nuevo!

Ichika: no sabía que ella era su mecánica…

Maya: bueno, ella se encarga de reparar los Is de todos en la Academia cuando quedan casi destruidos…digamos que es un privilegio de estar en esta Institución!

Ichika:…ya veo…

Maya: Orimura-kum…tu Byakushiki se ve algo golpeado, acaso no lo has reparado?

Ichika: le eh dado mantenimiento pero…algunas partes no las eh podido reparar…

Maya: necesitas un mecánico propio o dejar que la Directora le haga mantenimiento!Tu IS es muy importante!

Ichika:….

Honne: Orimu!

Ichika miro hacia las tribunas del piso inferior donde se encontraba Nohotoke saludándolo con mucha alegría, al mirar mas detenidamente a su alrededor había muchas cadetes con sus IS también practicando, incluso las gradas eran ocupadas por otras alumnas que tomaban notas o solo miraban. Orimura se acerco a donde estaba Honne volando a corta distancia del suelo.

Ichika: Honne…que haces aquí?

Honne: oro?, vine a verte por supuesto!

Ichika: no sabia que habían tantos practicando…es así en las otras arenas?

Honne: eh?, creo que si, como se acerca el gran Torneo deben estar preparándose!

Ichika:….

Honne: que sucede?

Ichika:…nada…solo que me estaba preguntando en donde has estado en toda la mañana…

Honne (agarrandose la cabeza con sus manos cubiertas por las mangas): eso…pues estaba siendo regañada y castigada por haber faltado a la reunión de ayer sin avisar…fueron muy duros conmigo!

Ichika: te hicieron daño?, acaso estas herida?

Honne (sonrojada):…estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto Orimu!

Ichika:….

Maya: vaya, parece ser que se llevan bastante bien…

Ichika: Yamada-sensei…

Honne (reverenciándola): Yamada-sensei…como esta?

Maya: estoy muy bien, como estas Nohotoke?

Honne: estoy con Orimu así que no podría estar mejor!

Maya: me alegra oírlo!

Ichika (sus ojos se iluminaron): ¡?

Honne: OH, sucede algo Orimu?

Ichika: Maya, todos protéjanse de inmediato!

Maya: ¿Orimura-kum?

De repente el cielo se ilumino con un gran Relámpago que se dirigía hacia la arena el Byakushiki tomo entre sus brazos a Honne mientras Maya desplegó un gran escudo para protegerse, en un solo segundo toda la zona voló en pedazos envuelta en una gran explosión que se escucho por toda la ciudad. Un gran temblor estremeció la Academia tirando a varias estudiantes al suelo o asustándolas, entre las ruinas del domo número cuatro un horrible escenario se había producido, sacándose varios escombros de encima emergían el Byakushiki algo dañado y el Rafhael Revive sin un rasguño.

Ichika:…Honne…

Honne: hum…estoy bien Orimu…

Ichika: Maya!

Maya (sonriendo): tranquilo Orimura-kum…solo el escudo fue destruido…

Honne: que fue eso? solo una fuerza enorme podría penetrar los escudos de la arena y reducirla a escombros de un solo golpe…

Ichika: muéstrate canalla!

IS misterioso: hahahah!

Ichika: ¡!

Descendiendo del cielo al campo de la arena un IS celeste se presento, como una armadura antigua cubría todo el cuerpo dejando solo la boca sin protección, con seis grandes fusibles saliendo de su espalda en estos pasaban corriente entre si continuamente, era rodeada la electricidad que salía de sus propias manos. Ella les sonreía mientras el suelo debajo comenzaba a despedazarse por una fuerza incalculable.

Is misterioso: el Byakushiki resulto ser más duro de lo que calcule…hahahah!

Ichika: quien eres?

Maya: c…como lograste entrar a la arena tan fácil?!

Is misterioso: su inútil seguridad no existe para mi!

Maya: ¡!

Ichika: respóndeme!

Is misterioso: soy Shiva del Relámpago Supremo, una de las "Seis Espadas Asesinas"! Byakushiki, Debes sentirte honrado de que haya puesto mis ojos sobre ti!

Ichika: sobre mi? ...

Shiva: por que serás cortado por la Espada del Cielo!Hahhaha!

Ichika: Honne, debes irte rápido de aquí…

Honne: Orimu…estarás bien?

Ichika: no te preocupes…Maya esta conmigo…

Maya: eh? Si, no dejare que te lastimen Orimura-kum!

Honne:….bien…!

Ichika:….

Honne se alejo rápido de ellos mientras Ichika desvío su mirada para ver el gran daño producido, muchas cadetes estaban en el suelo sin moverse mientras las que se movían estaban muy golpeadas algunas lograron desplegar su IS a tiempo recibiendo mucho daño pero estaban ilesas otras de lo que lograron esto protegieron a las compañeras que tenían cerca.

Ichika: pagaras caro por esto…Shiva…

Shiva: hahaha! Crees que podrás derrotarme?! No sabes que el cielo es inalcanzable para los tontos como tu?!

Maya: eres un monstruo! Como Instructora de la Academia IS te castigare por herir a mis queridas Alumnas!

El Rafhael Revive disparo todos sus misiles contra el enemigo quien solo movió el brazo para generar una onda eléctrica que derribó todos ellos ante el asombro de Maya, el Byakushiki uso su Ignition Boost aprovechado las explosiones como pantalla para así encestarle un mortal Gatotsu.

Ichika: ourhg!

Shiva: hahaha! Esa es tu maniobra favorita no es así? pero, de nada servirá!

Al momento del Impacto la Red-Yukihira colisiono contra un escudo eléctrico que rodeaba a la unidad enemiga produciendo una onda expansiva que repelió algunos escombros y parte del humo de la zona, ante la furia de Ichika Shiva sonrío ambos fueron envueltos por una gran explosión que lanzo al Byakushiki contra varios escombros hasta incrustarse contra un gran muro cerca de donde corría Honne.

Ichika: ngh!

Honne: Orimu!

Ichika: ¡!

El Byakushiki trataba de reincorporarse pero todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido por la fuerte descarga recibida, tambaleándose lograba desprenderse poco a poco de los escombros del muro, Honne se le acerco con una expresión de preocupación.

Honne: Orimu!

Ichika: Byakushiki inicia reconocimiento de la Unidad enemiga…

Sistema de Reconocimiento Óptico Activado-Escaneo del Enemigo en Progreso-Escaneo Completado-Unidad Enemiga: Babilonic Thunder Modificado-error-error-

Ichika: sucedió lo mismo con la Unidad de Maya…

Honne: Orimu…no estas lastimado?

Ichika:…estoy bien Honne, debes ponerte en un lugar seguro! Este enemigo no es como los demás pilotos IS de esta Institución…

Honne (apunto de llorar): Orimu…

-Gritos de las cadetes-Sonido de varias secciones del Domo colapsando-

Ichika (con una mirada seria): Honne…cuando esto termine espero ver tu hermosa sonrisa…

Honne: O/O, eh?...si!, es una promesa Orimu!

Observando la escena Shiva reía, para ella momentos Así solo significaban que alguno de ellos dos no saldría con vida de este escenario bélico, Maya se enfureció al ver como había quedado todo a su alrededor y principalmente la actitud de su contrincante.

Maya (con una mirada llena de furia): Shiva…

Shiva: hahahaha! Que esplendida despedida!, cuantos son los que no volverán a ver a sus familias hoy en día?!, la duda no me deja en paz!

Maya: miserable!

El Rafhael Revive activo sus cuatro grandes Gattling para así comenzar a disparas sus ráfagas perforadoras, aunque eran prácticamente una lluvia de impactos todos ellos eran bloqueados por el escudo eléctrico del enemigo, Maya decidió dispararle al suelo alrededor del blanco para así nublar su visión con el polvo, materializo un gran Cañón que disparo con gran fuerza que casi la tira al suelo.

Maya: gyahhh!

Volvió a dispara con su Cañón generando aun mas devastadores explosiones, toda el área delante de ella ardía en llamas sin embargo el enemigo emergió entre ellas sin ningún daño, con una gran sonrisa, ella disparo de sus manos un gran relámpago que impacto directamente contra el arma de Yamada destruyéndolo en un gran impacto que destrozo parte de su IS.

Maya: kyaaaa!

Shiva: hahahah! Ninguno de tus pequeños trucos funcionara Antigua Valkiria! Hahaha!

Maya (con el brazo derecho gravemente herido): Ud.…no es una piloto ordinaria…todo ese poder…acaso estas relacionada con el Phantom Task?

Shiva: Phantom Task?, hahahah! No me vincules con esos inútiles!Yo trabajo sola!

Al levantar su brazo hacia el cielo se formo un gran agujero en este que comenzó a girar como una turbina generando grandes descargas, al instante un inmenso relámpago fue disparado hacia Maya quien no pudo reaccionar, antes del impacto los ojos Escarlatas destellaron entre los escombros, el Byakushiki se movió a una gran velocidad logrando interceptar la descarga eléctrica con su Espada provocando una gran onda de impacto que sacudió la zona entera.

Shiva: ¡¿?!

Maya: ¡¿Oh?!

Ichika:Gyaaaah!

Shiva: no es posible!

Maya: Orimura-kum….

Ichika (con una gran furia en sus ojos): ¡!

Maya: O…Orimura-kum?!

Ichika: maldita Shiva! No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

Shiva (retrocediendo por el temor): hummm...!

Ichika: Urgh!

Con una gran fuerza y los propulsores al máximo logro devolver el relámpago contra el Babilonic Thunder, la descarga se tiño de rojo vivo impactando contra ella penetrando su poderosa barrera, una gran explosión la envolvió lanzándola con brutalidad al muro mas lejano desmoronándolo al momento del choque. Ichika sacudió un poco sus manos ya que estas al igual que sus brazos y su Espada largaban vapor por la gran temperatura alcanzada.

Shiva: urgh!

Ichika (un poco agitado): Maya…yo te protegeré…

Maya (sonrojada):…OH, tu armadura esta casi fundida!

Ichika:…fue más poderoso de lo que imagine…

Shiva: hahahah!

Liberando una gran cantidad de energía se levantaba poco a poco el enemigo estremeciendo así todas las ruinas, aunque tenia algo de sangre en su rostro esto no parecía importarle, lo único que parecía hacer era aumentar su locura. Las partes metálicas sobre el suelo y adentro de este se elevaron alrededor de Shiva quedando suspendidas en el aire formando así una cúpula de escombros.

Shiva: no me puedo creer que devolvieras el Relámpago! De verdad que sos alucinante!

Ichika: acaso no posees algo de cordura?

Shiva: y esos ojos…voy a disfrutar el arrancártelos! Hahahaha!

Ichika: Maya prepárate!

Maya: si!

De ambas manos del Babilonic Thunder se formaron dos grandes esferas de energía que ella lanzo hacia el Byakushiki, estas aumentaban su tamaño mientras mas se acercaban a su objetivo desintegrando todo a su paso, la Red-Yukihira destello antes de impactar contra ambas esferas así por la gran fricción entre ambos poderes comenzó a despedazarse parte de la armadura.

Ichika: Ourgh!

Shiva: ¡!

Una inmensa luz ilumino el estadio antes de que se produjera una gran explosión que envolvió al Byakushiki y al área cercana, aprovechando este momento Maya se elevo sobre el humo llameante acribillando al enemigo con sus tres Gattling. Shiva resistió el ataque para contraatacar con varios de los escombros que la rodeaban.

Shiva: maldita cucaracha!Mori aplastada!

Maya: no será tan fácil!

Con sus puños penetro en cada uno de los escombros destrozándolos con gran fuerza y destreza mientras se acercaba mas al enemigo desplegó una nueva arma, con la inmensa hacha que acababa de equiparse ataco a Shiva a poca distancia. Un gran impacto alejo a los escombros que aun quedaban, la gran Hacha colisiono contra el protector del brazo izquierdo de Shiva resistiendo fácilmente el daño, Maya quedo impresionada ante la fortaleza de ese blindaje.

Shiva: OH, crees que con ese juguete podrás cortarme en dos? No me hagas reír!

Maya: ¡!

Sintiendo el peligro El Rafhael Revive se separo de ella bruscamente pero su pierna fue alcanzada por el enemigo que la sujeto con fuerza mientras reía, jalándola hacia abajo la lanzo contra el suelo provocando una fuerte explosión.

Maya: ngh!

Shiva: hahaha! Acabemos con esto "Preciosura"!

Del remolino oscuro que aun estaba sobre ellos se genero otra gran concentración de energía, inmediatamente un inmenso Relámpago se formo siendo disparado sobre Yamada que estaba quitándose algunos escombros de encima de ella. Entre las llamas lejanas las Alas del Byakushiki se desplegaron con gran velocidad impulsándose hacia el Relámpago, su Espada intercepto la gran acumulación de energía produciendo un sonido desgarrador por la fricción.

Ichika: ¡!

Shiva: crees que podrás devolverlo de nuevo?!No seas tan ingenuo! Es imposible!Hahaha!

Ichika: Ourgh!

A la misma vez que sus ojos se iluminaban el relámpago era rechazado, por la fuerza del mismo se agrieto la Red-Yukihira al igual que otras partes del Byakushiki, siendo lanzado contra Shiva. Ella se asusto ante el poder que le era devuelto, reaccionando a tiempo, logro cubrirse con dos grandes escombros que recibieron el gran impacto que los despedazo al instante logrando Impactarla.

Shiva: ngh!No puede ser!

La fuerza del relámpago era tal que derribo a la Unidad enemiga traspasando incluso las gruesas paredes del estadio que aun se sostenían provocando una gran explosión en una zona apartada del campus de la Academia. Maya se levantaba del cráter donde estaba y sonrío, se acerco a Ichika para felicitarlo por su magnifica actuación, el Byakushiki largaba grandes columnas de vapor mientras que su dueño parecía estar resistiendo un inmenso dolor.

Ichika: ¡…!

Maya: Orimura-kum?

Byakushiki:

-Daño a los Escudos: 80%-sistemas fallando-daño critico a la armadura-

Ichika (un poco agitado): como esta tu Unidad, Maya?

Maya: ah, veamos…

Rafhael Revive:

-Daño a los Escudos del 57%-daño al armamento del 70%-detectada falla en sistema de Propulsión-

Maya:…no son buenas noticias…debemos terminar pronto con esto!

Ichika: eso haremos…

Maya: ¡!

Ichika (despegando): vamos Maya!

Maya (sonrojada):…si "Ichika"!

Ambos se lanzaron en persecución del enemigo cruzando el inmenso agujero que había dejado, al salir se veía a muchos grupos de apoyo llegando para socorrer a los heridos, varias Cadetes se voltearon para ver a las Unidades que volaban sobre ellas. A lo lejos de ahí en medio de una gran columna de humo emergía el enemigo tambaleándose.

Shiva: condenado Byakushiki…golpearme de esa manera…no lo perdonare!

Liberando una gran cantidad de energía fragmento todo el suelo de ese sector, los fragmentos se elevaron formando una defensa para ella, al divisar a sus enemigos acercándose les lanzo varios de esos enormes trozos con mucha potencia, en su rostro se reflejaba su inmensa Rabia.

Shiva: hahahaha!

Ichika: ourgh!

Maya: gyahhh!

Con su gran Hacha el Rafhael Revive destrozaba los fragmentos mas grandes con gran facilidad, los mas rápidos eran cortados por el Byakushiki que se movía a una velocidad extrema su gran trabajo dual enfureció mas aun a Shiva. Emitiendo un gran grito desplegó una enorme cantidad de energía que se disparo hacia el cielo de donde comenzaron a caer cientos de grandes truenos sobre toda la Academia.

Ichika: ¡!

Maya: increíble!

Shiva: observen lo que han provocado!Vean como su amada Academia Is se consume en cenizas!Hahahaha!

Un gran impacto arraso con el Hangar numero Ocho mediante una enorme explosión que se expandió rápidamente destruyendo todo el equipo de mantenimiento, dañando a varias unidades y hiriendo gravemente a muchas cadetes. Otro impacto contra le edificio de Aulas del oeste derrumbando gran parte en una gran explosión que consumió también alrededores, con el numero de heridos subiendo rápidamente Ichika se enfureció mas.

Ichika: Babilonic Thunder!

Usando toda la energía de sus propulsores se lanzo hacia ella en posición de una Estocada directa Penetrante, el Babilonic Thunder provoco el descenso de un gran Trueno que impacto contra el enemigo, sin embargo por la fuerza de su ataque el Byakushiki traspaso el Relámpago con la punta de su Espada velozmente, Shiva se percato de ello y dirigió una enorme cantidad de energía a su brazo derecho transformándolo en una Espada Eléctrica.

Shiva: gyahhh!

Ichika (con sus ojos brillando):….

Colisionaron en un gran destello que ilumino el cielo, Maya quedo perpleja ante tal liberación de poder, al disminuir el fuerte resplandor ambos enemigos quedaron a espaldas del otro. El protector del brazo de Shiva estallo mientras Ichika no sufrió daño alguno, giro sobre su eje para encestarle un gran corte a su enemigo que tenia la espalda descubierta, el Babilonic Thunder activo sus Propulsores y se alejo rápidamente de ahí sin embrago por la fuerte estocada del Byakushiki se produjo una devastadora onda de choque que impacto a los escombros junto a Shiva provocando gran daño.

Shiva: ngh!

Babilonic Thunder:

-Daño a los Escudos del 69%-Armadura Dañada al 80%-Sistemas Vitales al límite-Peligro-Peligro-

Shiva: no puede ser…como eh permitido que llegase a esto?!

Ichika: Maya!

Maya: ahí voy!

Desplegando un gran Cañón de partículas apunto contra la Unidad Enemiga disparando una potente ráfaga que la hizo retroceder con gran fuerza, sin poder recuperarse del golpe de Viento del Byakushiki fue alcanzada por el ataque que despedazo dos de sus grandes fusibles en su espalda, esto provoco una fuerte explosión. El Babilonic Thunder se tambaleaba mientras el fuego consumía su espalda, semejante daño produjo una baja considerable de su inmensa cantidad de energía, activando por última vez el Ignition Boost Ichika se lanzo sobre su presa con la intención de derribarla de una sola Estocada.

Ichika (con su mirada encendida al máximo): llego la hora de tu castigo….Shiva…!

Shiva: urgh!

Maya (sonriendo): si Ichika logra terminar el ataque, el poder devastador de la Red-Yukihira prácticamente volverá pedazos la Unidad de Shiva!

Shiva: jujuju

Ichika: ¡!

Antes de lograr el ataque final que acabaría con la destrucción iniciada por el Babilonic Thunder un gigantesco pilar de luz negra impacto contra el Byakushiki generando una fuerte onda de choque que repelió al Rafhael Revive y al enemigo

Impactando contra el suelo hundiendo a Ichika en un fuerte estallido que cubrió gran parte de la zona.

Ichika: hum…

Maya: ¡!

Shiva: Finalmente inicia la Sinfonía de tu destrucción Byakushiki! Hahaha!

De repente un objeto inmenso cayó del cielo casi impactando contra Maya que logro esquivarlo en el último instante, este se dirigió hacia el lugar del impacto donde el Byakushiki permanecía inerte debido al abrumador ataque recibido.

Ichika (con los ojos cerrados):….

Maya: ICHIKA!

Ichika (sus ojos se iluminaron): ¡!

Maya: kyaaa!

El grito de Yamada hizo reaccionar al joven justo a tiempo para desplegar sus Alas nuevamente y así lograr evitar el fuerte impacto, otra gran explosión sacudió la zona mientras el Byakushiki se mantenía a duras penas, del cráter humeante una figura negra se levantaba con su único ojo iluminado.

Byakushiki:

-Daño al 100% Escudos derribados-Defensa Absoluta Activada-Sistema en Estado Crítico-Soporte Vital Fallando-

Ichika (gimiendo de dolor, escupiendo algo de sangre): urgh…

Cedió ante el dolor y cayo boca abajo sobre los escombros, por un momento desvío su mirada hacia la fuente que estaba a lo lejos percatándose de que era el lugar donde conoció a Cecilia, recobrando algo de fuerza se levanto débilmente sosteniéndose sobre su Espada, el Enemigo solo lo observaba mientras su visor parecía estar analizándolo, después de unos minutos comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su mano.

IS Oscuro: grrrrrr…

Ichika: ¡!

Un potente disparo de color negro se dirigió hacia Ichika a una velocidad impresionante, usando sus propulsores al máximo logro esquivarlo, pero su poder era tan devastador que arraso con todo lo que tenía en su trayectoria terminada con una potente explosión en las montañas lejanas.

Ichika (sus ojos se iluminan y se oscurecen constantemente):…no solo posee una potencia de disparo mortal si no que también tiene un alcance privilegiado!

Is Oscuro:…..

El Byakushiki se lanzo contra el enemigo que comenzó a cargar el segundo disparo, antes de que pudiese disparar fue impactado por una Estocada muy fuerte que provoco una onda de impacto que se expandió por todo el lugar siendo bloqueada por una de sus oscuras Alas. Este uso la otra Ala para atacar a la Unidad enemiga logrando impactarlo lanzándolo bastante lejos mientras Ichika usaba su mano para sujetarse del suelo y así evitar chocar contra algo.

Ichika: !¡

Maya: Ichika!

El Rafhael Revive disparo todos sus misiles contra el nuevo enemigo impactándolo en una gran explosión que envolvió todo a su alrededor, Ichika se cubrió con sus brazos mientras observaba como el enemigo emergía entre las llamas y el humo. Usando sus dos Alas como un formidable escudo había logrado repeler todo el daño.

Maya: imposible!...sus propias Alas no deberían tener una funciona si!

Shiva: este es el poder de nuestro grupo, "las Seis Espadas Asesinas"!Hahaha!

Ichika: Maya!

El Babilonic Thunder disparo un gran relámpago contra Yamada logrando impactar su nueva arma destruyéndola en un fuerte estallido, ella comenzó a caer bruscamente contra el suelo terminando en una fuerte colisión. El Is Oscuro materializo dos grandes Katanas negras para luego lanzarse contra el Byakushiki, sus armas colisionaron en un gran impacto que hundió las piernas de Ichika en el suelo que se desquebrajo.

Is Oscuro:….

Ichika: ¡!...es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba!

Is Oscuro: grrrrrr…

Ichika:¡¿?!

De su propio visor una gran acumulación de energía oscura se formo al instante, percatándose del inmenso peligro Ichika intento reaccionar pero sus heridas lo impidieron, una poderosa Ráfaga Negra se disparo impactando contra el Byakushiki que fue absorbido por la violenta energía que lo consumió todo en su trayectoria hasta destruir una serie de grandes pilares que decoraban el jardín interno.

Ichika: argh!

Siendo sepultado por los pilares destruidos en una gran explosión el IS Sombrío cargaba un segundo disparo de su visor, el Byakushiki se quito los escombros de encima con dificultad para ver como un inmenso rayo de luz negra se dirigía hacia EL, otro gran Impacto hizo temblar el lugar. Maya se levanto lentamente mientras Shiva reunió otra gran cantidad de energía en sus manos lanzándola contra ella.

Shiva: aun no terminamos?! Que persistencia la tuya Yamada!

Maya: !¡

Logrando esquivar el fuerte impacto por medio de sus propulsores fue repelida por la gran explosión que provoco el Babilonic Thunder mientras lanzo con gran fuerza su Hacha contra Shiva quien logro esquivarlo en el ultimo momento. Sin rendirse aun Yamada activo su Ignition Boost para lanzarse contra su enemigo a una gran velocidad impactándola con su más potente gancho Izquierdo.

Maya: no perdonare el que hayas lastimado a mis preciosos estudiantes!Acabare contigo para siempre!

Shiva: ngh!No fue un mal golpe!...pero!

Recuperándose en el aire junto sus dos manos que se llenaron de energía para impactarlas contra el Rafhael Revive que lo bloqueo con sus brazos pero la fuerte explosión que se genero destrozo su blindaje lanzándola contra el suelo, mientras descendía disparo sus tres Gattling que impactaron contra el enemigo dañándolo. Shiva se enfureció y disparo un enorme trueno que se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Maya.

Shiva: es imposible que logres esquivarlo!Desaparece Instructora!

Maya: aun no eh jugado mi carta del triunfo!

Shiva: ¡!

De atrás del Babilonic Thunder regresaba girando la imponente Hacha a toda velocidad siendo atrapada por su dueña que la uso luego para desviar el relámpago hacia el suelo de debajo de ella produciendo una explosión que la catapulto contra su enemigo velozmente. Shiva recibió un poderoso corte del Hacha que despedazo parte de su Unidad lanzándola contra el suelo generando un fuerte impacto, de la gran columna de tierra una gran descarga se produjo impactando contra Maya logrando derribarla.

Shiva: hahahah!

Babilonic Thunder:

Daño del 100%-Defensa Absoluta Activada-Sistemas Colapsando-

Maya: ¡!

Rafhael Revive:

Daño al 100%-Defensa Absoluta Activada-Sistemas Colapsando-

Al momento de estrellarse Maya forzó la activación de sus propulsores despegando por ultima ves agarrando con fuerza su gran Arma lanzándose hacia adonde se había estrellado Shiva. El Babilonic Thunder emergió rodeada de escombros que flotaban a su alrededor que uso para atacar al Rafhael Revive que recibía todos los impactos pero no disminuía su velocidad.

Shiva: ya no te quedan fuerzas para poder esquivar mis ataques?!Patético!Hahaha!

Maya: este será mi ultimo ataque, recibe toda mi fuerza!

Shiva:¡!

Logrando resistir los fuertes impactos Maya se acerco lo suficiente para encestar un golpe demoledor con su Hacha contra Shiva quien escupió sangre mientras era lanzada por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el monumento principal de la Academia hecho a imagen del Escudo de la misma, no se volvió a levantar. Maya quien se encontraba gravemente herida y agotada se desplomo sobre el suelo en el gran cráter que dejo su enemigo.

Rafhael Revive:

-Sistemas Dañados-Energía descendiendo-Armamento Anulado-Error-Error—

Maya (sonriendo con sus lentes destrozados): I….Ichika…

Antes de Perder el conocimiento lloro un poco al observar como entre las llamas que consumían todo el jardín Principal se veía un Byakushiki seriamente dañado que a duras penas podía permanecer de pie ante un enemigo que extendía sus Alas victoriosamente para luego volver a su posición de escudos.

Ichika (respirando con dificultad):...Maldición!

Is Oscuro: jujuju

Ichika: ¡!

Is Oscuro: hahahaha!

Una ráfaga oscura se disparo contra el Byakushiki arrasando con el sector donde se encontraba en medio de varias explosiones continuas atrapándolo en ellas. La Academia entera se sacudió por la fuerza de las explosiones mientras del Cielo nublado comenzó de a poco caer gotas de agua que cubrieron todas las áreas afectadas por esta Cruel Batalla.

CAPITULO CUATRO FINALIZADO

Nota del Ending: al tratarse de un capitulo sin un final feliz como los otros o por tener una conclusión bastante sombría el ending cambia totalmente centrándose en Ichika enfrentando distintos enemigos (algunos ya vistos y otros aun no) con una música dramática.


	6. Chapter EX2

EX CAPITULO CUATRO: PRELUDIO DEL CAOS

En un taller apartado del exterior ubicado en lo profundo de las instalaciones de la Academia la Directora se encontraba reparando las Unidades dañadas por Ichika durante sus encuentros, por un momento se detuvo en la reparación del Akatsubaki.

Tabane (quitándose el visor): eh?...acaso fue Ikkun quien me llamaba?...que extraño…

De repente de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, por alguna razón se sentía perturbada, seco sus lágrimas con sus manos delicadamente y se quedo en silencio con una mirada de preocupación.

Tabane:…algo malo esta pasando…debo verificarlo!

Traspasando la gran puerta brindada se dirigió hacia lo que seria un escenario inesperado y horrible para ella misma. Mientras a lo lejos en la sala de la enfermería Houki junto a sus compañeras sintieron el fuerte estruendo que estremeció todo el edificio.

Houki: ¡!

Alessa: eso fue producto de una explosión?

Drianna: pero…tendría que ser una muy potente para sentirla hasta aquí…

Houki:….

Mikami: tengo un mal presentimiento!

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar sellando las ventanas de todo el edificio, los cuartos se tiñeron de rojo por la luz de emergencia, las tres chicas mayores se miraron exaltadas por desconocer la situación actual mientras Houki permanecía en silencio observando su alrededor.

Alessa: esto no pinta nada bien…

Houki:…..

Alessa (seria): no se por que pero siento que el Byakushiki debe estar involucrado…

Drianna: yo también tengo ese presentimiento!

Mikami:…espero que no le pase nada malo…

Houki: Ichika….

Desde la sala principal de la Academia el grupo Encargado de supervisar el sistema y las irregularidades intentaba sin éxito activar las defensas automatizadas del Campus, al fallar activaron el sistema de comunicación a toda su capacidad.

-Sonido de las alarmas de la Academia-

Intercomunicador: Peligro! Evacuen todas las instalaciones, estamos bajo ataque de enemigos desconocidos! Hay varios heridos en las zonas lejanas, prepárense para posible enfrentamiento Hostil!

Las cadetes y los Instructores corrían por todas las instalaciones con diferentes fines, algunas preparaban su equipo para pelear y otras se dirigían a los refugios preparados para situaciones similares. En el Hangar principal el personal de seguridad se había reunido equipado con sus Rafhael Revives esperando las órdenes de su líder desde la sala Principal.

Instructora Mayor: a todas las Unidades disponibles despliéguense por las áreas afectadas! Socorran a los heridos y neutralicen cualquier posible amenaza!

Soldados: si señora!

Varias Unidades despegaron a toda velocidad dejando estelas de luces atrás, en la sala principal la Instructora Mayor demostraba su frustración al ver como su grupo de Técnicos no lograban activar las defensas, antes de darse por vencidos, de la única vía de acceso ingresaba la Directora con un semblante algo serio.

Tabane: que tenemos aquí?, así que este es el mal presentimiento que tenia…

Instructora Mayor: Directora!Sea Bienvenida!

Todos en el salón la reverenciaron, ella solo los observo sonriendo, Tabane desplegó su pantalla holográfica personal y comenzó a revisar el sistema de defensa que ella misma había creado.

Tabane: OH…han Hackeado mi sistema! pero que malos modales!

Instructora Mayor: pero no es posible!…su sistema posee varios firewall que son virtualmente impenetrables!Nadie en este mundo podría ingresar a su Programa Directora!

Tabane: es verdad que al ser hecho por mi es imposible que alguien lo logre, pero no es imposible para una maquina!

Operador A: dice que una inteligencia artificial ha hecho esto?

Operador B: según los datos recientes de varios países esa tecnología esta siendo fabricada hoy en día…

Tabane: oigan, oigan! La maquina que hizo esto es la misma que esta luchando contra Ikkun! Ese IS Negro no solo esta en acción sino que a la ves esta interviniendo el sistema!Increíble!

Instructora Mayor: esto es serio Directora!Esa cosa que cayo del cielo hace poco y esta destruyendo gran parte de las instalaciones es la principal causante de este ataque!Debemos destruirla!

Tabane: eso será un problema…

Instructora Mayor: ¡!

Tabane: para lograr todo esto significa que no solo es una Unidad muy avanzada si no que también es poderosa bélicamente! Aparte su Piloto debe ser muy especial para poder manejar correctamente esa tecnología…


	7. Chapter 5: EN EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA 3

CAPITULO CINCO: EN EL OJO DE LA TORMENTA

Parte Tres: Penurias

En el exterior las Unidades de seguridad divisaron al Is Oscuro rodeado del fuego que consumía al jardín principal donde varias flores ya se habían vuelto cenizas, cambiando a una formación de ataque se acercaron a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo.

Soldado A: detectado al principal enemigo, demás Unidades derríbenlo!

Soldado B: nunca vi. Una maquina como esa!

Soldado C: después de que la hagamos pedazos podrás verla mejor!

Soldado D: tened extremo cuidado!

Dispararon con sus Gattlings y varias ráfagas de sus lanzamisiles que impactaron contra el Is Invasor atrapándolo en un gran estallido que repelió al fuego que lo rodeaba, al instante de comenzar el ataque aun disparando el Is Oscuro emergió a una velocidad superior del interior de la explosión blandiendo sus espadas, superando los disparos con mucha facilidad.

Is Oscuro:….

Soldado Principal: no puedo creerlo! Sus movimientos son extraordinarios!

Soldado D: cuidado!

En un Destello Negro varias Unidades fueron cortadas mientras las otras seguían disparando, hubo distintas explosiones que iluminaron al cielo tormentoso, después de acabar con la primeras el enemigo fue por las demás eliminándolas sin piedad alguna. Todos los Soldados fueron descuartizados, sus pedazos caían junto al de sus IS sobre las Ruinas del Jardín, desde unos escombros destellaron unos ojos escarlatas.

Is Oscuro: la basura siempre termina así…Byakushiki, eres basura?

Ichika: no lo soy!

Desplegando sus Alas se levanto una ves mas entre los escombros que fueron repelidos con violencia, con sus Ojos Iluminados se mostraba un Byakushiki gravemente dañado que se mantenía débilmente, Ichika respiraba con fuerza mientras que con su mano izquierda se tocaba la profunda herida en su pecho, con el ultimo ataque recibido el peto había sido seriamente dañado.

Ichika:…

Is Oscuro: la Sinfonía que relata tu final terminara mas rápido de lo que pensé.

Ichika (respirando con dificultad): eso crees?, tu vida es mía…te Hare pedazos!

Is Oscuro: jujuju, desafiante hasta el final, no?!

Ichika: ¡!

El enemigo disparo otra ráfaga oscura de su visor generando una onda de impacto que repelió al humo que los rodeaba dirigiéndose hacia el Byakushiki quien desplegó sus Alas para poder esquivarlo en el ultimo momento, el ataque arraso con lo que quedaba del jardín perforando gran parte del muro que separaba a la Academia del exterior dividiendo al paisaje momentáneamente.

Ichika: ourgh!

Is Oscuro:….

En el aire se cruzaron las espadas de ambos contrincantes generando fuertes destellos con cada movimiento ejecutado, después de varios fuertes impactos una de las Alas Negras se extendió golpeando con gran brutalidad a Orimura, parte de su armadura se desprendió mientras caía.

Ichika: ngh!

Peligro-Sistemas en Estado Crítico-Armadura Dañada al 89% -desprendimiento del Amazon inevitable-Falla de Energía masiva detectada-Error-Error-

Ichika: ¡!

Estrellándose contra el suelo partiéndolo en pedazos mientras Orimura se retorcía por un profundo dolor quedándose temporalmente inmóvil, después trato de levantarse escupiendo algo de sangre, el Is Oscuro cargo una nueva acumulación de energía negativa que disparo sin piedad contra el Byakushiki que aun no se había recuperado impactándolo desde arriba hundiéndolo bajo un pilar de oscuridad provocándole un daño devastador a su armadura y a su cuerpo.

Ichika: argh!

El fuerte grito de Ichika se escucho por toda la academia a la vez que una inmensa explosión devoraba todo el patio principal estremeciendo todos los edificios bajo una lluvia bastante fuerte, de entre las llamas, los escombros y las cenizas emergía un Byakushiki casi destrozado cuyos ojos brillaban intensamente, una fuerte presión era liberada de su cuerpo.

Ichika: grrrrrrr…

Is Oscuro: nunca antes vi. A alguien soportar tanto daño…Que es lo que te mantiene aun en pie?

Ichika: Gyaaa!

Una devastadora onda de presión fue liberada de su armadura impactando contra todo a su paso repeliendo con fuerza al enemigo, las llamas comenzaron a elevarse formando dos columnas que giraban al alrededor de Ichika cuyo cuerpo despedía mucho vapor, tomo con fuerza al mango de su Espada y la blandió con un inmenso poder que genero un corte aéreo que se dirigió contra el enemigo.

Is Oscuro: ¡!

Ichika: Ourgh!

Con un gran Destello Carmesí la onda impacto contra el Is Oscuro logrando lanzarlo con fuerza hacia atrás sin darle la oportunidad de estabilizarse el Byakushiki apareció sobre ella envuelto entre las dos columnas de fuego que se fundieron con la Red-Yukihira volviéndola una Espada Flamígera. El gran impacto provoco una fuerte explosión de fuego que consumió al Is Oscuro, Ichika tomo algo de vuelo y lanzo otra potente ráfaga de su espada solo que esta ves era un enorme corte de fuego. El enemigo se libro de las llamas que lo envolvían por medio de extender fuertemente sus dos Grandes Alas generando fuerte ondas de choque sin embargo fue impactado por el corte llameante que lo arrastro hasta el suelo explotando en una gran bola de fuego.

Is Oscuro: ¡!

Ichika (gimiendo): ¡….¡

Is Oscuro: ourgh!

Ichika: ¿?

De entre el infierno que lo envolvía un inmenso pilar de oscuridad lo traspaso impactando a gran distancia contra el Byakushiki en una de sus Alas dañándola seriamente, en un instante se despedazo consumiendo a la Unidad en una gran explosión.

Ichika: urgh…

Así comenzó su largo descenso en llamas, resistiendo el dolor desgarrador producto de la explosión, hasta estrellarse en las lejanías de la Academia en la zona de las montañas donde se produjo un fuerte sonido de impacto y una gran columna de humo comenzó a elevarse. El visor del enemigo emitió una luz roja que indicaba la reactivación del sistema de seguridad que había bloqueado.

Is Oscuro: Tabane Shinonono fue más rápida de lo que calcule…nada mal, como se esperaría de la gran creadora de los IS….pero esto aun no termina…

De lo alto del cielo se formaron distintos remolinos negro que dejaban ver como distintos objetos de gran tamaño caían rápidamente sobre la Academia impactando distintas áreas antes de que se formaran las barreras de protección. El enemigo disparo contra la barrera traspasándola fácilmente para luego despegar hacia las montañas, de los lugares donde colisionaron los objetos desconocidos se levantaron grandes figuras.

Golem: uryahhhh!

Con un potente grito emergía una maquina de grandes proporciones hecha a la semejanza de los IS, equipado con grandes cañones de partículas, armadura reforzada y una fuerza sin comparación. Las Unidades de seguridad y las cadetes en sus IS fueron de inmediato a su intercepción. Desde la sala principal Tabane ya había terminado de reactivar las defensas de la Academia, todos en el salón festejaron hasta ver lo que el sistema detecto como una amenaza sin igual…siete Golems….

Tabane (sonriendo): OH…que tenemos aquí?

Operador jefe: que es eso?...nunca vi. una Unidad de ese tamaño!

Operador A: según los análisis su diseño se asemeja mucho a los IS no tripulados usados durante la gran Guerra!

Operador B: debe haber un error…se supone que es tecnología muerta!

Las operadoras demostraban mas su pánico y desconcierto respeto la situación que se apreciaba en el exterior, temblorosas algunas se quedaron paralizadas del miedo, su jefa al ver como su grupo se desmoronaba ante semejante presión se enfureció y emitió un fuerte grito.

Instructora mayor: cálmense ¡! No deshonren a la Directora con su vergonzoso comportamiento!

Todos los operadores (en posición de soldados en fila): si señora!

Instructora Mayor: aunque varias de Uds. son muy jóvenes las veteranas ya han vivido situaciones semejantes, mírenlas como mantienen la calma, Quiero que las tomen como ejemplo y vuelvan a hacer su trabajo!

Operadoras (volviendo a sus puestos): si señora!

Instructora Mayor: Directora…como es posible lo que estamos viendo?

Tabane: al parecer lo que creíamos como tecnología muerta durante 10 años fue resucitada por alguien que se cree un Dios…admito que estoy impresionada…

Los Golem comenzaron a disparar sus cañones contra los edificios del campus dañando severamente las estructuras perforando las barreras protectoras en un instante, los IS de la Academia lanzaron ráfagas tras otras de misiles y disparos con gran potencia y precisión sin resultado alguno, los enemigos dispararon contra ellos logrando derribar a varios.

Golem: uryahhhh!

Líder de escuadrón de seguridad: concentren los ataques en un solo punto! No se dejen impactar por sus cañones que son muy poderosos!

Las defensas automáticas localizaron a los distintos enemigos y abrieron fuego contra ellos logrando detenerlos lentamente, el armamento de la Academia consistía de grandes cañones de alto rango acompañados de lanzamisiles perforadores. El campus se lleno de explosiones que arrasaban con todo sobre las zonas afectadas pero los Golems aun seguían atacando.

Entrando en la sala del consejo estudiantil se presentaba una agotada y asustada Honne parada ante dos figuras ubicadas sobre en el centro del cuarto, una estaba sentada sobre un asiento muy lujoso semejante al de un líder de una corporación mientras la otra estaba parada a su lado sin moverse ignorando los temblores y fuertes sonidos provenientes del exterior.

Honne: Presidenta! Han destruido el Cuarto Domo y están atacando a toda la Academia!

Presidenta: eso ya lo se Honne, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto…

Honne: eh?!Pero por que?!

Ayudante: se debe a que no disponemos de Unidades para poder actuar, lamentablemente es mas seguro quedarnos en este cuarto sellado como los otros…

Presidenta (jugando con un abanico): Al ser activado el sistema de seguridad este sella todos los edificios cubriéndolos con barreras protectoras, pero por precaución todos los cuartos se cierran con metal reforzado impidiendo cualquier incursión y abandono de las instalaciones…

Honne: o sea que no podemos salir…ni ellos entrar?

Ayudante: así es…

Honne: pero Orimu y los otros están luchando para protegernos… aun sin IS que podamos usar debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

Presidenta: lo único que podemos hacer es rezar por los que están haciendo frente al enemigo…y pedir que regresen sanos y salvos…

Honne: O…..Orimu…!

Ayudante: ¡!

Honne juntaba sus dos manos contra su pecho mientras veía hacia el vacío mientras se sentían las explosiones resonando del exterior, la presidenta y su ayudante la observaban pensativa al ver su preocupación por ese joven. En lo profundo de las montañas en un cráter humeante bajo la lluvia el Byakushiki se reanimaba poco a poco largando algunas chispas con su armadura gravemente dañada en el costado derecho, no podía sostener bien su espada.

Ichika:….

Se levanto lentamente gimiendo un poco mientras lo hacia débilmente, paso su mano por el rostro para sacarse la sangre que cubría sus ojos pero el derecho había resultado herido por el impacto de la explosión, desvío su mirada aun con la mano cubriendo su ojo lastimado y observo la zona en el que estaba.

Ichika: esto es…lo alto de las montañas sagradas…

Is oscuro: estas en lo correcto…

Ichika: ¡!

Is Oscuro: aquí es donde el templo de la Luna hace sus perenigraje para buscar la purificación del espíritu…

Al desviar nuevamente su mirada detecto al enemigo que bajaba del cielo tormentoso hasta aterrizar enfrente, un gran trueno refusilo a sus espaldas provocando que la luz de su visor destacara, el Byakushiki lo miraba con un destello débil en sus ojos carmesí.

Ichika: sos bastante difícil de perder…

Is Oscuro: nada escapa de mi…hasta ahora todos los que me enfrentaron están en una tumba…

Ichika: quieres asesinarme?...

Is oscuro:….quiero divertirme contigo!

Ichika: ¡!

Al desplegar sus Alas Oscuras desato una poderosa Ráfaga de viento que logro derribar a Ichika azotándolo contra las rocas incrustándolo en el acto, su rostro dejo ver el dolor por un instante, recuperándose se enfureció activando su Ignition Boost debilitado para lanzarse contra su oponente blandiendo su Red-Yukihira.

Ichika: ourgh!

Is Oscuro: ¡!

Con una gran destreza logro encestar una abrumadora estocada que genero una fuerte onda de impacto en las Alas del enemigo en su modo de escudo, del visor del Is Oscuro Rugió la liberación de un enorme poder destructivo que impacto al Byakushiki atrapándolo en la oscuridad que se extendió por el paisaje llenándolo de explosiones múltiples que estremecieron toda la montaña.

Peligro-Daño rebasando lo calculado-limite de la Unidad alcanzado-Energía de reserva Activada-

Ichika (la luz de sus ojos se apaga): ¡…!

Is Oscuro: jujuju

Ichika: gyaaa!

Durante su descenso activo sus propulsor para evitar el golpe de la caída mientras se alejaba del enemigo rodeado de humo y cenizas, este disparo desde su visor nuevamente arrasando con todo en su trayectoria en la cual el Byakushiki evito permitiendo que el ataque pasara por encima de su hombro izquierdo hasta impactar contra la montaña. El pilar negro aumento su tamaño provocando una explosión enorme desde atrás de Orimura lanzándolo contra las rocas a la lejanía partiéndolas en pedazos por la fuerza de su impacto, dejando marcas de su sangre por donde había caído.

Ichika (respirando con dificultad y escupiendo sangre):…..ngh

-Sistema Apagándose-Defensas Anuladas-Armadura Quedándose Sin Energía-

Error-error-errorrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Is Oscuro: esto no durara mas…has sido derrotado Byakushiki…

Ichika: ¡…!

Contra toda posibilidad Orimura se levanto, el metal crujía, la sangre brotaba de sus heridas y su respiración casi se había ido, estando tan cerca de morir sus ojos se iluminaron mientras el agua recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ichika: este no será el lugar de mi final….yo viviré…

Is Oscuro:….

Ichika (con una mirada furiosa):…yo viviré!

Is Oscuro: ¡!

Todo el cuerpo del Byakushiki se ilumino momentáneamente con un aura escarlata que genero que las rocas a su alrededor se pulverizaran y el agua comenzara a evaporarse, la Espada Roja resplandeció mas que antes al momento que su dueño emitía un fuerte grito de guerra al iniciar su ultima embestida. Moviéndose a una velocidad bestial con gran fortaleza choco su espada contra las Alas del enemigo generando un gran impacto, se separo y encesto otro con el mismo efecto.

Ichika: ourgh!

Is Oscuro: Al ver esa fuerza casi extinta luchando por prevalecer entiendo el por que has llegado tan lejos ante mi!Sos un enemigo admirable!

Desplegó sus Alas impactando contra Orimura haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente hasta casi derribarlo, blandió sus dos espadas chocándolas contra la espada rival varias veces hasta encestar un gran golpe generando una fuerte colisión que derribo al Byakushiki haciendo que cayera por el risco de la montaña a una gran altura hasta un bosque petrificado en lo mas profundo de esta impactando con fuerza el suelo derribando algunos árboles en su camino.

Ichika: urgh…

De entre la maleza caída emergió el Byakushiki destrozándola con su espada por medio de fugases movimientos, al estabilizarse rápidamente se adentro mas en el bosque mientras su enemigo comenzó a perseguirlo desde el cielo. Descendió aun mas por la pendiente de la montaña divisando un gran lago desde lejos, del cielo fueron disparados distintas ráfagas oscuras que impactaron contra todo el bosque desolándolo por completo, rodeado por las explosiones no se detenía.

Ichika (agitado):….

Se desplegó la pantalla holográfica que indicaba la situación de su IS, pese al ver llegado al punto crítico la armadura aun resistía pero sus niveles de energía que sufrieron un fuerte aumento comenzaron a descender bruscamente, uno de los pilares negros logro arrinconarlo por lo cual decidió bloquearlo con una fuerte estocada el impacto genero una estrepitosa explosión que daño el propulsor que aun tenia arrojándolo violentamente cuesta abajo rodando hasta caer en el lago. Hundiéndose en lo profundo Ichika reacciono para distinguir a su enemigo que estaba sobre el lago mirándolo.

Is Oscuro: crees que no podré encontrarte así?, veo que aun no sabes contra quien estas luchando…

Al Iluminarse su mano se genero en ella una gran cantidad de energía corrupta que se expandía con rapidez, con un potente grito la lanzo en forma de un gigantesco cañón que impacto la superficie del lago envolviéndolo completamente en una explosión masiva que incinero todo el bosque y la montaña atrapando al Byakushiki en un infierno oscuro devastador.

Ichika: argh!

Chica pelirroja: ¡!

En las calles de la ciudad corriendo bajo la lluvia con un traje de estudiante y con su mochila sobre su cabeza se encontraba una joven que se detenía al sentir un grito desgarrador entre el sonido de los vehículos circulando, observo hacia el cielo donde noto una fuerte luz escarlata que se expandía.

Chica pelirroja:…OH…

Gente pasando: que es eso?

Persona B: es hermoso…

Persona C: eso no parece ser bueno!

Niña pequeña (señalando con un dedo): mira Mama! Algo se esta elevando desde las montañas!

La zona se ilumino mientras la explosión se elevaba hacia los cielos cubriéndolo enteramente, desde la ciudad se veía como si una arma de destrucción masiva hubiera sido lanzada allí, la onda de impacto rompió todos los vidrios de los edificios y vehículos mandando a algunos por los aires, los ciudadanos comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia por el pánico tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro. La joven tirada en el suelo húmedo se levanto, desvío su mirada para ver el caos que se estaba desatando, varias personas estaban tiradas sin moverse y otras trataban pero no podían.

Chica pelirroja: hum…

Al ver hacia donde se había producido la explosión vio como las montañas en su totalidad estaban ardiendo en llamas negras, este extraño fenómeno llamo la atención de casi todo el mundo, lo que al principio destello con el color carmesí fue devorado por el negro de la oscuridad.

Golem: uryah!

Disparando sus cañones continuamente la maquinaria bélica provoco grandes explosiones que arrasaron con el Jardín del Este enteramente, con casi todo el poder de ataque de la Academia puesta sobre los invasores estos comenzaban a caer despedazados después de un largo tiempo.

Operador A: hemos recibido confirmación del grupo de tercer año!Ya han derribado dos de los Golems!

Operador B: el grupo de segundo año a logrado eliminar al Golem que destruyo el Domo numero Seis!

Operador C: los de primero ya han perdido la mitad de sus Unidades ante los Dos Golem que atacan en el jardín del Sur!

Instructora Mayor (mordiéndose el dedo pulgar): aun con tanto poder…solo tres enemigos han sido eliminados?

Tabane (observando fijamente las pantallas):….

La sala se sacudió bruscamente por unos minutos, alguno equipos se desactivaron y alguna Oficiales cayeron al suelo se activaron las luces de emergencia al colapsar uno de los generadores, de la pantalla principal se mostró el origen de tal impacto.

La imagen estremeció a todos, una gran columna de humo se elevaba consumiendo las montañas en llamas negras mientras estas comenzaban a colapsar derrumbándose poco a poco.

Tabane: OH…que inmenso poder…literalmente esta borrando las montañas del mapa!

Instructora Mayor: nunca vi. Algo así jamás…que diablos esta sucediendo?!

Operador jefe: según las lecturas la energía que provoco eso no puede ser analizada ni determinar que arma esta vinculada! Esto nunca había sucedido antes…

Tabane: un poder que desconocemos…

Instructora Mayor (tragando saliva): si esto sigue así…seremos…acaso…

Houki: hermana!

Tabane: ¡!

En el salón rojizo por las luces de emergencia entraba Houki vestida con su uniforme de combate agitada, esta miro por toda la sala hasta dar con su hermana, así ella se dirigió hasta donde estaba y le tomo la mano fuertemente mientras sonreía.

Houki: al fin te encontré! Creí que estabas herida…

Tabane: eh? Houki-Chan…me llamaste hermana?!

Houki: ngh!...pues…

Tabane: no me llamabas así desde que eras una niña…

Houki:….

Por la mente de ambas aparecieron recuerdos de los días que jugaban juntas, como eran tan felices antes de la invención de los Infinite Stratos que trajo momentos en que se tenían que separar por la fuerza soltándose las manos, Tabane recordaba como lloraba su hermana mientras ella era alejada, Houki pensó en la tristeza que sintió la primera ves que su hermana soltó su mano.

Tabane (sonriendo con unos ojos tristes): lo siento mucho…Hermanita…no eh sido una gran Hermana…

Houki: yo…no tienes que disculparte!Entiendo finalmente que no tenías opción Hermana!

Tabane:…me volviste a decir hermana?!

Houki (sonrojada):…que tiene de malo si te llamo así?...tú eres mí Nee-san!

Tabane: ¡!...Houki-Chan…

Ambas se miraron durante un tiempo, en sus ojos se podía percibir el fuerte cariño que se tenían la una a la otra, esto provoco una sonrisa en cada una de las presentes. Un fuerte impacto sacudió la torre en el que se encontraban interrumpiéndolas, Houki por sus heridas se desplomo siendo atrapada por su Tabane entre sus brazos, las pantallas se enrojecieron con la palabra peligro escrita en cada una de ellas.

Instructora Mayor: ngh!, que fue eso?!

Operador jefe: los Golem se acerca a nuestra posición! Parece ser que ya descifraron que este es el corazón de la institución!

Houki: nos dispararon?...

Tabane: voy a salir…

Houki: ¿?

Dejando a su hermana camino hacia el ascensor abriendo sus puertas, las demás la miraban sorprendidas sin poder decirle nada. La Instructora y Houki trataron de detenerla al saber del enorme peligro que representaban los Golems.

Houki: vas a pelear contra ellos tu sola? Dejadme ayudarte!

Instructora Mayor: no puedo permitir que la figura máxima de esta institución se exponga a tal peligro! recapacite por favor!

Tabane: aunque las Unidades sigan luchando y aun con tu valiosa ayuda Houki-Chan para el momento en que derroten a todos los Golems la Academia estará en ruinas…por eso debo eliminarlos yo misma…!

Houki (conmovida): hermana…

Insturtora mayor (llorando): Directora…que persona tan admirable, pensando en el futuro de sus estudiantes!

Tabane: no saben cuanto cuestan los materiales que use para construir este lugar?, con los gasto que generan mis experimentos quedare en la bancarrota y seré degollada por el estado por malinversar fondos! No puedo permitir que eso suceda!

Houki (muy sorprendida): eh?!

Instructora Mayor (con la mente en blanco): queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

En las afueras de la Torre Principal los Golems continuaban marchando eliminando todo obstáculo con su enorme fuerza, estando cerca de la zona central prepararon sus cañones pese a ser bombardeados por los IS de la Academia y el armamento de esta. Al resplandecer sus armas grandes disparos impactaron contra la Gran Torre penetrando fácilmente sus escudos logrando dañarla, las fuertes explosiones sacudieron la estructura a la ves que incineraban distintos sectores en ella, en la parte mas alta apareció el genio mas grande del mundo.

Tabane: soy la Directora de la Academia IS y ordeno que detengan todos sus ataques contra los Golems! Yo me Hare cargo de ellos a partir de ahora!

Las unidades se detuvieron al escuchar la proclamación de su Directora, dudando la obedecieron y se quedaron en sus posiciones observando la situación, lo mismo sucedió con el sistema de armamento que paso a modo de espera.

Tabane (sonriendo): reconozco que es increíble como traspasan tan fácilmente los escudos que yo misma eh creado!

Golem: gyahhhh!

Tabane (sus orejas mecánicas se mueven): OH!, se me olvidaba que no pueden entender lo que les digo…es una lastima…

Golem: uryahh!

Las maquinas enemigas dirigieron todos sus disparos contra Tabane quien sonriendo hizo aparecer una gran barrera desde la palma de su mano que recibió los disparos que explotaron al contacto llenando el cielo sobre la Torre de humo y cenizas, entre las llamas emergía la infartante directora sin ningún rasguño.

Tabane: si que les faltan modales! No se quien los creo pero los míos eran educados por lo menos!

Materializo dos grandes Cañones que flotaban a sus lados emitiendo una aura de energía azulada, estos comenzaron a vibrar mientras ella con la vista ubicaba la posición de cada uno de los enemigos, al terminar emitió un fuerte grito con sus brazos hacia atrás.

Golem: uryahh!

Tabane: fuego

Dos Ráfagas de plasmas se dispararon impactando contra el Golem mas cercano desgarrándolo hasta que explotara, los otras unidades enemigas dispararon sus cañones de nuevo pero fueron interceptados por dos nuevas Ráfagas que desintegraron sus ataques impactando contra el segundo destruyéndolo después de algunos segundos.

Tabane: jujuju! Que tal el poder de los dos únicos Cañones de Plasma del Mundo?!Verdad que es increíble?!

Golem: gyahhhh!

Tabane: me molesta que no pueda fastidiarlos!

Le enemigo despego por medio de los propulsores en sus pierna y espalda lanzándose contra Tabane en la cima de la Gran Torre, al llegar usaron su enorme fuerza para atacarla con sus puños generando un gran impacto que estremeció al edificio mientras una gran onda de impacto se expandía por el cielo. Ante la preocupación de toda la Academia Tabane estaba a salvo gracia a que sus Cañones se volvieron grandes lanzas que bloquearon los impactos.

Tabane: jujuju…son mas atrevidos de lo que pensé!

Golem: gyahhhh!

Tabane: llego la hora de desaparecer! Técnica Suprema de la Familia Shinonono "Garras Aniquiladoras del Tigre Sagrado"!

Golem: Uryahh!

Houki: ¡!

Una gran explosión envolvió toda la parte superior del edificio expandiéndose hasta cubrir el cielo de la Academia por completo repeliendo la lluvia y destrozando los vidrios de las ventanas de los edificios que aun se mantenían derribando a todas las Unidades que volaban y las que estaban en tierra generando un fuerte temblor. Al disiparse poco a poco el humo se distinguía la figura de Tabane con sus grandes armas que a sus pies estaban los enemigos tirados prácticamente destruidos.

Tabane:….creo que son todos…fue divertido! Volvamos a hacerlo algún día!

Tabane: VICTORIA!

Estudiantes: OH!

Todos la victorearon mientras levantaban sus brazos hacia el cielo bajo la lluvia, los que estaban adentro sintieron el fuerte sonido de sus gritos de alegría y comenzaron a festejar, desde la sala principal las operadoras se abrazan gritando por la gran victoria de su directora. La Instructora suspiro aliviada reposando sus manos sobre su pecho mientras que Houki había quedado sorprendida de ver lo fuerte que era su hermana mayor.

Houki:…ya veo…esa es la fuerza de la Creadora del Infinite Stratos…increíble!

Los festejos quedaron interrumpidos al escucharse un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra, a lo lejos se veía como una gran parte de las montañas habían colapsado, los presentes estaban perplejos al ver como se hundía en el horizonte una parte del paisaje que había sobrevivido a muchas cosas en el pasado. Tabane dejo de sonreír para dejar ver una expresión de seriedad.

Tabane:…Ikkun…

Un viento helado comenzó a circular desde el inmenso pilar de humo que se alzaba desde lo más profundo de las montañas, en la ciudad las personas solo podían mira como desde el cielo comenzaban a caer cenizas junto a las gotas de agua.

En el centro de la gran columna de humo y fuego negro sobre las ruinas del lago se encontraba el Byakushiki encendido parcialmente en llamas oscuras, este se levanto con mucho dolor al sentir temblar el suelo donde reposaba.

Ichika:…acaso…la montaña no puede resistir el daño recibido….?

Unas pisadas se escucharon acercándose, detrás de Orimura el enemigo estaba quieto observándolo fijamente mientras se podía oír su risa moderada, las llamas negras que cubrían al Byakushiki no decrecían por la lluvia.

Ichika (respirando fuertemente):…como te llamas?

Is Oscuro:….Espectro…

Al momento de pronunciar su nombre Ichika levanto su mirada dejando ver una gran quemadura en su lado izquierdo, sus ojos estaban sin ningún tipo de resplandor parecían estar vacíos, su respiración era fuerte y su cuerpo ya no se podía sostener.

Espectro: tu camino termina en este momento…has dado una impresionante batalla pero desde el principio esta era una lucha perdida para ti…

Ichika:….

Espectro: acabare con tu dolor…Byakushiki…

Levanto su brazo derecho que comenzó a cargarse de Energía Oscura apuntando hacia la cabeza de Ichika quien no podía moverse, antes de ejecutar el golpe mortal se escucho una débil risa.

Ichika: jujuju…

Espectro: ¡!

Ichika: JUJUJU!

Hundiendo sus manos en la tierra, levantando su mirada demostraba una expresión maligna. Sus ojos se iluminaron más que en cualquier otra ocasión mientras de la armadura comenzó a brillar con un aura escarlata más poderosa que la de la última vez, una gran presión se sintió en toda la zona, las quemaduras en su rostro comenzaron a desaparecer a la ves que la Ala destruida se regeneraba.

Espectro: Regeneración?! Imposible…

Ichika: jujuju…no puedo dejar que esos pedazos de carne allá arriba sigan pudriéndose en esas carcazas de acero y hierro…eso no puedo permitirlo…!

Espectro: ¡!

Ichika: no voy a fallar…nada me podrá detener…jujuju.

Un inmenso pilar rojo envolvió al Byakushiki dividiendo las llamas y la gran columna de humo, un fuerte sonido comenzó a escucharse desde la Unidad de Orimura que se estremecía despedazando todo el terreno en el que estaba.

-Reiniciando Sistema-Escudos Activados-Propulsores en Línea-

Ichika: jujuju

Espectro: el IS se a restaurado solo?! Después de semejante daño solo debería ser un pedazo de basura!

La Ráfaga Oscura fue disparada hacia el Byakushiki destrozando el suelo por donde iba hasta impactar el objetivo quien lo intercepto con una estocada de su Espada provocando un gran impacto que despedazo todo el suelo a su alrededor. Forcejeando contra la enorme acumulación de energía Ichika logro finalmente cortar el ataque produciendo una gran explosión que lo envolvió.

Espectro: logro cortar mi ataque….en ese estado lamentable…?

Ichika: Técnica Suprema….

Espectro:¡¿?!

Ichika:…Destellos Gemelos!

Desplegando sus Alas con los propulsores al máximo comenzó una embestida contra Espectro a la vez que ejecutaba su técnica más poderosa a corta distancia contra El. Este materializo rápidamente sus Espadas y contraataco.

Espectro: Observa mis Destellos Gemelos Oscuros!

Ichika: ¡!

La gran colisión hizo temblar lo que quedaba de la montaña provocando derrumbes en las partes mas debilitadas, atrapados en una gran luz Escarlata ambas Unidades no cedían pese a que el Byakushiki aun no se había liberado de las llamas negras que lo consumían. Con el grito de ambos las espadas generaron más presión antes de la ruptura de la Espada de Ichika en una gran explosión que los envolvió.

Espectro: jujuju!

Ichika: la Red-Yukihira…!

Siendo finalmente superado dos grandes cortes se produjeron en los hombros del Byakushiki, estos ardieron con las llamas negras explotando enviándolo hacia atrás con gran fuerza impactando contra unos escombros destruyéndolos, de las Alas del enemigo en su forma de escudo se produjeron dos cortes que no ardieron.

Espectro: jujuju, que se siente ser superado por una versión más poderosa de tu técnica final ?!

Ichika: ngh…esto aun no ha terminado…

Espectro: es verdad, termina ahora mismo con mi estocada final!

Ichika: ¡…..!

Blandiendo la Espada quebrada logro bloquear la estocada final que género una gran onda de impacto que lo hundió en la tierra, con sus fuerzas siendo superadas poco a poco activo sus propulsores a toda su capacidad.

Ichika: ourgh!

Espectro: ¡!

Provocando una gran explosión sonica se elevo por el cielo el Byakushiki con sus Alas que se estremecían al punto de desquebrajarse, de entre la explosión se elevo a una velocidad inmensa el enemigo embistiéndolo y así derribándolo, este cayo estrellándose contra el suelo fuertemente.

Ichika: ngh….

Espectro: jujuju!

El Byakushiki se reincorporo con dificultad escupiendo algo de sangre desde los escombros mientras su Armadura se desquebrajaba, con una mirada furiosa observo fijamente a su enemigo que aun estaba en el cielo riéndose.

Espectro: jujuju!

Ichika (sus ojos destellaron):….llego la hora de callar tu risa!

Espectro: ¡!

Su Espada se ilumino con un aura carmesí que desbordaba de una fuerte energía, blandiéndola disparando una Potente Ráfaga Escarlata que impacto contra el enemigo destrozándole sus Alas Negras en su forma de escudo, el corte recibido anteriormente cedió al gran impacto, un enorme estallido color rojo sacudió al cielo.

La unidad enemiga se precipito envuelta en llamas contra el suelo colisionando fuertemente agrietándolo en un instante.

Espectro: ngh! Mis Alas…como has podido?

Ichika (gimiendo un poco): como dije…no voy a morir…no importa quien seas!

Espectro:…ya veo, aunque estés a punto de perecer no te darás por Vencido, incluso si significa sobrecargar el núcleo de tu Unidad erradicando a toda la ciudad en el proceso…

Ichika:…es posible…lo admito…

Tomando la posición de una estocad mortal directa con su Espada partida por la mitad se propulso con sus Alas dañadas a gran velocidad contra su enemigo embistiéndolo con gran fuerza, su estocada logro impactarlo en su peto haciendo que retrocediera bruscamente, El visor de Espectro se Ilumino.

Espectro: urgh! Maldito seas!

Ichika: ¡¿?!

Blandiendo sus dos Espadas Oscuras embistió al Byakushiki con una fuerza demoledora que casi logro derribarlo desquebrajando aun mas la superficie de la tierra. Ambos se encestaron varias estocadas siendo las de Espectro las que producían daño en la armadura de su oponente, los ojos de Orimura destellaron con un intenso brillo Carmesí y usando sus Propulsores revividos impacto con su Arma en el casco del enemigo generando una fuerte onda de choque, este comenzó a caer.

Espectro (se produce una grieta en su casco): ¡!

Ichika: Técnica Suprema "Destellos Gemelos"!

Espectro: ¡¿que?!

Antes de que tocara el suelo dos Ráfagas Escarlatas lo impactaron provocando una X en su pecho que se ilumino por el fuego que se desato en ellas envolviéndolo enteramente en una fuerte explosión que se expandió rápidamente. El Byakushiki con sus Alas desplegadas estaba a espaldas del enemigo mientras este estallaba, antes de poder tomar un respiro un destello Negro se manifestó desde las llamas disparando un Cañón de energía Oscura que logro impactarlo por detrás con un poder abrumador.

Ichika: ¡!

Espectro: hahahaha!, crees que esto se a acabado?! No importa que aumentes tu poder no podrás derrotarme!

Ichika: Urgh!

Espectro: aunque admito que tu Habilidad es única! No hay comparación alguna! Por eso es que eres el único que puede hacerme frente! Hahahaha!

Mientras seguía riéndose una enorme explosión color violeta se formo cubriendo al cielo atrapando al Byakushiki en ella con su armadura despedazándose y su cuerpo siendo desgarrada las Alas revividas comenzaron a colapsar.

Ichika: ¡!

Ichika: Ourgh….

Precipitándose al vacío se estrello contra la tierra hundiéndose en una gran impacto que agrieto el suelo, desde los escombros trataba sin lograrlo de recuperarse pero el daño había excedido por mucho sus limites, una gran columna de humo salía de su espalda a la ves que su armadura era envuelta en llamas negras. Ante esto el enemigo se acercaba volando lentamente, su casco se había roto en la parte de adelante que cubría la boca.

Ichika: ¡…!

Espectro: jujuju, nada mal Byakushiki…pero este será tu final…

Ichika: urgh!

Con unos ojos afilados como el de una bestia enfurecida estos destellaban fuertemente a la vez que su unidad comenzaba a brillar con un aura escarlata mientras trataba de levantarse, sus movimientos generaban una fuerte presión que hundía toda la tierra a su alrededor al lograr finalmente emerger el Byakushiki desplegó débilmente sus Alas dañadas que liberaron una fuerte onda de impacto que desgarro parte del suelo para repeler al enemigo haciéndolo retroceder, este solo estaba en silencio.

Ichika: no me rendiré…voy a destruirte como sea!

Todo el sector temblaba ante el inmenso poder que era expulsado del Byakushiki el humo restante por las explosiones anteriores comenzaron a girar a su alrededor a la vez que era atraído hacia EL, la energía que liberada aumentaba de tamaño hasta forma una gran esfera Escarlata que lo cubría enteramente varios trozos del suelo comenzaron a elevarse.

Ichika: Grrrrrrrr!

Espectro: fascinante…pese a estar mortalmente herido aun puedes liberar una gran cantidad de energía…has superado por mucho mis expectativas!

Ichika: Espectro…!

Levanto lo que quedaba de su Espada que seguía trizándose hasta casi volverse fragmentos esta no resistirá por mucho tiempo mas, la Red-Yukihira absorbía gran cantidad de la energía Carmesí que rodeaba a su dueño mientras que su oponente comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía negativa en su mano derecha su Visor resplandecía encontraste de los ojos de Ichika.

Espectro: este será el ataque final definitivo…aquí se define quien vivirá…y quien morirá!

Ichika: con mis Alas saldré victorioso!

Espectro: jujuju!

El Byakushiki blandió su Espada generando un ataque masivo en forma de un enorme pilar Escarlata que se disparo con una fuerza abrumadora, Espectro lanzo una Ráfaga Oscura tan grande como la que había destruido al Lago y provocado el cataclismo de las Montañas arrasando con todo. Los poderes colisionaron violentamente entre si iluminando el horizonte desde lejos destruyendo lo que aun se mantenía de la formación rocosa del lugar, un gran temblor sacudió la ciudad entera sintiéndose incluso en la Academia que presenciaban como un pilar de color negro rojizo se elevaba cortando el firmamento.

Tabane: OH!...que gran espectáculo!De seguro dos grandes poderes se están enfrentando…

Houki (agarrando con fuerza su katana en la vaina): Ichika…

Presidenta: Ara! Parece ser que una gran batalla esta llegando a su fin…

Ayudante: no debería jugar con su abanico en una situación así…

Presidenta: jujuju!

Honne:….Orimu!

El pilar se convirtió en una explosión de luz enorme que cegó toda la región generando masivas ondas de choque que afectaron a la región hundiendo algunos sectores y provocando terremotos que derribaban edificios, en lo profundo de este caos luminoso el pilar oscuro impacto contra el Byakushiki perforando su pecho a la ves que la Ráfaga Escarlata colisionaba contra el Espectro repeliéndolo con enorme fuerza.

Ichika: ¡!

Espectro: ngh!

Los dos fueron lanzados con violencia lejos de la zona del impacto que comenzó a ceder desmoronándose en un gran Abismo de fuego oscuro, rayos rojos y grandes escombros tragándolo todo, el Byakushiki trato sin lograrlo de recuperarse mientras ponía su mano en su pecho humeante a la ves que era arrastrado por el derrumbe, Espectro activo sus Propulsores despegando. En el aire el enemigo observo como su duro oponente parecía perecer hundiéndose en el vacío, ella sonrío mientras cubría su pecho con su mano izquierda.

Espectro: fue una contienda muy divertida…hagámoslo de nuevo otro día!

En un destello negro desapareció por los aires sin dejar rastro alguno, todo se hundió en la oscuridad, todo pereció en el vacío que había dejado esta batalla mortal.

FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO

ENDING: una vez mas no hay un ending alegre si no uno que muestra como la Academia en tiempo real con música de fondo dramático y triste observan el gran derrumbe que origina destrucción en distintas partes lejos de ahí. Cada personaje importante tiene un momento que es captado hasta que todo termina mostrando como Yamada logra la fin despertar entre algunos escombros.


	8. Chapter EX3

EXCAPITULO CINCO: LAS ALAS DE LA OSCURIDAD

En una gran sala Oscura varias figuras observaban todo el caos en el territorio de la Academia IS através de una pantalla gigantesca holográfica, parecían estar felices de haber presenciado tanta destrucción, de entre las sombras aparecía una Unidad azulada muy dañada.

Shiva: que gran fiesta hemos tenido hoy…

Sombra A: jujuju, fue una Guerra privada muy divertida…

Sombra B: al parecer no podemos subestimar a los Instructores…

Shiva: lo dices por la tal Maya?, no hay de que preocuparse! si no hubiera sido por el Byakushiki ya estaría muerta!

Sombra C: es verdad, esa Unidad Blanca si que es poderosa…no hay que tenerla en baja perspectiva…

Sombra D: lo que más me impresiona de ese guerrero no es el hecho de que te haya dado una paliza Shiva…si no que le hiciera frente a nuestro "Caballero Negro"…

Shiva: ¡!

Sombra E: nuestra gran Reina…ese tal Orimura pagara caro su atrevimiento!

Espectro: eso espero verlo…

Todas voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar la vos de su Ama quien entraba a la sala caminando tranquilamente, no parecía haber estado en una pelea de tal nivel por su actitud calmada, ella les sonrío dulcemente.

Shiva: Señorita! Como esta?!

Espectro: estoy bastante bien, aunque su ultimo ataque me tomo desprevenida no logro dañarme seriamente…

Sombra A: como se esperaría de UD mi Ama…

Sombra B: que desea que hagamos?

Las sombras restantes se abalanzaron sobre la Unidad Oscura abrazándola fuertemente mientras ella las acariciaba con ternura, Espectro se quito el casco dejando caer un hermoso cabello dorado a la vez que sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la gran pantalla.

Cecilia (sonriendo): vamos a iniciar con la siguiente fase de este juego…mis Seis Espadas Asesinas…jujuju

Con su risa sutil las demás comenzaron a reír mientras de un gran reloj antiguo sonaba las campanas marcando el final de un día que jamás seria olvidado y que daría inicio a una gran devastación para no solo Japón si no para el mundo entero.

Oscuridad-Oscuridad-

Un profundo silencio me rodea…entre el Vacío y las Tinieblas me encuentro inmóvil sin fuerzas…

-Sonido de fuertes explosiones-

La tierra bajo mío se sacude con fuerza…a duras penas puedo sentir mi propio cuerpo…la armadura me pesa…estoy casi sin aire…Percibo una gota de agua que recorre por mi cara…puedo ver mi propia sangre en mis manos…también siento como mi rostro es cubierta por ella junto a las lagrimas del Cielo…ya no puedo mantenerme…

-Fuertes vientos me golpean-

Al tratar de levantarme veo como eh caído en lo profundo de un precipicio enorme…con un gran dolor en mi pecho me reincorporo para luego toser un poco de sangre…

-Sonido de pisadas acercándose-

…Vas a morir?...

Es la inocente pregunta de una niña de cabellos rizados que sujeta un oso enorme de peluche, con sus ojos puros carmesí me observa esperando mí Respuesta…logro recuperar el aliento para contestar…

"No pienso morir…no antes de lograr mi objetivo…"

-Silencio-Silencio-

Entonces…seguirás luchando?, podrás seguir blandiendo tus Alas Dañadas?

-Tiembla el terreno-algunas Rocas empiezan a caer-

…no están quebradas…eso es lo que importa…

Iluminándose los Ojos apagados con la Luz Escarlata una mirada filosa llena de plenitud desplegando sus Alas se levanta el IS Blanco para seguir su camino hasta el final mientras la pequeña lo observa sonriendo, Ichika se le acerca para acariciarle su cabello, ella se ruboriza un poco.

"Aun no eh fallado…solo espera un poco mas…"

…Esta bien…solo no tardes mucho!...

Entre las Tinieblas un Destello Fugas Carmesí se eleva velozmente cruzando los escombros resistiendo los fuertes vientos y la caída constante de la lluvia, rugiendo como una bestia que acababa de despertar se alza el iluminado Byakushiki.


	9. Chapter 6: AL FINAL DE LA BATALLA 1

CAPITULO SEIS: AL FINAL DE LA BATALLA

Parte uno: Devastación

Las cenizas caen junto a la lluvia mientras del suelo se hunden grandes sectores formando un gran Abismo, con fuertes explosiones que sacuden la zona varias columnas de humo cubren gran parte del Cielo, surcando entre este caos un Relámpago Escarlata se mueve velozmente hacia el lugar donde se origino esta Catástrofe.

Houki: Ichika…donde estas?!

Equipada con su renovado IS Shinonono surca sobre las zonas afectadas en busca de su objetivo, blandiendo sus enormes Alas centella entre la oscuridad sin disminuir un poco su velocidad, al acercarse al lugar de origen se sorprende de ver la magnitud del daño ocasionado.

Houki: de verdad no queda nada de las Montañas que solía visitar…nunca imagine que algo así sucediera…

-Activando Sistema de Rastreo: Objetivo Byakushiki-

Houki:…detecto varias señales…pero creo que son…partes de su Unidad…

Ella comenzó a temblar al imaginarse lo peor, sintiendo el viento helado recorres su cuerpo se quedo suspendida en el aire sin decir nada mas, desviando su mirada distinguió entre algunas escombros lo que parecía ser una Espada. Al acercarse reconoció la Red-Yukihira que Orimura blandía, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho al ver su lamentable estado así mismo le costaba expresar palabra alguna.

Houki:…la Espada de Ichika…por que esta así?, esta completamente destruida…a…acaso significa que El perdió?!

De repente la zona comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza a la ves que un sonido agudo se escuchaba, girando su cabeza trataba de ubicar el origen del mismo, mientras en sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas en lo profundo del Abismo destellaron dos brillos Escarlatas. Desplegando sus Alas rotas una figura Alada se alzo sobre el vacío con gran velocidad generando ondas de sonido que repercutían por todo el Abismo ante el asombro de Houki, detenido en el aire el Byakushiki había resurgido de entre las tinieblas que lo habían consumido.

Ichika (con su mirada encendida):…..

Houki: I…ICHIKA!

Ichika (desviando la mirada hacia donde esta ella): ¿?

Houki (sonriendo): Ichika…

Activado sus propulsores se lanzo contra El abrazándolo rápidamente casi derribándolo por la fuerza de contacto, Ichika parecía sorprendido mas de su reacción que la de encontrarla en ese lugar, percatándose de sus lagrimas la furia de Ichika comenzó a extinguirse.

Ichika:….Houki…no espera verte…

Houki (sonrojada): Idiota! Como no iba a venir a buscarte?...estaba muy preocupada por ti…

Ichika:…lamento eso…

Houki: no importa ahora…solo no quiero soltarte!

Ichika: eso puede ser un problema…

Houki: eh?

Los Propulsores del Byakushiki se debilitaron haciendo descender la Unidad, el Akatsubaki comenzó sentir el peso de su compañero sobre ella misma, sin entender que sucedía Houki decidió disminuir la fuerza de sus Alas para acompañarlo.

Houki: que sucede Ichika?

Ichika (cerrando poco a poco sus ojos):….

Houki: Ichika…

Ichika: estoy bien…solo creo que mi Unidad no le queda mucha energía…debemos regresar a la Academia, es muy peligroso seguir en esta zona…

Houki (con una mirada decidida): t…tienes razón! Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes!

Ichika (sonriendo): descuida…

Se separaron y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la Academia de inmediato, en pleno vuelo Houki desvío su mirada para ver como Orimura iba de atrás de ella a una velocidad menor a lo que esperaba percibiendo como sus movimientos eran algo erradicos. El Akatsubaki disminuyo su velocidad para estar a la par del Byakushiki pudiendo percatarse de las numerosas heridas que portaba como así de los grandes daños en su Unidad.

Houki:…

Ichika (con sangre fluyendo en su frente):….

-Canal de Comunicación Activado: Houki-Chan, puedes oírme?

Houki: hermana?, te escucho claramente!, por que no usas la pantalla holográfica? Así solo puedo escucharte…

Tabane: lo siento por esto hermanita, pero el sistema de comunicación holográfica resulto dañado en el ataque de los Golems, esto es temporal!

Houki:…ya veo…

Tabane: encontraste a Ikkun?!

Houki (desviando la mirada hacia Ichika): s…si, lo encontré Hermana…

Tabane: eso es fabuloso! Ya tenemos listo un grupo medico para atender sus heridas, regresen pronto!

Houki: como digas!

-Canal de Comunicación Desactivado-

Houki:…Hermana…

Ichika (desviando la mirada hacia ella):…

La tormenta aumentaba su fuerza mientras ellos seguían avanzando, al pasar un tiempo resistiendo los helados vientos y el caer de las lluvia se podía distinguir la Academia, Houki se alegro por esto mientras Ichika permanecía en silencio sin demostrar reacción alguna. Al acercarse fueron vistos por los demás Cadetes que al distinguir al IS blanco comenzaron a ovacionarlo.

Orimura-kum!Bienvenido!

Es el Piloto que defendió la Academia!

Woow!Que forma gloriosa tiene su IS!

Es un guerrero nato!

Houki: jujuju, parece ser que eres bastante popular…

Ichika:…..

Al decender en las ruinas del Jardín Principal Orimura se mantuvo momentáneamente de pie para luego casi caer pero logrando recuperarse en el último instante sosteniéndose sobre su pierna izquierda, Houki aterrizo atrás preocupada al verlo pero no pudo acercársele para ayudarlo al ver detenidamente como era su condición. Las Cadetes dejaron de sonreír y festejar al ver el lamentable estado del Byakushiki.

Cadete A: OH…no se ve nada bien…

Instructora: No se notaba de lejos y por la lluvia pero…esta bastante mal…

Cadete B: Es increíble que aun pueda volar así…

Cadete C: Pobre Orimura…esta gravemente herido!

Houki: Ichika…

Honne: Orimu!

Ichika:¡!

Corriendo bajo la lluvia se acercaba una sonriente Honne que deslumbraba de felicidad, ignorando al resto abrazo con fuerza a Orimura quien se sorprendió al verla tan feliz, ella puso la cabeza del joven entre sus pechos mientras le olía el cabello.

Honne (sonriendo): estaba muy preocupada por ti…Orimu, creí que no te volvería a ver…!

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa):…

Honne: estas muy lastimado?...necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Ichika (tose un poco pero se tapa con su mano, escupe sangre): ¡!

Honne (abrazándolo con mas fuerza): Orimu…

Ichika:…estoy bien…solo necesito descansar…

Honne: estas seguro?...

Ichika (sus ojo destellan débilmente):…no lo olvidaste…sonríes pese a estar preocupada por mi…

Honne (ruborizada): O/Orimu…te prometí que solo sonreiría para ti!

El Byakushiki se quedo en esa posición con ella por un momento, se levanto y alzo la mirada viendo como la joven le seguía sonriendo, desvío su visión hacia Houki quien la observaba bastante molesta pero asustada por su condición, ella camino lentamente hacia El.

Houki:…Ichika…

Ichika:…Houki…

El joven le tomo la mano al Akatsubaki quien se sonrojo por esto, Orimura le sonrío débilmente así Shinonono recordó que cuando eran pequeños Ichika también le tomaba la mano al ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro cuando su hermana no estaba para hacerlo, Houki sonrío mientras Honne abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Ichika felizmente. Los ojos escarlatas del Byakushiki destellaron con fuerza antes de que entre los escombros de uno de los edificios una figura gigantesca se levantara estremeciéndolo todo.

Golem: Gyahhh!

Ichika: ¡!

Houki: es una de las maquinas que nos atacaron!

Honne: Uwahhh! pensé que todas estaban destruidas!

Golem: -Detectado Objetivo Primordial: Byakushiki-

Ichika:…..

La gran maquinaria lanzo un golpe contundente que despedazo al suelo por donde pasaba, reaccionando antes Ichika aparto a Houki rápidamente mientras cubría a Honne con sus brazos recibiendo el fuerte impacto que lo despidió por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio lejano derrumbándola durante la colisión.

Ichika: ngh!

Honne: Orimu!

Houki:Ichika!

El Akatsubaki desenvaino sus dos grandes espadas a la ves que las demás cadetes se equipaban con sus IS ante el enemigo que se movía erráticamente, con Houki a la cabeza de la ofensiva atacaron con grandes ráfagas que cortaban todo a su paso impactando al Golem que estando muy dañado resistía. Sus Cañones se cargaron instantáneamente respondiendo con potentes disparos que derribaron varias Unidades y arrasaron con gran parte de la ruinas.

Golem: uryahhh!

Houki: es mas poderoso de lo que imagine….!

Golem: Byakushiki!

Houki: ¡!

Extendiendo sus grandes manos se dirijo hacia donde yacía el Byakushiki dañado, por lo severo de su estado sus propulsores ya no funcionaban ni podía pararse por tal motivo uso sus ultimas fuerzas para empujar a Honne a un lado antes de ser alcanzado por el enemigo, aprisionándolo con una de sus grandes manos el Golem lo levanto en el aire.

Honne: Orimu!

Ichika: argh!

Golem: -Objetivo Asegurado-Iniciando Proceso de Retirada-

Houki: no te dejare que te lo lleves! Soltarlo de inmediato!

Respondiendo con su Amazuki Shinonono ejecuto un gran estocada que corto el brazo del enemigo en un segundo sin embargo este arremetió contra ella usando su otro brazo logrando derribarla, se abrió un compartimiento en su pecho que lanzo varios misiles que impactaron distintos sectores provocando grandes explosiones que repelieron a las Unidades que venían a contenerlo. En el suelo Orimura no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido y su IS estaba casi sin energía por lo cual fue fácilmente recapturado por el Golem que despego dejando una gran cortina de humo, siendo repelida por la fuerza de sus propulsores Honne solo podía observa como Ichika era arrebatado de su lado.

Honne: Orimu!

Houki: ngh!, esto aun no termina!

Desplegando todas sus Alas el IS Escarlata emprendió la persecución contra el Golem que se alejaba velozmente perdiéndose entre las nubes de la tormenta que crecía en fuerza, esquivando grandes descargas ambas maquinas continuaban su lucha en el cielo. El Akatsubaki disparo su ráfaga dorada otra ves logrando impactar al enemigo en una gran explosión sin poder dañarlo, este le disparo con sus cañones que pese a que logro esquivarlo la fuerza de las explosiones que generaron la hicieron perder el equilibrio.

Houki: ngh!, es muy difícil pelear en estas condiciones!

Ichika:…Houki…

Houki: ¡!

Ichika (sus ojos se encienden): aléjate…

Usando la última reserva de energía de su IS convoco a su Espada quebrada Red-Yukihira en su única mano libre. La alzo por sobre El logrando atraer una inmensa descarga que se concentro en su Espada, en el momento que su filosa Mirada iluminaba el panorama blandió su arma lanzando un Relámpago Carmesí contra el Golem cortándolo por la mitad, este se estremeció antes de prenderse fuego.

Golem: -Daño Crítico Recibido-Gyahhh!

Explotando en el cielo género una gran bola de fuego que con fuerza despidió hacia atrás al IS Escarlata que temblorosa observaba como el Byakushiki era consumido por la explosión, sintiendo un enorme dolor en su corazón grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía de una gran altura.

Houki (llorando): ICHIKA!

En la Torre principal, sentada en un gran sillón en una habitación a oscuras se encontraba la Directora de la Academia con un semblante bastante serio, acompañada por la instructora mayor desplegó su pantalla holográfica delante de ella y comenzó a ver las imágenes del exterior principalmente la del Gran Abismo.

Tabane (apoyando su rostro sobre su mano derecha): quien diría que en esta Era de paz el Monte Fuyi dejaría de existir?, eso no estaba en mis cálculos…

Instructora Mayor (furiosa): las ciudades de todo Japón han sido afectadas…este es el Ataque Terrorista más grande en nuestra historia…!

Tabane: es mas, mi preciada Academia sufrió mucho daño!, los costos de Las reparaciones mas los repuestos de los IS dañados me dejaran en una muy mala posición económica!

Instructora Mayor: recuerde que por el convenio del "Pacto del Horizonte" no solo Japón le da sustento a esta Institución, sino que todos los países del mundo lo hacen…así que no es problema el dinero…

Tabane: claro que lo es! El mundo espera que su inversión sea segura, si permito que dañen severamente estas instalaciones los países del mundo podrían demandarme y eso llevaría a una guerra entre la Academia y el mundo entero…

Instructora Mayor: no cree que exagera?...además, por que la Academia entraría en semejante conflicto? Si el problema seria con Ud. nada más…

Tabane (mirándola bastante feo):….

Instructora Mayor:…por que me mira así?

Tabane: no serias capaz de dar tu vida por tu amada directora? Dices que esta Academia que forje con mis propias manos no tiene la obligación de defender a su creadora si esta se ve amenazada?!

Con una aura maligna Tabane impregno todo el cuarto con ella, sometiendo a la Instructora a un ambienta bastante hostil del que seria una victima si no respondía adecuadamente, llenándose de un gran miedo la mujer mayor retrocedió al ver en lo profundo de los ojos asesinos de su superior.

Instructora Mayor (de rodillas en el suelo suplicando): POR FAVOR PERDONEME!SI FUESE NECESARIO LO DARIA TODO POR UD SIN DUDARLO MI QUERIDISIMA DIRECTORA!

Tabane: OH…así esta mucho mejor…ahora hay que ver las acciones a tomar para que esto no se vuelva a repetir…

Instructora Mayor: si me lo permite tomare la seguridad de esta institución en mis propias manos! Me asegurare de que nada malo vuelva a ocurrir!

Tabane: esta bien, confiare en tus palabras…puedes irte!

Instructora Mayor (saludándola como un soldado): SI, SEÑORA!

Salio rápidamente de la habitación con un semblante bastante sombrío en el cual se podía ver su determinación en cumplir con sus palabras, al irse Tabane cambio su expresión a una mas de preocupación y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras en la pantalla aparecía la información del Byakushiki.

-Estado de la Unidad: desactivado-no se detecta la condición del Piloto-

Tabane:…Ikkun…donde estas?

En un sector especial de la sala de la enfermería estaba Yamada recostada cubiertas con vendajes en ambos brazos al parecer había sufrido quemaduras en ellos y varios golpes moderados en todo su cuerpo pero gracias a la dureza de su Rafhael Revive no estaba seriamente herida. Suspirando observaba a través de la ventana rota como la tormenta seguía con fuerza a la ves que pensaba en alguien muy especial.

Maya:….

"Me pregunto…si Orimura-kum estará bien…hace mucho que no tengo noticias sobre ti…me preocupa que algo malo te haya sucedido"

La cortina que cubría su sector fue rápidamente movida, con un fuerte trueno en el fondo no pudo distinguir bien quien era la persona que se presentaba ante ella, una vos familiar la hizo sobresalirse de la emoción.

Ichika: Maya…

Maya: O/O…

Ichika: como estas?

Maya (sonrojada): ICHIKA!

Yamada llorando se apoyo contra su pecho abrazándolo, Orimura se resalto un poco por esto pero enseguida se calmo al sentir sus gemidos al llorar tan desesperadamente, ella levanto su mirada para verlo.

Maya: estaba muy preocupada por ti…Orimura-kum!

Ichika:...también estaba preocupado por ti Yamada…

Maya: ¡!...

Ichika. Sucede algo?

Maya: no…solo que…puedes llamarme por mi nombre?

Ichika: bien, Maya…entonces podrías decirme Ichika?

Maya:….bien…Ichika…

Al terminar de hablar Orimura la abrazo lentamente provocando que ella se ruborizara mas pero que poco a poco se fuera calmando, dejando de llorar Maya lo abrazo con mas fuerza hasta quedar completamente apoyada sobre El, Ichika apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella cerrando un poco sus ojos.

Maya: no nos volveremos a separar…"Ichika"?

Ichika:…lo intentare Maya…

Ella se despertó sobre la cama de la enfermería toda sudada abrazando su almohada con fuerza, miro a sus alrededores pero solo podía distinguir a otros Instructores durmiendo o sido tratados por sus heridas, suspiro levemente al darse cuenta que Orimura no estaba por ningún lado.

Maya:…Orimura-kum…no, "Ichika" donde estas?

Dentro de una majestuosa y tétrica Mansión en el área de la Academia se encontraba en una medio de una sala bien decorada la representante del Reino Unido meditando mientras observaba la tormenta desde una gran ventana.

Cecilia: no pude conseguir el Byakushiki pero obtuve datos muy valiosos sobre como se desenvuelve en una batalla…además una información bastante útil de su piloto…

Pantalla Holográfica Activada: "veo que estas bastante feliz por los resultados obtenidos…"

Cecilia: tardaste en llamar…comenzaba a pensar que estabas molesta…"Socia"

Mujer misteriosa: molesta? Acaso no reconoces lo glorioso de tus logros?...gracias a tu ataque hacia la Academia y la destrucción del monte Fuyi todo Japón esta en completo Caos…

Cecilia (sonriendo): un ataque perfectamente realizado…esta feliz con los Golems?

Mujer misteriosa: esas maquinas son superiores a las de la Genio Tabane Shinonono…estoy muy impresionada…

Cecilia: sabe que esos solo eran prototipos?

Mujer misteriosa: ¡!

Cecilia: el verdadero modelo que estoy haciendo supera por mucho a los Golem que atacaron la Institución…su poder bastaría para poder pulverizar un país entero en menos de un día…

Mujer misteriosa: jujuju!, no esperaba menos de Ud. señorita Alcott, cuando estarán listos los verdaderos Golems?

Cecilia: están en la fase final…cuando me envíen los materiales que necesito se los mandare con un emisario mío por seguridad…

Mujer misteriosa: tendrá lo que necesita en menos de dos horas, por las dudas enviare un agente nuestro para proteger los materiales…

Cecilia: se lo encargo…

-Pantalla Holográfica Desactivada-

La joven se quedo en silencio mientras observaba fijamente la Academia desde su ventana en el último piso de su mansión, gracias a la lluvia no podía distinguir bien los detalles del paisaje devastado. Desviando su mirada hacia abajo noto una figura acercándose pese a la fuerza de la tormenta para su sorpresa era una persona inesperada.

Cecilia: I…Ichika-san?

Corrió por las escaleras rápidamente, por ese momento no estaban ninguna de sus sirvientas, se acerco a la puerta principal que abrió con fuerza, deteniéndose bajo la lluvia Cecilia se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven que presentaba muchas heridas, este le devolvió la mirada.

Ichika:…

Cecilia: como encontraste este lugar?

Ichika: me guíe por tu aroma…tu perfume es único Cecilia…

Cecilia (sonrojada): OH…gracias por notarlo… esto!

Sirvienta: que hace aquí afuera Señorita?

Delante de ella estaba una de sus sirvientas con un paraguas cargando una gran bolsa llena de alimentos, esta la observaba desconcertada mientras Cecilia se percataba de que ahí no estaba Orimura, por alguna razón que desconocía sintió tristeza por eso.

Cecilia (sonriendo): nada…creí escuchar algo raro…

Sirvienta: sintió la presencia de alguien en particular?

Cecilia:…es posible que haya sido un espíritu sin rumbo…

Sirvienta (un poco asustada): ¡!

Cecilia: es broma…vayamos adentro…

Sirvienta: como diga mi señora…

Al entrar por un momento se detuvo en medio del gran salón ignorando la mirada preocupada de su sirvienta se quedo pensando en silencio, se volteo para mirar si no había nadie afuera, de nuevo sintió una presión en su pecho al ver que no había nada ahí.

Cecilia (con una mirada algo triste):…

En el territorio Alemán se ubicaba una gran Complejo Militar cuya bandera insignia era un Conejo Negro con un Parche en uno de sus ojitos, en su interior muchas mujeres entrenaban duramente con su IS peleando entre ellas, sentada en medio de una sala con varias pantallas Holográficas desplegadas estaba una mujer joven con una mirada penetrante observando cada una de ellas hasta que llego un soldado con un mensaje urgente.

Soldado: Comandante Orimura!

Chifuyu Orimura: que sucede? No ves que estamos en medio de las practicas habituales?

Soldado: lo lamento! pero esto es muy urgente!

Chifuyu: esta bien, lo dejare pasar por esta ves…que es eso tan urgente?

Soldado: según inteligencia la Academia IS fue fuertemente atacada por un enemigo desconocido!

Chifuyu: atacada? Hay alguna baja?

Soldado: hay mucho daño en esas instalaciones…se presume que la magnitud del ataque debió provocar varios heridos…

Chifuyu: que buscaba el enemigo?

Soldado: al parecer iban tras una Unidad Blanca de generación 3.5 llamada Byakushiki!

La mirada de Chifuyu se torno bastante agresiva, tomado su katana Salio del cuarto corriendo mientras daba ordenes por los canales decodificados de la comunicación oral, se dirigió hacia una gran nave que estaban preparando un gran grupo de soldado para ella, en su interior estaban dos soldados especiales esperándola.

Chifuyu: todos a sus posiciones! Nos vamos a Japón!

Soldado de cabello dorado: por que Japón? Eso queda bastante lejos…

Soldado de cabello Plateado: escuche que la Academia fue atacada por un grupo desconocido…acaso vamos a arreglar su desastre?

Chifuyu: no necesitan saber el motivo principal, partimos de inmediato!

Soldados: si señora!

El inmenso Crucero de batalla Alemán comenzó a despegarse del suelo en un gran estallido sonico generando mucho humo, con una mirada decidida Chifuyu partía rumbo a su antiguo hogar envuelto en una situación bastante critica, sus dos soldados especiales la observaban desde atrás con semblantes bastantes serios.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS-

*Ending: lo Prometido es Deuda! Volvemos con el Ending típico de la serie pero esta ves con Houki en la fila que sigue a Ichika, el grupo esta conformado hasta ahora de Tabane—Honne—Maya-Cecilia-Houki (el orden no es preciso es al azar) la imagen final le pertenece a Houki-Chan vistiendo el Akatsubaki.


	10. Chapter EX4

EX CAPITULO CUATRO: Encuentro Predestinado

El cielo de la ciudad se ilumino por la reciente explosión que se expandía velozmente sobre los edificios haciéndolos temblar, de lo profundo de ella caían grandes pedazos de metal llameante que se estrellaban en las calles y suburbios de una ciudad bastante afectada por la destrucción del Monte Fuji. En las calles de un distrito desolado corría un chico alto de cabello largo desesperado buscando a alguien.

Chico desesperado: Ran!Donde estas!

-el Cielo se Ilumina sobre este chico-al mirar hacia arriba observa la inmensa bola de fuego que se a formado-

Chico desesperado: wooowww! Este día no podría ser mas raro!

Ran: hermano! Que haces ahí parado?!

Desviando su mirada observo como su hermana menor lo miraba desde una esquina cerca de una casa en ruinas toda empapada, el joven corrió hacia ella quien lo miraba con mucho recelo.

Ran: eres muy ruidoso sabias? Dan -Chan…

Dan: no me hables así que estaba muy preocupado por ti!

Ran: hummm...…bueno vámonos antes de que algo caiga del cielo y nos aplaste!

Dan: crees que algo así sucederá? por favor!

Ran: como ha ido este día creo en cualquier cosa!

De lo alto del cielo un objeto envuelto en llamas se estrello cerca de ellos impactando una antigua casa haciéndola añicos en el proceso, por la onda de impacto ambos fueron tirados al suelo con brusquedad, desde sus posiciones veían como una gran columna de humo se elevaba.

Ran: uwahh!te lo dije!

Dan: ngh! No puedo creer lo que paso…casi morimos!

Ran: vayamos a ver si alguien salio lastimado!

Dan: Ey!Espera!

La joven corrió hacia la zona del impacto ya agotada por moverse mucho tiempo debajo de la tormenta llego exhausta, con su visión entorpecida por el humo y la lluvia no pudo distinguir exactamente lo que era el objeto que se acababa de estrellar, se adentro entre los escombros para verlo de cerca.

Ran: ¡!...Ichika….?!

-UNAS HORAS DESPUES-

Houki: Ichika!

Sobrevolando una extensa zona calcinada por la explosión del Golem el Akatsubaki exploraba buscando alguna señal del Byakushiki, surcando contra la fuerte tormenta Houki estaba decidida a encontrarlo. Después de varias horas descendió sobre unas ruinas sintiéndose agotada, aun no se había recuperado de su encuentro pasado contra Ichika y sumado al daño recibido por el Golem estaba en su límite.

Houki (gimiendo): n…no!Ichika!

Viéndolo como un espejismo ante sus ojos se reflejaron las imágenes de sus recuerdos donde se manifestaba su primer encuentro con Orimura. Shinonono debido al distanciamiento con su hermana mayor ella se aíslo de las otras personas, en su corazón había una profunda herida por sentirse traicionada, un día caminando sola hacia su casa tomo sin querer un camino peligroso donde fue atacada por cinco chicos mas grandes que ella, aunque sabia pelear fue superada por sus enemigos después de haberla golpeado le robaron su listón, de la nada apareció un joven de la misma edad que Houki de cabello largo azulado vistiendo un traje negro que portaba una mirada penetrante que destellaba entre las sombras. En cuestión de minutos el joven de ojos carmesí derribo a todos los oponentes con gran facilidad produciéndoles mucho daño y dolor, con una asustada Houki el chico los dejo en el suelo donde gemían y se quejaban por sus fracturas.

Joven de ojos Escarlatas: imperdonable…

Houki: eh?

Joven de ojos Escarlatas: entupidos como esos no merecen perdón por molestar a alguien como tu…

El chico se le acerco y le devolvió su listón, ella lo tomo temblando un poco, el joven le agarro la mano al percatarse que estaba lastimada mientras ella lo miraba algo asustada.

Joven de Ojos Escarlatas: no es profunda…

Houki:…

Corto una parte de su ropa para vendársela, Houki sintió una calidez de parte del desconocido que la tranquilizo, el chico al terminar de curarla se levanto observándola detenidamente.

Joven de ojos escarlatas: donde vives?...te acompañare hasta tu casa…

Houki: no podría pedirte eso…ya has hecho demasiado por mi!

Joven de ojos escarlatas:…no eh hecho nada por ti aun…

Houki: ¿?...vivo mas arriba…

Le tomo la mano que no estaba lastimada y comenzaron a caminar juntos durante el trayecto la joven estaba algo inquieta por no saber nada de su salvador, tomando fuerza se animo a hablarle.

Houki:…dime…que te referías con "alguien como yo"?

Joven:…eres una chica especial, es decir…eres una joven hermosa…por eso nadie debería lastimarte sino que deberian de protegerte…

Houki: hermosa?...O/O…

Joven:….

Houki: como te llamas?

Joven:….Ichika…

Houki: OH…"Ichika"

La lluvia que caía sin detenerse sobre los escombros donde el Akatsubaki se había desmayado, entre unas ruinas cercanas una luz roja se emitió. Desplegando sus Alas dañadas el Byakushiki se alzo sobre los escombros pulverizándolos con su propio poder, con sus ojos iluminados se mantenía a duras penas, debilitado se percato de Houki y se dirigió hacia ella lentamente.

Ichika: Houki!

Houki:….

Ichika: …estas bien Houki?

Al acercarse lo suficiente la sostuvo sobre sus brazos apoyándola contra su pecho mientras que sus labios estaban casi tocándole la frente, ella reacciono abrazándolo bastante fuerte tomándolo por sorpresa, aun sin estar completamente conciente frotaba su rostro con el cabello de Orimura quien solo acento su rostro sobre sus hombros.

Houki (sonrojada): Idiota! Deja de hacerme preocupar tanto!

Ichika:…no es mi culpa que te pongas así…acaso no sabes que soy prácticamente invencible?

Houki: ICHIKA!

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa): Esta bien, disculpa...

Houki (sonriendo):…"descuida"….

FIN DEL CAPITULO EX cuatro


	11. Chapter 7: AL FINAL DE LA BATALLA 2

CAPITULO SIETE: AL FINAL DE LA BATALLA

Parte Dos: Inicio del Caos

Potentes truenos dividen el Cielo Oscurecido sobre la decadente Ciudad de Tokio cuyos habitantes están en un estado de pánico debido al devastador ataque de Espectro, gritando, corriendo, incluso llorando ellos tratan de sobreponerse a los daños que han recibido. Desde lo alto del Cielo el Akatsubaki junto al Byakushiki sobrevuelan el triste escenario, Houki parece afectada por el panorama mientras Ichika solo observa con ojos indiferentes.

Houki: cuanto mal ha provocado el enemigo?...por que nuestra ciudad tenia que ser castigada así?!

Ichika:….

Houki: esto me enferma! Miserables Terroristas!

Acelerando ella fue dejando atrás a Orimura poco a poco, sosteniéndose débilmente el Byakushiki también acelero, alejándose de la ciudad las dos estrellas fugases se acercaron a los dominios de la Academia. Orimura cambio su dirección separándose de Houki quien se percato desconcertada.

Ichika: aterrizare en el Hangar Superior, debes ir y ayudar a las estudiantes que estén heridas….

Houki: pero….estarás bien?!

Ichika: no olvides quien soy…nos veremos después…

Aceptando sus palabras Shinonono continuo su regreso al excampo de Batalla donde se veían varias cadetes lastimadas que eran socorridas por otras en mejores condiciones, aun con el mal tiempo presente las acciones de rescates continuaban. En el Hangar ubicado en la Torre Central el Byakushiki descendía empapado por la lluvia, sin Houki presente Ichika ya no pudo seguir manteniendo sus fuerzas y decayó, sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar mientras escupía sangre por su boca poniendo su mano sobre su pecho agitado.

Ichika:….ngh…

…IKKUN!...

Ichika: ¡!

Levanto lentamente la mirada recorriendo el hangar oscuro que estaba desolado, entre unos pilares se distinguía una figura familiar para Orimura. De la nada se presentaba Tabane sonriente con un brillo inusual en sus ojos puestos sobre el herido joven, este se quedo sorprendido observándola mientras ella comenzaba a acercársele con cada paso aumentaba su ritmo, Ichika podía oír los latidos del corazón de Tabane que lograba percibir al tener todos sus sentidos al limite.

Tabane: Ikkun….!

Ichika:…Tabane-san…

Con gran alegría ella corrió a recibirlo mientras el Byakushiki se desplomaba, en su caída su Unidad se desvanecía formándose el guante de acero en su brazo, antes de tocar el suelo fue alcanzado por ella quien lo sostuvo firmemente mientras lo abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo. Quietos momentáneamente y percatándose de la dicha de Tabane al estar así con El, Ichika con sus ultimas fuerzas la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Ichika (cerrando los ojos):….también…me alegro mucho de verte…Tabane-san…

Tabane (llorando un poco): Ikkun….no sabes lo angustiada que me encontraba…sin ti a mi lado…

Ichika:…tratare de que eso no vuelva a suceder…ya no tienes que sentir eso…

Tabane (sonriendo): no olvides… prometiste que siempre volverías a mí…

Ichika:…nunca podría hacer eso…Tabane-san…

Tabane: Ikkun…

Con el sonido del viento circulando por el enorme hangar los dos se miraron por un momento, antes de que cayera un enorme Relámpago que ilumino el paisaje de fondo Tabane cerro sus ojos y en un fugaz movimiento beso a Ichika con pasión, aunque un poco sorprendido no se resistió, ambos continuaron con esta demostración de afecto sin interrupción alguna por un largo periodo. En el exterior debajo de la lluvia se habían concentrado una gran multitud de Pilotos IS quienes esperaban las órdenes de sus superiores desde el gran escenario que a duras penas logro sobrevivir al ataque del enemigo.

Instructora Mayor: debido a la actual situación yo fui puesta a cargo de toda la Academia mientras nuestra valiosa Directora resuelve unos importantes asuntos…

La corpulenta mujer se dirigía a todas las Cadetes que estaban en frente de ella en formaciones de combate, los de primero, segundo y tercer año estaban presentes mezclados entre si. Houki se encontraba con Honne quien usaba una unidad de entrenamiento denominada Uchigane especializada en la batalla a corta distancia por medio de una Katana, ella suspiraba por sus nervios al no ver a Orimu entre ellos.

Honne:…Houki-Chan…de verdad Orimu estará bien?

Houki: ¡!...no me llames así…aunque estaba bastante mal no es de los que se rinden tan fácilmente, pronto lo veremos por aquí fastidiando!

Honne:….eso espero….

-Houki observa por un segundo como Honne juega con su mano bastante nerviosa-

Honne: ¡!

Houki:….te preocupas demasiado por El…como es que se hicieron tan unidos?

Honne: pues….

Instructora Mayor: Honotoke, Shinonono guarden silencio que ahora voy a explicar en que consiste el plan de restauración de las Instalaciones destruidas!

Honne y Houki (asustadas): si señora!

Desplegando una enorme pantalla Holográfica comenzó a dar indicaciones a la ves que se iluminaban distintos puntos que marcaban un área determinada, con todas las miradas puestas sobre los objetivos la Instructora señalaba las formaciones y cadetes que formarían los diversos equipos de reconstrucción.

Instructora Mayor: como el equipo de reparación resulto herido por el ataque de ese miserable "Espectro" seremos nosotras las que aseguraremos la zona mientras reconstruimos por completo todos los sectores destruidos…

Pero son demasiados!

No sabemos nada de reconstruir edificios!

Nuestros IS son para pelear!, no para trabajos de Obreros!

Hum…no me molesta los trabajos de obra pero no puedo trabajar si…

¿?

No sabemos como se encuentra Orimura!

Instructora Mayor: ¡!

Tras decir eso con gran fuerza las cadetes se quedaron pensativas al escucharlo, muchas habían presenciado en persona el lamentable estado en que se encontraba el Byakushiki y otras lo escucharon por medio de terceros, Houki y Honne se pusieron nerviosas al ver el revuelo que se estaba armando mientras los Instructores las observaban fijamente. De repente aparecieron tres Unidades descendiendo sobre el Escenario.

Allesa: no tienen de que preocuparse!

Houki: ella es…!

Honne: ¡!

Es la estudiante de tercer año! Una de las del Trío legendario!

Woow!Es mas bella en persona!

Mikami: Ichika Orimura no es nada débil! Recuerden que nos protegió a todas junto a la Instructora Yamada del Monstruoso Espectro y la Asesina despiadada Shiva!

Es MIkami!Increíble!

Otra del Trío Legendario!

Pero Yamada-sensei esta en el enfermería siendo tratada…

Mientras Orimura fue atacado por ese monstruo Golem!

Drianna: déjense de llorar! Nosotras sabemos por experiencia propia que se necesita mas que una maquina sin espíritu para poder derribarlo!

La despiadada Drianna!

OH…había escuchado que el Byakushiki había derrotado al Trío Legendario pero pensé que era imposible!

Orimura siendo de primero derroto a tres de tercero?!

Alessa: así es!, aunque fue una derrota aplastante aprendimos mucho de El! Por eso sabemos que no morirá tan fácilmente…mientras se recupera debemos reconstruir todo lo que trato de proteger a coste de su propia vida!

Con sus espíritus renovados todas las Cadetes se entusiasmaron al escuchar las palabras del Trío Legendario, activando sus propulsores se preparaban para ir a sus posiciones ordenadas, Houki sonrío levemente al presenciar tal espíritu de guerrero mientras Honne miraba desconcertada a las tres chicas que la trataron mal en el pasado. Alessa se acerco hasta las dos jóvenes que se quedaron sorprendidas la verla, esta les hizo un saludo militar que fue devuelto por ambas.

Alessa: así que Houki de primer año, veo que ni el Golem pudo detenerte…

Houki: si señora!, se necesita mas que una maquina sin espíritu para poder derrotarme!

Alessa: así se habla! Sigue con ese entusiasmo!

Houki: si señora!

Honne: OH….

Alessa: Honne Nohotoke…lamento el haberte causado tantos problemas antes...no debí actuar como lo hice...fue muy deshonroso!

Honne: se esta disculpando conmigo?

Mikami: no solo ella…yo también lo lamento….

Drianna:….no quise abusar de mi rango…lo siento mucho….

Honne (sonriendo):….esta bien! Fue solo un malentendido!

Alessa:….

Honne: ¿?

Houki: que le sucede?

Alessa: nada…vayamos a nuestra posición!

Drianna: parece ser que seremos equipo!

Mikami: bienvenidas a bordo!

Houki: ah…es un honor

Honne: seremos buenas amigas!

Alessa: cierto!

Riéndose entre ellas como si hubieran sido amigas por mucho tiempo llamaron la atención de los Instructores, estos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras su jefa sonreía débilmente. Todas las unidades despegaron pese a que algunas tenían problemas para maniobrar por el estado del tiempo no se rindieron, los Instructores desplegaron sus propios IS mientras la Instructora líder murmuraba en voz baja.

Instructora Mayor: Nunca pensé ver a todos los Cadetes llevarse tan bien antes del gran Torneo…por lo general por la presión se vuelven muy agresivos y distantes…me pregunto si será resultado de este ataque o ese Chico nuevo?

Instructor de Segundo Año: disculpe, pero debemos ir también a las áreas mas comprometidas…es un trabajo que solo nosotros podemos hacer…

Instructora Mayor: tienes razón…

Todas las Unidades despegaron a gran velocidad separándose en distintas trayectorias mientras que en la ciudad devastada en un restaurante que se había vuelto un refugio temporal se desarrollaba una batalla totalmente distinta. Corriendo de un lado para el otro Dan Gotanda debía prestar ayudar a los refugiados llevando medicamentos y cobertores a quien lo necesitara.

Dan (agitado): por que…soy el único que hace algo aquí?!Ran haz algo!

Ran (tirada sobre la mesa):…..nah….

Dan: cuanto más piensas seguir así?! Acepta de una ves que lo que viste fue solo una ilusión producto del estrés traumático ocasionado por la enorme bola de fuego que estallo sobre nuestras cabezas!

Una tazón de fideos voló hacia la cabeza del chico impactándolo de lleno derribándolo al instante mientras caía noto la expresión de demonio furioso que su hermana menor tenía en ese momento, al llegar al suelo se retorció de dolor tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

Dan: ngh! Estas loca o que?!

Ran: eso te pasa por molestarme! Además yo se que al que vi. Era Ichika!

Dan (con una mirada llena de tristeza):….Hermana…ya deberías superarlo…han pasado varios años…yo también lo extraño pero eso no lo hará volver…

Ran:….

Un silencio Incomodo invadió el lugar, ninguno de los hermanos se atrevió a ver al Otoro directamente, Dan se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escucho las palabras de su hermana.

Ran: Ichika aun vive….lo puedo sentir!

Dan (molesto): eso es imposible….sabes bien lo que le sucedió….!

La joven se quedo en silencio observándolo, al recordar algunas escenas confusas en su mente distinguió cuando ella jugaba con Ichika en el patio de su casa felizmente, al llegar el atardecer ambos estaban tendidos sobre el césped observándose mutuamente.

Ran (usando sus manos como almohadas): sabes…me gusta tu cabello negro…combina muy bien con tus ojos marrones!

Ichika (sonriendo): gracias….a mi me gusta tu cabello rojizo….es muy hermoso!

Ran: de verdad lo crees?...no te parece raro que alguien lo tenga de este color?

Ichika: en realidad no…creo que seria más raro que alguien no notara su belleza…

Ran (sonrojada):….

Antes de poder decirle algo a lo lejos se produce una enorme explosión que arrasaba con los edificios cercanos expandiéndose velozmente, siendo repelidos por las onda de choque trataron de entrar en la casa con la luz tragándose todo, Ran recobro el sentido percatándose de que era tenia las miradas de todos sobre ella, sonrojándose se retiro hacia su cuarto.

Dan (con una mirada triste):….Ichika…

Al llegar a su cuarto Ran se tiro sobre su cama de lleno con una expresión de seriedad en ella, jugando con su almohada no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, sabiendo en su interior que el objeto que se estrello el otro día no era otro que el joven que hace mucho tiempo ella extrañaba. Por el susto ella corrió en busca de ayuda para Ichika sin embargo al volver con el resto de su familia ya no estaba atrapado entre los pedazos del edificio en el que se estrello.

Ran:…no pude haberlo imaginado….se en mi corazón que era Ichika sin lugar a dudas!

"Entonces…por que no pude encontrarte?...por que no puedo recordar mas de ese día trágico?!...ngh…mi cabeza!"

Revolcándose sobre su cama sujeto su cabeza mientras su rostro dejaba ver una expresión de gran dolor y tristeza, llorando sin parar se quedo en posición fetal ante los sonidos de los truenos que retumbaban en toda la ciudad.

En la habitación de Tabane ella estaba curando las heridas de su Ikkun, este estaba con la parte superior desnuda dejando ver varias quemaduras donde el daño mas notorio era el de pecho como el de la espalda, estas herida preocupaban a Tabane que estaba vendando la mano izquierda de Ichika como parte de su brazo también.

Tabane: ya esta listo!, ahora todas tus heridas están tratadas!

Ichika: gracias Tabane-san….

Tabane: OH….

Ichika: ¿?

Tabane (con un semblante triste): Ikkun…

Ichika:…

Tabane: nada!...solo que…me sorprende que aun puedas moverte a pesar de tener heridas tan profundas! Cualquier otro Piloto de IS estaría tendido en la cama imposibilitado para moverse…

Ichika: sabes bien que no soy como los otros Usuarios del Infinite Stratos….

Tabane:….es cierto!

Sonriendo Tabane lo abrazo por atrás apoyándose sobre su espalda donde se recostó, cerro sus ojos a la ves que sus orejas mecánicas se movían producto de su dicha, Ichika no dijo nada al respecto meditando acerca de los sucesos anteriores a esto, se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos.

-Canal de Comunicación Activado-

Secretaria Administrativa: Directora Shinonono!Tenemos un asunto urgente que tratar!

Tabane (sujetándose con mas fuerza a Ichika y flotando su cara contra El):…estoy muy ocupada!

-Puru-Puru-

Ichika (un poco sonrojado):…..

Secretaria Administrativa: Pero…se trata de Alemania…han enviado un Crucero clase Omega hacia aquí!

Tabane: ¡!...dijiste Clase Omega?!

Ichika:….será mejor que te ocupes de esto Tabane….parece ser algo bastante grave…

Tabane:…tienes razón…iré a la oficina principal…

Apartándose del joven se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta que se abrió automáticamente pero antes de irse se detuvo y volteo para mirarlo con una expresión de preocupación tras una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Tabane: Ikkun…espérame que ya vuelvo!

Ichika:….ten cuidado…

Tabane (sonrojada): tu también…!

Así ella se fue dejándolo solo, pensándolo un momento Ichika se puso la parte de arriba de su traje de Piloto y tomo un mapa de las instalaciones de la Academia que se puso a estudiar, con su atención centrándose en una parte aislada del sector del jardín de atrás se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto. Cruzando uno de los jardines arrasados por el enfrentamiento contra los Golems se dirigió al edificio donde estaba la enfermería, al llegar noto que no había nadie en la recepción, llego a la sección de Instructores y entro.

Ichika: disculpen….

Maya: ¡!

Sola en la sala se encontraba Yamada tratando de mantenerse en pie pese a estar aun muy débil, en una posición sugestiva al igual que su expresión tomo por sorpresa al joven que se le quedo mirando al igual que ella hacia El. Toda colorada Maya trato de decirle algo pero le costaba hacerlo mientras Orimura estaba muy callado.

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa):…..

Maya (sonrojada): OH…

Ichika:-/-

Maya: O/Orimura-kum?

Ichika: OH….

Reaccionando Yamada perdió el equilibrio cayéndose no sin antes ser atrapada por Ichika entre sus brazos, con sus latidos aumentando ella levanto su mirada hacia la cara de El, este la observaba un poco colorado mientras la sujetaba con mas fuerza.

Ichika: se encuentra bien?...

Maya: …si, gracias por atraparme!

Ichika: Ud.…se ve mejor de lo que imagine….

Maya: OH…

Ichika:…no hay duda…de que es más Hermosa ahora que la veo después de un largo tiempo…

Maya: O/Orimura-kum….

Ella se aferro a Ichika con fuerza a la ves que este la envolvía mas con sus brazos al parecer ambos habían estado preocupados por el otro después de su abrupta separación durante la batalla anterior, Maya sonrío al sentirse tan cerca de su valioso estudiante, se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ella le murmuro.

Maya: lo lamento….

Ichika: ¿?

Maya: yo era la que tenia que cuidar de ti…pero si no hubieras estado ahí yo…

Ichika:…no tienes que disculparse…aunque la haya salvado Ud. también me salvo…si no hubiera gritado mi nombre cuando fui derribado por Espectro es seguro que me mataba…

Maya:….yo quiero….

Ichika: ¡!

Maya se le acerco y lo beso cerca de su boca, sorprendido no supo como reaccionar, ella continuo haciéndolo hasta que reacciono separándose lentamente, lo miro directamente a la boca apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre la suya con una expresión curiosa en su rostro sonrojado. Orimura la observo pensativamente.

Ichika:…si lo desea puede llamarme Ichika y no Orimura…

Maya: pero…no sonara raro que te llame así?

Ichika:….

Maya (avergonzada): lo Hare…si a partir de ahora me llamas por mi nombre….

Ichika:…bien…"Maya"…

Maya (sonriendo):….

En las cercanías del Abismo dos cruceros de color negro se encontraban descargando sus cargas para pasarlas al otro mientras varios soldados IS las custodiaban, entre ellos se encantaba una joven encapuchada que era la que daba las indicaciones, algunas de ellas miraban la gran grieta que dividía la tierra asombradas.

Piloto-soldado A: woow!…pensar que antes había una montaña en este lugar…

Piloto soldado B: nunca imagine que esto acabaría así…aunque siendo el "Caballero Negro" el involucrado no me sorprende mucho!

Piloto soldado C: jujuju, es verdad…me pregunto quien habrá sido su nueva victima…pobre infeliz!

-"Basta ya"-

Se voltearon para ver que la joven encapuchada estaba detrás de ellas, como si hubieran visto a la misma muerte ante ellas se asustaron para luego estar en posición de recibir cualquier orden, su superior entre la oscuridad debajo de la capucha destellaban unos ojos rojos.

Encapuchada: deben vigilar la preciada cargar que estamos recibiendo además de la carga que estamos cediendo…si algo les sucediera yo misma acabaría con la vida de cada una de Uds.….

Pilotos Soldados: S….Si señora!No volverá a necesitar llamarnos la atención!

Encapuchada: se que no…

Del interior del Abismo se escucho un fuerte rugido que estremeció la tierra y helo el espíritu de todos los soldados mientras que su líder sonrío efímeramente, sintiendo que algo estaba moviéndose haya abajo todas volvieron a sus puestos sin decir ni una sola palabra, del otro crucero descendía una mujer ya grande con fornidos brazos y un cabello corto color violeta.

Desconocida: Ya veo…según los rumores sobre el "Ángel de la Muerte" del Phantom Task se supone que es acompañada por un Demonio que la protege…

Encapuchada: jujuju, ese Demonio es mi "compañero"…la única en que puedo confiar…

Desconocida:…lo entiendo, por cierto soy Scarlet del "Maremoto Final" una de las Seis Espadas Asesinas…es un placer…

Encapuchada:….me dicen "M" el susodicho "Ángel de la Muerte" y ese de ahí abajo se llama "Cerberos"…

Otro potente rugido se sintió desde las profundidades del Abismo provocando fuertes onda de sonido que golpearon a ambas mujeres solo estremeciéndolas, M sonreía al ver el asombro de Scarlet, pare ella sentir tan tremenda fuerza era un gusto exquisito.

Scarlet (mordiendo su dedo sutilmente): al parecer tu Bestia es bastante poderosa…me gustaría poder verla en persona…

M: eso no será posible…a El no le gusta presentarse al menos que sea para cazar…

Scarlet: oh…eso solo hace que desee verlo aun más…

M:….que raras son Uds.…

Scarlet: tu compañero esta buscando algo haya abajo no?, será por casualidad al Byakushiki?

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron al escuchar ese nombre mientras observaba al Abismo con seriedad, desplegó una pantalla holográfica que mostraba los resultados de su búsqueda, Scarlet se le acerco mas para poder verlos también.

M: como esperaba…solo se encontraron pedazos de la Unidad…el cuerpo no esta por ningún lado…

Scarlet: jujuju, no me sorprende que alguien tan fuerte haya sobrevivido…pero eso es lo mejor para nosotros!

M: a que te referís?

Scarlet: ese granuja se atrevió a ofender a nuestro gran Amo por eso debemos castigarlo destruyéndolo parte por parte!

M: OH…así que eso hizo…

Scarlet:….

Ambas observaron hacia el cielo cuando un relámpago se manifestó, con sus miradas filosas llenas de vigor comenzaron a reír débilmente, M se alejo de ella acercándose al borde del Abismo alzando su mano que inmediatamente fue alcanzada por una figura negra gigantesca que surgía de las profundidades de la oscuridad.

M: entonces vamos a buscarlo….

Bestia negra: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Scarlet: que divertido! Es mas imponente de lo que imagine!

M: quieres venir con nosotros? Así esto será aun más glorioso…

Scarlet: me parece una fantástica idea! Soldados, asegúrense de llevar las cargas sin ningún problemas mientras no estamos!

Soldados: Si señora!

Bestia negra: GRRRRRRRRRR!

Ambas mujeres se subieron al lomo de la gran Bestia que activando sus propulsores se alzo en la cacería del objetivo a gran velocidad perdiéndose entre el cielo tormentoso acompañadas de varias descargas que estremecían el paisaje.

FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE

ENDING: Esta ves vemos al grupo ya conformado con Tabane enfrente detrás de Ikkun, dicho esto es ella la que tiene el póster de cierre.


	12. Chapter EX5

EXCAPITULO CINCO: ODIO

A lo lejos en la gran Mansión Cecilia observaba los reportes de sus Soldados un poco molesta por el cambio de planes de su subordinado, sentada en una sala muy lujosa se escuchaba el sonido del gran reloj victoriano, tomando una taza de Te caliente susurro.

Cecilia:…no me gustan estos cambios de los acontecimientos…aunque pude colaborar lo que sospechaba…

"Ichika-san de alguna manera logro sobrevivir a nuestro encuentro, sabia que era probable tratándose de El pero…después de sufrir tanto daño…."

Al observar por la gran ventana detrás de ella vio lo que se podía ver del Abismo, una gran columna de humo y un agujero en el cielo por encima de esa zona marcaban el lugar de su gran batalla anterior, desvío un poco su mirada hacia su jardín debajo de la lluvia distinguió un figura nuevamente familiar.

Cecilia: ¡!

Ichika (desviando su mirada hacia donde esta ella): ¡!

Cecilia:…ah…

"Imposible…acaso es otra ilusión producta de la fatiga de la anterior pelea…pero…por que dos veces seguidas en un solo día?!"

Ella corrió nuevamente hacia el primer piso bajando por las escaleras abrió la gran puerta con mas dificulta que antes y parado enfrente de ella en la lejanía se encontraba un Ichika empapado que la miraba fijamente, El siguió caminando hacia ella quien no podía reaccionar, antes de llegar el se encogió al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho y entones tosió escupiendo algo de sangre.

Ichika: urgh….

Cecilia: Ichika-san!

Levanto su mirada para verla mientras estaba encorvado antes de poder decirle algo volvió a toser con mas intensidad que antes cayendo de rodillas al suelo logrando aun sostenerse, Cecilia actúo sin pensarlo corriendo hacia El sin importarle la fuerte lluvia que caía, así ella quedo parada a su lado sin saber que hacer.

Cecilia:…..

Ichika: deseaba…ver como estabas…me tenias preocupado

Cecilia: estabas…preocupado por mi?

Ichika: hoy no fuiste a clases y tampoco te vi. En el Domo…creí que algo te había pasado…

Cecilia: ¡!

Sin poder responderle de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho que la hizo caer de a poco, comenzó a toser un poco notando que lleno su mano con su sangre, sin entender que sucedía termino tendida en el suelo. Ichika se desespero al verla así, con dificultad se le acerco y la sostuvo sobre sus brazos, levantándola la cargo.

Ichika: resiste Cecilia…

Cecilia: Ichika-san…

"Será acaso que…no resulte tan ilesa como creí de nuestra pelea?...tu ultimo ataque logro herirme internamente?"

Tosió con mas fuerza que antes ensuciando un poco el pecho de Orimura quien no le pareció importarle mientras corría adentro de la Mansión con ella subiendo por las escaleras, Cecilia se percato antes de desvanecerse que El tenia una expresión de dolor aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Con la tormenta deteniéndose al fin después de un argo tiempo el grupo conformado por Houki, Honne y el Trío legendario tomaban un respiro mientras reconstruían una parte del jardín lejano destruido.

Honne: ah…esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé, de verdad hay que tapar todos estos agujeros?

Houki: si que la hizo bien Ichika esta ves!Son enormes!

Alessa: jajajaja! Admito que son mas grandes y profundos de lo que imagine…ese chico sabe como divertirse!

Drianna: aunque si uno lo piensa el principal culpable fue el "Babilonic Thunder…"

Mikami: aunque es difícil pensar que alguien sobreviviera a semejantes ataques eléctricos…y mas si ves el daño en el Domo Cuatro…

Honne (sonriendo): es que "Orimu" es muy especial! No es posible que logren derrotarlo!

Houki (mirándola seria):…"Orimu"?

Honne: así es! Mi Orimu es invencible!

Alessa: mira vos!, no sabia que eran pareja! Aunque viendo como te defendió ahora entiendo el por que estaba tan furioso con nosotras!

Mikami: son novios?!...que envidia!Desearía tener un chico así conmigo….

Drianna: OH…

Shinonono estaba bastante furiosa escuchándolo todo sujetando con fuerza sus dos Espadas, Honne solo sonreía asentando con la cabeza como confirmando lo que ellas decían, en determinado momento de la charla Houki estallo levantando su espada contra Honotoke.

Honne (sorprendida): ¡!

Houki: es verdad todo lo que ellas dicen?! Eres la novia de Ichika?!

Alessa: hum…baja tu estada Shinonono, creo que exageras un poco…

Houki: contesta!

Honne (sonriendo): a decir verdad no somos una pareja oficial…solo hemos dormido juntos una sola vez…

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio ante tal revelación, como si fuera un volcán entrando en erupción Houki se puso toda roja mientras retrocedía por el impacto de lo que escucho, las demás miraban a Honne con miradas traviesas mientras la felicitaban con un tono algo agresivo.

Mikami: increíble…así que ya has estado con un hombre…no lo puedo creer!

Honne: bueno…

Drianna: maldición! Yo aun no estado con ninguno!Eh perdido con una de primero!

Honne: pues….

Alessa:….no se que decir…creo que un "bien hecho" esta bien, supongo…

Honne (sonriendo): aunque no estábamos solos…Cecil-Chan también durmió con nosotros!

Houki: C…CECILIA?!

Con un aura poderosa rodeándola el Akatsubaki desplegó con fuerza sus Alas mientras gritaba el nombre de Ichika, el Trío Legendario casi pierden el equilibrio al no poder asimilar bien lo escuchado, Honne las miraba pensativa mientras jugaba con su Espada.

Houki: Ichika! Te voy a Matar!

M: eso no será posible…

Houki: ¿?

Alessa: ¡!

M: jujuju!

Bestia: Grrrrrr!

Un Relámpago Negro se impacto en medio de ellas dispersándolas al producir un fuerte estallido que despedazo la parte del área que habían reparado, de entre el humo unos ojos rojos destellaron a la ves que unas Alas enormes emergían de su interior, asombradas veían como una bestia de gran tamaño se les aparecía enfrente cuya fuerte respiración era visible debido a las bajas temperaturas presentes.

Bestia Oscura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Con su fuerte rugido el grupo se estremeció por las ondas de sonido que emitía una tras otra, de sus unidades se manifestó la pantalla de falla que indicaba que el sistema de comunicación había sido bloqueado, Alzaron sus armas en posición de enfrentar tal peligro, la Bestia inmediatamente se lanzo contra ellas.

Houki: tengan cuidado!

Honne: Gyaaaaa!

Alessa: formación de ataque rápido!

Mikami: a la orden!

Drianna: entendido!

De lo más alto de dos pilares ubicados cerca de otros destruidos por el Byakushiki en la batalla anterior estaban la joven encapuchada acompañada de la mujer de pelo violeta quienes observaban atentas como su Quimera iniciaba con la caza del objetivo.

Scarlet: OH…por que esta atacando a ese grupo? tiene algo en contra de las mujeres en conjunto….

M: no…todas ellas tienen el aroma del Byakushiki impregnado en distintas partes…

Scarlet: ese chico es bastante galán…

M: no creo que sea por eso…al parecer tres de ellas tienen su hedor en sus armas y las otras dos lo tienen en todo su cuerpo….pero la de rojo esta mezclado con sangre…

Scarlet: ella es el objetivo? Vamos a capturarla para poder sacar al enemigo de su escondite?

M: este lugar esta bastante activo por causa de tu Amo…lo mejor es atraerlo a nuestro "terreno de caza"…además la presa ideal no es ella…si no la que tiene el mas fuerte aroma del Byakushiki…

Una gran explosión disperso el aire de la zona provocada por el ataque combinado de los cañones del Trío Legendario sin embargo de entre el fuego y el humo el monstruo continuo su embestida.

La gran bestia lanzo un fuerte zarpaso que Honne pudo bloquear con dificultad siendo despedida violentamente hacia atrás, activando sus propulsores logro evitar estrellarse recuperando su postura, fue abatida por el monstruo que la atrapo entre sus garras.

Honne: ngh!

Bestia: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Houki: dejadla miserable!

Embistiendo al enemigo el Akatsubaki impacto sus Espadas con gran fuerza pero para su sorpresa no lograron traspasar su blindaje, con furia aumento su velocidad logrando jalarlo hacia el suelo donde esta criatura la arremetió contra la tierra hundiéndola en un fuerte estallido.

Houki: argh!

Bestia: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Alessa: ya fue suficiente!

Las tres Unidades dispararon sus cañones contra el Monstruo que fue envuelto en una gran explosión que arraso con parte del suelo sin embargo surgió entre el humo arrancando dos grandes trozos del terreno que les lanzo con gran velocidad logrando tumbarlas, cayeron bruscamente chocando con varios pilares.

Mikami: hummm...!Que fuerza!

Drianna: también que resistencia!Ni se inmuto un poco!

Alessa: diablos!, ataque combinado del Trío Legendario ya!

Se levantaron volando hacia el enemigo que las esperaba mientras las espectadoras observaban con malicia como eran derribadas de nuevo, Scarlet desvío su mirada a M quien parecía disfrutar mas que ella del espectáculo.

Scarlet: puedo saber que imaginas…

M: ¡!

Scarlet: me doy cuenta de que al ver esto piensas en como tu amigo le haría lo mismo a determinada persona…me equivoco?

M:…no, estas en lo correcto…al ver como sufren esta humillante derrota pienso en como será el rostro de la persona que mas odio en este mundo!

-¡CHIFUYUU ORIMURA!-

FIN DEL CAPITULO EX CINCO


	13. Chapter 8: ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS

CAPITULO OCHO: ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS

Un fuerte viento retumbaban las ventanas de la gran Mansión Alcott, con un silencio abrumador en todo el edificio Orimura permanecía sentado cerca de la chimenea cubierto por un manto muy grueso, debajo del mismo manto se encontraba Cecilia inconciente con su cabeza sobre el regazo del joven mientras este la observaba detenidamente.

Ichika:….

Cecilia (con un semblante de sufrimiento): ¡….!

Ichika: Cecilia…

El joven le acaricio dulcemente su cabello acción que produjo que la chica sonriera, al parecer después de ser curada por El necesitaba del cariño de otra persona para poder recuperarse adecuadamente, pensando en esto Ichika se quedo con ella. A lo lejos el Relámpago Carmesí destellaba entre varios misiles que impactaban a un monstruo colosal, blandiendo sus Espadas se dirigió hacia El con toda su Fuerza.

Houki: veras el poder del Akatsubaki!

Bestia: Grrrrrrr!

Houki: RUGE AMAZUKI!

Una gran ráfaga dorada impacto a la creatura logrando hacer que retrocediera y soltara de entre a Honne quien cayendo fue atrapada por Mikami que se alejo con ella mientras Alessa y Drianna disparaban otra potente ráfaga de proyectiles que dieron con el monstruo continuamente, desafortunadamente este rugió de nuevo con una fuerza aun mayor que antes generando ondas de choques que repelieron los dispararon y estremecieron a los pilotos IS. Mikami arremetió con sus puños brindados contra la Quimera logrando tumbarla después de varios golpes bien encestados, cuando parecía que iba a acabar con ella esta bloqueo su ultimo golpe atrapándolo entre sus garras y haciendo presión logro pulverizarlo quebrando la mano de su piloto.

Mikami: ngh!

Bestia: Grrrrrrr!

Alessa: no te atrevas!

Honne: Gyaaaaa!

Viendo como el monstruo se preparaba para partirla en dos Honne materializo una gran lanza que estrello contra el pecho del monstruo derribándolo así soltando a su victima, este ataco con su larga cola con un gran filo en su extremo varias veces siendo contrarestada hábilmente por Nohotoke, desde lejos el Hunter w02 de Alessa disparo sus dos cañones impactando contra el monstruo y lanzando por los aires al Uchigane que cayo en los brazos del Akatsubaki.

Honne: gracias Houki-Chan…

Houki: no fue nada…pero debemos preparar un ataque conjunto ya que poseemos armas de corto alcance…

Honne: también tengo armas de largo alcance!

Houki: OH…mucho mejor! usémoslas!

Honne: si!

El Uchigane materializo un Cañón de partículas del tipo Colossus, un arma diseñada para infligir un gran daño a los Cruceros de guerras de los distintos países desarrollado durante el gran Conflicto de 10 Años atrás, Shinonono quedo perpleja al ver tal arma tan cerca y en manos de alguien como Honne.

Houki: woow…nunca pensé que manejaras un arma tan peligrosa…

Honne: es mi pequeño juguete!Me gustan mucho las armas de gran poder!Son mas divertidas de disparar que las otras!

Houki: ah…es mejor guardar distancia con ella….digo, dispara Honne!

Honne: a la orden!

Desde las alturas el Uchigane disparo su arma con precisión pese a la onda de choque que produjo y casi la derriba al igual que el Akatsubaki, la gran ráfaga ilumino el jardín antes de provocar una tremenda explosión que mando todo por los aires generando un fuerte terremoto que sacudió la Academia alertando a todo el mundo.

Houki: impresionante!

Honne: UPS! Creo que acabo de mandar todo nuestro trabajo al infierno…jujuju!

De entre la enorme columna de fuego y humo una ráfaga violeta se manifestó impactando contra el Uchigane destruyendo su cañón en un enorme estallido que la envolvió y repelió a su compañera.

Honne:Kyaaaa!

Houki: imposible!Sigue con vida!

Bestia: Grrr!

Alessa: no por mucho tiempo! Drianna!

Drianna: si!

Su Gattling comenzó a girar disparando unas ráfagas que se dirigieron a donde se produjo el disparo enemigo, emergiendo así el monstruo cubierto de fuego con sus ojos encendidos, Alessa lanzo todo su arsenal de misiles contra el enemigo logrando impactarlo sin embargo otro potente disparo generado entre sus Coimillos fue ejecutado traspasando el blindaje del IS atacante derribándolo al instante.

Alessa: ngh!

Drianna: Alessa! Maldito monstruo!

Bestia: Grrr!

De sus dos Garras genero una enorme esfera de energía que lanzo contra el Dragón r-6 de la joven que lo atrapo en medio de una explosión que se disperso para luego contraerse sobre ellas aplastando parte de su Unidad.

Drianna: Kyaaaaa!

Mikami: Drianna!...esto es terrible…

Desde el suelo con su mano ensangrentada el Repulse K-04 materializo sus dos grandes Hachas que sujeto con mucho esfuerzo, realizando el Ignition Boost se disparo contra el enemigo aun en llamas encestando un ataque brutal que logro traspasar su piel hundiendo sus armas en el cuello de la Quimera que emitió un gran rugido, enfurecido arremetió con su filosa cola que apuñalo a la joven por la espalda hiriéndola gravemente.

Mikami (escupiendo sangre): argh!

Houki: ya basta!

Bestia: grrrrrr!

Lanzo al Repulse contra ella el monstruo se saco las dos Hachas de los lados de su garganta para luego lanzarlas contra el Akatsubaki que tenia a Mikami encima, con dificultad logro esquivarlas al ultimo momento para sin darse cuenta ser impactada desde arriba por las garras de la bestia que dañaron su blindaje haciéndola caer con velocidad.

Houki (escupiendo sangre): argh!

Mikami: Shinonono!

Recuperándose el Repulse activo sus propulsores deteniéndose a metros de una impacto casi mortal, sosteniendo a Houki desvío su mirada para ver como la bestia reunía todo el fuego sobe ella mezclándola con la energía de su boca para hacer un disparo con un poder mayor al de los vistos hasta ahora, sabiendo que era poco probable esquivar el ataque y observando a sus camaradas tendidas en el suelo se percato que todas serán eliminadas si recibían el brutal Impacto.

Mikami: Alessa!

Alessa (intentando pararse): ¡!

Mikami: en cuanto el ataque del monstruo explote aprovecha el vacío temporal para atinarle con su mas poderoso disparo!

Alessa: cuando explote?...Mikami que vas a hacer?!

Mikami (sonriendo):…..

Con su gesto la líder se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones aprovechando que su Unidad poseía el blindaje mas poderosos de todas se volvería un escudo para protegerlas, aun con su oposición a este plan sabia que era la única oportunidad para derrotar a tal demonio, el Repulse desvío su mirada hacia el Akatsubaki que largando chispas trataba de levantarse.

Alessa: materialización del arma de repuesto secreta" Cañón de Protones"!

-Arma Secundaria Activada: Materialización-

Drianna: pero…esa arma tarda mucho en cargar…así no podrás darla a esa bestia antes de que termine de realizar su ataque…

Alessa (con una mirada filosa): lo se…

Drianna: ¡!

Alessa: pero para asegurar nuestra victoria es la única opción!

Drianna: aun así…

Alessa: es mi decisión final como líder de este grupo por lo tanto debe Honrarse!

Drianna: Alessa….

En posición su Cañón comenzó a cargar mostrando una pantalla holográfica que marcaba que ni siquiera el 10% estaba alcanzado, mordiendo sus labios espero pacientemente que se cargara a su totalidad, desde las lejanías Scarlet y M observaban la desesperación del grupo.

Scarlet: tu compañero resulto ser más poderoso de lo que calcule…impresionante de verdad…

M: con ese disparo eliminara a las "restantes" mientras el Uchigane resultara muy dañado…es irónico que al ser el que mas lejos esta se salve de milagro…

Scarlet (sonriendo): milagro?...jujuju, eso es tener mala suerte ya que después caerá en nuestras manos, es mejor para ella morir…

M: jeh…es posible…

La Bestia termino de cargar disparando una colosal Esfera Roja bastante inestable que se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia ellas, sonriendo el Repulse desvío su mirara hacia Houki quien sin lograrlo trataba de reincorporase.

Mikami: Houki! Debes proteger al hombre que tanto Amas…estoy segura que esto es producto de los que quieren acabar con el Byakushiki!

Houki: Amo?!...yo…espera, por que me dices esto?!

Mikami: por que se lo horrible que es ver morir a aquella persona especial para uno…por eso blande tus Espadas con fuerza y determinación!

Houki: ¡!...que Haras?!

Mikami: jeh….

Ejecutando el Ignition Boost definitivo se lanzo para interceptar el ataque encestando un poderoso golpe con su única mano sana cuya protección comenzó a desquebrajarse por el fuerte impacto que hizo estremecer a toda la área debajo de ella, impresionada Shinonono se levanto sin la posibilidad aun de poder volar solo podía observar este acto de valentía, Drianna se reincorporo con la pantalla roja de falla masiva enfrente.

Mikami: este es el poder del Trío Legendario! El más fuerte de la prestigiosa Academia IS!

Bestia: grrrrrr!

Houki: Mikami!

Drianna: Mikami!

Resistiendo durante un buen tiempo el Repulse finalmente cedió siendo despedazado poco a poco, durante sus momentos finales un collar que ella llevaba se abrió mostrando ante Mikami la foto de un joven de cabello corto negro que sonreía montado sobre una motocicleta, con lagrimas en sus ojos el Repulse recordó la persona que aun seguía amando después de que esta ya no existiera mas en este mundo.

Mikami:…Suguru…

"Creo que…nos volveremos a ver después de todo…."

Un gran explosión envolvió a la joven desintegrando las ultimas partes de ella iluminando por completo el cielo y repeliendo con fuerza a todas la presentes despedazando también partes del mismo terreno, la única que lograba resistir la onda de impacto era Alessa que con una furia en sus ojos termino de cargar su arma final.

Alessa: por el Repulse!Hunter-w02 no fallemos!

Hundiendo sus piernas en la tierra por la fuerza del disparo una Ráfaga colosal de poder fue lanzada traspasando el vacío que se produjo en un segundo en la llameante explosión que cubría gran parte del panorama logrando impactar a la Bestia que emitiendo un fuerte rugido fue consumida por el rayo de luz.

Bestia (desintegrándose): Grrrrrr!

Una segunda explosión sobre la anterior se produjo mientras la primera comenzaba a desaparecer Shinonono llorando emitió un fuerte grito hacia el Cielo a la ves que Drianna golpeaba la tierra con gran frustración, Honne tendida en el suelo miraba hacia donde el Repulse se había extinguido con algunas lagrimas que brotaban sin parar.

Houki: demonios!...por que?!

Drianna: Mikami bastarda!...esto no debía terminar así…

Honne: OH….

Alessa (con una mirada de tristeza):…enemigo eliminado…misión completada con éxito…

Al terminar había una gran cantidad de humo que envolvía a toda la zona, desde lejos comenzaban a llegar mas unidades dispuestas a ayudar, desde el interior de la cortina de humo principal destellaron unos ojos Carmesí.

Cadete A: detecto una forma de vida desconocida!

Cadete B: cambien a formación de ataque sin tregua!

Cadete C: entendido!

Antes de que pudieran iniciar el ataque una Ráfaga Roja se produjo impactándolas haciendo que cayeran por la fuerte explosión, asombradas las chicas observaban como la Bestia aun seguía con vida pero seriamente herida habiendo perdido un brazo y sus extremidades inferiores.

Bestia: grrrrrr!

Houki: ¡!

Drianna: no puede ser!Recibió un disparo directo del arma secreta y aun sigue vivo?!

Alessa: ¿?

Bestia: grrrrrr!

Houki: cuidado!

Reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía disparo una Ráfaga desde sus fauces hacia el Hunter-w02, sin poder moverse debido al hundimiento de sus piernas y el peso extra de su Cañón estaba indefensa, el Akatsubaki se propulso hacia ella logrando posicionarse entre el ataque y su compañera.

Houki: no permitiré mas muertes!

Alessa: Shinonono!

Houki: Uryah!

Impactando con sus dos Espadas logro bloquear el ataque que despedazaba la zona alrededor de ellas, con todas sus fuerzas traspaso la energía que estallo ante ella envolviéndolas, el Dragón r-6 fue despedido por la onda de choque mientras el monstruo se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Honne que estaba desprotegida.

Honne: gyaaaa!

Bestia: grrrrrr!

Atrapándola con sus garras emprendió vuelo velozmente hasta desaparecer entre las nubes oscuras del cielo, Scarlet y M también se retiraron, Houki medio paralizada por el dolor suspiro entre tanto humo. Alessa había quedado inconciente mientras Drianna se reincorporaba con dificultad, las únicas en quedar en pie se miraron mutuamente y desviaron su mirada hacia el cielo.

Houki:…Honne!

Drianna: por que…ese monstruo se la llevaría?

Houki:….si lo que dijo Mikami es cierto…entonces todo esto fue para tenderle una trampa a Ichika!

Drianna: diablos!...quienes son y que cuentas pendientes tienen con Orimura?!

Houki:…..

Un fuerte y helado viento comenzó a soplar en toda la institución siendo más notorio en la gran Mansión que estaba en el sector más lejano donde Ichika aun tenía a la joven de cabello dorado inconciente, observando como el fuego de la chimenea temblaba por las ráfagas del aire del exterior.

Cecilia:..Hum…

Ichika: estas mejor?

Cecilia:…Ichika-san…

Levantándose débilmente del regazo del chico Alcott se quedo mirando perdida el fuego que parecía danzar, reaccionando se volteo para ver a Ichika directamente a los ojos, sin mediar palabra se quedaron así mientras el fuego comenzaba a apagarse y la oscuridad se hacia presente en la habitación.

Ichika:….

Cecilia:…tu…me has estado cuidando?

Ichika: te desmayaste debajo de la lluvia ante mi presencia…no podía dejarte…

Cecilia: que paso exactamente?

Ichika: según mi Byakushiki recibiste un fuerte daño interno cerca del corazón, debí usar toda la energía de reserva para que el sistema de curación de mi unidad pudiera curarte por completo…

Cecilia: n…no debiste hacer eso…que hay de ti?

Ichika:…

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras las lagrimas del Cielo seguían cayendo, Orimura observo fijamente los ojos de Cecilia que ruborizaba no podía dejar de mirarlo, desviando su mirada el joven rompió el silencio.

Ichika: verte así era peor dolor que cualquier herida, Cecilia...

Cecilia: OH…Ichika-san…

Ichika (volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre ella):-

Cecilia:…pero..tu cuerpo esta peor que el mio...

Ichika: no hay problema…mi cuerpo puede resistir…además estaba preocupado por ti…

Cecilia: por mi?...por eso has hecho algo que puede traerte problemas mas tarde…

Ichika desvío su mirada al ver en los profundos ojos de la joven la preocupación que tenia hacia El un poco pensativo, ella siguió mirándolo hasta que suspiro levemente y se le acerco mas, apoyándose contra su pecho se recostó mientras Orimura reacciono sorprendido.

Cecilia: si vamos a estar con este frío…debemos ponernos en la pose correcta…

Ichika: ¿?

Cecilia: rodéame con tus brazos mientras yo sujeto la frazada…así es como un hombre y una mujer deben enfrentar juntos una situación así!

Ichika (sonrojado levemente): s…si, tienes razón…

Cecilia (sonriendo):….

Juntos se quedaron en esa posición, la chica cerró sus ojos al sentir los latidos del corazón de su compañero a la vez que este recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella, apagándose el fuego el silencio invadió la Lúgubre Mansión bajo la helada lluvia que no dejaba de caer.

-fin del capitulo ocho-

ENDING: un nuevo final se muestra con Houki como protagonista siendo este un ending bastante melancólico reflejando partes de la gran batalla contra la Quimera que termina con la imagen final de Mikami y su Novio como se muestra en el collar que lleva ahora en las manos de la piloto del Akatsubaki.


	14. Chapter EX6

EXCAPITULO SEIS: EL RUGIDO EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD

En la Torre Principal Tabane se encontraba en la dirección Escolar meditando mientras por una pantalla se veía como el Crucero Alemán estaba detenido en un enorme Hangar rodeado de mecánicos y gente de mantenimiento a la ves que varios de sus tripulantes interactuaban con algunos de ellos. La puerta Principal se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer joven con una mirada serena vestida de negro detrás de ella la seguían dos Soldados en ambos lados escoltándola.

Tabane (sumamente alegre): Chichan! Cuanto me alegro de verte tan pronto!

Soldado dorado:….

Soldado plateado:…

Chifuyu (mirada pensativa): de cualquier modo necesito que me des toda la información sobre los sucesos recientes…además….

Tabane: estas preocupada por Ikkun?

Chifuyu: dime como esta?...acaso resulto herido?

Tabane (sonriendo):…jujuju, Ikkun esta bien…solo algo cansado.

Chifuyu: me alegro de escucharlo….

Soldado plateado: ¡!

Una de las escolto mostró repugnancia en su rostro al ver como su Maestra demostraba una mirada llena de alivio y alegría, en su interior solo podía maldecir al que había provocado esta imagen que difería mucho con la del Comandante que tanto admiraba, la joven rubia se percato del descontento de su compañera pero decidió no decir nada.

Tabane: así que ellas son de las que tanto me has dicho?

Chifuyu: si, son las dos "promesas" que yo misma eh entrenado…Soldados preséntense!

Soldado dorado: si! Soy Charlotte Dunoir! Es un placer conocerla Directora!

Soldado plateado: soy Laura Bodewing! Es un honor estar enfrente de Ud.!

Tabane: gracias a las dos, se ven muy bien con el uniforme de la Institución!Además…es raro formar un par así…bien hecho Chichan!

Chifuyu: Directora le agradecería que no me llamara así…

Tabane: no necesitas ser tan formar!Somos amigas de hace mucho!

Chifuyu:…conocidas mejor dicho….

Tabane: OH….

Chifuyu: bueno, ellas son mi orgullo, sus habilidades son del rango S, es decir que son tan fuertes como una Competidora del Torneo "Grosso"…

Ambas aunque trataban de ocultarlo no podían evitar sentirse muy halagadas por tales elogios Tabane las miraba con grandes expectativas mientras Chifuyu estaba seria pero algo sonrojada, desplegando una pantalla enorme enfrente de ellas, la directora comenzó a explicarles los detalles de los últimos acontecimientos.

En una vieja plataforma petrolera Scarlet paseaba por los alrededores sonriente observando el mar embravecido que golpeaba con fuerza a los pilares que sostenían la sólida estructura como también las olas chocando entre si.

Scarlet: no pudimos haber elegido un mejor escenario para el fallecimiento del Usuario del Byakushiki…ojala no tome tanto tiempo en venir…

-Sonido de las olas quebrándose-

Scarlet: aunque…no hay tanta prisa en matarlo…

Se sentó en la orilla del suelo metálico cruzando sus piernas cerrando sus ojos tarareando una vieja melodía, en lo profundo estaba Honne inconciente encadenada contra un pilar enorme que parecía ser el principal que mantenía el lugar, a un lado M estaba afilando una Espada Romana que estaba en excelente condiciones pese a ser muy antigua pasándole un cuchillo del ejercito por los lados.

M: pronto compañero…cazaremos a una presa sin comparación alguna!

Bestia: grrrrrrrr!

Honne (despertando):…

Ante Honotoke la Quimera se retorcía a la ves que de sus heridas emergían unos tentáculos que se enrollaban entre ellos regenerando las partes mutiladas, con una imagen horrorosa Honne se quedo impactada. M se dio cuenta del despertar de su victima y sonrío levemente alzando su Espada que acerco al rostro de la joven rozándole la piel.

M: es bueno ver que has visto la función…

Honne:….esa cosa…como es que se regenera si?

M: bueno, básicamente esta Bestia es una Bio-Maquina creada para ser invencible ante las heridas que normalmente matarían a las Quimeras de un nivel inferior…

Honne: con razón es tan poderosa…es una de las Ultimas Quimeras en ser creadas…capaces de hundir Buques de Guerras y de destruir cualquier IS…

M: sabes algo de la "Raza Elite"?

Honne: ¡!...un poco…

M: jujuju, dejadme ampliar tu información…

Ella se saco la capucha que tapaba su rostro dejando ver a una chica de la misma edad que Honne con un pelo oscuro, unos ojos profundos y negros y un rostro que parecía ser de un Ángel por su belleza así Honotoke se quedo sorprendida de ver a una chica tan linda blandiendo un Arma contra ella y estando al lado de un monstruo que acababa de matar Mikami.

M: durante el periodo final de la Guerra de los IS, los países casi devastados intentaron crear un arma capaz de…

Honne: OH…eres un Ángel?

M:…

Honne: ¿?

M: me dicen el "ANGEL DE LA MUERTE"….pero no tengo la famosa piedad de la que habla la multitud sobre los Ángeles…

Honne:…no tienes los ojos de alguien malo…acaso te están obligando a hacer esto?

En medio de tanta oscuridad M apuñalo la mano de Honne con su gran Espada provocando mucho daño, la joven grito de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir por el arma hasta la mano de su agresora, con una sonrisa ella la miraba con ternura a la ves que sacaba bruscamente la espada.

M (sus ojos destellan en la oscuridad): no te equivoques, soy una Asesina despiadada que disfruta de eliminar a los que osan interferir…así que no hagas otro comentario como ese o quieres que olvide que eres importante para mis planes…?

Honne: ngh…Orimu!

M: llamas a tu novio?, bien deseo que venga pronto para que mi amigo lo haga trizas!

Honne:….veo que me equivoque…Ud. es en verdad un Demonio!

M: jujuju…

La Bestia casi regenerada observo como M encestaba una fuerte piña en el estomago de la chica indefensa para luego golpearle la cara con su otro puño provocando que sangrara de su boca, Honne se recupero para mirarla con seriedad provocando que M se excitara aun mas.

Honne: no importa que trames…Orimu no será derrotado!

M: eh oído que no solo es el único piloto masculino IS en el Mundo entero si no que también posee un potencial casi Ilimitado…por eso es la presa perfecta para nosotros…la prueba definitiva que necesitaba!

Honne: que tratas de demostrar? Orimu es solo un buen hombre!

M: bueno…olvidemos a "Orimu" por ahora, como te decía antes el Proyecto Quimera fue desarrollado para compensar la falta de IS que tenían los países mas pobres…así crearon a Bestias biomecánicas capases de una gran fortaleza, agilidad e inteligencia y habilidades únicas como la capacidad de regenerarse…

Honne (escupiendo sangre): pero…por el Tratado del Horizonte todas las Quimeras debían ser destruidas….

M levanto su vista hacia el una pequeña grieta que dejaba ver al cielo nublado encima de ellos, con un brillo especial en sus ojos desvío su mirada hacia su Compañero, Honne se quedo pensativa al ver esa expresión digna de un ser angelical en ella.

M:…estas ante la última de su especie…Cerberuz es la única Quimera que queda…

Cerberuz:…..

Honne: OH…

M: por eso es que….

Honne: ¡!

De los ojos de M un Destello Oscuro se produjo en medio de una mirada bastante filosa como para matar a alguien solo con ella, tomando con fuerza su Espada se marcho junto a su Bestia a la ves que esta terminaba de regenerarse por completo emitiendo un fuerte Rugido que estremeció toda la estructura. Desde afuera Scarlet se lanzo al mar desplegando su IS envuelta en una gran esfera de luz.

M: llego la hora, Scarlet inicia con la operación "Caída del Byakushiki"!

Scarlet: no hay problema! Que inicie la diversión!

Bestia (desplegando sus Alas por completo): grrrrrrrr!

Honne: esperen! No le hagan ningún daño a Orimu!

M (sonriendo): jujujuju.

Relámpagos comenzaron a resonar desde afuera mientras del Cielo se formaba una especie de remolino que giraba con cada ves mas fuerza provocando la furia del Mar que producía enormes olas, con el viento estremeciendo las plataformas M junto a su compañero y a Scarlet observaban hacia donde estaba la Academia sonriendo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO EX-6


	15. Chapter EX: OJOS INFERNALES

EXCAPITULO: OJOS INFERNALES

Una ciudad consumida por el fuego cuyos edificios colapsan debido a grandes explosiones, pilotos IS cayendo del cielo ensangrentadas mientras sus unidades se despedazan soltando chispas, desde las alturas una figura Alada observa sonriente tal tétrica devastación.

Byakushiki: jujuju, es así como debe terminar…todo lo nacido del fuego del infierno debe hundirse en el Inframundo que le dio origen…hahaha!

Levantando su Espada llena de sangre descendió hacia las ruinas de un parque cuyos enormes jardines ardían enteramente soltando una lluvia de cenizas por doquier, al aterrizar varias Unidades del tipo Uchigane junto al Rafael Revive lo rodearon alzando armas muy pesadas.

Teniente: pagaras caro por tus crímenes! te arrepentirás por tus pecados mal nacido!

Byakushiki (sus ojos brillan rodeado por las llamas): arrepentirme por mis Pecados?...jujujuju

Soldado: de que te ríes?!, tu destino por todo esto es el exterminio!

Teniente: así es! Al ataque!

Soldados: siiiiiii!

Byakushiki: jujuju!

Dispararon un arsenal entero de misiles y munición real contra la Unidad que envuelto en una aura escarlata oscura recibía los impacto sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco, blandiendo su gran Espada comenzó a cortar una tras otra de cuerpos de valientes pilotos que en medio de una lluvia de sangre y explosiones seguían luchando. Ante la mirada Iluminada color Carmesí muchas vidas se apagaban lentamente regocijando al enemigo que seguía desmembrando a diestra siniestra, cuando quedo solo la Teniente se le acerco tomándola con su mano libre levantándola con facilidad sobre el cielo ejerciendo una gran fuerza sobre ella.

Byakushiki: jujuju…

Teniente: ngh!...que te hemos hecho…para que nos trates así?!

Aumentando la presión sobre su victima Orimura era testigo de cómo ella se retorcía tratando de liberarse disparando sus ultimas municiones contra El fallando en algunos impactos, con su vida a punto de extinguirse observo en lo profundo de los ojos de su enemigo la verdad.

Teniente: acaso….esto es para lo que…fuiste creado?

Byakushiki:….

-Sonido de la Ruptura completa y de la Sangre cayendo-

Despertando con algo de sudor en su rostro el dueño de tal pesadilla quedaba paralizado mientras sus ojos emitían una luz bastante turbia respirando con fuerza, desviando su atención hacia el cabello dorado que estaba debajo de su cara observo dentro de los ojos azules que parecían el fondo de un lago puro de la joven que estaba abrazando.

Cecilia: despertaste?...

Ichika:…..

Cecilia: estabas teniendo un sueño profundo…no dejabas de abrazarme con fuerza…

Ichika:….disculpa por eso…

Cecilia: no sabia que tenias pesadillas Ichika-san….estas bien?

Ichika:…

Cecilia: ¿?

Ichika (desviando su mirada):…siento que Honne esta en peligro…

Cecilia: !¡

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente entrando un grupo de soldados fuertemente armados con la Instructora Mayor al frente, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaban los jóvenes portando una mirada mas seria de lo normal, los soldados tomaron distintas posiciones en el cuarto a la ves que una corriente helada los acompañaba.

Instructora Mayor: al fin nos conocemos Sr. Orimura, soy la encargada de mantener el orden de toda la Institución y el oficial de mayor rango de entre los Maestros.

Ichika: eh oído de Ud.…dicen que es bastante buena…

Instructora Mayor: también hay rumores acerca de sus "habilidades" pero eso lo hablaremos después…ahora mismo requiero de sus dones como Piloto Is…

Cecilia (sonriendo): no sea tan descortés…acaso no saluda a la señora de la casa en que esta?

La Oficial se callo por un momento antes de realizar una reverencia ante Alcott quien estaba mas feliz por eso, dirigió su mirada hacia Ichika y desplegó una pantalla holográfica que mostraba un mensaje cifrado de origen desconocido.

-Tenemos a una de sus estudiantes, si no quieren que su cuerpo sin vida aparezca en todos los noticieros envíen al Byakushiki al cementerio de las Plataformas abandonadas de inmediato-tienen una hora-

Ichika (ojos encendiéndose): Honne…

Cecilia: hum….

Instructora Mayor: conozco su estado actual pero aun así quiero que vaya y rescate a esa jovencita…esta será su primera Misión en esta Academia Piloto del Byakushiki! Acepta?

Ichika: se ve que no sabe nada de mi…voy a recuperar a Honne como sea!

Cecilia (sonrojada): jujuju, que hermosa mirada…

Ichika: ¿?

Cecilia: tan decidida y llena de valor…son unos ojos increíbles…

Ichika (un poco sonrojado):….Cecilia…

Cecilia: estoy segura que podrás rescatarla aun en ese estado…tengo fe en ti Ichika-san

Observándola fijamente Ichika le sonrío mientras se separaba lentamente de ella, Cecilia no dejaba de mirarlo con un brillo inusual en sus ojos azules a la vez que este le devolvía la mirada, caminando hacia el exterior el grupo de soldados junto a su jefa se fueron detrás de Orimura.

FIN DEL CAPITULO EX


	16. Chapter 9: ESPADA DE HIELO Y FUEGO 1

CAPITULO NUEVE: ESPADA DE HIELO Y FUEGO

Primera Parte: Hundimiento

"debí haber luchado mejor…..por mi debilidad, una vida inocente se a extinguido…"

-Sonido del viento enfurecido-

En el hangar principal Houki observaba el collar que Mikami perdió en el momento de su fatal destino entre sus manos, con sentimientos de remordimientos se quedo sentada en el frío suelo de metal jugando un poco con el, con sus pensamientos en otro lugar no se percato de las pisadas que se sentían.

Ichika: acaso no es un lugar bastante incomodo para estar?

Houki (sonrojada): I…Ichika….que haces aquí?...deberías estar descansando!

Ichika: no necesito descansar, además…no debes jugar con eso…

Houki: !¡

El joven se agacho cerca de ella y tomo el collar de entre sus manos abriéndolo para ver su contenido, observándolo por un momento Ichika volvió a cerrarlo, se levanto desviando su mirada hacia Houki quien lo miraba nerviosa.

Ichika: en esto se encuentra el corazón de una gran guerrera…debes respetarlo y honrar su grandeza…

Houki:….yo lo respeto!...pero…por que ella tenia que morir?...al final que le sirvió tener esa fuerza…?

Ichika: le sirvió para vivir…

Houki: ¡!

Ichika (con una mirada filosa): como crees que debió sentirse al perder al chico de la foto?...ella convirtió ese dolor en fuerza y se impulso hacia adelante logrando sobrevivir….su derrota solo significa el final de su agonía…

Houki: como puedes decir eso?!, ella sonreía sin preocupación alguna y brillaba sin ningún rastro de oscuridad…no creo que Mikami era una mujer que estaba sufriendo!

Ichika: entonces…que significado tiene esa foto si no es para recordar lo que la hacia sufrir?

Houki: pues….

Al pensarlo por un momento Houki finalmente entendió el significado del collar, llevarlo no era símbolo del dolor por la perdida del ser amado si no un recordatorio de la felicidad que este le brindo mientras vivía, el impulso de Mikami eran los momentos que compartió con la persona que amaba. Orimura le devolvió el collar y comenzó a alejarse de ella mientras seguía pensando lo que había descubierto, al otro lado de la gran puerta se encontraba Yamada quien observaba la situación.

Maya (sonriendo): OH…estuviste estupendo Orimura-kum

Ichika:….

Maya: O/O…quiero decir!...Ichika…

Ichika (sonriendo): así esta mejor Maya….

Maya (sonrojada):…..

Ichika: ¿?

Maya: al llamarte así…me hace sentir una gran calidez en mi pecho…"Ichika"

Ichika:….mientras seas feliz es lo que cuenta…

Maya: O/O…

Yamada se le acerco temerosa al joven que solo la miraba y así ambos se fueron caminado muy cerca uno al lado del otro mientras Maya sonreía toda colorada, se dirigieron a la parte mas elevada del Hangar donde la Instructora Superior los esperaba junto a un grupo basto de Soldados equipados con Uchiganes armados con Gattling y lanzamisiles.

Instructora Mayor: ya tengo todo el escuadrón que lo acompañara en esta misión, Sr. Orimura

Ichika: agradezco la cooperación de sus Solados pero solo iré con Maya…

Maya (sonriendo):….

Instructora Mayor: pero que…Ud. aun no se a recuperado de sus heridas por completo!

Maya (un poco sonrojada): lo se…pero se me asigno la seguridad de "Ichika"…por eso debo ir…

Ichika: con ella es más que suficiente para derrotar al enemigo y rescatar a Honne además no sabemos como el enemigo tome el ver a tantos yendo junto a mi…

Instructora Mayor:…lo se…pero no me gusta enviarlo en ese estado…se que Ud. esta peor que la Instructora Yamada…

Yamada desplegó su Unidad rodeada de una gran esfera de luz que materializo al Rafael Revive en un estado bastante golpeado, Ichika levanto su brazo donde estaba su Guante de Acero enfrente de su rostro eh invoco al Byakushiki en medio de un gran pilar Resplandeciente mostrando una maquina en un estado peor que la otra, los presentes se quedaron sin palabras al ver en que condiciones enfrentarían a semejante peligro.

Ichika (un poco agitado): no importa mi estado, junto a Maya Derrotaremos al enemigo y rescataremos a Honne…

Maya:…prometo que te cuidare bien "Ichika-kum"…

Instructora Mayor:…ya descargue las coordenadas del punto de enfrentamiento…la zona favorece la posibilidad de un gran ataque desde distintos puntos deberán ir con extremo cuidado.

Ichika (desviando la mirada): ¡!

Houki (agitada): esperen!

Acercándose corriendo llegaba Shinonono bastante cansada empuñando su Espada y llevando en su cuello el collar de Mikami, jadeando un poco dirigió su mirada hacia la Instructora que la observaba sorprendida.

Houki: yo también quiero luchar!

Instructora mayor: que dice?,…no puedo permitir que la hermana menor de la Magnánima Directora sea puesta en tal peligro!

Houki: deseo pelear por la memoria de mi compañera caída…acabare con esa Quimera esta ves!

Maya (preocupada): sabes que ese monstruo evoluciona con cada batalla que tiene?, ahora será mucho mas difícil de vencer…

Ichika: ella debe venir…

Houki: ¡!

Maya: estas seguro?

Ichika (abriendo lentamente sus ojos): para derrotar a ese enemigo es necesario el poder del Akatsubaki…estoy seguro que esta ves Houki peleara mejor que nunca...

Shinonono miro con alegría al joven al escuchar sus palabras, las demás no pudieron contradecir la confianza que Ichika tenia en su amiga, de mala gana la Instructora acepto y así Houki despego su Unidad en una gran Ráfaga Escarlata que sacudió el lugar.

Houki: gracias Ichika…

Ichika: no debes agradecerme…solo hago lo que es mejor para la misión…

Houki (sonrojada): es verdad…

Ichika:…hay algo más…

Houki: ¡!

Ichika: el Byakushiki al igual que mi cuerpo no están en condiciones optimas, es decir que soy bastante vulnerable ahora…por eso mi vida estará en tus manos…

Entendiendo lo crítico y firme de sus palabras Houki lo miro con seriedad y acento con la cabeza respondiéndole, Ichika sonrío débilmente lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco más a Shinonono. Las tres Unidades despegaron con gran velocidad tomando altura hasta sobrepasar a la Tormenta que aun estaba presente siendo observados por el grupo que dejaban atrás, la Instructora levanto su brazo haciendo unas señales con sus manos que sus Soldados respondieron despegando en distintas direcciones, estando solo con su segundo al mando suspiro.

Instructora Mayor: esto no puede enterarse la Directora…por eso es que aceptamos enviar a nuestros aliados aun en ese mal estado…pero la verdad es que…

Segundo Al Mando: la situación es bastante critica…quien sea quien nos esta atacando a demostrado ser un rival temible…sus movimientos han sido calculados con una gran precisión…

Instructora Mayor: quien sea…no dudara en usar cualquier medio para encabronarnos…

Segundo al Mando:…no podemos estar seguros que ese sea su objetivo mi señora…

Con una mirada pensativa la dama se quedo en silencio mientras fuertes vientos golpeaban el edificio haciendo que se escuchara un sonido semejante al de un quejido de un moribundo, esperando lo mejor ambos se retiraron hacia la sala de control central, desde las sombras dos figuras observaron toda la escena en silencio.

Presidenta: jujuju, el Byakushiki cada ves mas me parece especial…

Secretaria:….

Presidenta (abriendo su abanico enfrente de su rostro): acaso te preocupa tu hermana?...creo que Orimura-kum la traerá sana y salva!

Secretaria: me gustaría creer en eso…pero viendo como esta…tal ves ninguno de los dos regresen…

Presidenta (sonriendo): si es así…jujuju, entonces era su destino!

Con su dulce risa su compañera observaba el cielo con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, sujetando con fuerza su cuaderno solo podía pedir que la Unidad Blanca lograra regresar con su Hermana pronto.

ZONA DESCONOCIDA: PALACIO CARMESI

Sentada en un gran sofá que parecía ser un Trono muy Lujoso una hermosa Mujer vestida con un vestido rojo de gran escote sujetando una copa llena de un vino rojizo como la sangre misma se encontraba reposando despreocupadamente mientras miraba a través del gran vitral una bellísima luna llena hasta que corriendo entre los velos que adornaban el salón real una chica de aspecto mas rudo se dirigió hacia ella.

Reina?: a que se debe todo ese ruido? Tus pisadas resuenan por todo el salón real…

Caballero?:Reina mía! Esa desgraciada de M no regreso con el destacamento que envío para la carga especial…esa traidora nos a abandonado!

Reina?: abandonarme a mi?, que te hace sospechar que nos traicionaría?

Caballero?: pero…no es obvio que se a unido con las Seis Espadas según lo reportado por los Soldados que dicen que se fue con una de ellas!

Moviendo sutilmente su mano adentro de sus enormes pechos dejo ver un dispositivo pequeño que saco lentamente ante el sonrojo de su sirviente, sonriendo desplegó una pantalla gigante delante de ella que mostraba la ubicación de M.

Reina?: se te olvida que M es mi títere?, no puede hacer nada que vaya contra mi voluntad o su vida se extinguirá en mis manos…si esta con las Seis Espadas es por que yo lo eh querido…

Caballero?: Ud.…confía tanto en esos Asesinos?

Reina?: no sabes que entre Reinas existe un código inquebrantable?, no confío en sus esbirros pero si en "Espectro", se que no me traicionaría…jujuju.

Caballero? (sonrojada): yo…no me gusta esa persona!

Así mismo el caballero se fue corriendo lejos de ella, la joven Reina sonrío dirigiendo su mirada hacia el reflejo de la luna en el vino de su copa, con un destello dorado en sus ojos ella exclamo:

"No me gusta el vino pero amo como se ve la luna reflejada en El, es como ver una luna de Sangre que rige el Velo de la Noche…simplemente hermoso!"

Arrojando la copa contra un holograma que estaba cubierto por los velos chocando contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, el vino parecía sangre que manchaba el lustroso suelo. La Reina se levanto y camino hacia el Holograma moviendo una cortina delante de ella, una sonrisa junto a una mirada llena de cariño se tendieron en su rostro.

Reina?: Byakushiki…Ichika Orimura…pronto estarás ante mi!

Cruzando el espeso mar debajo de un cielo cubierto por la niebla y la Tormenta Ichika reaccionaba a las palabras de la Reina desviando su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba pese a no ver nada visible en kilómetros.

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa):…..

Houki: estas bien?

Maya: ¡!

Ichika (mirando hacia el frente):…no es nada…

Houki:….

Maya: debemos ser cautelosos, debido al frió anormal de esta región parte de nuestras Unidades podrían congelarse dificultándonos la misión…

Houki: por que hace tanto frío?

Ichika: es por el enemigo…es posible que este manipulando el clima a su favor…

Maya: eso es posible Ichika-kum?

Houki: ¡!

Ichika: tomado lo visto en nuestra batalla contra Shiva…es probable…

Traspasando la espesa capa de niebla entraron al territorio aéreo del cementerio de plataformas, una zona tan inmensa como aislada llena de escombros de los titanes de acero como de algunas embarcaciones hundidas o encalladas, deteniéndose en el aire el grupo hizo reconocimiento del lugar.

Ichika: según las coordenadas Honne esta en la plataforma principal…a partir de aquí nos separamos.

Maya: iré contigo!Después de todo es mi misión el de protegerte!

Houki: ¡!

Ichika: lo se pero debo ir solo para no poner en riesgo la vida de Honne…como dije antes con la Instructora, el enemigo solo desea verme a mi, Uds. deben ir por la Quimera y eliminarla!

Maya: pero…

Houki: Ichika…recuerda que dijiste que debía proteger tu vida! Como Hare eso si te alejas de mi?!

Ichika: y así lo harás…ese monstruo se llevo a Honne por que tiene mi aroma impregnado en ella, lo mas seguro es que esta esperando la oportunidad para poder acabar conmigo…por eso necesito que se encarguen de ella antes de que complique mas el rescate…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin poder contradecir su lógica, aunque les incomodaba la idea de dejarlo ir en esas condiciones era lo mejor para poder asegurar el estado de Honotoke, desviaron su mirada por un segundo para luego poder contestarle.

Houki (sonrojada): hum…b…Bueno me parece lógico! Pero después de esto quiero ponerme al tanto de todo lo que has hecho en estos cuatro días en la Academia!

Ichika:…extraña petición…pero esta bien…Maya, puedo contar contigo?

Maya (sonriendo): jujuju, soy tu "compañera" y Maestra a la ves…puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!

Ichika:…bien, separémonos y buena suerte!

Houki: volvamos a la Academia todos juntos!

Maya: demostrémosle nuestro verdadero poder al enemigo!

Activando sus propulsores las tres Unidades se separaron en dos grupos: el Byakushiki seguía adelante en solitario mientras el Akatsubaki junto al Rafael se dirigían hacia las demás plataformas en caza de la Quimera. En la Torre Central la reunió de la Directora con su nuevo equipo de Asalto continuaba ajeno a la gran batalla que pronto se libraría en las aguas mas Oscuras del Océano, marcando sus últimos puntos de su reporte Tabane cerraba así su observaciones.

Tabane: y como eh podido explicar, es posible que el enemigo sea el grupo de mercenarios conocido como "las Seis Espadas Asesinas" famosas por poseer IS únicos de gran poder y cuyo líder es "Espectro" un ser legendario que según dicen nadie a podido sobrevivir a ella.

Chifuyu: ese torpe hermano mío si que se a metido en muchos problemas…

Tabane: Ikkun a estado bastante ocupado lo admito pero no a sido su culpa! Por alguna razón los problemas lo buscan!, tal ves se deba a que en otra vida debió de ser un Tirano o alguien bastante malo…

Chifuyu: no estamos para sus teorías sin sentido Honorable Directora, debemos dar una seria evaluación de la situación actual!

Charlotte: OH…ese tal Ichika parece ser bastante sorprendente si pudo hacer tanto en solo cuatro días…

Laura: admito que parece una promesa pero eso no justifica todas los problemas que a causado, no hay duda de que es el centro de todos los ataques!

Chifuyu: así que piensas lo mismo…el objetivo del enemigo no es otro que mi Hermano…

Charlotte: será por que es el único hombre capaz de pilotear un IS?...o hay otra razón?

Tabane: no lo se…pero es seguro una cosa, nuestro enemigo es bastante poderoso!

Laura: tiene razón, para haber logrado tanto daño en tan poco tiempo y haberlo hecho contra la Academia demuestra una Organización de alto nivel bélico y bien organizado…

Tabane (sonriendo y mirando a Laura): es verdad! debemos contraatacar!

Chifuyu: un enemigo así no se puede atacar débilmente si podemos acabar con ellos de un golpe debe de ser con el mejor!Usaremos a los estudiantes de tercero junto a Bodewing y Dunoir!

Charlotte (un poco sonrojada): no deberíamos usar también al Byakushiki? Ha demostrado poseer un potencial que rivaliza o incluso supera a las cadetes mas avanzadas…seria una carta poderosa si la utilizamos bien!

Tabane: es una estupenda idea pero Ikkun no se encuentra en condiciones para luchar por un buen tiempo…

Charlotte (decepcionada): OH…

De repente las orejas de Tabane se movieron como tratando de captar algo ante el asombro de Laura y Charlotte que las veían con unos ojos iluminados por su gracia y belleza mientras Chifuyu solo le prestaba atención al rostro de su superior que se demostraba como perdida.

Tabane: OH…ya no puedo sentir a unos de mis Bebes…parece ser que un Núcleo IS a sido destruido…

Laura: dice que puede sentir a los Núcleos de los IS?

Charlotte: woow!Impresionante!

Chifuyu: basta Uds. dos!Esto es bastante serio!

-Desplegando teclado virtual-

Tabane: puru—puru-puru, según este informe reciente ha sucedido un nuevo ataque mientras estábamos aquí, maldición! Esto no es bueno! Debemos ir a la sala de Control!

Chifuyu: como ordene!Soldados en marcha!

Laura y Charlotte: si señora!

Se dirigieron velozmente hacia la sala Principal cuando la Tormenta comenzaba de nuevo a desatar su furia sobre la Academia, Tabane al igual que Orimura mostraban algo de preocupación al pensar que el Byakushiki podía estar en peligro sin que se percataran las Cadetes, parada en medio de la sala de control la Instructora Mayor observaba bastante seria como através del Satélite de la Institución proseguía la misión.

Houki (preocupada): como sabe Ichika que la Quimera no lo atacara mientras llega la Plataforma Principal?

Maya: creo que piensa que el enemigo es mas de uno como la ultima ves…así que debe creer que ese monstruo se encargara de darle el golpe final mientras trata de escapar con Honne luego de haber derrotado a su Aliado…

Houki (furiosa): así que hay un enemigo que lo espera para luchar y otro para acabarlo si logra vencer al primero?...todo esto para matarlo?

Maya:….

Rafael Revive: Advertencia!Detectada acumulación de energía cercana! Se recomienda tomar medidas evasivas!

Maya: ¡!

De pronto desde unas ruinas de un gran barco una Ráfaga Roja se disparo contra ellas quienes lograron esquivarlo con dificultad, de la entrañas del navío emergía la colosal Bestia que antes le arrebato la vida a Mikami destrozando lo que quedaba del barco emitiendo un rugido infernal que hizo estremecer a las Unidades. Houki no vacilo y materializo sus dos Espadas que emitían un aura Dorada cada una mientras Yamada materializo una gran Hacha.

Bestia: grrrrr!

Houki: estaba esperando este momento!Gyaaaaa!

Propulsándose con toda su velocidad se lanzo contra el enemigo que respondió lanzándose contra ella colisionando sus garras contra sus espadas generando fuertes ondas de impacto, forcejearon hasta que la Quimera logro atraparla con su cola que envolvió su cuello jalándola hacia abajo.

Houki: d…demonios!

Maya: no te preocupes Shinonono!

Golpeando brutalmente con su Arma logro derribar al monstruo que cayo en el océano hundiéndose rápidamente soltando al Akatsubaki dejándole una marca en el cuello, en la superficie del agua se formaron distintas ráfagas que eran disparos distintos de energía provenientes de sus Garras que se dirigieron hacia ellas. Blandiendo su Karaware Houki los despedazo en el aire provocando dos grandes explosiones que cubrieron toda su zona de visión.

Houki: no podemos ver nada…acaso esa cosa lo planeo así?!

Maya: concéntrate Shinonono!-Activando Sonar-

-Detectada fuente de calor por arriba de esta Unidad-

Quimera: Grrrrrr!

Maya: ¡!

Desde las alturas por encima de ellas la gran Bestia disparo otra potente Ráfaga logrando Impactar al Rafael Revive que cubriéndose con sus brazos reforzados resistió parte del disparó que la hundió por su gran fuerza en el Mar. El Akatsubaki tomo con más fuerzas sus Espadas que desbordando de energía dorada parecían mas filosas que nunca blandiéndolas contra la Quimera.

Quimera: jujuju!

Houki: ya veras Monstruo Infernal!

Houki: "Amazuki" Destella cortando al enemigo en tu paso!

Un enorme corte Dorado se dirigió velozmente contra la Quimera que lo intercepto con un fuerte golpe de sus garras generando una fuerte explosión que la envolvió enteramente, cortando el fuego y el humo el Akatsubaki hundió ambas Espadas en el pecho del enemigo con tal fuerza que lo lanzo contra una plataforma casi hundida provocando su destrucción. Rápidamente la Bestia se levanto rugiendo con gran furia, de las profundidades el Rafael Revive emergió detrás del monstruo encestándole un golpe devastador con su gran Hacha elevándolo por el aire.

Bestia: urghgh!

Maya: todo tuyo Shinonono!

Houki: gyaaa!

El Akatsubaki blandió varias veces sus Espadas generando distintas ondas cortantes que impactaron el cuerpo del monstruo explotando fuertemente mientras Yamada disparaba sus Gattling sin dudar ni un solo instante, ambas siguieron hasta que la Quimera rodeada por un aura oscura rugió liberándola como una potente fuerza que las repelió bruscamente.

Quimera: grrrr!

Houki: rayos!Estábamos tan cerca!

Maya: aun no hemos terminado!Gyaaaa!

Su Unidad descargo todos sus Misiles que impactaron al monstruo creando así un infierno en las alturas que Houki aprovecho para mezclar la energía de su Amazuki con el fuego generando un ataque mas poderoso que encesto contra la Quimera logrando herirle el hombro, enfurecido el monstruo cargo sus garras con energía que disparo contra el Akatsubaki que volando a alta velocidad logro esquivar. Utilizando el Ignition Boost Yamada se lanzo velozmente blandiendo su gran Arma que emitiendo un agudo sonido impacto en el pecho de la Quimera traspasando su blindaje.

Quimera: Grrrrrr!

Maya: la única forma de derrotarte es atacándote con un poder Brutal!

Usando toda su fuerza hundió el filo del arma profundamente provocando el rugir agónico del Demonio que disparo su potente Ráfaga contra ella destrozando su arma y parte de su IS que estallo entre ellos repeliéndolos violentamente, desde lo mas alto descendió el Akatsubaki emitiendo un fuerte grito mientras enfocaba sus Espadas para impactar sobre el monstruo herido, este se defendió disparando Ráfagas consecutivamente que Houki esquivaba por poco.

Houki: recibe la fuerza combinadas del Amazuki y el Karawari!

Quimera: Grrrrrr!

Una enorme ráfaga dorada impacto al enemigo hundiéndolo en una potente explosión que lo lanzo contra otra plataforma que se estremeció por el choque, sobre otra plataforma Maya disparo una de sus Gattling hacia el tanque mas grande de la plataforma donde yacía la Quimera provocando así que explotara el contenido petrolífero que aun quedaba, un estallido que se extendió a grandes alturas ilumino toda la zona generando un fuerte viento que hizo retroceder a las Unidades.

Houki: fue un ataque excelente…si seguimos así lograremos derrotarlo!

Maya (bastante agitada): solo un poco mas…resiste!

Quimera: Grrrrrr!

Envuelto en llamas la Bestia se elevo como una Ráfaga Escarlata que entre sus fauces comienzo a cargar una acumulación de energía que convulsionaba violentamente mezclándose con el fuego teniéndose de un color Oscuro-Rojizo creando así una enorme Esfera que lanzo inmediatamente contra ellas. Houki activo sus Propulsores con toda su potencia emitiendo un fuerte grito de guerra.

Maya: cuanto poder! Si eso logra darnos será nuestro fin!

Houki: gyaaaa!

"Es lo mismo que le hizo a Mikami! Maldito bastardo… crees que esta ves permitiré que le arrebates la vida a otra persona?!"

Maya: Shinonono!

El Akatsubaki embistió el ataque con sus dos Espadas resistiendo la presión que desgarraba lentamente varias partes de su IS provocando una fuerte onda de impacto que estremeció a Yamada quien viendo este acto de fortaleza y valor activo su Boost Ignition una ves mas para así atacar al Monstruo que tenia la defensa anulada

Maya: resiste Shinonono!

Houki: urgh!No se preocupe…necesitara mas que esto para poder vencerme!

Quimera: Grrrrrr!

Cuando el Rafael Revive logro acercarse lo suficiente para descargar todos su Arsenal de Misiles la Esfera brillo intensamente antes de estallar generando un gigantesca Explosión que consumió al Akatsubaki. Todos los proyectiles dieron en el blanco provocando gran daño y haciendo que la Quimera se convulsionara, aprovechando esto, Maya le encesto un golpe con toda su fuerza generando una gran onda de choque.

Houki: argh!

Quimera (escupiendo sangre): Grrrrrrr!

Maya (con una gran furia en su mirada): Gyaaaa!

Le encesto golpe tras otro en una serie de ataques de gran violencia que parecían estar dañando gravemente al Monstruo cuyos ojos al destellar emitió de su boca un ultimo potente disparo logrando impactarla no sin antes que ella pudiera cubrirse con sus brazos brindados que cedieron en parte a la fuerza enemiga despedazándose.

Maya (sus gafas se despedazan): ngh!, que testaruda Quimera resultaste ser!

Quimera (sus ojos emiten un gran brillo Carmesí): Grrrr!

Maya: pero debo Honrar la memoria de mi Estudiante caído protegiendo a Ichika!

Quebrando el disparo con sus propios brazos le hundió su puño en su cara destrozando algunos de sus coimillos, la Quimera se enfureció y arremetió con sus garras contra el pecho de Yamada despedazando parte de su armadura, escupiendo sangre el Rafael Revive fue lanzado bruscamente contra una Torre Petrolera que colapso por el Impacto.

Maya: urgh!

Houki: Gyaaaa!

De lo profundo del huno un Relámpago Rojo se manifestó cortando el firmamento Blandiendo unas armas Doradas dirigiéndose contra el enemigo que ensangrentado emitía un agudo rugir mientras se cargaba nuevamente sus Fauces para disparar el Grito Mortal.

Quimera: Grrrrrr!

Houki (con sangre en su frente): recibe el poder final del Akatsubaki!

-Garras Aniquiladoras del Tigre Sagrado-

-FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE-

ESTA VES NO HAY EDINNG...SOLO OSCURIDAD Y SILENCIO


	17. Chapter 10: ESPADA DE HIELO Y FUEGO 2

CAPITULO DIEZ: ESPADA DE HIELO Y FUEGO

Parte Dos: Fuerza Asesina

La Técnica Final del Akatsubaki colisiono contra el Disparo más poderoso de la Quimera desgarrando al mismo Cielo en un fuerte Impacto que estremeció toda la zona provocando el desplomo de algunas plataformas muy dañadas, ante semejante poder Houki comenzó a ceder. Levantándose débilmente de entre el metal retorcido Yamada observaba la gran fuente de luz que estaba sobre ella, escupiendo mas sangre que antes tomo sus últimas fuerzas para gritarle a Houki.

Maya: Shinonono por que luchas?!

Houki: ngh! A que viene esa pregunta en un momento como este?!

Maya: peleas para vengar a tu amiga o hay algo mas?!

Houki: yo…peleo para ganar!

Las Espadas se agrietaron y sus Alas se despedazaban lentamente ante su Piloto que comenzaba a contemplar la derrota, el collar que llevaba en su cuello se abrió por la onda de impacto dejando ver la imagen que llevaba, la Quimera aumento la fuerza de su ataque logrando casi traspasar por completo el de Shinonono.

Maya: estas equivocada! Recuerda que peleas para proteger a la persona que Amas!

Houki:¡¿?!

"A quien yo amo?"

Maya: ese fuerte sentimiento es lo que te dará la fuerza para vencer!

Houki: ¡!

Maya: tal y como hizo Mikami hasta el final…blandes tus Armas no por venganza ni para ganar, lo haces para no ver morir a Ichika-kum!

Houki (con lágrimas en sus ojos): Uryaaahhhh!

"Yo…no quiero perderte de nuevo… quiero volar a tu lado sin que nadie pueda impedirlo…por eso...Akatsubaki, dame el poder que necesito!"

-HABILIDAD UNICA ACTIVADA: KENRAN BUTOU-

Un enorme flujo de poder envolvió al Akatsubaki restituyendo toda la energía que había perdido y duplicándola temporalmente dándole a Houki la forma de superar a la Mortal Quimera, Yamada sonrío antes de que la plataforma donde estaba colapsara llevándosela consigo en una gran explosión producto de una chispa en uno de los tanques, con toda su furia Shinonono traspaso el ataque abrumador del enemigo impactando sus Espadas contra la gran Bestia provocando un gran impacto que despedazo su cuerpo quedando parcialmente suspendido en el aire mientras sus partes desprendidas estallaban rodeando al Akatsubaki que se alejo antes de la explosión principal.

Houki:…..

La cabeza como parte del torso en llamas de la Quimera cayeron al océano hundiéndose rápidamente, Houki en un mar de cenizas observo a su alrededor buscando a su Sensei, después de un rato Yamada emergió del agua subiéndose con dificultad a un Estación Petrolera mas grande que las demás parcialmente hundida.

Maya (agitada):….por poco…

Houki: Maestra Yamada!

El Akatsubaki descendió adonde ella estaba y tomándole la mano le recargo la energía a su Unidad para que así el sistema de autocuración la ayudara, Maya le sonrío dulcemente a la ves que Houki lo hacia, levantándose ambas observaron como había quedado la zona que debido a su batalla y el desplome de varias estaciones el agua se había cubierto del combustible que aun quedaba en sus tanques.

Maya: que desastre…este lugar quedo peor que antes…

Houki:…ahora hay que esperar a Ichika y a Honne…

Maya (sonriendo): tienes razón!

Quimera: Grrrrrrr!

Para sorpresa de ambas se formo un gigantesco remolino del que emergió la Bestia cuyo Ser habría sufrido severos cambios, portador de cuatro brazos, tres Cabezas, una cola que terminaba con la cabeza de una Cobra y de un tamaño mayor la Quimera Rugió soltando chispas de sus dientes que al hacer contacto con el agua contaminada desencadeno un voraz incendio que se extendió por toda la zona rodeándolas en un infierno sin igual.

Houki: c…como es posible?...recibió mi Técnica mas poderosa amplificada y aun así no a muerto!

Quimera Mutada: Grrrrrrr!

Houki: además...esa forma que posee ahora…no me digas que es su verdadera naturaleza!

Maya: nunca cree vi. A una Quimera de este tipo…un Monstruo de Ultima Generación!

Houki: ¡!

La creatura cargo sus cuatro garras con energía dorada para luego lanzarla contra ellas en forma de cuatro grandes columnas que arrasaban con todo a su paso sin poder escapar Shinonono las intercepto con el poder de su habilidad única en un gran impacto que avivo aun mas al muro de fuego que las aprisionaba explotando devastadoramente casi derribando al Rafael Revive. De entre las cenizas el Akatsubaki emprendió un audaz contraataque impactando varias veces sus Espadas contra las garras del enemigo siendo repelidas en cada intento.

Houki: gyaaaaaa!

Quimera Mutada: Akatsubaki!

Houki: puede hablar?!

Quimera Mutada: Desaparece!

Los Cuatro brazos impactaron a Houki quebrando parte de la armadura del pecho para luego golpearla varias veces hasta hundirla en el metal oxidado del suelo de un sarpazo devastador que hizo temblar a la gigantesca estructura. Yamada materializo un lanzagranadas al ver como el enemigo se preparaba para rematar a su compañera disparando desde su boca central.

Houki: argh!

Quimera Mutada: Muere!

Maya: Shinonono!

Disparo varios disparos consecutivos fallando al desaparecer el enemigo antes de los impactos, sin poder entender como lo había logrado Yamada reacciona tarde cuando la Quimera la sujeto del cuello violentamente arrastrándola por el suelo con gran fuerza traspasando el metal sólido hasta lanzarla contra la cabina de control de la plataforma destrozándola por completo.

Maya: ngh!, incluso su velocidad aumento?!

Quimera Mutada: no eres una amenaza….desaparece primero!

Houki: Profesora!

Las dos cabezas laterales de la Quimera dispararon un potente cañón doble que impacto contra Maya generando una explosión masiva que destruyo las instalaciones que la rodeaban, llena de furia el Akatsubaki aumento su velocidad logrando superar al enemigo encestándole una poderosa Estocada que lo elevo por las alturas, sin poder contenerse emprendió nuevamente carrera para poder interceptarlo en el medio del Cielo.

Houki: es la ultima ves que hieres a alguien cerca mío! Te destruiré!

Quimera Mutada: jujuju, no tienes el poder para eso…

Houki (más enojada): ¡!

Antes de poder alcanzarla la cabeza de serpiente en su cola disparo una Ráfaga destellante a gran velocidad que impacto al Akatsubaki inmovilizándola temporalmente mientras la Quimera la embistió con brutalidad con sus cuatro brazos descendiendo junto a ella abismalmente hasta estrellare en medio de la plataforma gigante casi partiéndola en dos generando una gran onda de impacto que estremeció toda la zona.

Houki (convulsionándose de dolor): ngh…

Quimera Mutada: jujuju, por la voluntad de mi gran señora es que tomo tu insignificante vida….!

Houki:…I…Ichika!

Maya: noooooooooooooooo!

Emergiendo desde adentro de la estructura debajo de ellos el Rafael Revive cuya armadura estaba destrozada en distintas partes impacto al enemigo con sus dos puños lanzándolo al océano de llamas del que se hundió totalmente, tomando un respiro ambas se juntaron en posición defensiva.

Houki (escupiendo sangre): gracias…pero…que es exactamente esa cosa?!

Maya: es la Quimera mas poderosa de todas diseñada a finales de la gran guerra para poder destruir cualquier cosa, su capacidad regenerativa, poder de ataque, resistencia y habilidad de "mutar" acorde a la situación han sido llevadas al extremo…por eso es que se destruyeron todas las de ultima generación debido al gran peligro que representaba para el mundo entero…

Houki: como la matamos? parece ser invencible…

Maya: yo…poseo el arma capaz de matarla…Observad al Arma Suprema del "Ejercito de una sola" Yamada!

Levantando su brazo hacia el Cielo una fuerte explosión de luz se manifestó estremeciendo la plataforma Entera mientras se materializaba el Equipamiento definitivo. Los ojos violetas destellaron en las llamas provocando la manifestación de una figura completamente prendida fuego que rugía como un Demonio encarnizado, Houki sonrío apuntando su Espada contra la Bestia mientras su habilidad única la envolvía en poder puro.

Quimera: Grrrrrrr!

Con el final de su grito furioso las tres cabezas de sus fauces dispararon unas tres Ráfagas Rojas que se unieron en un gigantesco Rayo despedazando todo a su paso Dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

Rafael Revive: Defensa Absoluta Activada-Energía la 100%-integridad de la armadura amenazada-desplegando pantalla de Error-

Akatsubaki: Defensa Absoluta Activada-Energía al 100%-Daño masivo en el Sistema y Armadura-Desplegando Pantalla de Error-

Maya: Shinonono terminemos esto juntas!

Arma Final cargada: mini-Cañón de Protones

Houki: así será!

-Su arma final es una versión mas pequeña del arma secreta del Trío Legendario?!-

Blandiendo sus Dos Espadas combinadas el Akatsubaki ejecuto un Corte Dorado de gran poder y tamaño que corto en dos el panorama uniéndose con el potente Disparo del Rafael Revive que provoco el retrocedimiento brusco de su piloto. El impacto del ataque combinado supero fácilmente al del enemigo que lo recibió sin poder defenderse desintegrándose en medio de una enorme explosión de luz que ilumino toda la zona extinguiendo parte de las llamas del combustible en el agua.

Quimera Mutada: Grrrrrrrr!...Imposible…yo…no puedo ser derrotado!

Al terminar su frase su cuerpo comenzó a explotar en distintas partes sin poder regenerarse debido al tremendo daño recibido convulsionándose sin control alguno hasta que su pecho estallo liberando una gran onda de energía que repelió con gran fuerza todo a su alrededor derribando al Akatsubaki y al Rafael Revive. Los ojos profundos escarlatas perdieron su brillo lentamente antes de que la Quimera colapsara cayendo en el metal abollado casi destrozada, Houki se levanto con dificultad sonriendo al ver finalmente su enemigo derrotado mientras Yamada se quedo tendida en el suelo mirando hacia el Cielo.

Houki (tambaleándose): Finalmente lo hemos logrado, Sensei!

Maya (escupiendo algo de sangre):…urgh…

Houki: Sensei!

Maya: no te preocupes…solo siento un poco de dolor…

Houki (sonriendo):…Ud. Es más increíble de lo que pensaba…luchar contra semejante enemigo en tales condiciones es increíble!

Maya (un poco sonrojada): no es para tanto…además, si hubiera sido como antes de seguro no habría venido…

Houki: ¿?

Maya (sonriendo algo agitada): me refiero a que pude luchar así gracias a Ichika-Kum…creo que la fortaleza que demuestra en sus batallas se me ha pegado un poco…

Houki:…Ud.…tanto se a unido con Ichika?

Maya: O/O ngh! S…Shinonono lograste vengar a Mikami! Ella debe estar orgullosa de ti!

Houki: ¡!... tiene razón pero también de Ud. "Maestra"…

Scarlet: que conmovedor momento

Houki: ¡!

Maya: ¡!

Observaron por todos lados buscando el origen de esa voz pero no encontraron nada Yamada activo el radar de su IS que no capto nada, de las profundidades del mar un enorme pilar de agua se formo impactando al cuerpo de la Quimera arrastrándola hasta lo mas profundo del Abismo ante un dúo totalmente sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar. La plataforma comenzó a temblar al formarse un enorme remolino en sus cimientos provocando el colapso de distintos sectores, con la posible explosión de los tanques de combustibles presente el Akatsubaki agarro el brazo del Rafael Revive que no podía moverse y despego a toda velocidad.

Houki: sujétese Maestra!

Maya: Gyaaaaa!

Los tanques explotaron arrasando con toda la plataforma que fue envuelta en una enorme explosión en su camino hacia el Abismo desde las alturas Yamada y Shinonono observaban como el escenario de su mortal enfrentamiento se hacia cenizas.

LA GRAN TORRE PRINCIPAL DE LA ACADEMIA IS

En el salón Principal la Instructora Mayor junto a su brazo derecho y varias cadetes observaban todos los hechos acontecidos hasta ahora en el gran monitor en un abrumador silencio mientras analizaban la zona y principalmente al enemigo.

Instructora Mayor:…nunca imagine que semejante "Arma" pudiera existir en esta era pacifica…como es posible que el enemigo posea tal cosa?

Segundo al Mando:…según nuestros análisis no se detecta alguna señal de control sobre la Quimera…quien sea que la controla pareciera no necesitar el implante neuronal como en otros casos archivados…

Instructora Mayor: es decir que existe alguien capaz de manipular un poder así a propia voluntad….impensable!

Sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda se volteo para ver como la puerta principal se abría dejando entrar a la Directora junto a la Instructora Superior y dos cadetes desconocidos, todos en el cuarto se pusieron de pie para saludarlas mientras Tabane parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento debido al cansancio que sufría.

Tabane (agotada): nunca creí que seria tan difícil llegar hasta aquí sin un ascensor…debo recordar darle mas importancia a maquinas cotidianas como esa!

Chifuyu: necesito un reporte de la situación inmediatamente!

Soldados: SI!, Instructora Superior!

Tabane: creí que te harías cargo de la situación sin ningún problema…que sucedió con eso?!

Instructora Mayor:…me disculpo enormemente mi Señora pero la verdad es que el enemigo nos ha superado nuevamente usando viles tácticas…

Segundo al Mando: como de seguro ya sabrá hemos perdido a varios estudiantes debido al ataque al Domo Cuatro y al reciente ataque de la Quimera…ahora mismo estamos tratando de rescatar a uno de los nuestro capturado por el enemigo

Chifuyu: así que tomaron un rehén, como esta constituido el grupo de rescate?

Instructora Mayor: de las Unidades Akatsubaki, Rafael Revive y….el Byakushiki

Chifuyu: ¡!

Tabane: no debiste enviar al Byakushiki, su estado es lamentable como lo es la condición de su Piloto…hay muchas posibilidades de que no regrese!

Instructora Mayor (molesta y arrepentida):…lo se! Pero aun así Ichika Orimura decido ir para rescatar a la joven Nohotoke!Si no lo hacia el enemigo la mataría…

Segundo al Mando: esa fueron las especificaciones que ellos mandaron, deseaban que el Byakushiki fuera la única Unidad en ir sin importar nada más…

Tabane (furiosa): malditos bastardos!...Bodewing ve hasta el lugar de la batalla a brindar apoyo inmediatamente!

Laura: Si Señora!

Charlotte (con una mirada seria):….

Yéndose como el viento Laura salio despedida del gran Salón con un brillo de furia y determinación en su ojo mientras Chifuyu la observaba pensativamente junto a Dunoir que parecía estar algo preocupada. Llegando al final del pasillo salto hacia una gran ventana traspasando el vidrio y quedando en las alturas, sacando una daga ornamentada que se ilumino materializando así la Unidad Alemana más poderosa.

Laura: Iniciando con la Misión Asignada-Rescatar a Soldados cautivos en proceso-

Despegando a gran velocidad bajo la incesante lluvia el IS Schwarz Regen se alejo de la Academia ascendiendo como un Depredador en busca de su presa rodeada del intenso brillo de los relámpagos que comenzaba a manifestarse.

M: con que Murió…

Mirando hacia el vacío M con los brazos cruzados meditaba en silencio mientras Nohotoke se encontraba aun aprisionada y con la herida en su mano aun brotando sangre, cerrando de a poco sus ojos una imagen se presentaba en medio de la oscuridad ante ella, respirando con dificultad sonrío al poder identificarla.

Honne: Orimu…

M:¡!

Desde el exterior el sonido de las Alas del Byakushiki resonaban como la ira de una gran Bestia acercándose a su Presa sobrevolando el mar generando grandes olas a su paso, con sus ojos enrojecidos llenos de furia avanzaba entre el cementerio de acero y oxido.

Ichika: Honne!

FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE

ENDING: un ending especial para esta emocionante batalla contra un monstruo colosal! Esta ves vemos imágenes de Houki y Yamada de la vida cotidiana juntas a otras de sus combates (principalmente contra el Byakushiki) acompañada de una música épica terminando con la imagen del collar de Mikami con su vidrio fisurado mostrando la imagen que conocemos.


	18. Chapter EX7

CAPÍTULO EX7: MAQUINA DE GUERRA

Impacto una torre antigua pulverizándola por la fuerza de su velocidad continuando con su camino hacia la cada ves mas notoria Plataforma Principal en el Horizonte, en su interior M se llenaba de dicha mientras Honne trataba de mantener aun las esperanzas junto a su débil fuerza.

M (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro): OH…llego más rápido de lo esperado, mejor dicho dentro de muy poco estará con nosotras…

Honne: como puedes sonreír si tu…preciado amigo acaba de morir?

M: así que también sentiste el ultimo rugido de Cerberos? Es un pena que tal única Arma se haya perdido pero eso no importa ahora…

Honne: ¡!

M (mostrándole dos Brazaletes en cada mano): no necesito de la fuerza de la Quimera…con el poder otorgado por Espectro acabare con el Byakushiki para siempre! Jujujujuju!

Con su fuerte risa el viento comenzó a moverse por las instalaciones generando un sonido de abandono al estremecerse algunas partes inestables, acercándose aun mas Ichika distinguió una figura sobre lo una Plataforma cercana a su objetivo, Scarlet sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una gran palanca lo estaba esperando sonriéndole.

Ichika (deteniéndose en el aire): eres la que secuestro a mi amiga?

Scarlet: soy una de ellas, me conocen como "Scarlet" guapo!

Ichika: vas a interponerte en mi camino? O solo estarás ahí sentada?

Scarlet (materializando un Tridente Azulado): por supuesto que acabare contigo!

Ichika: ¡!

Siendo rodeada por el agua del mar que formo un torrente a su alrededor comenzó a materializarse su IS haciendo que el inmenso pilar se retorciera como una gran Serpiente que al terminar se elevo en su interior hasta estar a la altura del Byakushiki, la Unidad enemiga cubría enteramente el cuerpo del Usuario llevando un gran escudo en su brazo Izquierdo, un Tridente en el derecho, un visor que tapaba el rostro y unos mantos que salían de su espalda como velos rodeándola en ambos lados lateralmente.

Scarlet: este es mi IS "Torrents Leviathan"! Observad su belleza y perfección!

Ichika: otra Unidad modificada supongo…

Scarlet (su visor resplandece): supones bien…comencemos con la danza de tu destrucción!

En el Cielo una Ráfaga violeta descendió en medio de ellos impidiendo el avance de Scarlet impactando la plataforma cortándola por la mitad en un instante, Orimura desvío su mirada al igual que el enemigo hacia el origen del disparo, un largo cabello plateado junto a un único ojo escarlata al lado de un parche que tapaba el otro y una Unidad negra como la noche deteniéndose cerca del Byakushiki.

Ichika: es la Unidad de tercera generación de Alemania…el Schwarz Regen…

Scarlet: has dicho Alemana?!

Laura: veo que esta bien informado Byakushiki, no podía esperar menos del hermano de la Comandante…

Ichika: ¡!

El Poderoso Schwarz Regen había dejado en silencio a los dos pilotos IS, con su mirada fría apunto hacia el enemigo que con algo de resentimiento le devolvió el gesto.

Scarlet (furiosa):y a que has venido Unidad Alemana?

Laura: yo seré quien acabe contigo basura Terrorista…

Scarlet (algo molesta): OH…y puedo saber quien eres niña?

Laura: soy Laura Bodewing Cadete Representante de Alemania y Soldado Principal del Comandante Chifuyu Orimura…

Scarlet: ¡ !

Ichika (desviando su mirada): Laura…agradezco que hayas venido, mientras te encargas de ella iré por Honne.

Laura: sobre eso…en mi país rescatar a un Miembro de tu Unidad significa gran valor y honor…mas si se hace en un estado critico como el tuyo…

Ichika (mirándola):….

Laura: eres un buen Soldado…pero esto no nos hace aliados, entiendes?

Ichika:….lo entiendo…

Activando sus propulsores Orimura continúo su Vuelo dejando al Schwarz Regen enfrentar al Torrents Leviathan que algo molesta miraba con disgusto a Laura mientras ella solo miraba al Byakushiki alejarse. Levantando su Tridente Scarlet elevo un nuevo pilar de agua que se unió con su cintura hacia abajo formando así lo que parecía ser una mujer Serpiente Marina.

Scarlet: detesto mucho que interrumpan mi diversión…disfrutare acabarte antes de ir por tu "amigo".

Laura: yo no tengo Amigos…la amistad es solo un impedimento para lograr mi objetivo principal…

Scarlet: jujuju!

Laura: gyaaaaa!

Ambas Unidades se lanzaron la una contra la otra antes de la colisión Laura materializo una Espada Violeta de energía que impacto contra el Tridente generando una fuerte Fricción junto a una onda de choque, separándose se atacaron varias veces chocando sus armas igualándose mutuamente, con furia el Torrents Leviathan giro su arma sobre su eje liberando un gran brillo que inundo toda la zona.

Laura (alejándose):….

Scarlet: jujuju, lamentaras el haberme enfrentado!

Laura: ¡!

-Sonido del Crujir del Hielo-

Mientras duraba la luz el Schwarz Regen se fue congelando rápidamente dificultando enormemente sus movimientos, aprovechando esto Scarlet empuño con fuerza su Tridente apuñalando a Laura que alcanzo a defenderse con sus brazos débilmente, sonriendo del filo principal de su arma se formo un puñal de hielo que traspaso la defensa de Bodewing impactándola con gran fuerza hundiéndose parcialmente en el Amazon del pecho.

Laura: ugh!

Scarlet: ya no eres tan fanfarrona! Que te parece esto?!

Del Torrente que cubría sus piernas se formaron dos grandes pilares que impactaron a Bodewing a corta distancia, utilizando el potente cañón de su Unidad pudo quebrarlos impactando a Scarlet que comenzó a caer en picada, Laura disparo varias veces contra ella antes de que tocara el océano pero valiéndose de giros en el aire los pudo esquivar aterrizando sobre el agua con gracia y belleza.

Scarlet: tu estilo carece de belleza y coordinación…te enfocas demasiado en la fuerza de tus ataques…

Laura: no son necesarios esos conceptos entupidos que mencionas…solo se necesita del poder para ganar!

Scarlet: ¡!

A una velocidad impresionante Laura descendió lanzando una estocada a su enemigo que dividió al mar en un instante sin poder herirla debido a sus movimientos fluidos, Scarlet giro nuevamente su Tridente emitiendo una luz cegadora que cubrió todo el océano congelándolo rápidamente junto a las piernas del Schwarz Regen quien sorprendida se libero con un golpe de su espada, elevando su Tridente el Torrents Leviathan genero una gran onda de impacto que despedazo todo el hielo lanzándolo contra Laura para así sepultarla.

Scarlet: hahahaha!

Laura: ya me están hartando tus juegos con el Hielo!

-Cañón de Neutrones cargado al máximo-

Laura: Fuego!

-FIN DEL CPITULO EX7-


	19. Chapter 11: ENCARNIZADA BATALLA

CAPITULO 11: ENCARNIZADA BATALLA

Una poderosa Ráfaga fue disparada pulverizando los enormes trozos de hielo en un segundo impactando al enemigo que usando el giro de su arma bloqueo el ataque siendo lanzada por los aires hasta lo mas alto del Cielo, demostrando nuevamente su velocidad Laura llago ante que ella hasta el punto donde se dirigía logrando así golpearla con gran fuerza usando su Espada. El enemigo descendió hasta estrellarse con la superficie del agua hundiéndose en medio de un gran impacto.

Laura: necesitaras más que "Cubitos de Hielo" para derrotar a mi poderoso IS…

Estremeciéndose el Mar Scarlet reapareció rodeada de grandes Serpientes hechas de agua que se convulsionaban entre si rugiendo con gran furia, estas comenzaron a dispara desde su boca Ráfagas de energía sumamente poderosas que hacían temblar al Cielo pero sin inmutar a Bodewing que comenzó a esquivarlas con gran habilidad mientras estas impactaban distintas partes del océano o algunas plataformas generando grandes explosiones.

Laura: Blanco Asegurado, Fuego a Discreción!

Scarlet: ¡!

El Cañón de Laura disparo tres veces seguidas evitando a las Serpientes de Agua para impactar al enemigo que percatándose de su objetivo formo una barrera con algunos de sus Dragones que explotaron al instante, emergiendo entre el fuego y humo el Torrents Leviathan junto los Dragones restantes en uno enorme en el cual se sumergió controlándolo desde adentro liberando un poderoso Disparo que arraso con parte del Cementerio logrando alcanzar al Schwarz Regen.

Scarlet: hahahah! Morirás despedazada por la perfección de mi ataque!

Laura (sonriendo): de verdad crees eso?

Scarlet: ¡!

Levantando su brazo derecho bloqueo el poderoso impacto que genero una presión masiva a su alrededor pero sin dañar al Schwarz Regen que sin ningún esfuerzo desvío el ataque hacia un costado provocando que impactara contra una gran plataforma haciéndola estallar en una nueva gran explosión que genero una fuerte onda de impacto que estremeció al océano ante una Scarlet impresionada. Sin vacilar género otro potente disparo que a media trayectoria se dividió en múltiples tiros que destellaban fugazmente cortando todo a su paso hacia la Unidad enemiga.

Scarlet: no se que truco hiciste pero podrás desviar tantos disparos a la ves?!

Laura: no necesito hacerlo!

Blandiendo su gran espada encesto una estocada tan poderosa que corto todo ante ella interceptando los múltiples disparos haciéndelos estallar masivamente cubriendo parte del cielo sin percatarse que desde abajo moviéndose ágilmente el Torrents Leviathan aun envuelto por las aguas se le aproximo logrando impactarla con gran fuerza arrastrándola en su interior en un gran remolino que se convulsionaba violentamente provocando daño a su Unidad por lo cual Laura cargo su cañón a todo su potencial y disparo contra Scarlet que sin poder moverse por la fuerza de su remolino recibió el ataque que estallo fuertemente lanzándola por los aires.

Scarlet: ngh! Esta niña..!

*Torrents Leviathan: Escudos dañados al 37%-parte inferior del casco destruido-Sistemas Vitales Dañados al 16%-Energía al 82%-

Laura: gyaaaaa!

*Schwarz Regen: Escudos Dañados al 45%-Armadura con Daños Mínimos-Sistema Vital Estable-Energía al 74%-

Descendiendo velozmente encesto un golpe con su Espada que el enemigo respondió contraatacando con su Tridente en un gran impacto, ambas se encestaron golpe tras golpe igualándose en cada uno de ellos hasta que Bodewing logro hundir parte del filo de su arma en la pierna derecha de su oponente que furiosa se alejo de ella.

Scarlet (cubriendo la herida con su mano libra): urgh!

Laura: como puedes ver tu supuesta "fuerza superior" no a logrado vencerme aun.

Scarlet (mirándola con dulzura): jujuju, no pensé que me toparía con una persona tan interesante en este día aparte del Byakushiki, veo que para derrotarte debo usar todo mi poder!

Laura: ¡….!

Scarlet (elevando su Tridente): observad bien la belleza del Mar que acabara con tu vida!

El Tridente se ilumino en un gran estallido de luz que cubrió toda la zona y a Laura en cuestión de segundos se habían formado grandes témpanos de Hielo, el mar se había congelado por completo al igual que las Plataformas y los Buques, del cielo comenzaba a caer la escarcha con gran fuerza. El Schwarz Regen estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de hielo que traspasaba la protección de la armadura, con Bodewing medio paralizada por el intenso frío Scarlet sonreía con su Unidad que levitaba en el aire.

Laura: argh…

Pantalla de Error desplegada: -Peligro-Sistema vital fallando debido a alta exposición de la unidad a las bajas temperaturas -Reinicie la Unidad-

Laura: increíble…mi IS fue diseñado para resistir principalmente las condiciones bajo cero mas severas!Como puedes provocarme tanto daño?!

Scarlet: calma pequeña, no importa que tan especializada sea tu IS ya que cualquier Unidad sufriría un daño severo ante un cambio tan extremo de condiciones atmosféricas!

Laura: ¡!...

Scarlet: ahora sufrirás la fuerza del Hielo!

Impulsándose a gran velocidad el Torrents Leviathan arremetió contra Bodewing impactándola con su Tridente lanzándola contra el mar congelado incrustándola al momento del gran impacto, con gran parte de su Unidad congelada y sus sistemas fallando el Schwarz Regen no pudo bloquear el ataque ni tampoco esquivarlo. Girando su Arma Scarlet reunió un a gran cantidad de energía que lanzo en forma de un gran pilar de luz contra la inmóvil Laura que contrarresto dificultosamente con un disparo de su Cañón cargado nuevamente al máximo. Ambas fuerzas colisionaron con gran turbulencia explotando momentos después en el aire arrasando con todo el terreno congelado mediante una explosión masiva.

Laura (siendo aplastada por la onda de impacto): ngh!

Scarlet: hahahaha! Así es como los insectos sin belleza ni gracia deben morir!

Bodewing fue absorbida por la explosión que incinero la zona provocando el estallar de varios contenedores de petróleo destruyendo la plataformas en que estaban creando un paisaje donde el Fuego y el Hielo coexistían por la fuerza del Caos.

ZONA: LA GRAN TORRE DE LA ACADEMIA

Observando fijamente la pantalla Tabane junto a Charlotte, Chifuyu y la Instructor Mayor portaban un semblante de seriedad ante un enemigo sumamente poderoso que poco a poco le estaba sacando ventaja a la formidable Laura, de todas ellas Dunoir era la más perturbada por esta situación hasta tal punto en que pensaba en ir por ella aun sin una orden directa.

Chifuyu: esa tal Scarlet resulto ser demasiado poderosa, si continua de esa forma es posible que logre derrotar a Bodewing.

Charlotte: ¡!

Tabane: tan fría como siempre, no te preocupa que sea tu alumna especial la que esta siendo superada?

Chifuyu: al igual que en la guerra si eres derrotada es cuestión del Destino…si ella muere en ese lugar entonces era lo mas lejos que podía llegar con su fuerza actual.

Tabane: Laura-Chan es bastante fuerte…

Instructora Mayor: lo que la esta superando no solo es la habilidad de su oponente si no que también las cualidades del IS enemigo, no hay duda de que posee un inmenso poder!

Charlotte: el Schwarz Regen aun no ha demostrado todo su potencial…se que Laura ganara!

Tabane (sonriendo): es posible pero ella no saldrá tan bien como esperaba!

Chifuyu: ahi esta Bodewing!

Charlotte:¡!

Enfrente de la columna de humo el Schwarz Regen se mantenía en el aire con algunos daños en su armadura pero ninguno de gran riesgo, con las cenizas cayendo a su alrededor la mirada penetrante de Laura sobresalía, blandiendo su Espada la miro sonriente.

Laura: ya me has causado demasiados problemas maldita bruja del agua, ahora acabare contigo rápidamente!

Scarlet: asombroso!...no importa que tanto baje la temperatura aun sigues con un ardor en tus ojos formidable! Magnifico!

Laura: ya basta de tus idioteces! MORI!

Activando toda la potencia de sus propulsores se disparo contra el enemigo preparando su golpe mortal con su arma mientras el humo, las Ceniza y la nieve que comenzaba a caer la rodeaban. Logrando alcanzar al Torrents Leviathan que bloqueando el ataque fue repelida fuertemente estrellándose contra unos bloques de hielo despedazándolos, sin darle tiempote de recuperarse Laura le Disparo una gran Ráfaga que la impacto atrapándola en una gran explosión que agujereo la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría la zona pero para su sorpresa Scarlet Se elevaba junto a varios escombros sin ningún daño visible.

Scarlet: nada mal niña pero con un estilo tan patético jamás podrás vencerme! Hahahaha!

Laura (molesta):….como? no le hice nada?!

De las alturas Scarlet le lanzo todos los grandes escombros congelados rápidamente que fueron impactados por el Cañón de Bodewing consecutivamente llenando el área de un polvo de hielo que segaba la visión del Schwarz Regen, aprovechando esto el enemigo hizo girar nuevamente su Tridente cargándolo de basta energía que disparo contra ella velozmente, percatándose de ello Laura materializo un largo Látigo de color negro con uniones rojas que uso para desprender una gruesa capa de hielo del suelo para usar de escudo. El impacto fue tal que genero otra explosión devastadora que termino por colapsar definitivamente el hielo que cubría la océano, de lo profundo de la explosión emergió el látigo que capturo a Scarlet del cuello.

Scarlet: ngh! Mocosa!

Laura: gyaaa!

Scarlet: argh!

Elevándose de entre el humo el Schwarz Regen emprendió su vuelo arrastrando al enemigo que intentaba sin lógralo liberarse de sus ataduras llegando hasta un sector bastante lejano donde Laura la hizo girar a su alrededor impactándola contra las Plataformas cercanas destruyendo parte de las mismas hasta lanzarla contra un gran tanque de petróleo del cual se incrusto escupiendo algo de sangre.

Scarlet: pagaras por esto!

Laura: no creo que tengas la oportunidad de ello!

Scarlet: ¡!

Con su látigo impacto el tanque provocando unas chispas que hicieron contacto con el combustible en su interior estallando junto al Torrents Leviathan arrasando con la Plataforma consumiéndola en las feroces llamas, Laura se preparo al ver como su enemigo se levantaba bastante lastimada y elevando su Tridente con gran furia mientras se iluminaba rodeada por el fuego.

Laura: ¡!

Scarlet: esta ves te encerrare en un verdadero infierno congelado!

Laura: veremos si puedes hacerlo!

Scarlet: ya me canse de tus provocaciones, conviértete en una estatua de hielo!

De nuevo la gran luz se manifestó mientras Bodewing disparaba su gran cañón contra ella intentando impactar a la unidad antes de que se expandiera la zona iluminada sin ningún éxito, todo fue congelado de nuevo pero esta ves era una zona mas extensa con una gran tormenta de fuertes vientos y escarcha que cubría los cielos. En medio de este nuevo infierno congelado el Torrents Leviathan contemplaba con gran orgullo como había quedado su majestuosa creación observándola detenidamente sin poder percatarse a tiempo del poderoso disparo que impacto su Unidad derribándola inmediatamente estrellándose contra un enorme iceberg.

Scarlet: argh!...quien fue el responsable de esto?!

Laura: acaso no puedes verme? O ya te olvidaste de mi?

Parada sobre la Torre de control de una plataforma congelada el Schwarz Regen posaba con su Cañón largando vapor por el reciente ataque emitido si ninguna parte de su armadura congelada, esto dejo sin palabras a Scarlet que reincorporándose con dificultad la observo molesta y desconcertada.

Scarlet: imposible…como es que no estas congelada?! Si esta temperatura es peor que la anterior…

Laura: Uds. los Asesinos de poca monta creen que son los únicos que pueden tener un arma de gran utilidad?

Scarlet: que tratas de decir?...acaso el disparo que hiciste cuando estaba creando la zona de hielo no fue para herirme…si no para servirte de escudo protegiéndote de mi "luz de cristal"?

Laura (aplaudiendo sin fuerza): bravo!, no eres tan estupida como pareces…

Tan pronto como termino de hablar Laura disparo otro potente tiro que alcanzo a Scarlet provocando una enorme explosión que despedazo al gran iceberg hundiendo también partes de la zona congelada, el Schwarz Regen despego elevándose por sobre la explosión en búsqueda de su oponente lista para propinarle el golpe final, de entre el humo el enemigo despego velozmente deslizándose por sobre las partes del hielo destrozado hasta alcanzar el otro extremo de la orilla, Laura le disparo consecutivamente siendo sus tiros esquivados con gran agilidad y gracia. Desde el suelo el enemigo blandió su hasta desconocido escudo generando así una inmensa corriente de agua de su interior que comenzó a girar, este Pilar velozmente impacto a Bodewing sin importar la gran distancia entre ellas destrozando parte de su armadura.

Schwarz Regen: Escudos Dañados al 70%-energía al 46%-Sistemas Vitales fallando-

Laura: ngh!

Scarlet: jujuju!

Torrents Leviathan: Escudos dañados al 72%-Energía al 56%-Armadura Dañada severamente-

Scarlet: aunque me eh divertido como nunca contra ti pequeña esta batalla se a extendido demasiado, que tal si terminamos esto con el siguiente ataque?

Laura (con sangre brotando de su frente): comprendo tu punto de vista, esto ya no puede extenderse más…

Scarlet: hum..., es una pena que semejante niña deba morir…

Bodewing descendió hasta tocar el suelo de hielo tambaleándose un poco estando enfrente de Scarlet a una distancia considerable ambas viéndose detenidamente, la escarcha las golpeaba con gran fuerza y el viento helado las estremecía.

Laura: antes de que termines muerta sobre el hielo que tanto te enorgullece, me dirás el por que les interesa tanto el Byakushiki?

Scarlet: hum…que tanto interés tienes sobre eso? Acaso no dijiste que Orimura no era amigo tuyo…?

Laura (sonriendo): y sigo diciéndolo, ese inútil no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo…pero reconozco que me intriga bastante el por que una guerrera tan formidable desea tanto destruirlo…

Scarlet:… jeh, no creo que sea malo que sepas la razón de toda esta destrucción, nosotras lo estamos "cazando" debido a la enorme recompensa que tiene su cabeza que por la cual vale la pena todo esto!

Laura: recompensa? Acaso un país le puso precio?

Scarlet: no se bien los detalles pero al parecer su queridísimo Byakushiki es bastante odiado por alguien especifico, es todo lo que conozco del tema…

Laura: ya veo, su Líder Espectro les ha ordenado que obtengan esa recompensa… son unos buenos "Perros Falderos"

Scarlet: OH…no deberías despreciar tanto a los Perros ya que también eres una…

Laura: ¡!

Los velos del Torrents Leviathan se extendieron a su alrededor envolviendo cada una de sus armas dándoles a ellas un aumento de poder considerable mientras sonreía con algo de maldad ante una Bodewing bastante seria al respeto. El Schwarz Regen comenzó a cargar su gran Cañón a la vez que empuñaba con más fuerza su Espada tomando también su látigo con ambas manos mirándose por un momento mientras corría la sangre en sus cuerpo debido a sus heridas, dirigiendo gran cantidad de energía a sus propulsores el Torrents Leviathan se desvaneció en una estela de luz que surcaba sobre el hielo como el viento elido mismo.

Scarlet: acaso estas congelada? O tienes miedo de moverte?!

Laura:…..

Scarlet: entonces desaparece!

Blandiendo su escudo junto a su tridente lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía celeste que cortando el terreno se impacto contra el Schwarz Regen que lo bloqueo con sus dos armas siendo repelida con suma violencia para atrás pero logrando permanecer de pie, el enemigo arremetió con sus armas nuevamente disparando otra gran ráfaga que Laura rechazo con su Espada para luego atacar con su Látigo siendo esquivado en el ultimo momento, con unos movimientos bastantes fluidos Scarlet logro acércasele lo suficiente como para hundir su Tridente en su oponente traspasando su blindaje. Sin embargo antes de poder apuñalarla Bodewing se elevo velozmente hacia el cielo superando la velocidad de su contrincante que sin poder reaccionar a tiempo hundió su arma en el Hielo destrozando gran parte de la zona en un gran estallido.

Scarlet: imposible!Como puede moverse tan rápido con el peso de su blindaje sumado al hielo que cubre parte de su cuerpo…además que debería estar muy débil por la exposición a estas temperaturas tan extremas…

Laura: subestimaste la capacidad de mi IS! Ahora pagaras caro por ello!

Rodeada por la tormenta de escarcha el Schwarz Regen Disparo su mas potente tiro hasta ahora, para Scarlet este ataque se asemejaba a la gran Espada de Luz divina del Cielo que descendía con gran poder para acabar con ella, sin poder reaccionar debido al esfuerzo realizado fue impactada en una gran explosión que arraso con todo el campo congelado y las plataformas cercanas destruyendo su Unidad que en el ultimo momento estallo no sin antes dejar ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Scarlet.

Torrents Leviathan: daño al 100%-Escudos destruidos-armadura comprometida-Núcleo interno seriamente dañado-error-error

Scarlet: jujuju, por lo menos….fue una batalla divertida…tal ves si tienes algo de gracia…Laura Bodewing!

Schwarz Regen: escudos dañados al 89%-armadura comprometida-sistemas fallando masivamente-energía de reserva activada-

Laura:…enemigo eliminado!

Siendo espectadora de la majestuosa explosión segadora que se desvaneció rápidamente, Bodewing miro con algo de tristeza como su enemigo se desplomaba sobre las turbias aguas rodeada de fuego y cenizas que cubrían también algunas partes del hielo que aun quedaban, al final ella entendió que Scarlet tenia razón en sus palabras las dos eran iguales siendo ambas Armas Asesinas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11

ENDINNG: En este nuevo final se presencian imágenes de esta encarnizada batalla con una música fluida y muy tecno finalizando con la imagen de Bodewing lastimada portando su IS dañado parada sobre una plataforma destruida mirando hacia donde se había dirigido el Byakushiki.


	20. Chapter EX8

CAPITULO EX8: DEMONIO NEGRO

Desde la Oscura Mansión Alcott la dueña de tal majestuosidad observaba a través de un gran vitral con dirección hacia el océano expectante completamente sola escuchando el sonar del gran campanario de su edificio pensando mientras veía el horizonte en los momentos previos con Orimura desde su gran batalla que origino al Abismo hasta su descanso juntos.

Cecilia (con un semblante de preocupación):….Ichika-san…procura no morir…

Antes de poder cerrar las cortinas sus instintos se agudizaron ante un sonido indectetable para cualquier humano excepto para ella, de pronto unos misiles impactaron la Mansión destruyendo parte de la misma principalmente el cuarto donde Cecilia estaba, de entre el humo y el fuego se presentaba dos Unidades fuertemente equipadas.

Alessa: al fin dimos contigo!

Drianna: da la cara bastarda!

Cecilia: a que se debe esta gran falta de modales?

Alessa:¡!

Drianna:¡!

Un enorme pilar de energía oscura repelió los escombros hasta pulverizarlos hasta dejar ver la figura celestial de la joven que pese a ser fuertemente atacada no poseía daño alguno, solo su dulce mirada demostraba algo de furia, el Hunter-W012 y el Dragón R-06 levantaron sus armas hacia ella quien soltó un sutil risa.

Cecilia (con la mano cerca de su boca): puedo saber por que me están atacando?

Alessa: ya no es necesario que finjas "Espectro".

Cecilia: ¡!

Drianna: ya sabemos todo acerca de tu verdadera Cara "Cadete Representante del Reino Unido"…no podrás escapar!

Cecilia: jujuju, escapar? Jamás huiría de seres tan efímeros como Uds.!

Levantando su brazo hacia el cielo dejo ver un Brazalete con forma de Corona de Espinas que se iluminó con una intensa luz negra, de su interior varias ráfagas oscuras como espíritus malignos se manifestaron cubriendo el cuerpo de Alcott destrozando todo a su alrededor soltando fuertes ondas de impacto Formando la Armadura de las Tinieblas que al finalizar su transformación hizo caer de lo mas profundo del cielo un gran relámpago negro que lo impacto provocando una falla masiva de electricidad en toda las instalaciones.

Espectro: jujuju, no saben acaso el gran mal que han provocado? Por su insolencia dejare solo cenizas de Uds.!

Alessa: llego la hora de vengar a vuestra compañera. A vuestra amiga Mikami!

Drianna: sentirás toda nuestra ira!

Espectro: eso lo veremos!

El Hunter-W012 se elevo sobre ellas disparando varios tiros contra Espectro a la vez que el Dragón-R06 soltó sus Cadenas que arremetieron contra el enemigo, antes de ser alcanzado por sus ataque del Visor de Espectro destello una luz negras que emitió un potente disparo que arraso con todo en su trayectoria desintegrando los disparos y el mismo látigo impactando a Drianna destrozando parte de su Unidad.

Drianna: urgh!

Alessa: increíble!

Espectro: jujuju

Despegando como un Trueno Negro el enemigo se puso cara a cara con el Hunter-W012 sin que este se percatara a tiempo así pudo encestarle un fuerte golpe que la lanzo hacia abajo violentamente de no ser que logro restablecer su equilibrio por sus propulsores laterales se hubiera estrellado, disparo sus cañones que impactaron al enemigo explotando fuertemente acto seguido los disparo nuevamente mientras Drianna se recuperaba iniciando un ataque con sus Gattlings.

Espectro: JUJUJU!

Del humo emergió una Ráfaga Oscura que desintegro los disparos de Alessa impactando contra el suelo al costado del Dragón-r06 provocando una explosión en cadena que daño a su oponente. Destellando nuevamente Espectro se lanzo contra Alessa quien al percatarse de ello uso todo su arsenal de misiles que pese al dar en el blanco no inmutaba al enemigo que seguía entre las explosiones.

Espectro: gyaaa!

Alessa: prepárate!

-Materialización del Cañón de Protones-

Drianna: es mi turno de brillar!

Espectro: ¡!

Blandiendo su Espada lanzo una poderosa onda cortante que impacto a Espectro logrando tumbarla por unos segundos, a diferencia de la vez anterior el Arma Secreta del antiguo Trío Legendario cargo instantáneamente siendo disparada contra el IS enemigo iluminando el Cielo entero al momento de provocar una enorme explosión que repelió con fuerza al Hunter –W012 destrozando la zona por medio de una fuerte onda de choque que el Dragón –R06 resistió con mucha dificultad, al desaparecer poco a poco la luz segadora el fuego y el basto humo estaban por todos lados del suelo y del mismo Cielo.

Alessa:….

Drianna: lo logramos….Mikami

Espectro: que arma mas interesante….

Alessa: ¡!

Un enorme pilar de energía Oscura dividió al espeso humo y extinguió las llamas, en su interior Espectro estaba sin ningún daño envuelto en energía pura, extendió su brazo hacia Alessa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Drianna.

Espectro: admito que eso fue inesperado, no pensé que tenían una "joya" como esa guardada, bravo por lograr hacer que desee tenerla!

Alessa: como?...si esa arma fue lo único que pudo dañar severamente a tu Quimera…por que no funciono contigo?!

Drianna: diablos!

Espectro: ….se debe a que mi Unidad posee un tipo diferente de energía que las suyas, un poder maldito capaz de destruir todo!Incluso un poderoso disparo de un Crucero clase Titán!

Lanzándose como un Demonio enfurecido Espectro alcanzó al Hunter que sin poder reaccionar a tiempo fue fuertemente tumbado por la embestida siendo lanzada turbulentamente por los aires mientras el Dragón blandió nuevamente su gran Espada emitiendo una poderosa Ráfaga que se dirigió hacia el enemigo pero este sin mucho esfuerzo pudo rechazarla con un golpe de su brazo sumamente fuerte que genero una onda de choque.

Drianna: que?! Pudo quebrar mi ataque con un golpe así?!

Espectro: pobres niñitas…no conocen lo que es el poder absoluto?!

Levantando su brazo de su mano se acumulo una enorme cantidad de energía negativa que se disparo como un gran pilar de Oscuridad que Drianna trato de cortar con su Espada, el impacto fue desgarrador despedazando gran parte del suelo, con mucho esfuerzo ella resistió hasta que su Espada cedió siendo quebrada ante sus ojos. La gran explosión del ataque impactando el terreno hizo temblar toda la institución traspasando distintos niveles del subsuelo hasta dejar a la Unidad Escocesa en las Instalaciones subterránea de la Academia, Drianna a duras penas respiraba quedando paralizada temporalmente por el gran dolor.

Dragón R-06: Escudos Dañados al 100% defensa Absoluta Activada-Armadura Comprometida la 98%-Sistemas Fallando-

Drianna: urgh!...por que…. No puedo contigo?!

Espectro: jujuju….esto ha resultado bastante divertido….

Alessa: pagaras caro por eso!

Espectro (moviendo lentamente su cabeza):…..

El Hunter disparo sus Cañones contra ella impactándola fácilmente para luego atinarla con todos sus Misiles provocando una gran explosión que inundo el cielo por un momento, sostuvo su Gran Cañón de Protones y apunto hacia el centro de la explosión, acumulando toda la energía de su Unidad junto con su mas fuerte grito soltó la descarga final que superando a cualquier ataque anterior corto el panorama consumiendo al enemigo en medio de la destrucción. Iluminándose su Visor un Rayo de Energía Negativa se formó en el medio del Disparo reciente traspasándolo hasta Impactar a Alessa destrozando gran parte de su Unidad , ella cayo de una gran altura hasta estrellarse contra las Mansión Alcott destruyendo todo un cuarto en el proceso, entre los Escombros trataba sin lograrlo de levantarse.

Alessa: ngh!

Hunter W-012: Escudos Destruidos-Defensa Absoluta traspasada-Energía Anulada-Armadura Desintegrada al 88%-Sistemas Fallando-errorerrorerrorrrr

Alessa: maldita basura….resiste un poco mas!

Espectro: lamentablemente ya llego a su limite…han perdido esta Batalla si así quieren llamarlo….

Alessa: a que te referís?!

Espectro: desde un principio Uds. No podían ganar…esto no fue mas que un pequeño juego para mi! jujujuju!

Alessa:…..

Espectro: no te preocupes, no voy a matarlas….

Alessa: ¡!

Del cuerpo de Espectro salieron unos cables negros largos que atraparon a Alessa levantándola en el aire mientras ellos se volvía una sustancia que comenzaba a consumir el IS a la ves que se extendían hasta hacer lo mismo con el IS de Drianna. Aunque ambas trataban de liberarse era inútil, soltando una gran risa Cecilia se regocijaba la ver los rostros llenos del Terror que les había provocado a sus Enemigas, con varios Relámpagos manifestándose en el fondo Espectro sostenía los cuerpos inmóviles de sus atacantes.

\- CAPITULO EX8 FIN-


	21. Chapter 12: Silent Zephyrs vs Byakushiki

PROLOGO: "PRELUDIO DE LA BATALLA DEL DESTINO"

"Mis alas, mi cuerpo, mi IS y mi espíritu…todo esta en su limite! pero….debo resistir para poder salvarla!"

Destellando entre el metal oxidado, contra la fuerte y helada corriente de viento, casi al punto de extinguirse por completo sobrevuela el Relámpago Blanco cortando al cielo en dos, casi sin fuerzas comienza a descender sobre una plataforma casi hundida. Poniendo su brazo sobre su rodilla izquierda y su otra mano en el suelo jadea mientras su visión se nubla, se despliega la pantalla roja en sus tres lados.

"Alerta para el Usuario de esta Unidad: Sin Escudos Regenerados-Sistema Vital a toda su Potencia-Defensa Absoluta Activada-Energía al 30%"

Ichika (tosiendo sangre):….Honne!

Levantándose reactiva los propulsores de sus Alas y continúa su misión, después de volar un largo tiempo puede distinguir en el horizonte la fortaleza negra en donde retienen a su Honotoke, sin dudarlo traspasa el grueso metal de sus muros con un golpe demoledor. Desviando su mirada por todos lados busca su objetivo sin éxito hasta escuchar los gritos de una mujer.

Kyaaaaa!

Ichika: esa voz…es ella!

Se movió velozmente al ubicar el origen de los gritos cruzando por distintas puertas acorazadas que destrozaba con sus puños, paso por distintos sectores abandonados casi en ruinas, al traspasar la séptima llego a un cuarto lleno de pilares que se extendía sin fin alguno visiblemente. Encadenada al pilar más grande se encontraba Honne que al poder reconocerlo su rostro se ilumino, Ichika se le acerco lentamente hasta llegar con ella agachándose para romper las cadenas con un golpe de su mano en forma de filo de espada.

Honne (abrazándolo): Orimu!

Ichika: Honne…perdona la espera…

Honne (llorando un poco): no importa! Sabía que vendrías…aun así…estaba muy asustada!

Ichika:…Nunca podría abandonarte, Honne…por eso jamás debes tener miedo.

Honne: Orimu…

-Sonido del Metal Crujiendo-

Ichika (sus ojos se iluminaron): se que estas ahí escondida, sal ahora mismo!

Honne: ¿?

M: jujuju!

Ichika: ¡!

De atrás de un pilar cercano apareció M con una gran sonrisa portando un destello inusual en su mirada, Ichika se levanto y ambos enemigos se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras Honne estaba muy intranquila, con sus ojos encendiéndose casi al instante un frío viento recorrió el escenario a la ves que M se les acercaba portando una efímera sonrisa.

M: no sabes por cuanto eh esperado por este momento!...mi sangre hierve de la emoción!

Honne: ten cuidado Orimu! Ella es una Asesina sin compasión alguna por sus enemigos!

Ichika (con sus ojos puestos sobre Madoka):…una Asesina…?

M: escucha a tu Novia Byakushiki, que este será el escenario de tu Horrible Final! Gozare extinguir poco a poco la Hermosa Luz que tiñe tus Ojos Rojos!

Ichika (sonriendo): jujujuju

Sin inmutarse ni un poco el Byakushiki se mantenía en su posición ante una Honne sorprendida por su reacción ante tal amenaza, M se excito aun mas soltando una fuerte carcajada mientras un gran Trueno Carmesí teñía la Fortaleza, al Cielo y al gran Océano de color Sangre.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

Capitulo Doce: Byakushiki vs. Silent Zephyrs

Primera parte: "Encrucijada de las Espadas Gemelas"

Relámpagos rugían alrededor de la Fortaleza Oscura de Acero, el océano desataba su furia estremeciendo sus cimientos, el gélido aliento de la muerte recorría la estructura previendo el desenlace fatal de la batalla que estaba por desatarse.

Ichika: Madoka….has crecido desde la última ves…

M: ¡!

Honne: así que ese es su nombre verdadero?...Orimu, como sabes eso?

Ichika:….

Madoka: hahahaha!

Regocijándose Madoka río fuertemente llenando el silencio con su maquiavélica felicidad, se detuvo un momento y acariciando su propio rostro dejo ver el brillo Escarlata de sus ojos comparable con el de Orimura, quien la observaba seriamente.

Madoka: querido Onichan…podrías morir por mi?

Ichika: ¡!...Madoka…

Tal petición helo la sangre de Honne que aun seguía en shock por descubrir que Ichika era hermano de su secuestradora, un abrumador silencio se presento mientras Orimura y Madoka no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, esto provoco una débil chispa en el interior de Honotoke.

Honne (sorprendida): "es la hermana de Orimu?!"

Madoka: Orimu?...como detesto que te llamen así…solo yo puedo llamarte de una forma especial!

Ichika: Honne…vete rápido de aquí!

Honne: eh? pero puedo luchar ahora que estoy libre!

Ichika (girando su espada): es my peligroso que sigas aquí, vuelve a la base!

Madoka: jujujuju!

Extendiendo ambos brazos dejo ver los brazaletes Oscuro que comenzaron a brilla envolviéndola en una luz sumamente intensa que disparo un enorme pila de energía Negativa que genero fuertes ondas de choques destrozando parte del lugar , Honne se equipo con su Ushigane para poder resistir mientras el Byakushiki permanecía quieto en su posición. Un IS de grandes Alas color violeta, un casco que cubría toda la cabeza dejando ver únicamente la boca y soltando la larga cabellera de su portadora se presentaba rodeado de destellos que inundaban toda la zona, con gran asombro Honne observaba como descendía lentamente el enemigo.

Honne (sonrojada): que hermosa Maquina, se siente su gran poder!

Ichika: ahora posees un IS propio?

Madoka: jujuju, esta maquina es la mas avanzada en su tipo y única en el mundo! Veras un poder como ningún otro!

Ichika (sonriendo): jeh, hasta ahora eh derrotado enemigos que poseían armas y IS bastante fuertes, de verdad crees que podrás vencerme?

Honne (preocupada): Orimu! No la estés provocando!

Madoka: Este es el IS de tu destrucción Byakushiki! El Mortal Silent Zephyrs!

Al terminar su proclamación su unidad emitió fuertes ondas de impacto que destrozaron parte de las instalaciones repeliendo al Byakushiki y al Uchigane, Ichika perforo el acero del suelo con su espada para resistir agarrando el brazo de Honne que casi sale despedida mientras el Silent Zephyrs formaba una gran esfera de energía a su alrededor provocando el derrumbe parcial de ese sector, quitándose los pedazos de metal destrozado Orimura se levantaba junto a Nohotoke.

Honne: nunca vi una Unidad tan poderosa!

Ichika:…

Madoka: hahahaha!

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa): Silent Zephyrs….

Madoka: contemplad su omnisciencia Onichan! Veras como la llama de tu vida es arrebata por El!

Ichika: este lugar muy pronto estallara...es tanta tu locura como para luchar en un lugar asi?

Madoka: no me importaría ir al mismo Infierno contigo cuando todo estalle...

Honne: Orimu, toda la Fortaleza es una Bomba Gigante?

Ichika: así es, por eso debes irte, tu Maquina no es lo suficientemente rápida para poder escapar si esto estalla, yo me encargare de mi "Nee-san" así que vete!

Honne: Orimu….

Ichika (cerrando sus ojos): Regresa a la base junto con Maya, Houki y Laura, no intenten venir a ayudarme…

Honne (muy preocupada pero sonriendo):….

Ichika (abriendo sus ojos): confía en mi!

Honne: O/O siempre Orimu! Regresa pronto!

Con tristeza el Ushigane activo sus propulsores despegando velozmente sin mirar hacia atrás con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras recorría los sectores por donde el Byakushiki había pasado hasta lograr salir al exterior, se detuvo sobre una plataforma cercana y se volteo para mirar por ultima ves el lugar donde había estado cautiva por tanto tiempo, dejando de sonreír por un instante y con una voz frágil dijo lo que sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Honne: "no hay persona en la que mas confíe…que la que Amo con todo mi ser…."

Reactivo sus propulsores y se alejo de ese lugar envuelto por la Tormenta eléctrica que se manifestaba en su alrededor cuyas descargas impactaban la Fortaleza iluminándola provocando también un sonido semejante al de una Bestia enfurecida. En su interior ambos enemigos materializaron sus armas siendo la de Madoka la de mayor tamaño, una Espada de energía turbulenta que resplandecía fuertemente, para sorpresa de ella Orimura libero a su renovada Red-Yukihira que emanaba poder puro.

Madoka: creí que Espectro había destruido tu patética imitación de Espada…

Ichika (blandiendo su Espada): Esta es la habilidad especial del Byakushiki "Regeneración" la cual repara todo lo que sea dañado severamente de mi unidad aun en medio de una Batalla.

Madoka (sus ojos se iluminaron): jujuju, una habilidad impresionante! Prácticamente tu IS es inmortal! Aunque…ese poder debe consumir una cantidad obscena de energía, no?

Ichika: puede ser…

Madoka: jujuju, solo "Oni-Chan" seria capaz de admitir algo así sin demostrar preocupación alguna! No importa cuantas veces regeneres tu patética Espada yo la destruiré cuanto sea necesario!

Ichika (sonriendo): no te será tan fácil el poder quebrarla…

Sin vacilar el Silent Zephyrs se lanzo blandiendo con ferocidad su arma que al impactar la espada del Byakushiki estallo en una poderosa onda de impacto que destrozo varios de los pilares , entre los pedazos que aun seguían en el aire Orimura rechazo la estocada de Madoka para luego arremeter contra ella quien logro bloquear el ataque estallando en otra onda de choque que destruyo los pilares restantes, ambos acercaron sus rostros mutuamente con sus miradas Asesinas puestas sobre el otro.

Ichika (tambaleándose un poco): urgh…

Madoka: nada mal! Pese a que estas gravemente herido y agitado tu poder sigue siendo devastador! Pero no podrás vencerme con eso!

Ichika: ¡!

Separándose con brusquedad ambos tomaron distancia entre ellos para así arremeter contra el otro encestando varios ataques seguidos que cortaban todo lo que estuviera en su camino hasta impactar la Espada enemiga. Despegando con más fuerza el Silent Zephyrs logro impactar el hombro del Byakushiki destrozando su armadura, Ichika se enfureció contraatacando con una estocada devastadora que hundió a Madoka en el acero del muro brindado.

Madoka: ngh…

Ichika (un poco agitado):…..

De las Tinieblas distintos disparos se manifestaron impactando contra el Byakushiki traspasando su armadura hiriéndolo de gravedad en las piernas y el hombro restante, casi a punto de caer Ichika retrocedió velozmente por medio de sus propulsores mientras alrededor de Madoka aparecían unas maquinas voladoras con forma de fusiles que levitaban libremente sin conexión alguna con la unidad enemiga.

Ichika (temblando un poco): urgh!... acaso son…Bts?

Madoka: OH así que sabes de ellos? Eso hace más fácil el hecho de que entiendas el por que caerás!

Ichika: ¡…!

Los Bts se lanzaron en distintas direcciones contra Orimura disparando sus mortales ráfagas que cortaron todo a su paso hasta impactar al Byakushiki, una gran explosión lo lanzo traspasando el blindaje de los muros, en plena trayectoria fue atacado nuevamente por los Bts que lo derribaron nuevamente hundiéndolo en el suelo donde se retorció de dolor. Levantándose forzadamente el Byakushiki fue atacado por los Bts, Blandiendo su Espada repelió el continuo fuego con Fluidos movimientos provocando que algunos láser fueran desviados impactando contra las Unidades enemigas dañándolas gravemente. El suelo se partió en pedazos dejando ver como Madoka desde atrás emergía para encestar una estocada en la espalda de Orimura que casi cae fulminado.

Ichika (escupiendo sangre, se nubla su visión): argh!

Madoka (sus ojos destellan en la oscuridad): jujuju, bien Oni-chan! Sufre y muere por mi!

Ichika (reaccionando): eso jamás pasara!

Madoka: ¡!

Girando sobre si mismo usando sus propulsores laterales blandió su Espada a tal velocidad que supero momentáneamente a su oponente encestándole una estocada fulminante quebrando su Espada cortándola a ella y a todo lo que estaba en su dirección, la fortaleza se estremeció por el gran impacto de la Ráfaga que traspaso el blindaje de varios de sus sectores. Entre los metales que caían despedazados el Byakushiki, agotado por el gran esfuerzo, se mantenía débilmente mientras soltaba poco a poco el mango de su espada.

Byakushiki: Energía al 20%-Integridad de Blindaje comprometida-Sistema Vital en estado Critico-Defensa Absoluta Eliminada—ERROR

ERROR

Ichika:…

Madoka: Oni-chan!

Ichika: ¡!

De entre el humo reaparecía el Silent Zephyrs con una herida visible en su pecho que cortaba de la cintura hasta el hombro protegido por una gran barrera creada por los Bts, sonriente Madoka lanzo sus Bts contra el Byakushiki disparando sus potentes Láser traspasando todo en su trayectoria hasta impactar en el lado derecho del pecho, en el brazo izquierdo y en la Ala derecha, los demás tiros fueron bloqueados por la Red-Yukihira provocando un gran estallido que hizo retroceder a Orimura hasta impactar un pilar dañado. Un Ultimo disparo se manifestó cortando el humo hasta casi impactar la frente del joven que en el ultimo instante se movió un poco evitando así el golpe mortal que traspaso el pilar dejando un gran agujero en el sólido metal.

Ichika:…nada mal…

Madoka (su casco se guarda temporalmente dejando ver su rostro): jujuju, lo viste? Mis Bts pueden crear un poderoso Escudo si así lo deseo! No importa que hagas con tu miserable Espada yo bloqueare cualquier ataque!

Ichika:….

Madoka: nunca antes me sentí tan excitada, valió mucho la pena esperar tanto por ti Oni-chan!

Ichika (mirándola con frialdad): Madoka…tanto tiempo a pasado y tu locura sigue tan fuerte como antes…

Madoka: Locura dices? Estas mal Oni-chan, esto no es mas que mi Amor por ti!

Ichika: por que sientes eso por mi? No soy la persona correcta para ti…

Madoka: eso crees? Para mi no hay nadie mejor que Oni-Chan para ser mi eterna pareja! Jujuju…

Ichika:…..

El Byakushiki se desprendió del metal oxidado con movimientos que demostraban su lamentable estado, el Silent Zephyrs no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente mientras se equipaba nuevamente con su Casco, Ichika empuño su Espada en forma de Gatotsu apuntando hacia el pecho de su enemigo, Madoka sonrío formando un nuevo Escudo para bloquear el mortal ataque, Varios segundos transcurrieron hasta que la Estocada a lata velocidad se impacto contra los Escudos enemigos en un gran Impacto que hizo volar los pedazos. La Red-Yukihira era rechazada por los Bts haciendo que el Byakushiki se estrellara contra el grueso muro que traspaso hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, Tomando su Espada con fuerza se levanto débilmente solo para recibir una tras otra de oleadas de disparos de los Bts, varios lograron herirlo de gravedad mientras que Otros fueron bloqueados por su Espada.

Ichika (retorciéndose de dolor): ¡!

Madoka: sigue así Oni-Chan! Solo nosotros dos podemos llegar a un nivel jamás visto en una Batalla de IS!

Ichika (tambaleándose): Madoka…

Madoka (enfurecida): esta ves te atacare con todo mi arsenal! Prepárate!

El Silente Zephyrs activo su Igniton Boost dirigiéndose contra el Byakushiki disparando todos sus Bts mientras el enemigo los esquivaba a la ves que se le acercaba rápidamente Blandiendo su Espada con gran furia y Poder.

Madoka: Gyaaaaa!

Ichika: Ourgh!

Una gran Colisión sucedió entre la Red-Yukihira y la Barrera de Madoka Liberando una gran onda de impacto que recorrió toda la fortaleza derrumbando varias de las partes más débiles, la Barrera se fracturo mínimamente mientras de las manos del Byakushiki comenzaba a brotar sangre, una ves mas los grandes contrincantes estaban frente a frente con sus rostros muy cerca.

Madoka: jujuju!

Ichika: ¡…!

Aprovechando que el Byakushiki se debilito momentáneamente el Silent Zephyrs desvío un poco su Escudo haciendo que su oponente se le acercara aun mas para luego Besarlo con gran pasión tomándolo por sorpresa completamente, el acto duro unos minutos y de ambos labios comenzó a brotar sangre, Ichika reacciono separándose de ella para luego intentar cortarla con su Espada pero el enemigo desapareció ágilmente de su trayectoria reapareciendo mas atrás de su espalda. Orimura pasó su puño por su boca mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ella aun manteniéndose a espaldas, Madoka tocaba sus labios de manera coqueta mientras sonreía muy felizmente.

Madoka: ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacer eso…hace mucho que no nos besábamos Oni-chan…

Ichika (respirando con dificultad): veo que aun conservas tus gustos raros Hermana…

Madoka: jujuju, cuando éramos chicos no te quejabas de esto, si no que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo!

Ichika (con una mirada pensativa): eso era antes…todo ha cambiado ahora

Con tales palabras Madoka sonrío aun mas mientras sus Bts se formaban para encestar el ataque definitivo, con sus manos ensangrentadas Ichika tomo con sus ultimas fuerzas su Red-Yukihira sobreponiéndose al dolor que sentía en su cuerpo debido al enorme esfuerzo realizado durante la Batalla, ambas Unidades se mantuvieron en posición por unos minuto hasta que activaron sus Propulsores a toda su potencia. El Silent Zephyrs lanzo una tras otra de oleadas de sus potentes disparos contra el Byakushiki que hábilmente se le acercaba evadiéndolas, con sus ojos encendidos completamente soltó su más fuerte embestida.

Madoka (su visor resplandece): siente toda mi pasión por ti Oni-Chan!

Ichika (con gran furia en sus ojos): Madoka!Técnica Suprema"Destellos Gemelos"!

Madoka: jujuju, no puedes rechazar mi Amor! Muere Hermano!

Una gran Explosión se desato destruyendo gran parte de lo sectores cercanos provocando el hundimiento parcial de la gran Fortaleza que tembló violentamente generando fuertes olas que hundieron las plataformas mas cercanas, un fuerte estruendo se manifestó recorriendo todo el cementerio, una gran Columna de Humo comenzó a brotar de la Fortaleza Principal.

-UN GRAN DESTELLO ILUMINA EL OCÉANO-

La explosión arraso con todo el nivel donde se llevaba acabo el Mortal enfrentamiento provocando un gran Daño a la Fortaleza cuyo sistema de seguridad se activo sellando todas las Compuertas sonando la alarma de peligro mientras las calderas comenzaron a ceder, los generadores largaban chispas y el metal crujía al temblar las instalaciones. En medio del fuego y debajo de grande trozos de acero se levantaba Madoka con una gran herida en su pecho con forma de X.

Silent Zephyrs: Escudos Dañados al 72%-Armadura Dañada al 49%-energía disminuida al 65%-

Madoka (tambaleándose): hum…no puedo creer que aun en ese estado…pudiera usar una Técnica así a máxima velocidad contra mi…lo eh subestimado!

Sucedieron varias explosiones en toda la Fortaleza rodeando al Silent Zephyrs Mientras a varios niveles mas abajo Orimura se encontraba tirado, esforzándose trataba de levantarse pese que de su pecho brotaba sangre de diversos agujeros provocados por los Disparos del enemigo, con su mano sobre ello escupió un poco de sangre mientras usaba su Espada para poder estar de pie.

Byakushiki: Defensa Absoluta Quebrada—Energía al 10%-Sistema Vital en Estado Critico-Armadura Dañada al 88%-

Ichika: Imposible….acaso los Disparos de los Bts…se curvaron?!

"No sabia que podían hacer eso…debí estar mas atento a ellos…ngh!"

El Byakushiki se postro de dolor, descendiendo el Silent Zephyrs formo los Bts a su alrededor circularmente cargándolos de engría pura, con una sonrisa Madoka miro a su enemigo malherido con fiereza.

Madoka: este es el gran Final Hermano! Jujuju!

Ichika (respirando con dificultad):….

El Silent Zephyrs ejecuto un gran Disparo de cada uno de sus Bts Combinados que impactaron al Byakushiki atrapándolo en medio de una energía sumamente turbulenta que provoco que Ichika gritara con fuerza, el lugar exploto fuertemente destruyendo los cimientos de la Torre Principal que comenzó a Caer sobre ellos en un gran estruendo.

-CAPITULO ONCE FINALIZADO-

Ending: esta vez en una imagen de la Fortaleza siendo destruida de a poco en grandes explosiones con una música siniestra de fondo, sin imágenes de ninguna de las parejas del protagonista, termina con un abrupto silencio dejando ver la zona como se estremece debajo de la Oscuridad.


	22. Chapter EX 9

Capitulo EX: "HERMANO"

…Hermano….

-Oscuridad, Silencio abrupto-

…Donde estas?...

…Onichan….

Debajo de una fuerte lluvia se encontraba una pequeña niña que no paraba de llorar, cerca de ella se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, ella se volteo para ver quien era.

Madoka: Onichan?

Ichika (sonriendo):….

La joven corrió hasta los brazos de su hermano quien la rodeo con ellos fuertemente, Madoka sonreía como si nada malo hubiera sucedido ante un Ichika que también mostraba una gran sonrisa, ambos se miraron con dulzura.

Ichika: perdona la tardanza, Chifune me entretuvo bastante con el entrenamiento…

Madoka: no importa Onichan…se que siempre estarás para Madoka!

Ichika: así será!

Madoka: Jujuju….

Este era el recuerdo que el Silent Zephyrs mantenía en su interior motivándola a seguir blandiendo su espada, a seguir disparando sus Bts y a seguir Odiando al Byakushiki que había desaparecido en medio de una gran luz que borro gran parte de la Fortaleza, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos ella se estremeció al notar que había sangre por todas partes proveniente de su querido Hermano.

Madoka (rompiendo en llanto): esto es…lo que tú querías Onichan?!...por que…te fuiste de mi lado?!

Una Aura maligna comenzó a envolverla mientras seguía en llanto, con la Fortaleza colapsando sobre ella, en medio de sus agónicos gritos una luz segadora Carmesí comenzó a manifestarse junto a una presión anormal en la Zona.

Madoka: ¡!

Ichika: Jujuju!

Madoka: imposible!

Con gran parte de su IS destruido se levantaba en medio del gran cráter, Orimura sonreía emanando un aura roja de todo su cuerpo, su mirada dejaba ver la gran Ira que había despertado en su interior.

Ichika (sus Ojos destellan una aura Escarlata profunda): de verdad creías que seria tan fácil eliminarme? jujujuju!

Madoka: como?!…nada sobreviviría a algo así?!

Ichika: Jujuju….voy a disfrutar destruirte pedazo por pedazo!

Las grandes Alas se volvían a formar entre los escombros que caían del cielo y las explosiones que consumían el lugar, el Byakushiki se Regeneraba Provocando un gran temblor que sacudía no solo la zona sino también todo el Cementerio, casi completo Ichika sonría fríamente ante un Silent Zephyrs que se estremecía sintiendo al gélido susurro de la muerte que se escuchaba entre el rugir de los vientos y la ira de los Relámpagos con esto la parte mas difícil de la mortal Batalla estaba comenzado.

-EXCAPITULO ONCE FIN-


	23. Chapter 13: ANGEL INFERNAL

CAPITULO TRECE: ANGEL INFERNAL

-Oscuridad-el Cielo al igual que los mares exclaman un potente rugido-

-Un Sonido agudo se manifiesta poco a poco-

Honne: ¡!

De lo mas lejano un gran impacto sacudió al Ushigane acompañado de un gran temblor que alzo varias olas que se levantaban con gran furia hundiendo algunas plataformas, Honotoke logro mantenerse en el aire con dificulta, observo hacia donde provenía el gran estruendo divisando la Columna de humo que cubría parte del Horizonte. Con gran temor sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, recuperando el aliento cambio su dirección de vuelo comenzando su retorno la Fortaleza, un enorme pilar de energía se manifestó adelante de ella impactando el mar provocando una gran explosión que repelió al Ushigane.

Laura: Detente por el nombre de mi Comandante Orimura, Ushigane…

Honne: Comandante Orimura? Acaso respondes ante Orimu?

Laura: negativo, respondo ante Chifuyu Orimura…

Honne: la hermana de Orimu! Significa que eres una Aliada, no? Que alivio! Justo necesito de tu ayuda!

Laura: primero, cual es la situación actual?

Honne (con sus dos manos sobre su pecho): el Byakushiki esta en plena confrontación con el Enemigo, pese a estar gravemente herido, El…me a salvado!

Laura: ya veo, entonces debemos irnos pronto de aquí…

Honne: ¡¿?!

Una gran Explosión se formo en el Horizonte dejando ver como parte de la Torre Principal de la Fortaleza colapsaba, ambas miraban fijamente lo sucedido en silencio pensando, Honne reactivo sus propulsores y avanzo pero fue detenida por el látigo del Schwarz Regen que sujeto su brazo Izquierdo con firmeza.

Honne: que haces? Debemos ayudar al Byakushiki!

Laura: negativo, la misión consiste en ponerte a salvo, lo que le suceda al Byakushiki no es importante…

Honne: c…como te atreves a decir eso!

Con gran fuerza logro liberarse del Látigo materializando su gran Lanza que giro sobre su eje hasta ponerse en posición de combate con ella a sus espaldas, Laura miro algo sorprendida pero seguía con una mirada fría hacia ella, ambas Unidades se mantuvieron en sus posiciones.

Laura: que haces? Acaso deseas desafiarme?

Honne: no dejare que nada se interponga entre mi Orimu y Yo! Por eso te quitaré del medio a la fuerza si es necesario!

Laura: interesante, la Comandante nunca dijo que te llevara en buenas condiciones…así que te enseñare a no desobedecer ordenes de tus superiores!

El Ushigane se lanzo contra el Schwarz Regen blandiendo su Lanza con Fuerza y destreza, Laura respondió moviendo su Látigo como si fuera una serpiente a su alrededor arremetiendo contra Honne que lo esquivo al ultimo momento encestando luego un golpe en el lado derecho de Bodewing que fue bloqueado fácilmente. Mirándose temporalmente se separaron , Honne materializo una ametralladora que disparo al instante contra Laura que esquivo velozmente, el Schwarz Regen disparo con su gran Cañón una poderosa Ráfaga que impacto al Ushigane destruyendo su reciente arma.

Honne: ngh!

Laura: de nada servirá que luches con todo contra mi, poseo una Unidad muy Superior a la tuya!

Honne: la hermana mayor de mi "comandante" una vez dijo que "no importa lo superior que sea el arma enemiga si no como hacemos para superarla"!

Laura: de verdad crees que puedes superarme con esa "Maquina tan Básica"? no me hagas reír!

Cargo nuevamente su Cañón disparando otra potente Ráfaga impactando al Ushigane que se cubrió con sus brazos antes de ser envuelta en una fuerte explosión, con Laura sonriente Honne se lanzo contra ella aun mas rápido que antes logrando alcanzarla varias veces pero Bodewing se defendió con sus puños bloqueando cada ataque, el Schwarz Regen la impacto con un demoledor golpe en su estomago que la hizo escupir sangre para luego encestarle una fuerte patada en la cintura que la hizo caer hasta estrellarse contra una plataforma. De entre el humo del impacto Honne materializo un Gran Cañón de Onda de impacto que disparo al instante contra Laura que fue alcanzada recibiendo mucho daño.

Schwarz Regen: Escudos Dañados al 46%-Sistema en Estado Critico—Energía al 41%-

Laura: ngh! No me esperaba que tuvieras un arma así…

Ushigane: Escudos Dañados al 60%-Energía al 70%-Armadura Comprometida en varias Secciones-

Honne: jujuju! Mi Pasión son las Grandes Armas! mientras mas grandes y peligrosas mucho mejor!

Laura: quien diría que detrás de ese rostro y aptitudes tan de niña se escondería una maniática de los juguetes peligrosos, vaya sorpresa!

Honne (sonrojada y molesta): Cállate! No me trates como una niña! Si comparamos físicos yo soy mucho mas Madura!

Laura: ¡!

Los ojos de Laura se volvieron mucho mas agresivos y su expresión mas Sombría, materializo una gran Espada de Energía mientras activaba el Ignition Boost lanzándose contra el Ushigane, Honne movió ágilmente su Lanza logrando impactar la Espada del enemigo con gran fuerza. Mientras rugían las chicas la fuerza de sus ataques termino por colapsar la plataforma cuyo tanque de combustible estallo por la fuerte presión envolviéndolo todo en una explosión de fuego y acero retorcido, ambas Unidades fueron lanzadas al océano con visibles daños producto de la explosión, en el fondo se recuperaron del fuerte golpe y se lanzaron la una contra la otra encestándose varios estocadas que esquivaban o bloqueaban, Laura encesto una estocada en el lado derecho del Ushigane provocando mucho daño a la ves que Honne lograba impactarla en el pecho con su Lanza haciéndola retroceder.

Laura: Maldita cabeza dura! Morirás despedazada!

Honne: ¡!

El Schwarz Regen cargo su Cañón al máximo velozmente disparando su mas potente tiro a quemarropa contra el Ushigane, el océano fue partido por un gran destello que termino en una enorme explosión que sacudió las plataformas cercanas y agito con fuerza los vientos, Laura salio del gran estallido sumamente agitada.

Laura (bastante molesta):….con eso deberás entender tu lugar…Basura Inferior!

Honne: y ese cual es?!

Laura: ¡!

Desde las alturas por sobre Bodewing descendía rápidamente Honotoke Sujetando firmemente su Arma, sin poder reaccionar el Schwarz Regen fue impactado por la Lanza del Ushigane con todas su fuerza siendo su Blindaje traspasado, escupiendo sangre Laura fue rechazada por el golpe hasta estrellarse sobre la superficie del mar levantando una gran columna de agua.

Laura: ngh!

"Como un insecto como ella puede ser tan persistente?!"

Honne (agitada): OH…ahora si…puedo ir con Orimu!

"Debo apurarme!...tengo un mal presentimiento…"

Honne: Orimu!

El Uchigane blandió su arma y despego hacia la Fortaleza Oscura dejando a su contrincante tendida sobre el mar, Laura aun conciente no trato de detenerla dejándola que se desvaneciera en el horizonte. Rodeado por un fuego escarlata Ichika sonría mientras Madoka furiosa movía a su Bts formando nuevamente la formación del disparo definitivo, aun sorprendida espero hasta ver un cambio en la posición de su oponente, al presenciar como una gran explosión interna se formo detrás del Byakushiki logrando consumirlo decidió disparar la mortal Ráfaga.

Madoka: esta ves…vas a morir Hermano!

Su Disparo incinero toda el área enfrente de ella traspasando el fuego y el humo hasta impactar a Orimura nuevamente explotando masivamente arrasando aun mas la Zona, riéndose Madoka se regocijo rodeada por los trozos que caían por la onda de impacto, otros sectores comenzaron a ceder cayéndose a pedazos.

Madoka: hahahaha! Ahora si que es imposible que salgas de esta querido Hermano…si tan solo te hubieras quedado hundido en ese cráter tal ves hubieras vivido un poco mas!

Ichika: Jujuju

Madoka: ¿¡!?

Al extinguirse el fuego del disparo se mostraba un Byakushiki aun latente enfrente de ella con algunas partes destrozadas que se regeneraban, lo mas sorprendente para el Silent Zephyrs fue ver que Ichika aun sonreía.

Ichika (sus ojos destellan): ¡ahora es mi turno de atacar!

En un instante una ráfaga escarlata impacto al Silent Zephyrs generando una gran onda de choque dejándola suspendida en el aire hasta ser sujetada del casco por el Byakushiki que extendiendo sus Alas se impulso traspasando los gruesos muros usándola como una Espada para hacerlo, Madoka escupía sangre a la ves que sentí en desgarrador dolor en todo su cuerpo, al estallar el exterior de las paredes ambas Unidades se elevaron velozmente hasta lo mas profundo del Cielo Oscuro donde destellaban relámpagos como furiosos dragones. Usando sus Bts logro liberarse del Byakushiki acribillándolo continuamente sin embargo de entre las explosiones emergía como una Bestia lanzándose sobre ella golpeándola nuevamente con su mano libre.

Madoka: ngh! Como es que puede ser tan rápido?! Después de recibir tanto daño sumado al desgaste de la habilidad Regeneración debería estar acabado!

Blandiendo la Yukihira que fue alcanzada por un poderoso Relámpago encesto un gran Corte que destrozo varios de los Bts quebrando las defensas de Madoka que fue impactada por la potente descarga, el Cielo se tiño de rojo Carmesí formándose una explosión enorme junto al gran grito de la joven que fue lanzada hasta estrellarse en la Fortaleza cayendo varios niveles hasta lo mas bajo. Levantándose débilmente el Silent Zephyrs se reincorporaba tambaleantemente mientras en las alturas se manifestaba una gran luz, elevando su Espada el Byakushiki estaba reuniendo distintos relámpagos que la impactaban con una fuerza devastadora, con el resplandor de su mirada Asesina Blandió su Arma dejando caer un inmenso Rayo con dirección hacia donde ella estaba.

Ichika: Desaparece Madoka! Este es tu Destino!

Madoka:¡Hiiiiiiii!

Sin poder defenderse ni moverse a tiempo fue alcanzada por el enorme despliegue de Poder que ilumino toda la Fortaleza haciéndola Temblar dividiendo al mar en dos, muchos de sus cimientos comenzaron a colapsar mientras se formo una explosión inmensa que cubrió todo el escenario, era tal su tamaño que se acerco a donde estaba el Byakushiki inmóvil observando fijamente sin retroceder con una sonrisa en su rostro.

LUGAR: PALACIO CARMESI

En el salón del Trono la Reina observaba a través de las pantallas la pelea del Byakushiki contra el Silent Zephyrs dejando ver su excitación en su rostro, en una de las pantallas Cecilia observaba pensativamente.

Cecilia: mi idea de usar el Silent Zephyrs para reunir más información acerca del Byakushiki fue satisfactoria.

Reina: fue magnifica, ver esa maquina en acción es el mas bello de los actos!

Ahora que Orimura esta a su máximo potencial veremos la destrucción de M…

Cecilia: no crees que exageras en dictar ya el resultado?

Reina: veo que aun no sabes nada del Byakushiki!

La Celestial Reina sonrío dulcemente mientras acariciaba la imagen del Byakushiki en la pantalla principal, Cecilia la miraba un poco sorprendida esperando escuchar su respuesta, la bella dama se detuvo y la observo fijamente.

Reina: la unidad del joven Orimura pertenece a un tipo especial de IS denominado "BERSEKER"….

Cecilia: BERSEKER?...nunca escuche sobre un proyecto de crear un nuevo tipo así…

Reina: eso se debe a que jamás se hizo…era solo Teoría….el Byakushiki es la Maquina que no debería de existir en este mundo! Una Armadura hecha de un material muy resistente que posee un abrumador poder de ataque y una velocidad divina, es decir, un arma capaz de volver a su portador en un Dios!

Cecilia: acaso Tabane logro hacerlo realidad?

Reina: Jujuju, por supuesto que no! Ese IS esta mas allá de las capacidades de la gran Creadora! Es la joya de la Realeza!

Cecilia: entonces…quien lo creo?

Reina: no lo se… ni tampoco se sabe quien tuvo la idea de la Teoría….

Cecilia (sonriendo dulcemente): Jujuju, cuantos misterios rodean tanto a la Maquina como al Portador, Jujuju aunque eso es lo que mas me gusta de Ichika-san…

Reina: ya veo…quien diría que la Joven "Espectro" podría siquiera enamorarse…

Mientras seguían charlando la imagen principal cambio dejando ver como en medio de una gran destrucción el Byakushiki descendía hasta aterrizar sobre el metal enrojecido por las altas temperaturas, rodeado de fuego y metal fundido Ichika camino hasta donde se encontraba inerte su Hermana, al detenerse unas tuberías colapsaron dejando caer el combustible de los reactores que para su asombro era Lava Liquida que brotaba sin parar, El desvío su mirada hacia ella que con su casco destruido, las Alas dañadas y parte de la armadura destrozada, con esfuerzo se levanto lentamente.

Madoka (casi perdiendo la conciencia): jamás imagine…que serias capaz de algo así…Onichan….

Ichika:…..

Madoka: por que…no dudaste en acabar conmigo?...si somos hermanos!

Ichika (sonriendo con una mirada Maligna): jujuju, no me importa quien sea…si se atreve a interponerse en mi camino lo destruiré sin dudarlo…ni siquiera si es alguien con mi Propia Sangre!

Madoka: ¡!

Ichika: se podría decir que en tu caso que has tenido mala suerte, "Hermana".

Madoka (sus ojos se iluminan):….

El Silent Zephyrs desplegó sus Alas liberando una gran cantidad de energía invadida por la furia materializo una gran Espada Lanza Medieval que empuño con fuerza, en repuesta el Byakushiki blandió su Espada pasando a la forma de Gattotsu su mejor postura de ataque, ambos se quedaron así mirándose fríamente.

Madoka: uryahhhh!

Silent Zephyrs: Escudos Colapsados-Energía al 45%-Defensa Absoluta Activada-Armadura Comprometida al 79%-Sistema Vital en estado Critico-

"Esta persona que esta enfrente mío…no es mi Hermano! El…jamás me haría tanto daño…pero…entonces quien eres?!"

Madoka (sus ojos resplandecen): Silent Zephyrs al Máximo poder!

Ichika (sonriendo):…..

Como un Trueno Violeta Madoka se lanzo con toda su furia contra el joven Orimura que despego después que ella velozmente, con ambos gritando sus armas se encontraron mortalmente en una gran colisión que estremeció al Zona devastada, se impactaron varias veces en movimientos de tal agilidad y precisión que parecían dos Relámpagos chocando entre si continuamente hasta que en un momento el Silent Zephyrs lanzo de sus alas unos nuevos Bts que dispararon impactando al Byakushiki que fue devorado por la explosión.

Madoka: hahahahah! La Habilidad especial del Silent Zephyrs es la Regeneración de sus Armas! Hahahaha!

Ichika (enfurecido): ourgh!

Madoka: Imposible!

De entre la explosión Ichika se dirigió velozmente hasta ella encestándole una estocada que la lanzo contra varios pilares de acero destrozándolos uno por uno, casi cayendo sobre el mar de lava que se había formado El Silent Zephyrs se reincorporo maniobrando sus Bts a su alrededor disparando potentes láser por todo el campo de batalla cortando y atravesando toda la estructura mientras el Byakushiki los esquivaba con gran agilidad.

Madoka: ¿por que? Con tanto poder no puedo destruirte Hermano?!, en que me eh equivocado?!

Los Disparos continuaron provocando explosiones que colapsaban la estructura de la Fortaleza haciendo crecer el brote de la Lava por todos los sectores llevando a niveles críticos los reactores, surcando en este Infierno el IS Blanco seguía evadiendo los continuos ataques sumado a la caída de los escombros. Finalmente los Bts lograron alcanzar a Orimura impactándolo continuamente pero sin poder detenerlo con un potente Rugido Blandió con poder su Espada que por la fricción se encendió en grandes llamas hasta impactar a Madoka cortando a los Bts que estaban en su trayectoria.

Madoka: ¡Detente!

Ichika (con una Mirada llena de Ira): ourgh!

Madoka: ¡hiiiiiii!

Una Onda de Impacto corto por la mitad a la Fortaleza y al océano dejando ver entre el acero que caía despedazado al brazo del Silent Zephyrs que fue cortado por al Byakushiki cubierto parcialmente por la sangre de su oponente, a los pocos segundos del impacto chispas se produjeron entre ambas Unidades explotando en el vacío, observando desde la parte del impacto del Trueno Rojo del Byakushiki hacia la Fortaleza el Ushigane se quedo helada por el desenlace de la Batalla.

"ya había visto pelear a Orimu…pero nunca lo vi. Tan letal y peligroso…hasta ahora había evitado herir gravemente a sus oponentes…"

Honne: Orimu…

Un fuerte sismo sacudió la zona cuando los reactores comenzaron a explotar, de entre el humo y el fuego Orimura ascendía sin dejar de observar donde estaba su Hermana, desvío un poco la mirada y así se percato de la presencia de la joven que había rescatado antes.

Ichika: ¡!

Aun con la imagen del violento y despiadado Byakushiki en su mente Honne no supo como reaccionar quedándose en silencio, Ichika se le quedo mirando por un breve momento hasta que sintió un peligro acercándose, de la Fortaleza un gran Pilar de Energía Violeta se disparo a larga distancia contra el joven que puso su Espada en posición de Caballero Real recibiendo así el impacto provocando una enorme explosión que lleno de desesperación al Uchigane.

Honne: ¡Orimu!

Madoka: gyaaaaaa!

De las Ruinas que se Teñían de color rojo emergió el Silent Zephyrs despidiendo humo de varios sectores de su armadura elevándose hasta la misma altura que el Ushigane separadas por la explosión que aun se mantenía, los ojos cristalinos de Honne chocaban con los ojos sin piedad de Madoka, para sorpresa de ambas una onda de impacto desde el interior de la explosión despejo el humo y las sacudió con fuerza dejando ver dos brillos Escarlatas manifestarse. El Byakushiki destellaba con sus enormes Alas Dañadas al igual que su armadura, sus ojos despiadados iluminados penetraban la dura mirada del Silent Zephyrs que sonría al igual que el Uchigane.

Ichika: no estuvo nada mal Madoka…

Madoka: increíble….pensar que no logre hacerle nada ni con ese ataque tan devastador!

Honne (sonrojada): Orimu!

Ichika:…aun quieres seguir Luchando cuando no puedes Vencer?

Madoka: jujuju, eh llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirme ahora!

Ichika:…..

Madoka: no te sorprende el verme entera? hahahahah!

Honne: ¡!

Ichika (sonriendo): los débiles siempre necesitan que otro intervenga para salvarlos, no es así Hermana?

Madoka: ¡!

Ichika desvío su atención hacia la Fortaleza donde sucediendo varios derrumbes una figura negra con ojos verdes iluminados se levantaba, era una maquina de gran tamaño armado con dos Espadas Gemelas, dos Cañones en sus hombros, con cuatro Alas delgadas que sobresalían de su espalda, soltó una sutil risa hasta despegar con gran rapidez ubicándose al lado del Silent Zephyrs.

IS Misterioso: así que te diste cuenta de mi presencia, desde cuando lo sabes?

Ichika: tenía algunas sospechas pero lo confirme cuando mi Espada Impacto a Madoka…aunque sentí el golpe no era la sensación que debía sentir…

Is misterioso: jujuju, astuto Byakushiki, veo por que Shiva y M no pudieron contigo…

Honne (tragando saliva): Orimu, que sucede? No le habías cortado el brazo a Madoka?

Ichika: Ese enemigo pudo engañar nuestros ojos, su Is debe poder crear Ilusiones de un nivel bastante alto…

Honne: ¡!

Sin vacilar Madoka desplegó unos nuevos Bts que junto a ella iniciaron su carrera hacia su objetivo, Ichika se sorprendió al igual que Honne pero antes de poder alcanzarlo una Ráfaga de energía se disparo rozando el hombro del Ichika que no se inmuto por esto hasta impactarla siendo repelida junto a sus armas móviles bruscamente, Honne desconcertada miro hacia atrás de ellos distinguiendo una figura familiar.

Laura: finalmente nos conocemos "Ángel de la Muerte"

Madoka: ngh! Como te atreves?!

Ichika (desviando su mirada hacia Laura): gracias pero no necesitaba de tu ayuda Bodewing…

Laura (poniéndose al lado del Uchigane): por lo visto este combate ya a terminado, solo queda eliminar a los enemigos…

Ichika: justo ahora me disponía a hacerlo…

Honne (mirándolo un poco preocupada):….

Laura: OH, entonces que te detiene?

Madoka: no te atrevas a interponerte entre mi Hermano y Yo!

Materializando una extensa cadena Madoka desde una gran distancia sujeto a Bodewing que al estar debilitada no pudo ofrecer mucha resistencia siendo arrastrada por el Enemigo que se dirigió nuevamente a la gran Fortaleza que seguía provocando temblores en la zona, Ichika activo sus Propulsores y rápidamente fue tras ellas, el Uchigane se disponía a ir con Orimura pero el nuevo enemigo se interpuso en su camino.

Honne: ¡!

Is misterioso: no pequeña, dentro de poco este lugar volara por los cielos, por eso debemos esperar el resultado de esta batalla, sea cual sea ya ayude a mi compañera….el resto depende de ella misma!

Honne:….

Ella observo con tristeza el escenario del cruel combate que ya estaba por desaparecer, sintiendo la temperatura del aire aumentando sabia que ya no faltaba mucho para presenciar una destrucción de una magnitud enorme, surcando entre las explosiones, el fuego y soportando la temperatura extrema Madoka llevaba a Laura hasta el centro de este gran caos "el Generador Principal".

Laura: ngh! Estas loca! No ves que nos mataras a ambas?!

Madoka: cállate! Lo único que Hare será el eliminar a mi hermano y castigarte por hozar interferir!

Antes de poder llegar a su objetivo el muro de mas adelante exploto obstaculizando su camino, de entre el humo dos destellos se vieron en un segundo, el Silent Zephyrs fue cortado por una gran Ráfaga Escarlata que la lanzo hasta lo profundo de las instalaciones soltando al Schwarz Regen, Laura trato de reactivar sus propulsores sin lograrlo pero su Is se desvaneció dejándola sin protección alguna en este infierno.

El Byakushiki atrapo a Laura entre sus brazos, la joven quedo sorprendida al ser salvada por un piloto tan gravemente herido y que aun así emanaba un aire de gran fortaleza, Ichika la observo respirando un poco fuerte antes de poder hablarle.

Ichika: estas Bien Bodewing?

Laura (sonrojada): OH…supongo que si…

Ichika: bien, te protegeré hasta que podamos regresar a la Academia…

Laura (con timidez): hum…

La joven piloto se quedo mirando perdidamente al Byakushiki que seguía observando hacia donde el enemigo había caído, Emergiendo de la lava el Silent Zephyrs se elevo rodeada por los Bts que formaron un escudo que cubría todo su cuerpo, ella respiraba fuertemente mientras aparecía la pantalla con el mensaje de Error a sus dos costados mientras Bodewing sin darse cuenta puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Orimura que se sorprendió sin demostrarlo mucho.

Madoka (agitada): miserable insecto…como te atreves a atacarme así?!

Laura: puede usar esos aparatos para formar una barrera protectora?

Ichika (sonriendo): eres mas dura de eliminar de lo que recordaba…pero a esta altura ya debes saber que no puedes derrotarme…

Madoka: grrrr! Cállate! Te eliminare con el siguiente ataque…recibirás todo el poder del Silent Zephyrs!Ourgh!

Todos los Bts se juntaron alrededor del brazo derecho del Silent Zephyrs formando una gran Espada de energía Violeta que se extendió despidiendo una energía tan poderosa que desintegraba todo objeto que se le acercara, la joven poseía una mirada llena de su furia almacenada que estaba lista para estallar.

Ichika: Bodewing, materializa de nuevo tu Is…necesito que te vayas.

Laura (ruborizada):….entiendo, veré si puedo hacerlo ahora!

Ichika:….

Laura: ven a mí, Schwarz Regen!

Soltándose de Ichika Bodewing fue rodeada por la fuerte luz de su maquina que comenzó a formarse cubriendo su cuerpo, con apenas un tercio de su poder ella despego alejándose rápidamente del escenario que comenzó a derrumbarse en medio del aumento de la cantidad de la lava, rodeados por incontables explosiones sumado a los temblores de la zona el Silent Zephyrs lanzo su embestida final que consistía en un Gattotsut Relampagueante.

Madoka: Muere Hermano! Desaparece de una ves por todas!

Ichika: jujujuju… no escaparas de mi arma hecha de Odio Y furia….esta es la Espada de la Venganza!

Blandiendo su Espada el Byakushiki se lanzo con todo su poder contra el enemigo siendo su arma alcanzada por las llamas que se extendieron por toda la Unidad que aun seguía en movimiento tomando la forma de un meteoro de Fuego sorprendiendo a Madoka, entre las llamas destellaron los ojos Escarlatas antes del contundente impacto y el grito final de la gran Asesina. Ambas armas chocaron con gran poder estremeciéndose mientras sus portadores se observaban fijamente entre ellos, con el rugir de las Espadas la energía del Silent Zephyrs se mezclo con las llames que rodeaban al Byakushiki estallando sobre ellos.

"Onichan…."

La Fortaleza se ilumino de un rojo Carmesí antes de estallar, la explosión fue de un tamaño mucho mayor de lo esperado igualando casi a la que provoco la creación del gran Abismo y la desaparición del Monte Fuji. Expandiéndose las demás plataformas colapsaron produciendo que sus reservas de combustibles estallaran y así varias explosiones secundarias se produjeron en un instante transformando todo el mar en un infierno que se extendía velozmente tiñendo los océanos de Fuego y cenizas.

Honne: imposible! Orimu…Laura-Chan!

Is Misterioso: hahahaha, parece ser que mi tiempo aquí ya termino! Si no deseas morir vete rápido de aquí!

El IS Misterioso se desvaneció en el aire mientras el Schwarz Regen se acercaba tomo a una desprevenida Honne del brazo y activo su Ignition Burts para alejarse antes de que la onda de impacto de la explosión los alcanzara, la explosión se extendió incluso por el Cielo, aun con tal velocidad ambas Unidades fueron impactadas por la onda de choque que las inmovilizo temporalmente hasta ser tragadas por las llamas.

Schwarz Regen: Escudos traspasados-Energía de Reserva descendiendo-Defensa Absoluta Activada-Falla Critica Detectada

Laura: ngh!

Uchigane: Sistema Principal Fallando-Escudos Traspasados-Armadura Dañada al 79%-Defensa Absoluta Activada

Honne: Orimu!

La explosión Final devoro la zona dejando finalmente al gran cementerio arder sobre el Océano contaminado por los combustibles encendidos llenando al Cielo de Humo, tal destrucción podía ser apreciada a kilómetros de distancia, entre las llamas la imagen de dos pequeños aparece rodeados por un paisaje lleno de arboles de sakura.

Madoka: "Hermano"…algún día nos separaremos… tomaremos bandos diferentes…Habrá una gran Distancia entre nosotros…

Ichika:…..

Madoka: pero solo así podremos alcanzar la felicidad?...si estamos juntos solo tendremos Tristeza y dolor?...por que nacimos en esta era de Guerra?

Ichika: no hay nada que lamentar…esto es el Destino…nada se puede hacer mas que continuar…si la única forma de alcanzar la Paz es llevando la sangre de muchos en mis manos que así sea!

Madoka: como un "Berseker"… no hay otra forma?

Ichika:…..

Madoka: Antes de eso…Prométeme que nunca me Haras daño…

Ichika:…

El recuerdo es destruido en pedazos por la Espada Escarlata del Maligno Byakushiki cortando en dos al Hermoso Silent Zephyrs que sin creerlo no reacciona, la estocada mortal había dejado su camino visible en el aire impactando al enemigo que largaba un polvo resplandeciente, la Unidad de Madoka se incendio hasta explotar atrás de Orimura que sonrío lentamente antes de ser tragado por el fuego de la explosión final.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOCE

ENDING: Con una música triste de piano, esta vez es una especie de recuerdo de Madoka con cabello largo junto a un Ichika de cabello azulado y ojos azules, los dos se ven caminando juntos tomados de la mano por un sendero lleno de grandes árboles, ambos se miran mutuamente con una gran sonrisa, de pronto la música se vuelve sombría cambiando la imagen a la de un Orimura de cabello blanco con unos Ojos demoníacos Escarlatas que observan a una Madoka de pelo corto y mirada fría en un lugar de fuego y cenizas.


	24. Chapter EX 10

EXCAPITULO DOCE: LA ERA DE LAS CALAMIDADES

En Japón la tormenta se había detenido no sin despejarse el cielo, de pronto el las nubes se tonaron de un rojo vivo mientras en el horizonte una gran explosión sobre un océano enrojecido se manifestaba haciendo temblar la tierra y destrozando con su onda de impacto varias estructuras.

Ran: ¡!

¿Un nuevo temblor?

La joven pensaba sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana de la que un brillo rojizo salía, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, su hermano sumamente agitado se le presento.

Dan: hermana agáchate rápido!

Ran: ¿eh?

Las paredes junto al techo fueron arrancadas por la onda de choque, Dan protegió a su hermana poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella recibiendo el impacto, escupió un poco de sangre mientra Ran no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dan: argh!

Ran: Hermano!

Con las ciudades siendo devastadas nuevamente la gran Academia también recibió el gran poder de destrucción de la explosión que seguía creciendo, debido a los daños ya recibidos por las contiendas anteriores varias secciones colapsaron, las estudiantes resistieron en los bunker o en los salones que servían de resguardo hasta normalizar la situación. El salón presidencial las dos jóvenes permanecía en sus posiciones pese al fuerte estremecimiento del edificio.

Asistente: urgh!, que esta pasando?

Presidenta Estudiantil: jujuju, parece ser que la diversión aun continua…que chicos tan exagerados!

Asistente: esto es serio! Algo terrible le pudo haber sucedido a Honne!

Presidenta Estudiantil: no te preocupes….

Asistente: ¿?

Presidenta estudiantil (sonriendo): mientras el Byakushiki este cerca de ella nada malo le pasara!

De pronto un mas fuerte temblor se sintió haciendo caer a la asistente y destrozando una jarra de agua que estaba en sus manos, la joven en el suelo vio con asombro como el liquido no había caído sino que estaba suspendida en el aire cercano a la joven sentada en el lujoso sillón, ella sonrío mientras el agua comenzó a moverse a su alrededor lentamente:

Asistente: Señorita….

Presidenta estudiantil: creo que tendré que intervenir más pronto de lo que esperaba…

CAPITULO EX FINALIZADO


	25. Chapter 14: LA MAS FUERTE

CAPITULO CATORCE: LA MAS FUERTE

Parte Uno: "Mal Augurio"

El Océano se ilumino de un color dorado antes de formarse una explosión masiva comparable al detonar de varias bombas nucleares, con la onda de impacto recorriendo una larga distancia varias islas fueron alcanzadas siendo destrozadas por los fuertes temblores y las gigantescas olas, en la parte mas alejada del Cementerio de Plataformas Houki esperaba junto a Yamada el regreso de Ichika sin saber de la terrible destrucción desatada.

Maya:…Shinonono cambia esa cara de preocupación…

Houki:….lo siento… pero no puedo hacer eso…Ichika a tardado mucho…

Maya: esto se parece mucho a la doncella que espera a su Campeón…al final todo sale bien…

Houki:…..

Ambas mujeres seguían viendo el horizonte con semblantes de preocupación, no solo no podían ver al Byakushiki si no que tampoco podían comunicarse con El, Shinonono comenzaba a pensar lo peor mientras que Maya sonrío débilmente.

Maya: tranquila Shinonono…sabes mejor que nadie que Ichika cumple con sus promesas!

Houki:….

Maya:…..solo debemos esperar un poco mas!

Un fuerte temblor sacudió la plataforma en la que se encontraban desde el horizonte un gigantesca ola comenzó a formarse impactando todas la plataformas en su camino o, el Rafael Revive materializo un escudo y le agarro la mano al Akatsubaki percatándose de la onda de choque que se movía delante de la devastadora ola, ambas fueron golpeadas con tremenda fuerza siendo poco a poco desgarrado el metal debajo de sus pies.

Maya: ngh! No imaginaba que tendría tanta fuerza…!

Houki: increíble…todo a nuestro alrededor esta siendo destruido con mucha facilidad!

Maya: hum…Shinonono prepárate para lo peor!

La inmensa ola arraso con la plataforma en la que estaban derribándolas al instante, las Jóvenes fueron arrastradas por la descomunal corriente, al final solo quedaba una extensa zona desolada debajo de un manto extenso de color negro enrojecido del cual caía un lluvia de cenizas. En lo Profundo de este nuevo Infierno en el Océano, desde sus Aguas llenas de escombros emergían el Ushigane junto al Schwarz Regen, ambas no solo mostraban grandes daños en sus IS sino que a duras penas podían respirar mientras trataban de mantenerse a flote, Laura fue arrastrada por Honne hasta un gran pedazo de Metal que aun se sostenía en el mar.

Honne (agitada):….casi…un poco mas y morimos ahogadas!

Laura (tosiendo algo de agua): upaf!...eso fue más peligroso de lo que pensé…

Honne: gracias por ayudarme antes…

Laura:…estamos a mano…gracias por evitar que me ahogara…detesto el Océano…

Honne: OH…eso por que?...acaso o sabes nadar?

Laura: ¡!...no importa…debemos hacer reconocimiento del estado del área actualmente!

Honne: si!

A su alrededor abundaba el fuego sobre trozos de las Plataformas destruidas, las cenizas que caían constantemente, el agua de color negro por el combustible que aun no se incendiaba y el enorme Pilar de humo que las cubría. Laura se quedo mirando al gran pilar pensativamente mientras Honne seguía buscando con la vista algún rastro de Ichika pero sin ningún resultado.

Honne (preocupada): Orimu….

Laura (mirando hacia el pilar de Humo): por más que usara un IS nada podría sobrevivir a una explosión de tal Magnitud…fue un digno Soldado…

Honne (sonrojada): Orimu esta mas allá de lo ordinario… es casi Invencible!

Laura: Nohotoke…

De pronto las aguas comenzaron a estremecerse, el aire se puso mas denso y un sonido agudo se manifestó, las dos trataban de mantener el equilibrio ante tal violencia del Océano sin entender que sucedía, parte del Mar se ilumino de donde una Erupción de Lava se produjo.

Honne: Lava?

Laura: esto es muy peligroso, debemos alejarnos de ella lo mas pronto posible!

Honne: ¡!

Laura: que sucede?

Honne: mira adentro de esa "Torre de Lava"!

Laura: ¿?

De la gran Columna de roca fundida destellaron dos luces rojas que titilaron débilmente hasta aumentar su intensidad notoriamente, una gran luz Carmesí se manifestó extendiéndose por toda la zona, Honne junto a Laura se cegaron por tal intensidad. Al disminuir lentamente la fuente de esa luz desde el interior de la erupción la torre de fuego se desvanecía lentamente dejando un mar de intensas llamas, Honne abrió lentamente sus ojos antes que su compañera y así distinguió una figura conocida, prendido fuego y con la lava a su alrededor el Byakushiki se mostraba con su mirada encendida.

Ichika:…

Honne: Orimu!

Laura: Byakushiki?...como es posible?!

El fuego en su cuerpo se extinguía con ferocidad dejando ver el estado lamentable del joven pero gracias al escenario que lo rodeaba junto a su expresión de frialdad su Unidad se veía Omnipotente, una ves mas el corazón de Laura volvió a latir mas fuerte de lo normal al quedársele mirando, el rostro de Honne se lleno de gran alegría y sin mediar palabra el Byakushiki activo sus propulsores dirigiéndose hacia donde ellas estaban aterrizando detrás de las jóvenes.

Ichika (respirando con fuerza):…..eso estuvo cerca…

Honne: Orimu!

Ichika (desviando su mirada hacia ella): ¡!

Despegando Nohotoke se lanzo contra Ichika logrando abrazarlo por la espalda con gran entusiasmo mientras el joven reaccionaba algo sorprendido, por alguna razón Bodewing se sintió afectada por esta escena aunque aun no salía de su asombro de ver al Byakushiki aun con vida, Honne lloraba mientras sonreía.

Honne: estaba preocupada…pero estas bien Orimu!

Ichika:…

Sin pensarlo Honne le dio un tierno beso en el rostro a Orimura que sintió la calidez en su mejilla acto que hizo enfurecer un poco a Bodewing que al mirar como la escena se extendía decidió intervenir abruptamente.

Laura: Byakushiki!

Ichika: ¿?

Honne: !¿?¡

Laura (un poco sonrojada): como lograste sobrevivir? Por la magnitud de la explosión sumado al gran Daño que has recibido debieron acabarte!

Ichika:… no soy tan fácil de matar…Bodewing

Laura (sonrojada y molesta): ¡!

"Tan genial!...como puede ser así después de pasar por tanto?"

Honne Sorprendida: OH…

Laura: igual…debemos volver a la Academia…hemos tardado mucho en completar la misión!

Ichika (desviando la mirada): descuida, ya vinieron por nosotros

Honne: eh?

Laura: ¡….!

Del cielo apareció un transportador de la armada, un vehiculo especial diseñador para llevar como Max 20 Pilotos IS con sus unidades equipadas, la zona volvió a estremecerse sacudiendo el pedazo de metal donde los tres estaban con gran fuerza, Honne se sujeto mas fuerte a Orimura que activo sus propulsores al igual que Laura para dirigirse hacia la nave escolta que al llegar sus Unidades pasaron al modo de inactividad.

Soldado IS: bienvenido sean! Nosotros nos encargaremos de su seguridad a partir de ahora!

Laura: gracias, tardaron mucho en venir

Soldado IS: disculpe por eso, pero maniobrar por sobre esta zona es bastante difícil…

Los oficiales se quedaron impresionados al ver las heridas que portaba el piloto del IS blanco, era muy notorio el considerable daño que había sufrido reflejado en lo profundo de los cortes y en la cantidad de sangre derramada, Nohotoke trato de desviar la atención innecesaria sobre Orimura retornando a la comversacion.

Honne (soltándose de la espalda Orimura): OH…como esta este cementerio?

Soldado IS:….todo esta en llamas, no hay ninguna plataforma que no este incendiada…de verdad parece un infierno desde lejos…

Honne (abrazando el brazo del joven):….

Ichika (cerrando los ojos):….

El Byakushiki junto al Ushigane se sentaron en unos asientos unidos firmemente al muro, Ichika cruzo sus brazos cerrando a la misma ves sus ojos sin decir nada con Honne muy junta que lo miraba sonrojada, Laura se sentó al lado de ellos en la misma posición que Orimura ya que ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Voz misteriosa: Ey, levanten ese animo!

Ichika (abriendo los ojos):¡!

Honne: OH…esa voz….

Laura: identifícate!

Vos misteriosa: calma, ya iba a presentarme…

Las compuertas del siguiente hangar se abrió enfrente de ellos dejando entrar una espesa niebla que se escapaba por la entrada principal de la Nave, Laura se levanto bruscamente sacando su cuchillo militar mientras Honne seguía aferrandose a Ichika que permaneció en su posición sin moverse ni un poco, unos ojos carmesí reflejaban una intensa y hermosa luz carmesí acompañada de una calida sonrisa moviendo un abanico azulado con el uniforme de la Academia aparecía una estudiante que hasta ahora Orimura jamás había visto.

Honne (sorprendida): wahh! Ud. que hace aquí?!

Ichika: ¿?

Laura: la conoces?

Honne: ella es…

Chica misteriosa: permítanme presentarme…soy Sarashiki Tatenashi, la mas poderosa Piloto IS de toda la Academia y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!

Ichika: eres la mas fuerte?

Tatenashi: así es! , no sabes como deseaba conocerte Ichika Orimura!

Ichika: a que se debe este Honor?

Tatenashi: vas directamente al grano! Aunque admito que esperaba verte mas asombrado de conocerme…

Ichika: a decir verdad…si no fuera por el titulo "de la mas poderosa" no provocarías un gran impacto..

Tatenashi: OH….

Bodewing se quedo impresionada que pese a tal revelación Orimura la hablase con tanta tranquilidad mientras Honne mostraba algo de desconcierto a no entender bien la situación, unas pantallas se desplegaron atrás de Tatenashi mostrando las noticias en el mundo.

Tatenashi: ahora mismo el autor de las calamidades que han acontecido al mundo se hace presente…

Una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y unos profundos ojos rojos vestida elegantemente sobre un enorme Trono sonreía.

"Soy la Reina Dorada, la líder de la Organización Terrorista "Phantom Task" que tal la demostraron de nuestro poder? La destrucción de Japón, la devastación de la Academia IS, la caída del monte Fuji que llevo al surgimiento de Profundo Abismo y ahora la creación del Infierno sobre el Océano…"

En las diferentes ciudades del mundo el mensaje se reproducía desatando una atmosfera de tensión, miedo e incertidumbre ya que no solo mostraba en rostro de la maldad si no que también dejaba ver imágenes de cómo surgió el Abismo, el ataque a la Academia y el levantamiento del Infierno en el Océano, la gente al ver esta demostración abominable de un poder inimaginable se quedaron sin palabras. En el transportador la situación era diferente, Honne se mostraba sorprendida mientras que Laura se mantenía seria al igual que Ichika contrastando con el buen humor de la presidenta.

Honne: que Hermosa mujer…no puedo creer que sea la responsable de tanto sufrimiento…

Laura: no te dejes engañar…en sus ojos se puede sentir la gran maldad que yace en su interior

Honne:….

Tatenashi: como esperábamos el enemigo usara el resultado de sus continuos ataques para aterrorizar a los países del mundo…

Ichika: ya veo…entonces que hacemos Tatenashi?

Orimura y Sarashiki se vieron directamente a los ojos ignorando la perturbadora transmisión que aun seguía mostrando ahora el símbolo de la organización Maligna causante de todo este Caos, Sarashiki movió con tranquilidad su abanico y así las pantallas se desvanecieron.

Tatenashi (cubriendo su boca con el abanico completamente abierto y una mirada sensual): "Taikousen"…

Ichika: ¡!

Laura: ¡!

Honne: se refiere al gran Torneo de la Academia?

Tatenashi: eso mismo! Haremos el Torneo aprovechando los nuevos escenarios que nuestro generoso patrocinador Phantom Task nos a cedido!

Ichika (sonriendo): nada mal… piensas usarlos de esa forma para que sean vistos con ojos algo diferentes…

Honne: como es eso?

Tatenashi: ya lo explicare en el anuncio oficial, por ahora tengo una misión especial para el Piloto del Byakushiki!

Ichika: ¿?

Tatenashi: quiero que seas mi "Espada" y ganes el "Duelo Definitivo" que será el cierre del "Taikousen", esa es mi orden!

Honne: pero…ningún Novato a ganado el Torneo en su primer intento...solamente Ud a hecho tal milagro Presidenta...

Tatenashi: lo se, pero hay algo en ti Orimura-Kum que me dice que no solo podrás ganar el Torneo si no que también enfrentaras al verdadero enemigo que esta en las sombras moviendo los Hilos Invisibles que nos han llevado a esta situación Critica.

Laura: dice...que hay una mente maestra controlandolo todo incluso a Phantom Task...no es posible...!

Ichika:...ademas...pareces creer que es una estudiante de la academia...si no me equivoco solo los Pilotos de la institución o algún invitado especial pueden participar...

Tatetnashi: podría ser el Invitado no?, al menos que ya tengas una estudiante en que sospeches...

Ichika:...

Tatenashi: si es así, me pregunto si no has actuado contra ella por que no estas completamente seguro o...tal ves tenes sentimientos por esa chica?

Ichika:...aun asi...ser tu espada?

Tatenashi: ya lo entenderás mejor en la Academia!

Con la Dulce Sonrisa de la Tatenashi Ichika se queda en silencio mientras Laura y Honne se muestran perturbadas por todo lo que han escuchado, tiempos mas oscuros se acercar y una nueva Guerra Is parece estar a punto de dar inicio.

Capitulo Catorce Finalizado.

Ending:Esta ves solo se muestran las diferentes partes del mundo como reaccionan ante el anuncio de la Reina Dorada terminando con U.S.A Donde dos mujeres es una base Militar muy avanzada miran sonrientes mientras atras suyos se ven dos IS, uno con Seis Alas y uno mucho mas grande cuyos visores emiten un resplandor.


	26. Chapter EX 11

INFINITE STRATOS

PROVIDENCE-OUROBOROS

CAPITULO EX 13: REENCUENTRO

En la Academia através de las pantallas de los grandes salones se transmitían el mensaje de Phantom Task dejando a las estudiantes impactadas pero con cierto alivio al conocer finalmente el rostro de la causante de tantas perdidas.

"Mi nombre es Squall Meusel y muy pronto el mundo entero conocerá el verdadero alcance de mi Ira…comparada con eso la gran guerra de los IS fue solo el comienzo de lo que se aproxima, Con el Infierno y el Abismo espero que entienda el destino de los que osen tratar de interferir….jujujuju!"

Con su risa coqueta la transmisión termino con el símbolo de Phantom Task, en la institución un gran silencio se propago, cada una de las estudiantes pensaba que podría ser el siguiente ataque del enemigo y si tendrían la fuerza para poder resistirlo. Desde la Torre Principal Tabane junto a una malherida Houki que estaba cubierta por vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo habían visto la transmisión acompañadas por la Instructora Superior y Chifunee.

Tabane (sonriendo): no me esperaba que ella misma se adjudicara estos desafortunados eventos tan rápido…

Chifunee: jeh, se nota que a cambiado, durante la guerra jamás hubiera hecho algo así…

Instructora Mayor: ahora se debe a que ganado mas soberbia y no desea ser una sombra como en ese entonces…

Chifunee: si no que quiere ser el centro de la nueva guerra!

Houki: Guerra?...acaso ella quiere comenzar una nueva?!

Tabane: eso mismo! La organización Phantom Task solo existe para alimentar al fantasma de la gran guerra de los IS…

Houki (muy preocupada):…..

Mientras esto sucedía en la enfermería del crucero de guerra Alemán Yamada recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, extendió su brazo por encima de ella como tratando de alcanzar algo, de sus ojos salieron algunas lagrimas mientras decía algunas palabras.

Maya: I…ICHIKA…!

Charlotte: calma Sensei…su alumno ya esta en camino!

Maya: hum…donde estoy?

Charlotte: esta en el Crucero Alemán "YUKIHIRA-REAL" perteneciente a la gran Chifuyu Orimura!

Maya: ¡!

Yamada se levanto rápidamente sintiendo después el dolor de su acción, Dunois se le acerco para ayudarla a recostarse de nuevo ya que sus heridas aun no habían sanado del todo, con un semblante de preocupación Maya la miro y trato de sonreír.

Maya: creo que ella estará molesta conmigo…

Charlotte: eso por que?

Maya: no pude proteger a su Hermano como se debía…Ichika a sufrido mucho Daño sin que pueda hacer nada…

Charlotte: no creo que la Comandante este furiosa con Ud.…a hecho un trabajo magnifico protegiéndolo…aparte de que han hecho un trabajo en equipo ejemplar!

Maya: OH…veo que estas al tanto de todo lo sucedido…

Charlotte (sonrojada): desearía tener una unión tan profunda con alguien como la que tiene con "Ichika"…

Maya (sonrojada): O/O…no es tan así…!

Charlotte: lo llamaba incluso en sus sueños…ojala El la Haya sentido!

Yamada se sorprendió al ver la sinceridad de la joven Francesa, no era tan común ver a una persona tan pura en medio de una situación tan crítica como la que estaban pasando, ella le sonrío y así Maya se relajo antes de que se escuchara la alarma que indicaba la llegada del Transportador al puente principal.

Maya: ¿?

Charlotte: parece que ya han llegado!

El Transportador sobrevuela varios sectores destruidos de la Academia antes de ingresar a un enorme hangar donde un ejercito de soldados IS usando el Uchigane lo recibe, al descender el Byakushiki es recibido por fuertes gritos de alabanza de parte del ejercito, Laura produce un gesto sutil de asombro mientras Honne sonrien pero al mira la fria mirada de Ichika hacia los soldados se preocupada.

Honne: Orimu…

Voz misteriosa: Hermana!

Honne: ¡!

Detrás de dos grandes Solados apareció una chica joven con gafas que llevaba un anotador entre sus brazos, ella se acerco hasta Honne y le tomo la mano que tenia libre sosteniéndola con dulzura, la chica al lado de Ichika tardo en reaccionar hasta que finalmente hablo.

Honne: Utsuho? Eres mi Hermana mayor?

Utsuho (sorprendida): por supuesto! Acaso te has olvidado de mi?

Honne: es que…no te había visto en mucho tiempo…estas mucho mas grande!

Utsuho: tu también has crecido mucho, te has vuelto una hermosa mujer!

Honne (sonrojada): gracias!

Utsuho: eres Ichika Orimura?

Ichika:…así es, es un placer…

Utsuho (haciendo una reverencia): es un verdadero Honor conocerlo…estoy en deuda contigo por salvar a mi hermana menor…y también con Ud. señorita…

Laura: eh?, te refieres a mi?

Utsuho (tomándole la mano a Bodewing): si, gracias por todo!

Laura (un poco apenada): solo cumplía ordenes…no fue nada!

Mientras tenían su conversación Ichika se alejaba caminando hacia los soldados quienes al ver su profundos y malignos ojos Rojos le abren el paso, entrando por un largo pasillo cuya sluces titilan el joven desvío su mirada al sentir la presencia de otra persona detras suyo.

Ichika: alguna ves dejaras de seguirme? ademas...no has partado tus ojos de mi

Tatenashi: en serio? no se…por ahora es lo mas divertido que hago!

Ichika: eres una persona bastante extraña…

Tatenashi: eso es bueno?

Ichika: puede ser…

Tatenashi caminando a su lado: no te gusta la milicia? se podia sentir una gran furia hacia ellos

Ichika: no es eso...estoy acostumbrado a tenerlos como enemigos...eh destruido a muchos soldados en el pasado...

La Chica se sorprende un poco al escuchar eso pero mas como Orimura lo dice tan facilmente, al llegar al exterior ambos observan las Ruinas de lo que fue una de las Instituciones mas poderosas del mundo, los dos continuan atravesando los jardines desolados donde escombros y cenizas estan esparcidos por todos lados.

Tatenashi: es tan triste ver como la Academia a quedado...pero esto nos demuestra que la Guerra aun no a terminado.

Ichika desviando su mirada hacia el cielo tormentoso:...

En unos segundos comienza a caer una fuerte lluvia por sobre todo Japon sintiendose mas en la Academia donde Tatetnashi y Orimura son los unicos debajo de ella, las gotas se evaporan al tocar el cuerpo del joven quien sigue siendo observado por la Presidenta.

Tatenashi sonriendo con dulzura: eres muy especial!

Ichika:¿?

Fin capitulo EX


End file.
